


Union of the Dragons

by Xochiquetzal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Catharsis, F/M, Manipulation, Pregnancy, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 125,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzal/pseuds/Xochiquetzal
Summary: Overcome with the burdens of governing alone, Fire Lord Zuko turns to the only real family he has left - his sister Azula. Through time and tribulation they each find themselves changing and, in each other, discover something they've missed for far too long.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 290
Kudos: 406





	1. Fire Lord's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this work takes place four years after 'The Promise,' minus the scene at the end that sets up 'The Search,' which itself never happened. Zuko has not seen Azula since the end of the main series (five years total).

Fire Lord Zuko sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair.

His desk, an ornate block of exquisitely carved wood dating back over a century, was covered in missives. Some were from the military, delivered by messenger hawk. Some were from his civil ministers, placed there by his valet. Others arrived via priority mongoose lizard. To a one, they all bore seals or urgency, demanding his ruling. They never stopped coming.

He remembered when this office had been his father’s, remembered enduring more than one barrage of insults standing in front of this desk. But he distinctly remembered that back then, even with the war raging on, the desk had always been clean, each message being immediately and decisively addressed.

Standing up, he strode out the open doors to the balcony, his ornate ceremonial robes flowing around him. His grandfather had had a small garden cultivated here, a small place for the monarch to call his own, high up on the Royal Palace’s central tower. Walking up to the railing, he looked out over the city. His eyes passed over the scorched and barren earth within the palace walls, the opulent mansions of his nobles, and, finally, the Coronation Temple near the lake.

It had been just over five years since he had stood there beside Katara, both claiming his birthright and watching his sister’s disturbed mind finally shatter. As he remembered the sight, a flash of sunlight, reflected off of the lake, struck him in the eyes, drawing a wince. He could feel his left eye begin to water and his vision partially blur. Running his hand across the scarred tissue, he looked at the temple again for a moment before quickly looking away. He didn’t want to think about that day any more.

Turning around, he moved back inside and looked down at the desk again, feeling his annoyance bubble over into anger. It was at times like that that he wished his uncle had still been around to give the sound advice he always had. He missed the old man every day. At that thought, Zuko picked up one of the message tubes and rolled it across the desk, away from him.

“You need to answer those, you know.” The monotone that the admonition had been delivered in told him who had spoken.

“Mai? How did you get past the guards?” Zuko asked as he turned his head, surprised.

She stared at him in response. “I walked in. They weren’t about to stop the consort, now were they?” There was an edge in her voice from a fight they had had the night before.

“I suppose not,” he replied.

She glided from the doorway, moving in her strange fluid way as she came towards him. Thin and pale as always, her favoured style had changed little in the years that she had been his consort. She had continued to eschew jewelry and makeup, as well as any kind of elaborate hairstyles. She also still preferred her loose-fitting pants and flared sleeves with long covering robes. Only now they cost far more and incorporated much more golden edging, befitting her new station.

She walked over and gave him a perfunctory hug. He returned it, grabbing her before she could pull away and wrapping his arms around her waist. She was cool as always, and he felt no heat coming from her body. He did, however, feel the solid objects along her arms and waist. She looked over at the desk and the piles of correspondence. She well knew how busy he was, often complaining that he was often complaining. “Who are they from?”

Zuko loudly sighed. “Who are they not from? That’s a much better question. Let’s take a look.” Releasing Mai, he sat down behind the desk, picking up the first message tube, embossed with the scarlet insignia of the military high command. “This one is from General Jang. Apparently there are still severe problems with the demobilization. Too many soldiers and not enough civilian jobs.”

He picked up another one, this time carrying the yellow sigil of his civil administrators. “This one is from the Interior Ministry. The colonial refugees are still having problems re-integrating, clashing with those in the metropole. Too many Earth Kingdom mannerisms it seems.”

Unrolling a third one carrying the red-and-gold piping of the diplomatic corps, Zuko’s face darkened. “Apparently hardliners at the Earth King’s court have been pushing again about Yu Dao, despite the peace Aang and I brokered four years ago.”

Leaning his head back, he sighed again. “And that’s just three crises. There are twenty more in that pile alone. And there will be twenty more tomorrow. I’m telling you, Mai, I don’t think I can do it. I can barely even read the day’s problems, let alone figure out how to deal with them. And then, of course, more show up. I’d much rather be holding open court for the commoners. They’re at least genuine.”

She shrugged. “You’re the Fire Lord. It’s your job.” She was right, but he wished that she had tried to develop more empathy over the years.

_Thanks, Mai. Thanks a lot._

He hid his irritation as best he could, though he knew she could always tell. If she had she gave no indication. “It is my job. I suppose I should get back to it. It’ll probably take all night again.”

Mai nodded. “If it does, it does. Don’t wake me up.” And then she was gone, turning and gliding out just as fluidly as she had entered.

_Thanks a lot._

He continued to attempt to work, trying, and failing, to devise solutions to the many problems he already had, as well as the others that arrived later. By the time he left his office, ascended the stairs to the opulent chambers reserved for the Fire Lord, he was utterly exhausted.

As he pulled the covers back, he saw Mai on the far other side of the enormous bed, facing away. Her pale shoulder, rising over her long nightdress, captured the moonlight that filtered in through the screens over the gallery windows, and he felt a momentary desire to embrace her. But as she had insisted earlier, once she was asleep, she did _not_ like to be disturbed. Turning over and closing his eyes, he tried to sleep. He found himself unable to. He wasn’t sure about his decisions, or at least the few he had made, deferring the rest to his endless backlog. He was never sure. He had thought that, after supposedly solving the issues over Yu Dao with Aang, he had learned how to govern. The years since had proven that not to be the case.

Finally, as he could feel himself drifting off, his last thoughts before sleep consumed with endless questioning over what he could possibly do to fix the situation. Who he could ask for help or insight. And just like it had been years prior, there was only one person he could think of. One other person who understood what it meant to be the Fire Lord.

_Asking him would be a mistake. Wouldn’t it?_


	2. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, desperate for advice, returns to the one other person who might understand the burden of rule.

_I’m sure this will go well. No problems at all._

Zuko climbed out of his carriage and looked up at the stout barrel-shaped building sitting under the rock overhang. The capital’s prison had incarcerated countless people over the years, friends and enemies alike, and while he saw it every day from his balcony, he had not been inside in nearly four years. But he had a task here today. He had not spoken to his father since he had first approached him for advice during the Yu Dao crisis. He didn’t look forward to it.

Mai had been very unhappy when he had told her about the visitation. She had told him not to go. But as much as he might have wanted it otherwise, the man was his father, and he was the only other person living who knew the trials of wearing the golden flame headpiece. She had remained unconvinced and chilly for the entire evening. A common state for her these days.

_I need to speak to someone who knows. For all the trouble it caused last time, it gave me perspective._

As he walked towards the entrance, trailed by bodyguards from the Imperial Firebenders, he was greeted by a small party. From their insignia, they were the warden and her chief officers.“Fire Lord,” she said, bowing. “It is in honour to see you here once more. Your instructions arrived this morning.”

Zuko nodded in reply. “Good. Thank you for being so quick on such short notice Warden…Ming, was it?”

The warden nodded as she came out of her bow. “Yes, Fire Lord. I’m surprised you remember it.”

“My uncle told me that you were most kind to him while he was…here.” An awkward silence filled the air for a moment. “In any case, please lead the way. Have you informed my father of my visit?”

Ming gestured to her officers, who fell in behind Zuko and his own entourage as they walked through the heavy doors side by side with each other. “I have. Personally. Fire Lord Oz…, forgive me, Ozai, has been treated according to your instructions.”

_They still respect him. Even after everything he did._

He knew that there were still many in the Fire Nation who would rather see his father return to the throne. People who still felt that the Fire Nation deserved an ascendant position in the world. The warden seemed to be one of that group.

If Ming had noticed his thoughtful look, she gave no indication. “He was quite surprised when I spoke to him about it this morning,” she said.

Zuko scowled. “I’m sure he was. Let’s go.” He waved his hand and, with another bow, Ming led the way. They traveled in silence. His father was on the top level.

In the years since the Yu Dao crisis, he had yielded to the ministers who insisted that it was an affront to the dignity of the Fire Nation to have a former Fire Lord languishing in an unadorned common cell. His father would never leave prison, of course. But several cells had been joined together on the upper levels, barred windows had been installed, and some furnishings had been permitted.

As they neared the cells, he noticed that Ming and the other prison guards shifted posture, ever so slightly. Their steps became more precise. The two outside the heavy steel door were locked at attention.

_Even here, locked in this cell for the rest of his life, he has a presence. Even without his bending._

Ming gestured towards the cell door. “There is an interior gate, just like in the cells below. I had a chair brought forward. Would you like anything else, majesty?”

“No.” He turned to his own guards. “Make sure that nobody enters.” They nodded and took the places of the prison guards. He stood in front of the door, seeing that Ming had already unlocked it. He took a deep breath.

_He’s captive in there. He has no bending. And I’m the one who is scared._

Pulling the latch, he stepped inside, pulling the door closed tightly behind him.

The first thing that struck him was the smell, one he knew very well. Incense. The kind that had constantly burned everywhere inside the Palace when he was a child. He saw the stone floor, the chair in the centre of the bare antechamber that Ming had brought inside for him. He saw the bars separating the inner and outer parts of the cell.

On the other side of the bars the relatively spacious room had a large bed, several cabinets and wardrobes, an enormous stuffed bookcase, and a large writing desk that faced the heavily grated window. A thick rug covered the floor. While none of it was ostentatious, it was sturdy and well-made.

And, standing there behind the bars, staring at him, was his father. Wearing a simple, sturdy robe in red and yellow, Ozai looked far more composed and groomed than he had four years prior, sitting in his then bare cell. He had reassumed the long hair, and chin beard that had graced so many official portraits, and his amber eyes fixed his son in his ever-familiar withering stare. It was the face he had looked into, and feared, for so many years.

“Zuko.” Ozai let his son’s name, free of title, hang in the air for a moment. “It’s been quite awhile.”

“Father.” Zuko walked towards the bars, ignoring the chair. As he did so, he could see his father eyeing him carefully.

_Always watching. Always calculating._

Ozai spoke again, in the peculiar tone of insidious confidence that he had always used. “You’ve gotten taller. My headpiece looks good on you.”

Zuko frowned deeply. “It’s not yours anymore.”

Ozai laughed in response. Cold and mirthless.“I suppose not. My…” he gestured at the cell, “accommodations prove that.”

He moved backwards, sitting down on one of the sturdy chairs near his desk. Zuko kept standing.“So, Zuko. Let’s get on with it. Why are you here? As I recall, when we last spoke it seemed that we had little further use for each other. The Avatar,” he hissed the word, “had convinced you of an apparently superior choice regarding Yu Dao.”

Zuko was silent for a while. Ozai continued to stare, though Zuko could see the barest hint of a smile on Ozai’s face. He knew that his son needed something from him, or else he would not have come.

“I came for the same reason I visited you before,” Zuko said. “You’re the only other person alive who knows what it’s like to be Fire Lord. Who knows that burden. Who knows just how much has to be done, how many decisions need to be made.”

Ozai’s eyes lit up. “Ah. I see. You can’t handle your responsibilities. Just like you couldn’t handle Yu Dao.” The smile grew wider. “Like you still can’t, from what I hear.”

Zuko’s face twisted. “If you’re just going to insult me, father, I’m going to leave.”

“Bah. I’m not saying that for my own enjoyment. But it’s not surprising.” Ozai shrugged. “I told you that you were weak years ago. Because you are. You’ve just finally realized it.”

“Have I?” Zuko stared back, unblinking.

“Yes. I can see it now. You came here hoping to get the secret of governing, like you did before. I gave it to you then. I told you that all you had to do was make a choice, and that choice would always be right. Because you are the Fire Lord.” Ozai stabbed a finger forward. “But you still won’t accept it. And you never will.”

Zuko crossed his arms in frustration. “This was a waste of time. Goodbye, father.”

Ozai stood as well. “You never will.” His tone had changed, and Zuko could see he was deep in thought, his devious mind working quickly to determine Zuko’s cause. After a long moment, he smiled slightly. “That’s why you’re here. You need someone who can do it for you. Someone that you can trust cares about our nation.”

“I have ministers.”

His father’s face split in a wide grin has he laughed. “You do. Some of whom would be only too happy to see me back in my rightful place. Others who have no doubt spoken about your weakness to their friends, and not in secret. No. The court is a nest of vipers and always has been. It’s not a problem when they’re kept under control. It’s only a problem when someone like you is the one watching them. Or, rather, not watching.”

_He knows just how to make me angry._

Zuko asked a question to cover his rising anger. “Who am I supposed to trust then?” Zuko scoffed, crossing his arms. “You?”

“No. I think we both know that wouldn’t work.” He looked out the window with what Zuko thought was wistfulness. “Your friend would not permit it. And he might kill me this time.”

“I thought you wished that he had.”

Ozai winced. “I did, at first. Then I realized that if he had, the Fire Nation would have been left entirely to you. And that I will not stand for.” He stepped forward, up to the bars.

“No, Zuko. The only people you can truly trust in the end are family. You can trust that I despise you, but love the Fire Nation. I can trust that you will always be weak. I can trust that you will always be a fool.”

His father’s voice rose, the intensity within it something Zuko had not heard in a very long time. “You’ve locked me in this cell. You’ve locked your sister in that hospital. And now, you are alone.”

“You’re saying I need to find an advisor.” Zuko was listening now.

His father glowered at him. “No, you fool. I’m saying you already have one, or you could at any rate. One that you can trust cares about birthright. The Fire Nation and our bloodline are one and the same, as much as I might wish it otherwise in your case.”

_He can’t mean..._

Zuko vocalized his thoughts. “You can’t mean Azula. She’s completely lost her mind. And she tried to kill me.”

“Pity she failed. We’d all be better off for it.” Ozai cocked his head. “As to her mind, have you even bothered to ask about her? I have. She’s improved tremendously, you know, and all by herself. Through force of will alone. That’s what this nation needs. Willpower. The willpower you lack.”

_Has she? I’ve never checked. Why have I never checked?_

Ozai noticed his silence. “You know I’m right. Even you can see it. You know as well as I that she can control all the fools and villains at court. That she can cover for your weakness. You just need to accept it.”

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find any words. He only knew that he wanted to leave. Turning around, he stepped towards the door, pushing it open. “You’re wrong.”

His father’s mocking laugh was the last thing he heard as he closed the door behind him.


	3. Future Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko announces his plan, to the concern of those closest to him.

“You can’t be serious, Zuko.” Mai stood in front of his desk, her arms crossed and her expression making her displeasure very clear. “You can’t actually think that letting her out is a good idea.”

Zuko had been dreading telling her. When his father had first mentioned it, he had thought the concept of letting Azula return to be a crazy one. But the more he thought on it, the more it made a sort of sense. He needed someone who could deal with the court. Who could make hard decisions quickly. Who, at the very least, understood the pressures of the royal family.

_It’s been five years. If what the hospital says is true, she’s recovered fully._

But even if he had made his choice, he had to convince others. Starting with Mai. And he couldn’t blame her for being angry. Or for thinking he was making a mistake.

_I don’t know what I expected her to say. The last time she saw Azula she almost died._

“I can Mai. Look at all of this.” Zuko waved his hand over the surface in front of him. “I told the hospital to send me all their records on Azula, and they did. As far as they can tell, she’s made a full recovery.” He very specifically didn’t tell her about the other records, the ones that detailed just how difficult and violent Azula’s first several years had been, before she had improved.

Mai’s expression didn’t change in the slightest. “Sure she has. I bet by now that they let her write her own records too.”

Zuko let out a deep sigh. “You can’t have believed that she’d be there in forever. It’s been five years, Mai. She had to come back sometime.” His hands moved to indicate the new pile of missives for the day, stacked on top of the ones from the previous day. “And you know that I can’t keep doing this by myself. It’s causing problems for ordinary people who don’t deserve it. Serious problems.”

“So get some of your nobles.”

The opinion of the court was one place where Zuko agreed entirely with his father. He shook his head sharply in disagreement. “You’ve watched your father play political games your entire life, Mai. Do you think anyone who does that would look out for me or the Fire Nation first?”

“And you think she would?” Mai sounded incredulous. “She’s never looked out for you. Or me. Or anybody but herself.”

_She’s not wrong. But she doesn’t understand._

He tried a different tactic. “You were beside her almost the entire time Aang was on his journey. You know how dedicated she is when she has a goal. I need that. The Fire Nation needs that.”

She scowled. “And what if she decides, Zuko, that she wants your throne? If she decides to dedicate herself to that instead of whatever you plan to ask her for?”

That was the question that he had endlessly asked himself since the idea of bringing Azula back had entered his head. It was the one that he knew everyone else would ask as well. She had come an inch away from being crowned once. Would she be able to avoid the temptation?

“You’re not going to change your mind, are you?” Mai asked. He shook his head

Her eyes tightened, peering at him. “It’s not just the court, is it? You feel guilty.”

_Yes._

He had hoped she wouldn’t ask that. He sighed again. “I do. Our fight, everything during the war, it was horrible. But it was a war.” Mai nodded. After war’s end he knew that she had struggled with her part in helping Azula for a short while. But unlike himself, she had made peace with it.

_But it’s easier for you Mai. She’s not your sister._

“Father banished me and it saved my life. But he destroyed her, and she didn’t have uncle to help. Despite everything that happened, she’s my sister. I locked her in a padded cell and threw away the key.”

“It’s not your fault, Zuko.” Mai’s voice softened slightly. “She needed help. I saw her, you know. Just before they took her away.”

“Did you?” Zuko asked with surprise.

Mai shifted slightly. “It was only for a moment. She was trying to bend her way out, melt the restraints away. They had to sedate her, forcibly.” She shuddered. “She looked terrible. Almost like an animal.”

“Then you know why I have to try. Even apart from needing help, I don’t want that to be the last thing anyone knows about her.”

_It shouldn’t have taken my own problems to start trying, though. I never even checked in on her._

Mai signed in clear frustration and frowned deeply. “I still think it’s a mistake, but I know when your mind is made up. If you’re going to go get her, you’re not going alone.”

“Of course not. I always have an escort, you know that. The Imperial Firebenders…”

“I don’t mean more guards. I mean people who know Azula.” She walked towards the door. “Don’t leave. I’ll be back soon.” She left without giving him the opportunity to reply.

He passed the time trying, and failing, to address some of his endless messages. True to her word, Mai returned less than an hour later, striding back into the office. “They’ll go with you.”

“Who will?” Before the words were out of his mouth, he saw the deep greens and painted faces that he instantly recognized as Kyoshi dress as two warriors entered. One of whom immediately did a cartwheel.

“Hi Zuko!” she called, jumping over to him and leaning down to give him a hug.

Wiping away the makeup that had run onto his cheek, he smiled back at the figure. “Ty Lee! Mai didn’t tell me you were in the city. You’ve grown taller since I saw you last.”

“Thanks! And we weren’t planning to stay, we’re just passing through!” Ty Lee put up her hands and gestured with air quotes.“Warrior business, you know.”She beamed another smile. “Always busy! It’s been so long since I’ve been in the palace!”

The other warrior was less ebullient. “Fire Lord.” No bow of course.

“Good to see you again, Suki. How’s Sokka?” Her uniform and makeup were perfect of course, as befitting her station. She had grown as well, but Zuko could tell that her development had tended more towards muscle than anything else. Even through the Kyoshi garb, she looked very strong.

_I still can’t believe Ty Lee joined them._

“He’s well, thank you. He’s taken on more leadership duties in the Southern Tribe.” She paused for a moment. “I don’t mean to be blunt, but Mai said that you needed our help with something important?”

“Yeah!” Ty Lee leaned in close, her voice dripping with its usual enthusiasm. “What is it, Zuko? Is there some kind of assassin after you?”

He took a deep breath. “No. I’m going to see Azula. And bring her home. And Mai wants you two to go with me in case there’s trouble.” His words hung in the air for a moment.

_Here we go._

Then Suki’s face twisted. “Are you crazy? You can’t let her out!” She sounded too stunned to be angry.

“Um, are you sure that’s a good idea, Zuko?” Ty Lee’s eyes went from Zuko to Suki to Mai. “Isn’t she still, like, really, really, really, really mad at literally everyone here?”

Zuko looked over at Mai, who shrugged back. He knew that she had expected this.

“Apparently she’s not,” he said.“According to all the reports, she’s healthy.”

_Healthy enough, anyway._

He could tell from the looks that neither Ty Lee nor Suki believed him.

“Fine. _Healthier_ , then.” He leaned forward in his chair. “It’s been five years, and she’s not a prisoner like my father. Or I don’t want her to be. Are you going to help or not?”

No response. Not immediately. He looked over at Suki. “What would Sokka do to help Katara if she needed it?”

She knew where this was going. Looking at Ty Lee, the two warriors shared a slight nod. “Alright,” she said, turning her attention back to Zuko. “We’ll go with you. But I hope you know what you’re doing. If she loses it I’m not sure if we can stop her.”

Ty Lee nodded rapidly. “Yeah. It’s been years, and she still scares me.”

“I’m sure there won’t be any problems,” Zuko said, knowing that everyone present could tell he was lying. “Not there, anyway. At the very least I’m sure she wants to be back in the capital.” He clasped his hands. “We leave tonight.”

“Ty Lee and I will make sure to practice our anti-firebender techniques,” Suki said. She beckoned to Ty Lee. The two warriors bowed slightly and left.

Zuko looked over at Mai. “That went better than expected.”

“Sure it did.” Mai sounded completely unconvinced. “I hope for your sake it goes that ‘well’ when you see Azula. It probably won’t.”

He grimaced. “Thanks a lot for the support, Mai.” She simply shrugged in response.

_This had better be the right decision._


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko travels to meet Azula for the first time in five years, unsure of what to expect.

While the balloons and airships that had been developed in the last year of the war had become more common in the years since, Zuko had wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible on his way to see Azula.

_No sense in making more of a spectacle than necessary. But it does make everything much less comfortable. I’ve gotten soft._

This was why he found himself bouncing along in a carriage with Suki and Ty Lee on the long road southwest of the capital, towards the southern coast of the Fire Nation’s main island. With only two members of the Imperial Firebenders riding on the komodo rhinos that pulled them along, they were able to travel relatively swiftly.

They had left late the previous evening without ceremony, and in modest clothing. He had donned a simple set of red and brown robes, and the carriage drivers had removed the royal insignia from their armour. Suki and Ty Lee had removed their elaborate dress for simple green tunics and pants, though not without some protest.

It was early morning by the time they crested the final hill and saw the hospital on the plain below, adjacent to the great river flowing outwards towards the ocean. It was smaller than he had thought it would be, a collection of no more than a dozen buildings surrounded by a simple wall.

“Azula is here?” Suki asked, puzzled. “I don’t see any guards. And there’s not even a gate in that wall. Why wouldn’t she have just escaped?”

Ty Lee seemed confused as well. “I could jump over that wall no problem!” Zuko asked himself the same question, though he didn’t voice it.

_Why did you stay here once you weren’t restrained anymore? There was nobody who could have stopped you just walking away._

The three of them were silent as the carriage rumbled down the road and passed through the entrance. On a sign fixed to the wall, block lettering proclaiming the facility as the ‘Sozin Memorial Psychiatric Facility’ was prominently displayed.

As the carriage pulled up in front of the main building, he saw several confused-looking figures step out, staring at the mounted soldiers.

“What is the meaning of this?” the lead figure, an elderly, bespectacled man, called out. “I’ve told the captain more than once that soldiers are not permitted within my hospital! They disturb my patients, many of whom are here precisely because of their military service!”

Zuko twisted the latch and stepped out, first onto the small step and then onto the ground. He was immediately struck by how pleasant the setting was. Removed from the volcanic caldera of the capital, the grounds were lush with vegetation, and the bright sun blazing down from above was paired with a pleasantly cool breeze.

“And you, who do you think…” The man’s voice trailed off as he first noticed the gleaming five-pointed flame set into Zuko’s topknot and then, as everybody always did, slid his eyes downward to look for the scar. When he saw it, his eyes almost bulged outwards.

“Fire Lord! What…” He composed himself and offered the usual respectful bow. “To what do we owe this honour, sire?”

“I’m sure you can guess.” Zuko heard Suki and Ty Lee get out of the carriage behind him “I’ve come to see my sister. From the records your staff forwarded, you considered her fully recovered.”

The man nodded, and began to speak very quickly. “We did, we do, sire, but this is most unusual. For a patient such as her Highness…” He coughed and took a moment to compose himself. When he spoke again, his voice was calm and measured. “I’m sorry, my lord. We were not expecting your actual presence here. I’m Doctor Koh, the director of this facility. May we continue inside?”

_Her Highness. She’s certainly positioned herself well. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less._

Zuko nodded. “Lead the way.” Suki and Ty Lee fell in behind him as they began to walk.

Doctor Koh led them through a series of nearly identical-looking hallways before directing him into a small office, immediately moving his chair to give Zuko the best seat available. After checking the room, Ty Lee and Suki took position outside.

As Zuko sat down, he saw one of the royal pictures that graced most offices in the nation. He fought to keep his face steady when he recognized his father’s visage looking back at him. If the doctor was aware of the potential insult, he made no indication of it, however.

Zuko spoke first. “Your records said that Azula had made a full recovery.”

“Yes, sire.” Koh nodded. “It was difficult for some time, especially when she first arrived. She was in exceptionally poor condition. The restraints we were forced to use for such a long period…”

“I’m aware.” Zuko’s voice was cold as he pre-empted the director’s recounting.

“Ah, yes. Apologies, sire. I only meant to say that her Highness’ change in the years since has been most remarkable, despite very little engagement on our part.”

“Little engagement?”

“Yes, sire. Her Highness was… militantly opposed to our therapies here at first. Her recovery was slow to start, but progressed swiftly once it did. As far as we were able to tell, that recovery was centered on her Highness’ mental fortitude. Since then she has been very conciliatory with staff, and has established a strict daily regimen.” He smiled. “Her firebending is most impressive, I must say.”

“You let her firebend?” Zuko’s voice rose.

“Of course, sire.” Koh sounded surprised. “It is central to her Highness’ concept of self, and to deny it would have significantly damaged her potential for recovery. Of course, we established first that she would not use it against staff or in an attempt to escape. And she has not.”

_Why not? She could overpower them without any effort at all. What’s her game?_

“I see. Are you convinced that she is healthy? Could she be released?”

“Absolutely sire.” Koh peered at Zuko for a moment, trying to gauge why his monarch had personally come to such a remote place. “Of course,” he began slowly, “if it is desired that her Highness be given some _additional_ treatment, which might of course take an indeterminate period, the records can reflect that.”

Zuko shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I’m not looking to keep her here any longer.” He looked at the doctor. “I’d like to take her back to the capital.”

Koh froze for a moment, and Zuko could have sworn that he saw the doctor’s eyes flick to the portrait of Ozai on the wall. He spread his hands. “If that is the Fire Lord’s desire, then there is nothing else to be said. I can prepare the official discharge documents and have them sent to the palace.”

Zuko stood up. “Good. Where is she?”

“At this time of the day her Highness is typically in the western gardens, performing firebending drills. She enjoys its secluded nature. It has a small hedge enclosing it.”

“Show me.”

Koh bowed again and walked out of the room. Zuko followed closely behind, and both Suki and Ty Lee fell in as well. He noticed that he had started to walk slower, as if trying to delay what he knew was coming.

As they walked through the halls, they passed both other staff and other patients, all of whom stopped in their tracks at seeing the headpiece, the scar, or both. Some bowed. Some just stared.

“There’s no uniform.” Suki observed. She was right. Doctors and patients were wearing various robes and tunics, in traditional reds, browns, and yellows, but also in other styles as well.

“No, we don’t do that here.” Kioh said. “I have always been of the opinion that personal agency is important in the recovery process. Like with her Highness’ bending.” Leading them down a short staircase and around a bend, they emerged outside again, in a lush garden. Ahead, the path wound its way around a hedge.

Above the hedge, a small rock suddenly appeared, arcing through the air. And just as suddenly, it was cut in half, almost perfectly, by a razor-thin arc of bright blue fire.

And then he heard the voice, coming from behind the hedges. Azula’s voice.

“I told you to throw it higher! How am I supposed to practice if you can’t even understand the simplest of instructions? Do it again!”

_It’s her._

Zuko stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t though hearing her voice again would affect him so strongly. The last time he remembered hearing it, she had been trying to kill him. She had been laughing manically when she glimpsed victory. She had been crying and screaming in pain and loss as she had been defeated.

But her voice didn’t sound like it had during their last battle. It sounded like it had in the years before. Imperious. Commanding.

Behind him, he could feel both Suki and Ty Lee tense up. They both had their own apprehensions at seeing Azula again, very different from his own.

As Koh rounded the corner, another rock flew up, higher this time. This time two arcs flew towards it, at perpendicular angles, cutting it cleanly into quarters before it reached the apex of its flight.

“Your Highness?” the director called. “Someone would like to see you.”

Azula’s voice rang out from behind the hedge again. “I still have another hour of practice, doctor. You know that. Come back later.” A brief pause. “Again!”

_It’s time. I can’t put this off any longer._

Zuko stepped around the corner as a third rock flew into the sky. “It’s me, Azula.”

The rock reached its apex, and then fell to the ground, as Azula spun around. “You…”

Then she caught herself, coming out of the battle stance she had been standing in while cutting the rocks. And, for the first time in five years, Zuko saw his sister.

He had always been aware that Azula exuded a fierce kind of attractiveness, even when they were younger. But here he saw it fully developed, and for the briefest moments, he saw her as a woman.

She was wearing a training outfit in red and black, consisting of a light sleeveless half-shirt, low-rising, split-side, thigh-length pants, and simple, snug-fitting shoes, perfect for firebending on a warm day. Even so, he could see a light sheen of sweat on the light skin of her exposed arms, midriff, and legs, and from her rapid breathing, she had clearly been exerting herself.

She was much taller than he remembered, having grown at least a few inches. Despite that, he didn’t think she had added an ounce of weight. Her arms, abdomen, and legs were taut with well-defined muscle, more than he knew she used to have. Together with her increased height, the effects combined to give her a leaner yet stronger appearance. It was also very clear that her breasts had remained small, contained and even somewhat flattened by her training gear, and further contributing to her slim figure.

It took him a second to take in her face, as she was wearing her long hair in a simple bun, secured with an unadorned clip, instead of the topknot style that he had known for so long. She looked much like he remembered her from the days before her decline. Her golden eyes, deeper in colour than the traditional amber of so many Fire Nation citizens, retained their ability to fix him, or anyone else, in a piercing gaze.

And in that specific moment, he saw those eyes first widen in shock, then flare in anger, and finally narrow in inquisition before finally returning to normal. He watched as her expression followed the same sequence as her eyes, her mouth finally, at long last, resting in a deep frown. Slowly, she stood straight up to her full height, and crossed her arms. Her breathing slowed as she took several deep breaths.

“Zuzu…” she said slowly, accusingly. “It’s been a long time, brother.”

Zuko was silent. Azula was not. Her eyes narrowed again. “Why are you here?” Her voice was cold and hard.

_I don’t know what I expected. I didn’t even visit her. Not once. Her banishment has lasted even longer than mine did._

“I’m here to tell you that you can come home. To the capital.” Zuko knew it was a mistake the moment he said it.

She snorted. “Oh, that’s it? Little sister isn’t crazy anymore, so there’s no reason to keep her locked up in the countryside, where nobody needs to think about her at all?”

Zuko winced. “In so many words.”

Azula laughed, in the cruel, mocking fashion that seemed unique to her alone. “Well. At least you’re honest.” Suddenly she looked over his shoulder. “Whoever you are, I know you’re there. Show yourself!”

Suki and Ty Lee walked out, acting very differently from each other. Suki stood strong, staring Azula down, while Ty Lee looked like she wanted to run away. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Koh and the orderly who had been throwing Azula’s rocks slowly edge themselves out of sight. They knew that this exchange was not for them.

Azula’s voice was even colder this time. “Ah, I see. These two are your protectors, is that it? In case I decided to try again?”

Suki continued to stare. “That’s right.”

“Um…hi Azula…” Ty Lee managed.

“Ty Lee.” Azula said the name like a curse. “It’s been quite some time since you stabbed me in the back.” She smiled ever so slightly, in the menacing way she had used to. “Did you enjoy prison?” Ty Lee looked away.

Suki cut in. “Did you?” Zuko watched as Azula scowled and slowly pivoted one of her feet backwards, beginning to slip into a firebending stance.

“Enough!” He chopped his hand downwards. “I’m not here to fight with you. I never meant to leave you here forever, and the doctors all say that you’re healthy now. I want to bring you home.”

Azula cocked her head to the side. “Do you? And what about what I want? Did you think about that at all?”

Zuko’s silence was her answer.

Another cruel laugh rang through the garden. “I didn’t think so.” She straightened herself again and ran a hand through her hair. “Well, I must confess that while the countryside of our great nation is indeed beautiful, I have tired of it.”

“You’ll come then?”

“Yes, I’ll come.” Her voice was decisive, and although it had only been a few minutes since he had arrived to end years of isolation, she seemed to have already adapted to the momentous change.

_I wish I could do that._

She gestured towards the building behind them. “I’ve spent more than a quarter of my life in this prison, and I’ve grown tired of it.”

“It’s a hospital,” he said in reply. Azula’s stare was withering.

“Don’t insult me, Zuzu. You know very well that it is much more than that. Did you bring anything for me?”

Zuko’s confusion was clear. “Bring anything?”

“Suitable clothes? A replacement headpiece?” She saw his blank look and rubbed her temples. “I shouldn’t be surprised. You didn’t think this through at all, did you? Fine then. Let’s go.”

“Don’t you have to get anything?”

“Get what? I didn’t have anything after our fight, and I apparently lit my clothes on fire in the carriage afterwards while I was screaming like a lunatic.” She looked towards the main hospital building, where Zuko assumed her room must have been, and for a moment he heard her voice crack ever so slightly. “No. There’s nothing here for me, and there never has been. If we’re leaving, let’s leave.”

Azula brushed past the small group, ignoring Suki entirely and sparing only a moment to stare daggers at Ty Lee. Walking around the hedge, she stepped towards Doctor Koh, who was standing near a vibrant flowerbed.

“Doctor,” she began, “Thank you for pretending not to eavesdrop.” She brushed aside Koh’s protests. “It’s of no consequence. What is of consequence are your efforts on my behalf these last years. You have done the Fire Nation a great service, and for that you have its gratitude. When I return to the capital, I will see to it that state funding for this hospital is tripled. In perpetuity.”

“Thank you, Highness. I was honoured to serve.” He bowed deeply, in far more proper a bow than he had given his own Fire Lord only minutes earlier.

“I know you were,” Azula continued. “You will make sure that anything I leave behind here will be burned?”

“Of course, your Highness.” He had not moved and inch out of his bow.

“Good.” Without another word, Azula walked past him, heading back along the way Zuko and the others had been shown. As Zuko moved to follow, Koh rose slightly out of his bow.

“I bid you best travels back to the capital, sire.” There was not a hint of truthfulness in the doctor’s voice.

Zuko walked past him, giving only a nod in reply. Suki and Ty Lee followed. “She hasn’t changed much from what I remember.” Suki said.

“Oh no, I think she has, at least a little. She seems even more intense than when we were fighting you!” Ty Lee still looked nervous. “I think she’s still mad at me.”

Zuko looked at her over his shoulder. “She’ll get over it.”

They walked in silence back towards the entrance, their journey interrupted only by more patients and staff who stopped to pay Zuko their respects. When they arrived, they saw Azula leaning against the side, the two drivers having dismounted and come to attention.

“I must say, Zuzu,” she began, sounding amused, “I think the royal guards are slipping. These two didn’t notice me until I was upon them. Imagine if I was someone with a reason to hurt you.”

“Imagine,” he replied, dryly. “And stop calling me that.”

The only response he got was another derisive laugh as she climbed inside the carriage.


	5. Return Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the return to the capital, Azula reflects on both herself and those around her.

Azula winced as the carriage bounced over another rock on the rough road. Still wearing her light training clothing from that morning’s practice, she had little material with which to cushion herself, unlike her escorts.

_I had better be allowed my palanquin. And some real clothing. I wonder if obvious armour is still in fashion?_

It had been an exceptionally eventful day for her. She had awoken a prisoner, and despite what Zuko might have said she was under no illusions that the hospital had been a prison. She had spent five long years there, over a quarter of her young life, and she had learned a lot.

She had learned how to maintain absolute control over her own mind. To fight the demons that she had let overtake her, once upon a time. It had taken a long, long time for her to face them. And it had taken even longer for her to accept them for what they were, and for who she once was.

Watching the hospital disappear over the hill, she made a fierce promise to herself. She would _never_ see the inside of that place, or any prison like it, ever again. She would die first.

Inside the small carriage, she was alone on one bench, the others having pressed together on the bench opposite. They had not spoken a word since leaving the hospital, and she could sense the unease hanging in the air.

_They want to make sure they can see me. See my hands. They’re still scared of me. They should be._

She regarded each of them in turn.

_Ty Lee. My erstwhile ‘friend.’_

She had not seen the gymnast since Boiling Rock, and she could tell that Ty Lee was scared, not meeting her eye. She still vividly remembered when Ty Lee had chi-blocked her from behind, remembered the sensation of utter betrayal. She knew now that that had been the moment where the demons first broke free. She was sure that Ty Lee was expecting her to take some sort of horrible revenge.

But Azula knew that she no longer held any anger towards her old friend. If it hadn’t been her it would have been someone or something else, and it might have taken longer for her to learn the lessons she had needed.

_Suki. She truly believes that she could stop me. How charming._

Unlike Ty Lee, the Kyoshi warrior was not averting her eyes. She was returning the stare directly. Azula could see that Suki was holding herself taut, ready to strike outwards and forwards in an attempt to stop her before she could firebend. She also knew it wouldn’t work. Not after all her practice.

_And little Zuzu. It can’t have been easy to convince people to let me out. So, so many people would have been perfectly content for me to die there, forgotten and alone. Why did you change that story?_

Azula studied her brother closely. In the five years since they had fought, he had changed considerably. While it was clear to all that he had always been Ozai’s son, she was struck by how much his face now resembled their father’s. Apart from the angry scar over his eye, if he simply grew his hair and beard the visage would be almost perfect.

He had grown taller, gaining both weight and muscle. Like their father, he looked strong and powerful, at least physically. Even Azula had to admit to herself that he was extremely handsome. Whatever failings she knew he had, they had nothing to do with his physical person. She was, however, still extremely interested in _why_ he had come for her. She decided to find out.

“Must you keep staring at me like that?” she asked, looking at Suki and rolling her eyes.

“I’m not taking my eyes off you for a second,” Suki retorted, her expression unkind, “Not until we get back to Zuko’s palace.”

“It’s my palace too, you know.” Azula replied, “I did spend a lot of time there.” She watched as Suki’s mouth tightened, but the warrior said nothing further as Azula turned her gaze to her brother.

_Let’s see how good he is at lying to me._

“So, Zuzu, would you care to tell me why, after years without so much as a letter, I find myself sitting here?”

“I told you. I was told that you had recovered, and I wanted to bring you back home.”

_Much worse than I thought. Didn’t he learn anything from me?_

She laughed in response, crossing her legs. “Right.” She held up her hand, extending one finger. “That’s why you didn’t send any word beforehand.”

She extended a second finger. “That’s why I’m sitting in a carriage that even a cabbage merchant wouldn’t be caught dead in.”

A third finger rose. “That’s why you’re not wearing the royal robes, and they’re not wearing their ridiculous getups or painted faces.” She saw Suki ball her hands in anger.

A fourth finger joined the others. “And that’s why we’re all alone here, with only two drivers as escort.”

She shook her head. “No. There are only two reasons to do all of that. Either you’re planning to kill me quietly-” She waved her hand to cut Zuko off as he opened his mouth. “But you don’t have that in you. Killing, yes, but not assassination.”

“That leaves only one other option. You need me for something, don’t you, Zuzu?” She could tell from his look that she was right. “I’m flattered. Truly. Won’t you tell me what it is? The privilege of serving the Fire Lord in even a small capacity should not be squandered, after all.”

She could tell that she had touched a nerve, as Zuko abruptly shifted in his seat. “I’m not interested in sarcasm right now, Azula. We’ll talk about it when we’ve returned to the palace.”

From his tone, Azula could see that he did not want to discuss it in front of Suki and Ty Lee. And that she would not be able to pressure him into doing so.

_It must be embarrassing then, whatever it is. He doesn’t want an audience_. _I wonder if Suki is still an item with that Water Tribe peasant boy. I’m sure he tells his wretched sister everything._

She shifted in her seat, preparing to say something, when she heard the voice inside her head.

_“He’s gotten so handsome, don’t you think so dear?”_

Looking to her side, Azula saw the figure sitting beside her that wore her mother’s face smile brightly as she moved to touch her arm. She could feel the weight of it on her skin. She took a moment to ensure that her outward expression did not change, and returned her gaze to the figures across from her that she knew to be real.

_I’m not listening to you anymore. You’re not real. Go away._

The figure slowly disappeared. But the voice did not.

_“Azula, really now. There are so many people who would like to see you hurt. I’m not one of them.”_

_I’ve been telling you to leave me alone for years. Go away!_

_“Azula…”_

_Back in your box!_

The voice ceased speaking, though Azula could tell that she had not managed to remain entirely unobserved. The three of them were looking at her with now-puzzled expressions.

_Was it my eyes? My hands?_

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked.

“Noth…Nothing.” She straightened herself in her seat. “But if you’re not going to reveal your grand secret here, there isn’t much else to talk about.” She leaned back, trying as best as she was able to place her head in a spot that moved as little as possible with the jostling of the carriage. She closed her eyes.

“Wake me when we arrive. I should quite like to see my home again.”


	6. Royal Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula returns to the palace, encountering 'friends' both old and new.

As it turned out, Azula did not need to be woken from her sleep. The change in sensation of the carriage’s ride did that. No longer bouncing over rough country roads, the well-worn paving stones of the capital made for a smooth and calming ride.

Opening her eyes and working out a bend in her neck, she first noticed it was darker inside the carriage then it had been before. From the position of the sun overhead, she could tell that it was late afternoon. They had made good time. She also noticed that Suki, Ty Lee, and Zuko’s expressions demeanour had changed. They were much less nervous.

_Why wouldn’t they be? Less chance of me attempting something dangerous in the Capital after all. Too many witnesses._

She peeked out the window through the curtain. “Quite the subterfuge, Zuzu. Can’t let anyone see me before we get back into the palace?”

Suki shot Azula her by-now usual look of distrust. “We don’t need you causing a scene.”

“I don’t plan to,” Azula replied truthfully. She didn’t think any of them fully believed her, and she kept silent as the carriage ascended the steep switchbacking roads to the caldera she had called home for years, crossed into the royal city, and rolled up to and through the palace gates.

_Only a handful of guards here. How unimpressive. Father had dozens._

She continued looking out of the window as the carriage progressed along the pathway, past the blackened, utterly barren grounds of the palace, all the better to ensure that intruders could not sneak through unobserved.

_But intruders have never been the real threat. That always comes from within._

Reaching the palace proper, the carriage passed by the grand, elaborate doors of the entrance and proceeded around the side. When it stopped, at a servant’s entrance under a covered portico, she stifled a laugh.

_No scene, indeed._

As they stepped out, Azula noticed that both Suki and Ty Lee were avoiding her. She imagined that the hurt feelings between herself and her former friend would take a long time to heal, if they ever did.

_Perhaps, in the future, we could speak. But that won’t be for a long time._

“I’m glad we could help you, Zuko.” Suki said, as she gripped Ty Lee’s arm. “But we need to be going. The Kyoshi Warriors have duties in the Earth Kingdom.”

Zuko nodded. “Thank you, for your help. We both appreciate it.” Suki gave him a quick hug before they departed, while Azula rolled her eyes.

“How much did you have to twist her arm,” Azula asked, nodding her head towards the departing Suki, “to escort you?”

“A little.” Zuko took a step towards the entrance before stopping, and looking intensely at her for a moment. His eyes roved over her from head to toe and deep inside, she felt a fleeting embarrassment for the slightest period before he looked away. Reaching into the carriage, he pulled out a cloak. It was a simple one, but still possessed the golden edging common to royal fashion.

“Here.” He said, thrusting it out and towards her, looking to the side. “You shouldn’t have to walk through the palace dressed like that.”

Azula looked down at the training gear she still wore from that morning. It seemed a lifetime ago. She realized that, in some way, it was. A large part of her life was suddenly over, just like it had been when she had been chained to the water grate. But a new one was starting, and she had always been adaptable.

“Ah. You do care, Zuzu. How thoughtful.” She swung it around her shoulders, clasping it at the neck. Being fit for Zuko, it was a little longer than she would have needed. But it would do.

“You deserve your dignity,” He said awkwardly, drawing a small smile from her. I’ll show you to your room.” He moved towards the entrance, and Azula fell in beside him.

“I know the way to my room, Zuzu. Assuming it’s the same one that I’ve always had here.”

“It is. Mai said she would have it prepared by the time we returned. And I want to make sure people know that it was me that brought you back here. Otherwise there might be trouble.” He adjusted his headpiece as he spoke, making sure it was properly positioned for everybody inside the palace to see from afar.

_He’s learning. At least a little. Can’t have people thinking the crazy one somehow smuggled herself back in, can we? Can’t have people trying desperately to convince you not to let me stay. They know you’re weaker on your own._

“Ah, Mai.” Azula could tell that she had let a hard edge creep into her voice at the mention of the name. Unlike Ty Lee, who even she found hard to stay mad at, Mai’s betrayal still stung. She had obsessed over it for years, after all. “How is our other mutual sullen friend? Still as unreadable as ever? I hear you two made it official. Royal Consort is such a grand-sounding title, isn’t it?”

“She’s…pleasant.” Azula watched as her brother smiled. Even so, she saw something in his expression. Something that he tried to hide. Something wrong.

She also saw a reaction from those around them. The palace functionaries, guards, and servants were not at all accustomed to seeing their Fire Lord in this part of the complex, ordinarily reserved for laundry, deliveries, or the personal tasks of those same servants in their free time. To a one, they seemed to stop dead in their tracks before recognizing Zuko and bowing, waiting for him to pass. She made sure to look each and every one of them in the eye in that split second before they began to bow. She heard her name whispered in surprise from behind more than once.

_Word will spread quickly. Good. Let everyone else here wonder why I’m back. The less they know, the less prepared they’ll be for whatever it is Zuzu has planned._

She returned her attention to Zuko. “Pleasant. Hm. Not married yet, though?”

“No.” The answer was quick. And clear in intent to not be discussed further.

_There’s something there. I’ll have to look into that._

As they crossed into the royal apartments, Azula found herself remembering the environment. She noticed that Zuko had renovated much of the décor. There were fewer braziers and flags, and more plants. Much more earth. She didn’t like it at all.

They passed by the ornate guarded doors leading to the Fire Lord’s personal chambers. She wondered what he had done to their father’s old room. It was only a short walk further to her own adjoining chambers, their father having given her the room closest to his when they were children. As they approached, she could see a stream of servants entering and leaving.

Zuko noticed as well. “Nobody’s used it since the war. We needed to have it cleaned and prepared.”

She laughed. “Haunted, was it?” Zuko’s unconvincing shrug told her all she needed to know. Entering the room, the two of them nearly ran into a servant who immediately dropped to their knees in apology. Azula felt a thrill she had not felt in a long time run through her.

_How I missed this._

Her gaze was drawn up by a familiar voice. “Azula. It’s been a long time.” Standing in the middle of the room was Mai. Azula watched as Zuko’s eyes flitted between them.

“Mai. How nice to see you again.” Azula raised her hands. “You’ve done very well for yourself with little Zuzu, haven’t you? I see you still like your dark colours.”

“Stop it, Azula.” Zuko walked over and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek. Azula noticed how stiffly her former friend received it. “I don’t want fights here,” he continued.

“Oh, very well.” Azula looked at Mai. “I’m sure there have already been plenty. I can’t imagine you were very happy that my darling brother wanted me to come back.” Mai’s expression, and hostile body language, was her answer.

Azula shrugged. “You’ve always been honest. I can live with that.” She removed the cloak that Zuko had given her, laying it over the back of a chair as she walked around the room. She touched each of the elements that she long remembered, running her hands over the bed. She noticed Zuko and Mai watching her.

“The prison… sorry, Zuzu, the hospital, had much smaller beds than this. Much less comfortable.”

She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. It was filled with robes and other clothing. She saw that the styles had clearly changed in her time away. Much less armour. She guessed that the end of the war had changed general preferences for attire.

“I guessed your size,” Mai said flatly. “You know where the tailor is.” She took several steps towards the door. “Come on, Zuko. Let her boss the servants around.”

Zuko looked at Azula. “Is that alright?” She could hear genuine concern in his voice.

“Why wouldn’t it be? I was supposedly crazy, Zuzu. Not incompetent.”

“Alright then. I’ll send for you in the morning.” She noticed his eyes flit to the guard standing in the hallway, and he hesitated a moment before speaking. “Please don’t try to leave the palace.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, brother. Trust me. I know how to stay in a prison.”

Zuko winced as Mai beckoned to somebody in the hall. Seeing Azula’s questioning look, she spoke.

“I arranged for a servant. Have fun with that.” Mai turned and strode out as another girl entered, closing the door behind her.

_Just as direct as ever. Surprising that she turned her back to me so quickly. Anyway, let’s see this one._

The girl who had entered bowed deeply, clearly very nervous. “Greetings, Princess. The Consort said I was to be your maid, now that you have returned.”

“Did she now? What a thoughtful friend,” Azula said dryly. “And what is your name?”

“Omi, Princess.”

“You don’t look familiar. Are you new to the palace?” Azula peered at her, and Omi quickly looked away under the intense stare.

“Yes, Princess. I entered last year.”

“I see.” Omi did. Azula walked behind the girl, putting her hands on her shoulders. “Not very long. Not long enough to learn how to be a proper spy. What did Mai tell you to report on?”

Omi went rigid for a moment. “Um, nothing, Princess.”

Azula squeezed tightly and whispered into Omi’s ear. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

The girl continued. “I’m sorry, Princess, what I meant was that the Consort told me that you would know if she tried to spy on you, and that I didn’t need to do that because you’d make sure that anything I learned was false anyway.” Omi spoke in one long breath, and to Azula it sounded rehearsed. But that didn’t mean it was false. From the girl’s quick breathing Azula could tell that she was quite scared.

_Good._

She released Omi’s shoulders and walked around in front of her. “We shall see. Let’s have a look at you. Eyes up.” Omi raised her head.

The girl was young, no more than eighteen, slightly shorter and heavier than Azula herself. From the eager awkwardness with which she carried herself, Azula guessed that she wasn’t from a noble family.

_Merchants, probably. They’re always better than the nobles. More grateful for their position. More aware of what they stand to lose. And no factional loyalties._

She was pretty, in her own way. With large eyes set on a placid-looking, rounded face, wreathed with dark hair that had been worked into a long braid, Azula had no doubt that she would find a spouse at court in short order, the goal of many servants from the lower classes.

_But until then, she’s mine._

Azula gripped Omi’s arms. Soft. Undeveloped. With an impish smile, she ran them along the girl’s chest and under her small breasts, feeling as the girl stiffened but said nothing. She stepped back.

“Hm. You’ll do, I suppose.”

Omi bowed again. “Thank, you Princess. I promise to serve you well.”

“I’m sure you will.” She pointed to the wardrobe. “You can start now. Collect a set of clothes for me.”

“Which ones, Princess?”

“Choose. We’ll see if your tastes agree with mine. For your sake, they’d better. And then follow along.”

Omi hurried over to the wardrobe as instructed. “Where are we going, Princess?”

Azula strode towards the door. “To my favourite place in the entire palace. One that I haven’t seen for far too long.”


	7. A Day at the Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula takes a moment for herself, and thinks about the possible reasons for her return.

It was only a short distance from the royal apartments to the palace spa, and Azula covered it quickly.

Omi frantically ran behind her, trying to carry out her instructions. Rather than gamble on one style of garment, the girl had chosen instead to take an enormous stack of clothing, robes and all. She was struggling to both carry it all and keep with her mistress, but she was managing.

_Smarter than I thought. No reason to take a risk if you can have certainty._

She noticed that the gossip from the servants’ quarters below had clearly reached the staff in this area, as they seemed less surprised than she might have expected otherwise at her presence. They still stared more than usual, however, as she still had not bothered to change.

There was a reason for that. She had learned at the hospital that, in addition to her intelligence, athleticism, and firebending abilities, she also possessed another weapon. Her looks. She had always been aware of every tool she had, and though it had been mentioned to her when she was younger, as she grew she realized that her body was a very potent one indeed. She knew that she looked fit and vibrant and, to many people, desirable. And that offered opportunity.

_Let the rumours about that spread as well._

Reaching the familiar entry doors of the spa, Azula pushed them open and walked inside. She was immediately struck by the familiarity of the room she had spent so many hours inside. The same incense still softly burned, and the soft gurgling of the water out of the dragon statue was immediately relaxing.

There were three servants sitting near the fountain, chatting to each other, and it looked as if they were not expecting any visitors. At the sound of the doors opening they looked up, and immediately dropped to their knees.

“Princess!” one cried. “We didn’t know you were coming.”

_Zuzu never liked it much here, and it’s not Mai’s style to be pampered like this. Does anyone ever come anymore?_

“Of course you didn’t. I didn’t tell anyone. You three are new, yes?” They nodded. Behind her, she could hear Omi enter the room as well, carrying her stack of clothing. She placed it on a table.

She looked past the seat near the fountain, over to one side, where a large, ornate bath was sunk into the floor. A washbasin was set into one side, for a guest’s hair to be washed on while they were inside.

“Well than, we shall see if you are skilled as the last ones were. I’ve been travelling all day and I need a bath. Fill that.” The servants remained kneeling. “Now!”

They jumped to their feet and began using small buckets to ferry water from the fountain. Azula watched them with interest, and noticed that they moved much faster under her gaze. When they were finished, she sent them to collect the needed materials for styling her hair and nails, leaving Omi behind.

“How is the water?” Azula asked

Omi walked over and placed a hand inside. “Cold, Princess.”

“Hm.” Azula raised her hand, and a narrow jet of blue fire shot out and into the water, rapidly heating it. Omi jumped back with a squeak.

“Have you not seen firebending before?” Azula asked her servant, a questioning tone in her voice.

“Of course I have, Princess, but nobody in my family has ever had the gift. I’m usually not this close to it.”

“How unfortunate. You’ll have to get much more comfortable with it if you’re around me.”

Walking towards the now-steaming depression, Azula kicked off the training shoes she had put on a lifetime ago. Reaching it, she looked over Omi, and then reached up and pulled her shirt off, followed by her training shorts a moment later.

Omi looked away, her face reddening. Azula stood still a moment longer than necessary, enjoying the scene. “Omi, you’re going to wash my hair. I haven’t had it attended to properly in years.”

“Ye-yes, Princess.” Omi looked up, but Azula could see she was trying her best to avoid staring at her mistress’ naked body.

Kneeling down, Azula slipped into the near-scalding water, adjusting the chi inside her body to compensate and find a comfortable temperature. She settled into the little seat that was crafted into the side of the bath.

_I don’t know how the others do it. Needing an outside elemental source? How terrible._

Leaning back and closing her eyes, she remained silent as she felt Omi remove the pin holding her tight bun in place and work to comb her hair out. She winced more than once as Omi tugged and pulled, apologizing all the while, in an effort to straighten out her hair for washing.

As she relaxed and let the water soak into her skin, removing the sweat and grime from both the day itself and the general build-up of years spent away from any real beauty care, she turned her thoughts to her situation.

_Why am I here? Zuzu doesn’t plan to abdicate, of course. I suppose it could be to keep a closer eye on me, but he doesn’t think that far ahead and it would have been much easier to just leave me there. Or send assassins, if he had the stomach for it. No. It’s not that. What could it be?_

She stretched her legs out, feeling the heat work its way into her muscles. Omi continued pulling on her hair.

_He needs something from me. Something that I have to be here to provide. He has plenty of firebenders. Plenty of trainers. Plenty of guards. Plenty of ministers…._

She had to compose herself to avoid sitting upright.

_Ministers! That must be it. I remember the doctor mentioning that so many were talking about how the Royal Council seemed paralyzed. Zuzu is as indecisive as ever, I saw that well enough, and everyone here is a snake of some form. He needs a gardener. Who better than the crazy sister? I can work with that._

As Azula continued to think on her realization, she heard (and felt) the footsteps approach the door to the spa, which opened a moment after. She didn’t bother to open her eyes.

“I thought we were going to have our big meeting tomorrow, Zuzu. Ah!”

“Sorry, Princess!” Omi added.

“I know, Azula, but…” she heard his voice trail off, and opened her eyes, having to fight to keep her brief surprise in check.

_He’s changed into the full robes. He looks just like father. It’s uncanny._

Zuko had entered the spa clearly expecting to find her sitting in front of the fountain as she had so many times before. Looking over at him, she could see his eyes pan over towards her, passing over her shoes and the pile of clothes she had left on the floor towards her form reclining under the water. He immediately turned bright red.

Azula laughed, in one sharp sound. “I haven’t had a real bath in five years. Do you really think I was going to wait until tomorrow to have one?”

“Uh, no.” She could see he was trying to look away from her, even though she was sure that the steaming water obscured any details underneath. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” He turned very quickly to leave.

She pushed herself upwards in the seat, taking care to keep her breasts below the water. “Don’t be silly, Zuzu. If you came all this way, there’s something on your mind.” She twisted, resting her arms on the side of the bath and her head on top of them, pulling away from Omi for a moment.“I’m sure I know what it is, I know you didn’t want to ask it on the way back, and I’d rather not have to deal with you worrying about it all night. Ask it.”

He looked at her intensely for a moment before shaking his head. Azula shrugged. “Very well. We’ll talk tomorrow, but just so you know, there will be one thing I want as well.”

Zuko cocked his head at that, but continued to walk away quickly as Azula laughed again and returned to her position, feeing Omi grab her hair. She had enjoyed teasing Zuko, even if it was only just a little.

_Still indecisive though. We’ll need to work on that once you offer me whatever position you’re planning to offer. I wonder which it will be?_

It took nearly twenty minutes for Omi to work out all the tangles in her hair and clean it thoroughly. “I’m finished, Princess,” she said. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

_Some praise will help._

“Hm. You have some skill. Good work.” She sat up as she saw a hint of a smile cross Omi’s mouth. The girl didn’t blush this time as Azula’s chest left the water in front of her.

“Are the others outside?”

Omi nodded. “Yes, Princess. I saw one of them stick her head in through the doors.”

“Good. Get me a robe.” Another test. Omi stood and walked over to the giant pile of clothing, extracting a long, gold-edged crimson robe after a long moment. She returned with it and a towel.

_Excellent choice._

Azula stepped out of the bath and held her arms out as Omi towelled her dry, slipping the robe around her shoulders afterwards. Azula tied the waist sash as she walked towards the fountain.

“Call them in,” she ordered. “My nails are dreadful.”

As she sat down in the chair she had sat in countless times before, so many years ago, she felt calm again. Composed. There were so many people who she was sure had forgotten her, or written her off completely. That was going to change. Especially once Zuko revealed his plans to her.

_Oh yes. That is going to change indeed._


	8. Changes of Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes the first step in integrating Azula into his administration. Azula makes immediate changes, and extracts a dangerous promise from her brother.

Sitting at his desk again the following morning, Zuko was struck by the parallels to only a few days prior. He was pouring over scrolls just as he had been doing before, but this time in search of solutions, rather than just in receipt of more problems.

Leaning back in his chair, he yawned. He had slept very poorly the previous night, upsetting Mai to no end with his movements. He knew she was irritated when she shrugged off his hand in the morning and was gone before he had even gotten dressed. He expected yet another argument in the near future.

Returning his mind to the task at hand, Zuko felt confident in the solution he had devised. He had been looking for a position to give to Azula, and he had found it. He only hoped he wasn’t making a mistake like he had made the day before.

_I should have known better than to just walk in. But she’s never used that bath before! I had forgotten it was even there._

He could still remember his sudden shock at seeing Azula reclining the steaming bathtub, her long hair laid out and being tended to by her new maid. Especially when she had noticed him, and he had realized that she was naked under the water, even with the steam obscuring any actual revelations. For a moment, he had not seen her as his sister.

Even more so than when he had first seen her in the hospital’s garden, he had acutely noticed the dangerous beauty she had acquired as she had grown. He had only ever been with Mai, and the contrast between the two was striking. Mai had retained her pale complexion and slight build, while Azula had grown tanned and strongly toned from long hours and years spent exercising under the sun.

He was even more unsettled that she had noticed it, and had responded with teasing. He stopped himself from reliving the acutely embarrassing situation any longer.

_Let’s stop thinking about that. There’s business to attend to._

He called out to the hallway for one of the guards, who poked his head in a moment later.

“Sire?” he asked.

“Please go find my sister, and bring her here. She should be expecting you.”

“At once, sire.” Zuko listened as the footsteps faded quickly away, the man hastening to fulfill his monarch’s command.

The guard returned shortly thereafter, with Azula following closely behind. Zuko knew that she read his face the moment she walked in, and she knew that this was to be her moment. He was also taken aback and was more than a little unsettled by her appearance.

It had taken very little time for her to recover her royal bearing and mannerisms, and she stood straight and proud, exuding the confidence that he had seen from her every day of their lives, except for one. And what was further, she looked so similar to her old self.

She had returned her hair to the traditional topknot style, with her bangs falling low over her face, somewhat longer than before. She had managed to source some of the makeup she had previously preferred, and just like before, her red lipstick had been perfectly applied. Only now she had added a small amount of dark eyeshadow to contrast. 

She had even quickly adapted to the changing in court style, which had waned from the militaristic sense since the end of the war. She was wearing a long formal robe in red and black, with golden sleeves and edging, only slightly less ostentatious than his own. A reminder to everyone who might see her of what she presumed her status to be.

He realized he had been staring, and watched her mouth curl slightly in amusement out of the corner of his eye as he looked away and pretended not to notice.

She did the same, still smirking. Turning to the armoured firebender, she spoke. “Thank you, soldier. You may go. The Fire Lord clearly has something important on his mind.” The guard, seemingly on reflex, took a half step and then stopped, turning to look at Zuko. “Sire?”

Zuko nodded, and the man bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“He was one of Father’s guards, you know.” Azula said. “I used to send him for cherries.”

“I know. And they don’t take orders from you.”

She nodded sharply. “Of course they don’t. They answer to you, the way they should. I must admit I’m a little surprised by how attentive they are.”

“I treat them respectfully.” Zuko’s voice acquired an edge. “You should try it sometime. It actually works, you know.”

“Hmph.” Azula waved her hand dismissively. “I assume you sent for me for a reason? Do we perhaps need to talk about something?” From her expression, she already knew the answer.

“Yes, we do. Thank you for coming so quickly.” He tried to change the subject. “You look…good.”

Azula feigned a look of shock as she ran a finger along one of her bangs and walked towards the seat.“Please, Zuzu. If the Fire Lord commands an audience, who am I to delay? Especially when it’s my darling brother.” She sat, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs in front of her. “So?”

_Here we go._

He took a deep breath. “I haven’t been a very successful Fire Lord. And it’s taken me a long time to realize that.”

There was a heavy pause for a long moment, and then Azula laughed, sharply. “One of the greatest secrets of the Fire Nation, revealed by its own ruler no less! You’re lucky no-one else is around to hear that.”

He scowled. “I told you before, Azula. If you’re just going to mock me, you can leave.”

She sighed. “Oh, very well. Go on.”

He did. “I have no patience for the endless games and plots that I know every minister on the council, and all their subordinates, are playing. Every single one of them. Every council meeting is torture, filled with more decisions I can’t make on the spot, and I know that with every one that passes they think less and less of me. It can’t go on.”

He stood and swept his hand over to the window, indicating the city beyond. “That’s where I want to be. Not locked, or rather trapped, in here.”

She suddenly stood up and strode forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. It was the first time they had actually touched in years. When Azula spoke, he had to focus to make sure that the tone of actual respect that he heard was genuine. It was.

“The fact that you recognize that, Zuko, is more important than I can say.” He could feel one of her rare bouts of sincerity. “If there’s one thing I…learned during my time away, it’s that you need to accept your failings to overcome them.”

_That’s the first time she hasn’t called me Zuzu. Is she actually being helpful?_

She continued. “And how am I supposed to change all of that? That’s why I’m here, no?”

“It is,” he concurred. “And you can by helping me run things. Whatever else you are, Azula, indecisive isn’t one of them.” He gestured to the scrolls on top of the desk. “I’ve been reading. There used to be a position that Fire Lords used. Grand…”

Azula finished his sentence, her voice quiet. “…Chancellor. Yes. Grandfather was the last to use it, in his early days when he was busy in the Earth Kingdom. Before Father was even born.”

“I want to revive the office, and install you into it. I want you to help me run our nation. If you are in that office, as long as I make delegations clear, you speak with my authority. I can’t rely on any of the vipers I see in every council. I have to rely on someone I think I can trust, and it has to be someone from the Fire Nation.”

He heard no immediate response, and when he looked at Azula, she was staring intently at the corner of the room. After a moment, she composed herself and spoke.

“There is that one major problem, Zuzu.”

_Back to that nickname._

“What problem?”

“You said someone you ‘think’ you can trust.” She carefully pronounced the word. “Everybody else is going to have the same question that I’m sure you’ve already asked yourself a thousand times over. How do you know I’m not planning to try and take the throne back? Or worse, let Father out somehow?”

Zuko crossed his arms. “I don’t. I’m taking a risk, possibly a serious one. But I think that, after all this time, especially away from Father, you might have changed. At least a little. I hope I’m not wrong. And I know that I can, at the very least, trust that you care about the Fire Nation and know the chaos that Father’s return would cause.”

He noticed Azula looking at the corner of the room again.

_What is she looking at?_

She turned back to him. She sounded distant, even hopeful as she replied, in a voice barely above a whisper. “I hope so too.”

_Not quite what I was hoping for. It’ll have to do._

Zuko walked over to his desk and unrolled a scroll he had prepared. Azula followed. As she listened, he read the document, which proclaimed ‘Princess Azula’ as the ‘Grand Chancellor of the Fire Nation,’ acting with his authority when he was not present.

As he pressed his ornate seal to the declaration, he saw Azula change in front of him. Her posture reminded him of the confusing time after Ba Sing Se, when he had returned to the palace. She had returned to a position of extreme power and he knew that, regardless of whatever changes she had undergone, power over others was something she innately craved.

_I hope this isn’t a mistake._

“I’ll announce this at the council meeting tomorrow. You should attend.”

“Oh,” he saw Azula’s mouth twist into one of her unsettling smiles. “I plan to. Is that effective immediately?”

Zuko nodded. “It is. I’ve already stamped it.”

Azula clapped once, the sharp crack echoing through his office. “Well then, the first order of business to take care of, especially before council, is the Imperial Firebenders. That guard’s behaviour was encouraging, but there is much more to be done.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I told you at the… hospital that they didn’t even notice me until I was close. I could have killed them and then where would you have been?”

“Suki and Ty Lee were still there.”

Azula’s look told him what she thought of that. “Right. I’m sure the two of them together would have been more than a match for me. Especially without being chi-blocked from behind.”

She stood and walked over to one of the windows, clasping her hands behind her back. “I’ll spell it out for you then, Zuzu. The Imperial Firebenders are the physical symbol of our, or rather your, authority. Every time you hold a council, every time you receive a noble, every time you issue a decree from the Royal Plaza, they are the ones there. They’re the ones that need to satisfied with your credentials if you’re a person trying to enter the palace, and the ones that will be stopping you very forcefully if not. They are the ones that people see.”

She turned back and slammed a fist into her hand. “It is imperative that they are loyal, numerous, and imposing. It is imperative that everyone in the palace feels uneasy around them. It is imperative that they are feared. Do you think the ministers in your council would be so quick to dispute and obfuscate if the room was ringed with armoured firebenders who would butcher them on a word or gesture from you?”

He had to allow her that. “Probably not. But I’m not father, Azula. I’m not going to rule by fear. Look where that got you.”

Azula froze for a moment, and Zuko could tell that he had gotten to her with that line. Her eyes flashed to the corner of the room again. Slowly she nodded. And then she continued as if nothing had been said.

“You don’t have to, Zuzu. That’s the entire point.” She rubbed her forehead, exasperated. “I can’t believe I have to explain everything.”Father would have just burned them.” She pointed at his face. “He burned you, after all, and if he could do that to his child, what could he do to them?” She swept her hand out, referring to the masses of bureaucrats.

She continued. “I could. You won’t, and you and I both know that. _But they don’t._ I’ve only been back for a few days and already I can see the ministers and officers looking at me when I pass by. I know fear when I see it, and I see it in them. Then they look at you, and they seem hopeful.”

She walked over to his desk and leaned forward. “And that’s the dynamic. Keep them scared of me. Keep them scared of the Imperial Firebenders. And then, when you are merciful as you will always be, they see the value of loyalty. Of obedience. Of you sitting on that throne instead of me or Father.”

He knew that he looked more than a little unconvinced. Azula clearly noticed. “You’ve tried your little pacifist experiment for five years. Has it gotten you anywhere?” He didn’t answer.

“I thought not. You came for me, after all. Fire is the element of power, Zuzu. It’s in our blood. In our chi. In our nation’s very soul. You can’t change that, and that is what you must project.” She shrugged.“If that power is the ‘power’ of false mercy from a demonized sister, then so be it.”

He wasn’t sure how to argue against her. “Fine, Azula. I’ll try it your way for now.” He was aware of how hollow his threat sounded. She had always got what she wanted ever since they were children.

“Good, Zuzu. You’re learning.” She took several steps to the side. “In that case, the Imperial Firebenders will need a new commander, and I have just the candidate. If my timing is right, they should be waiting outside…” She looked over at the ornate door, ignoring his shocked look.

_Of course she already had someone waiting. Of course she figured it out. What did I expect? She knew that I was going to ask for her help running things before she came into the room. She always knows what I’m going to do._

“Captain Zheng! Enter!” She looked unsure, as if she was wondering if there was indeed anyone there. A moment later, the door opened.

The woman who entered was utterly enormous, easily almost seven feet tall and over three hundred pounds of what was quite obviously pure muscle, of which her standard-issue Fire Nation combat uniform struggled to contain. On her hip, he could see an empty scabbard.

Her large amber eyes were alive with intelligence, and he could see them moving rapidly as she automatically evaluated the room for threats. Most strikingly, however, was the right side of her face, covered in an enormous burn scar that ran from her scalp down to her jaw, removing all hair on that side of her head. The hair on the other side was trimmed extremely short.

Her heavy steps were deliberate and measured, in military precision. Placing herself directly in front of Zuko’s desk, she bowed to him, deeply. Her voice was even deeper. “I am honoured to be in your presence, Fire Lord.” Coming out of the bow, she stood ramrod straight, at perfect attention.

Zuko unconsciously ran his hand over his own scar as Azula continued. “Captain Zheng is an excellent soldier and officer, and I’d like to give her the appointment. She’s not a firebender, but I’ve found that to actually be superior for commanders. More time to learn and practice strategy and leadership, rather than bending forms. And a sword removes a head just as well as a firestrike does.”

“I’m just supposed to take whomever you tell me to?”

She sighed, making sure to exaggerate the motion and sound to irk him. “You said you were going to trust me. Captain Zheng was one of my liaison officers during the war, appointed by Father after you deserted to help the Avatar, and was a most capable administrator besides. She was actually the one who discovered you had gone to the Western Air Temple, and she got that burn when you destroyed my airship.”

Zuko looked at the angry scar again as Zheng stared straight ahead, showing no emotion. That fight had been close. Dangerous. For him and the others. “And that’s supposed to reassure me? For someone I expect to protect me?”

“What I _mean_ , brother, is that she is a patriot above all else. You were an enemy of the state, and now you _are_ the state.” Azula turned to the woman. “Captain, if the Fire Lord ordered you to arrest me right now, would you attempt to do so?”

Zheng remained at attention. “Immediately, Princess.”

“Even though you know that I would certainly burn you to death?”

“Yes, Princess.”

“And why is that?” Azula sounded amused.

“Because it would be the Fire Lord’s command, Princess.” Even Zuko could tell that Zheng was being utterly sincere. There was not a hint of guile in her voice.

Azula swung out her arm towards the warrior. “You see?” She looked at Zheng again. “Captain, if appointed to command the Imperial Firebenders, will you protect the Fire Lord and his household with your life? From enemies within and without?” Her eyes flitted to Zuko for a moment. “From me, should it come to that?”

“Yes, Princess. Until my dying breath.”

_If she’s lying, she’s a better liar than even Azula is._

Azula turned to him. “See?”

He nodded, defeated. “Very well.”

“Good.” Azula flashed that maddening smile, the one she always had when she succeeded in convincing others to reach her desired outcome. She turned back to Zheng, who had still not moved an inch from attention. “Commander Zheng, by the authority of the Fire Lord, you are installed as the officer in command of the Imperial Firebenders. You’ll have to relieve Commander Song. I trust you know your way to the barracks in the east tower?”

“I do, Princess.” Zheng turned to look at Zuko. “Do I have your leave to depart, Majesty?” He nodded, and she left.

Azula shifted to face him. “She was waiting for your command, not mine. Trust me, Zuzu, you’ll be as impressed with her as I was. She implicitly understands the goals of the Imperial Firebenders.”

_We’ll see._

Azula stood and walked towards the door. “Well then, I had better leave. There’s so much I have to do before council tomorrow. So much indeed.” She seemed to be talking to herself more than to him.

Suddenly she stopped. “Oh, and Zuzu? Remember when I said that I would want something from you?”

He had hoped she had forgotten that embarrassing moment. No such luck. “Yes.”

“Well, I know what they are now. Tomorrow, after this council meeting that I’m sure is going to be quite invigorating, you and I are going to have a rematch.”

She was gone before he could say another word, leaving him with his thoughts.


	9. Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is introduced at the Royal Council, to more than a little apprehension.

Normally Zuko dreaded the long walk along the royal gallery to the throne room, where he held weekly council with his ministers of state and military officers. The harsh visages of his ancestors peering down on him from up on high, each of them the absolute masters of their nation, always bothered him.

Today, however, was different. Azula walked beside him, wearing the same robes she had the day before, and he noticed that every servant and functionary they passed hurried away, trying to seem busy. Azula noticed it as well.

“They certainly scurry quickly today,” Azula said in an amused tone.“I wonder how far the news about me has spread. And how corrupted it’s become.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out.” It was something he was anticipating and dreading in equal measure. “Though they might be more pre-occupied with the sudden increase in security.”

Azula nodded. “Yes, I saw that. Commander Zheng has certainly taken to her new role. I hear she brought in over a hundred more guards overnight, ones she knew during the war. Veterans. Reliable ones.”

_Reliable for me, I hope._

They turned a corner and entered the royal gallery, passing by the enormous murals of the Fire Lords. As they neared the entry to the throne room, Azula stopped in her tracks, looking up at the second to last mural on the wall.

“You kept Father’s portrait up?” she asked, clearly surprised.

“There was no place to put it. You couldn’t even get it out of this room without cutting it into pieces.” It was at least one truth.

“Hm.” She looked beside it, to the alcove nearest the throne room entrance. It was empty. “You haven’t had your own started yet?”

“No.” His tone made it clear he wasn’t interested in talking about it further.

Azula noticed, but didn’t press him. “We’ll need to get started on that shortly then,” she said with a flourish. “It’s important that people _see_ you, Zuzu. In impressive settings.” She passed through the hanging curtain that separated the rooms and he followed, stopping beside her in the grand chamber.

“Just like I remember it,” Azula said, looking over the room. She looked down. “Though you need to have the floor waxed.”

As they spoke, a steady procession of servants carried in the sections of the ornately carved table that was used for council meetings and the many seat-cushions for the ministers and other attendees who would be present. A larger, more detailed one was placed at the tables head for him.

As Azula looked at it, he saw her expression turn to one of utter astonishment, a rarity for her. “You’re not sitting on the throne?” She looked upwards towards the rear of the room, the covered dais from where their father, and she, if only for a brief moment, had always sat, with smaller ones on either side. It was empty, and the fire barrier in front of it was unlit.

He shook his head in reply. “I don’t like it. It’s too separating. Especially with the fire channel lit.”

_And it reminds me too much of Father_.

The look his sister gave him was withering. “That’s the entire point, Zuzu. You are separate.” He watched as she rubbed her temples. “And we’ve arrived first.” A long sigh followed. “I’m sure this is going to be an excellent experience.”

Zuko did not reply as he walked over to his cushion and sat down, peering down at the ever-growing stacks of scrolls and missives that functionaries brought in preparation, bowing deeply towards him as they did so. Without asking, Azula sat down on the cushion immediately to his right, adjusting her robe to make sure it fell perfectly.

As the functionaries finished, Zheng entered with a score of guards, far more than the two that had previously been commonly present. Zheng herself, in full armour and carrying an enormous, wicked-looking glaive in addition to her scabbarded sword, entered last.

He realized that the armour that both Zheng and the guards wore was not the usual ceremonial garb that he was used to seeing, but the functional and effective body armour of Fire Nation infantry, giving them a much more menacing and intimidating appearance. He saw Azula nod and smile slightly to herself as they took position around the chamber and the table, Zheng directly behind him in order to oversee the entire table for any potential threats.

_I suppose I can’t fault the display. I’d be intimidated if I were sitting across from all of this. I hope it doesn’t go too far._

A few minutes later, the councilors arrived. First were the domestic ministers in their richly decorated robes, all members of the aristocracy. Next were the representatives of Fire Nation interests abroad, the senior members of the diplomatic service. Following them were the patriarchs of the three largest merchant houses in the nation. Finally, and last, were the chiefs of the military branches, their uniforms richly detailed and, for some, covered in medals and ribbons.

As they entered, he noticed how different they all were. Usually, they gave perfunctory bows and then sat, speaking between themselves about whatever games they were currently playing in their respective spheres of influence before he called for order, usually having to repeat the command several times.

This time, however, they were completely silent, the ministers and merchants nervously eyeing Zheng and the guards, who stared back with blank expressions, and the military officers studying them with practiced eyes. And, to a one, all of them cast worried glances at Azula, who stared back until they looked away. As all of them, even the officers, did. When they were all seated, he called the council to order.

_Good thing I rehearsed this. They’re not going to be happy._

“Good morning all,” he began, “Thank you as always for coming. I’d like to begin by announcing several changes in office that will be relevant to this council.”

He inclined his head over his shoulder. “The first has been to appoint Commander Zheng here to command the Imperial Firebenders. She will be responsible for the security of the palace as well as that of myself from this point forward.”

“The second is somewhat more substantial.” He gestured towards Azula. “As I’m sure you have all heard by now, my sister has returned from her…” he coughed, “time away. It is no secret that our nation has many challenges and issues that need addressing.” He looked at the stacks of scrolls and maps that had been laid out.

“It is not possible for me to address all of them in a timely fashion,” he continued, “And it would be unfair of me to demand you all to assume that responsibility.”

_I sincerely doubt that they agree with that at all._

“Therefore, I have taken inspiration from my ancestors.” He looked towards the side entrance to the throne room that lead to the royal gallery as he spoke. “I am reviving the office of Grand Chancellor, and appointing Princess Azula to it. When I am unavailable or otherwise occupied, she will act in my stead.”

Every attendee froze for a second. None of them said anything, but he knew that none of them were particularly happy. Some of them, especially those who identified with his father more than himself certainly did not appreciate having an authority suddenly inserted above them. But he knew from long experience that if he wasn’t explicit, any decision would get torn apart and watered down between committees and bureaucracies.

Azula herself broke the silence.

“I serve at the Fire Lord’s command,” she said as she offered a minute bow, not bothering to hide her predatory smile from the table. Zuko noticed more worried looks exchanged between those sitting across from him, until finally one spoke up.

_She could at least pretend that she’s not enjoying this._

“Sire, with all respect and supplication to both yourself and your family, are you sure this is wise?” His eyes flittered to Azula as his voice struggled to stay level. “The Princess’ mental state…”

“Has corrected itself.” Zuko put finality in his voice as Azula stared the man down. “Of that I am convinced.” 

The man opened his mouth to reply again, but seemed to think better of it. Another one, this time one of the diplomats, bowed slightly and spoke. Having spent much time overseas, dealing with the fallout of the war amongst parties unfriendly to the Fire Nation, his demeanour was far more composed.

“I think what my esteemed colleague from the Interior Ministry was trying to say, sire, is that it is most unusual for such a change to occur without the consultation of this body. If I am remembering my history correctly, that was the case when Fire Lord Sozin utilized the office while searching for the Avatar.”

“I’m sorry, Minister Chao,” Azula’s voice cut through the silence, loud and clear, “but surely you are not suggesting that the Fire Lord must run all his decisions past you? I somehow think that that was uncommon when our father directed this council.”

_Not many of them were in their positions during the war, but of course she already knows who everyone is._

“Of course not, Princess, but it is our duty to advise the Fire Lord on courses of action and offer consultation on important matters, which the revival of such an important office by definition is.” The minister stared back at Azula, surprising Zuko with his nerve.“I and my colleagues only wish to serve that function whenever needed.”

Zuko broke in. “But it is not needed here. Thank you, but the decision is made.” They said nothing further. But he knew this wasn’t the end of it, and that there would be further dissent.

_But at least that isn’t likely to be my problem. I’m sure she’ll deal with that…quickly._

“What are the other major concerns today?” The ministers and military officers began to speak in turn on matters they were more confident with.

Hours later, as they all filed out, Azula turned to him. She had remained utterly silent throughout the entire council. Watching and waiting, he knew she had been evaluating the situation. Working out both allegiances as well as opportunities for political victories.

“That was very interesting, Zuzu,” she said in a dramatic understatement.

“Oh?”

“I’m still more than a little unpopular from the war. I expect the diplomatic service will be receiving protests from Kuei’s court in the very near future as word gets out.”

She rose. “But that’s a problem for another day. The problem to address today can be dealt with far easier, and without the need to involve anyone else.”

He knew what was coming. “Did you forget about what I said yesterday? About what I wanted?” she asked.

“No, I didn’t.”

_Though I wish I did. Or could._

“Good. It’s time for me to collect. Let’s not delay.”


	10. The (Last) Last Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula collects on a promise, answering a question she has asked herself for five years.

“Why did I agree to this?”

Deep in thought, Zuko realized with a start that he had spoken his last one aloud. Beside him, Azula laughed as they walked through the palace towards a very specific destination, Zheng and one of her lieutenants trailing behind.

“Because, Zuzu,” she purred, “I asked so nicely. And also because if you want my help, it’s non-negotiable. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your beloved sister, would you?” She was silent for a few more steps, but Zuko could tell that she was struggling to hold something back. She failed, speaking with fierce intensity. “I’ve been going over that day for five years. And I need to _know_.”

“Know what?”

“Know whether I’d have won if I was focused and you didn’t have that peasant to help you.”

He ignored the casual insult thrown at Katara. “And what does that accomplish?”

Azula waved dismissively. “It satisfies my curiosity.”

Zuko frowned. The question he knew he had to ask, that he knew she was waiting for, hung in the air for nearly a minute before he finally voiced it. “How do I know…”

“Know that I won’t try and go all the way again?” His silence was her answer. “Well, assuming that my word isn’t enough…” he could see her smiling as she said it, “then because it wouldn’t make any sense.”

Zuko knew that his expression made his opinion of that answer very clear. “If that were my plan, ”she continued, “I wouldn’t have asked for this for at least a few months. I would need to have built a power base. An actual plan for a takeover.”

She shrugged. “Even I can’t take on every guard in the palace alone, especially with their new leadership.” She indicated Zheng walking along behind them. “Besides, murdering the Fire Lord on the palace grounds is hardly a recipe for legitimacy.”

_She’s right, as always. Always thinking ahead._

They turned a corner and Azula began to slow, clapping her hands. “Ah! Here we are.”

Zuko slowed as he approached the door’s to the palace’s Agni Kai chamber, a place he had not seen or visited in years.”

“I haven’t been inside since…” His voice trailed off.

“Since Father scarred you?” He nodded in response.

“Neither have I,” Azula concurred. “We share that at least.” She strode forward and pulled them open, walking quickly inside. Zheng instructed the guard with her to stand outside the doors and prevent other unknown parties from entry, and followed them inside, closing the doors behind her.

Zuko followed, and it was as if he had entered a time capsule. He had never issued any orders regarding the chamber when he had assumed the throne, instead preferring to forget all about its existence. As duels could only be fought on palace grounds with the Fire Lord’s permission, nobody else had any use for it either. It had been sealed closed and more or less forgotten about. Until today.

The walls were thick with Fire Nation banners, his father’s favourite décor. A thick layer of dust covered the braziers and stones, the mechanism of the retractable ceiling seemed rusted beyond easy use, and the long, silent galleries projected gloom from both sides of the central platform.

Azula coughed. “The state of this place!” She raised her hands and small balls of blue fire shot out, igniting the braziers on one side of the combat grounds. Zuko did the same to the other two braziers, allowing them a better look and splitting the room between hues of orange and blue light.

“It’s filthy!” Azula sounded angry. She planted herself in the middle of the dueling ground and swept her hands around, generating a bright cloud of fire overhead. Raising it up to the ceiling, she moved the firestorm to create a draft, pulling the dust up and away before finally incinerating it.

“That’s at least a little better.” She looked at Zheng. “Commander! Can you please get this roof open?”

Zuko was nodding even before Zheng looked over at him. He was increasingly impressed by the warrior’s insistence at immediately following only his commands, or those he had given implicit assent to.

Zheng took a few steps over to the mechanism and began to pull on the lever. It didn’t move at first, and she pulled harder, leveraging all of her enormous strength into the act. Slowly, and with an agonizing shrieking sound, the roof opened, and the light from the braziers was joined by the bright afternoon sun.

He watched as Azula stood in the sun, tilted her head backwards, and closed her eyes for a long moment “Much better now.”

Zuko heard footsteps from behind them. Azula did as well and, opening her eyes, looked over his shoulder. “Ah, good,” she said. “I sent my maid for the proper attire. Omi! Put them down on the side there! And then get out!”

“Right away, Princess.” Zuko watched as the maid placed two piles of clothes down on a low bench before scurrying away. Placed on the top of one of them, he immediately recognized the two bands which composed part of traditional Agni Kai combat garb.

Azula noticed his looks. “I thought we should be as traditional as possible. Last time was a little out of the ordinary,” she said with feigned sweetness, “wouldn’t you agree?”

_She’s playing with me. Trying to make me angry, looking for advantage. She can help herself, even here. It’s who she is._

He bit his tongue. “A little,” he relied flatly.“No lightning. At all. I don’t want either of us to get hurt. We’re only sparring until a winner is clear.”

“Of course, brother. I can’t imagine why you might think different.” She gestured to the clothes. “Well then? Get dressed.” She turned around. “I’ll look the other way.”

_I can’t believe I agreed to this._

Azula turned around, and he slipped out of his robe, pulling the long pants on over his underclothes and slipping the bands over his arms. As he did so, Zheng moved beside him. Her expression was serious.

“Sire, I do not like this. The Princess is dangerous.”

For a long moment they both looked at Azula, who was still standing with her back to them. Her head was turned slightly, just enough to let them know that she was hearing every word.

“I know, but I made a promise.” Zheng clearly was not happy with the response, but accepted it anyways, returning to her side of the room

When he finished dressing, Azula turned again to face him.

She showed mock surprise. “Oh my, Zuzu. You’ve been taking care of yourself.” Her expression darkened when she looked lower, seeing the scar he still bore on his chest from her lightning strike of years ago. Zuko watched as she looked to the side and watched as he saw a flash of shame suddenly cross her features. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then stopped herself, her mocking look returning.

“Alright, my turn. No peeking!”

“I’ll try to contain myself,” he replied dryly as he turned around. He heard rustling as she changed, and when she was finished, he turned again.

She was wearing the same long pants and armbands as he, with a thin cloth wrapping around her chest. Like he training outfit she had been wearing at the hospital, the duelling garb showed every inch of her tanned, and muscled figure, and he was forced to quickly catch himself to prevent staring.

“Ready?” she asked, hands on her hips.

From the side, Zheng stepped forward, interrupting. “Forgive me, sire, but I must speak.”

“Of course.”

“If it looks like the Princess intends you harm, I will stop her.”

Azula laughed. “You’ll try.”

“Yes, Princess. I will.” Zheng’s voice was cold, her body language making her threat absolutely clear. Azula indicated that she understood.

Zuko walked to one end of the ground, between the braziers burning orange. He remembered the last time he had stood here, falling to his knees and begging his father for forgiveness to no avail.

Azula took her place, the blazing blue fires in her braziers casting her in an almost ethereal glow. She smiled wolfishly. “I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.”

Zuko frowned, his mouth tight. “That’s not funny.”

Her cruel laugh echoed through the chamber. “Oh, come on. It’s a little funny.”

He was about to respond when Azula took advantage of his distraction and suddenly jumped forward, swinging her arm out and sending a precise jet of fire towards him. He jumped to the side, barely avoiding it and reflexively tossing a small fireball towards her in a jabbing motion.

He expected her to jump out of the way and prepared himself for a follow-up strike, and so was thrown into confusion when she stood still, with her feet spread wide, similar to an earthbending stance he had seen Aang practicing long years before. She whipped her hands out and away, sending two small, impossibly thin fire discs through his fireball at perpendicular angles, slicing it into quarters and effortlessly twisting herself around them. He sent three more in rapid succession, all dealt with in the same fashion.

_Her style has changed so much. She’s more composed. Her fire is even more precise than it used to be. How does she control it so perfectly?_

She noticed the look on his face and grinned. “Oh yes, Zuzu, I’ve learned quite a bit since before. Lots of time to read and practice, you understand.” She pulled her arms back in preparation for another strike.“I developed this one myself!”

Coming out of her stance, she jumped forward, rolling as she projected a sheet of azure fire all across the dueling platform’s ground, and forcing him out of his own stance as he jumped to avoid it. Upon landing, he replied by kicking one leg out and, together with his fists, sending forth a concentrated stream. He tried track her movements as she evaded but failed to do so. She had refined the acrobatic skills Ty Lee had taught her in their youth even further, and combined with her inventive use of fire to propel herself around the arena, she was incredibly hard to target.

_I have to try something different._

He suddenly dropped to the floor, twisting around in the circular motion that he used to generate his circular fire kick. He had hit her with it once before, and it seemed reasonable to try it again.

But unlike the last time, he could see that Azula had learned exactly what to watch for. She avoided the first fire tendril by cartwheeling perfectly between the disconnected strands, and as the other seemed just about to hit her in the legs, she dropped, raising her feet just barely off the ground and supporting her entire body weight in a planche.

_I keep forgetting how strong she is._

“You’ll have to do better than that!” she called out as she swung her own legs around and fired a twisting, flaming blue vortex towards him. Pressed into the corner, he threw up a wall of fire in front of himself and absorbing the impact, if only just barely. Dropping the wall, he sent his own fire helix towards Azula, only to have it sliced apart by even more concentrated fire discs she spun as she leapt forward.

Having to duck and roll himself to avoid the discs, he was unable to stop her from closing the gap between them, barely dodging out of the way as she brought her arm down. Time seemed to slow as a long, thin jet of fire that she projected like a blade from it came only inches from his face. He similarly only just managed to dodge her followup slash and thrust, throwing himself backwards and rolling out of range towards the other end of the duelling ground. Azula’s original end. He quickly stood and straightened himself.

She straightened as well, standing between his orange braziers as he stood between her blue ones. Although both of them were struggling for air he could see that she had remembered her fundamentals, and was carefully managing her breathing. They both took a quick respite as they looked at each other.

“Very good, Zuzu,” she called, respect in her voice. “You’ve been keeping your practice up.”

“So have you.”

“Like I said,” she shrugged, “Lots of time to read and practice.”

They stared at each other for another moment before Azula broke the impasse. Raising her hand and with a speed he had not thought possible, she pressurized a jet of fire before and sent it towards him at extreme velocity. The left side of his pants began to smoulder as he dodged, so close was the strike.

He responded with a series of fireballs, which Azula effortlessly broke apart with precise counterstrikes. But they served their purpose, and when he followed them up with a long fire whip, he could see he had surprised her. She managed to sever it with a precise vertical cutting blast, but she was pressed onto her back foot, needing to recover from a near stumble.

Seething that she was unbalanced, he directed a powerful fire stream at her, and for an instant, he was sure he had won the fight. As the stream reached Azula, however, she twirled around, in a waterbending-like motion Zuko was sure he had seen Katara use before. His fire stream compressed and took on a shiny appearance, and a long blue tendril wrapped its way around the stream as Azula swung it around herself and redirected it back towards him.

Surprised, he threw up another fire wall, but with much less distance for the redirected stream to travel he had far less time, and the force of the impact staggered him. Pushed over the point of return, his wall dissipated, and he staggered as he lost concentration.

He fell backwards, throwing his hands out on reflex to break his fall while mentally preparing to vault himself to his feet again. But before he could move Azula was on top of him, her knee pressing hard into his abdomen and preventing him from drawing breath for proper bending. Her left arm pressed tightly across his throat and her right hand, with a fire dagger protruding from it, pointed directly at his scarred eye, the intensity of its bright blue colour all but blinding him.

Azula pressed her face close to his, her breath hot against his skin, rivulets of sweat running down her forehead. Her skin was hot against his, her focused chi having amplified her body temperature. He could feel the curves of her body pressed against his own.

For a brief second he saw the look in her eyes change, and he knew that, despite her promise that there would be no actual bloodshed, the thought crossed her mind. It lasted only a moment before her expression changed yet again, shifting to one he knew all too well. The insulting and patronizing look she gave people when she had bested them.

“Looks like I win, Zuzu,” she whispered. He knew she was right.

“Yeah,” he agreed hoarsely, still struggling to breathe.“It does.” She grinned in triumph.

And then she was gone, torn away from him by one massive hand. True to her oath, Zheng slammed Azula into the hard stones opposite them, knocking her almost senseless. Zheng pressed her elbow into Azula’s abdomen, mirroring Azula’s own action against him, and watched her for any sign of further firebending.

“Stop!” Zuko called out. “It’s over.” He struggled to his feet as Zheng immediately removed her elbow and stood herself.

Azula wheezed, desperately sucking air into her lungs. “You…you see, Zuzu?” she coughed, “I told you that she would make an excellent guard commander.” She looked at Zheng, who had risen and offered her a hand. Azula took it and as Zheng pulled her to her feet, congratulated her. “Very good work.”

“It is my duty, Princess. I told you what I would do if the situation looked serious.”

“You did. And you didn’t disappoint. Which is much more than I can say for a lot of other people.” She winced. “I’m going to be bruised for weeks.” Zheng didn’t reply.

“Are you satisfied now, Azula?” Zuko couldn’t hide the annoyance in his voice. “Can we end this?”

She didn’t answer, and he noticed that she was looking past him, towards one of the dark galleries. Her throat vibrated, almost as if she was speaking to someone under her breath.

_What is she looking at?_

“Azula?” Nothing. She continued to stare. “Azula!”

Her head snapped around. He repeated his question to her. “Are you satisfied?”

“Yes.” Azula’s voice had changed, and there was not a hint of the sardonic tone she had been using since they had entered the chamber. “I told you I’ve been thinking about that for five years. I have my answer. And that’s the last time we’re ever going to fight.” He was surprised by how sincere she sounded.

An awkward silence followed. He broke it as Azula called out loudly for her maid. “Your styles have changed.”

She nodded. “After a year it occurred to me that there might have been some value in the drivel that our dear uncle was always spouting about the values of the other nations.” She laughed briefly. “It would appear that he was right. Some earth- and waterbending stances couple very well with our own.”

Through the thick doors to the chamber, Omi appeared again, carrying a stack of towels and a small flask of cool fruit juice. Zuko suddenly noticed how hot it was in the chamber, though the heat was dissipating rapidly through the open ceiling now that the bending had ceased. They both took towels, mopping their brows as Omi poured them the juice.

“What about airbending stances?”

Azula shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I was only able to buy earth- and waterbending materials. Great-grandfather burned all the airbender scrolls along with their temples.” She looked at him. “Maybe I’ll have to ask the Avatar to teach me some.”

At the sudden mental image of Aang teaching Azula airbending techniques, Zuko laughed himself. “That would be a sight.”

After downing their juice and redressing, they departed, Omi, Zheng, and the other guard trailing behind. As they left the Agni Kai chamber, Zuko could see several servants peering around the far corner of the hall. The moment he raised his gaze towards them, they immediately departed. Clearly word had gotten out.

As they walked, he noticed that Azula was carrying herself even more confidently than before, as if a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. She noticed him looking.

“Thank you, Zuko,” she said, forgoing her diminutive again. “That was the last chapter I needed to close. And now it is.”

He took a chance, speaking slowly and hopefully. “I’d like to hear about the other chapters, sometime. If you don’t mind.”

She shook her head. “I don’t. But later. Right now, there’s work to do.”


	11. State Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko watches as Azula starts work in her new position, making sweeping changes within the Fire Nation.

In the three months that followed the end of their rematch, Zuko had been astounded by the degree of change in Azula. For the first time he could remember, she actually seemed genuinely content. Her aggressive and highly acerbic personality remained, but divorced of the oppressive influence of their father, and of the hospital, she seemed to him to be truly free for the first time in either of their lives.

She had been working tirelessly in her role as Grand Chancellor, surprising even him with her dedication. And she had accomplished more than he had in years. He well knew, of course, what happened when she put her mind to something. It would be resolved, in a way that would benefit either herself or the Fire Nation, and woe betide anyone who got in her way.

He had struggled on how to best deal with the thousands upon thousands of demobilized soldiers and sailors, their services no longer needed in a Fire Nation that didn’t need to occupy most of the planet. He had struggled for years with the severe economic slowdown caused by the shuttering of an immense amount of military industry, built up over a century. She had solved both at a stroke, creating a state labour organization and employing enormous numbers of the ex-servicemen and factory workers, sending them to work on vast public works projects aimed at dramatically improving domestic infrastructure. Citizens of every social class had approved immensely.

He had had no answer for what to do with the enormous numbers of repatriated colonials, many of whom still languished in poverty years after returning. She had formed them into groups by originating colony, and granted them both large tracts of land and tax-exempt town charters on lesser-populated islands in the archipelago. She had rationalized it to him by saying that they had built colonies from nothing once, and they could do so again. What was more, it meant that towns would be established in areas that had traditionally been sparsely populated, ensuring better coastal security and observation in addition to new internal trade routes.

He was uncertain on multiple occasions with how to respond to the concerns from the military that, with the closure of hundreds of outposts outside the Fire Nation’s archipelago, there was no ability to be aware of troop movements and posturing of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. There had also been a massive increase in piracy besides. She had established an intelligence service and recruited a large number of the more zealous colonials, familiar with their partial homeland, to report as needed. She had transitioned some of the more specialized naval units that were no longer needed, such as the Southern Raiders, into an official coast guard, protecting key trade routes from the Fire Nation to elsewhere. They had, by all reports, been terrifyingly effective at it.

She had increasingly been filling in for him at the council meetings that he had always hated. Unlike him, she revelled in the authority and power that could be exerted during them, and she exploited that authority to the fullest to get things done. She also made sure she got attention for it. Despite the involvement of tens of thousands of state officials, every proclamation had only two names on it. His in large, prominent lettering, and hers in smaller text underneath as his agent. Those in positions of importance knew the fiction, but to the common folk, their Fire Lord was taking a close interest in improving their lives, and their Princess was directing that interest.

Not that the transition hadn’t been painless. There had been more than a few protests. From long-underperforming functionaries who she had immediately sacked and replaced. From factions within Earth King Kuei’s court, who diplomatically objected very strongly to Azula having any influence whatsoever in state affairs. And from his friends. Both Aang and Katara had sent letters by hawk, expressing their surprise and concern. He had not had much to say in response.

_Would they even believe me if I told them she was different?_

Taking breakfast with Mai early in the morning on the garden balcony that connected his chambers and office, Zuko couldn’t help but still be amazed as he looked out over the capital. It even seemed more vibrant, and the lack of scrolls and missives on the table, which now went to Azula instead of himself, had started to become normal. As had the presence of Zheng in the background and the dozen guards who ringed the balcony’s edge. He found that he had grown accustomed to the increased security presence extremely quickly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the balcony doors opening. A moment later, Azula emerged and began to walk towards their table, nodding at Zheng as she passed her and with her maid Omi following close behind. In her hand was clasped a tightly-wrapped scroll from the diplomatic service, with the high priority ribbon and seal.

_I can’t escape everything_.

She had clearly just woken up, having worked late into the night yet again. She wore no makeup at all and her hair ran long down her back, having not been styled into her usual topknot and bangs, though Omi clearly had taken a comb to it at least once. She was wearing a simple belted robe that tightly hugged her figure in crimson, with large, flared sleeves and, he noticed without trying to focus too hard, a plunging neckline, which made it clear that she had not taken the time to put much on underneath.

He found himself struck yet again by how beautiful she had become. Even without any of the styling she preferred, she seemed to glow, a product of the confidence and surety by which she always now carried herself. It was very different from the naked aggression of her previous persona, but no less powerful for it.

In stark contrast, if she had not had time to compose herself and execute her routine, simple though it may have been, Mai always seemed to look tired and ill at ease. As was the case this morning.

Azula reached their table and sat down, not waiting for an invite, and indicating the scroll. “We have a problem, Zuzu. A serious one.” She grasped and raised a glass as she spoke, and Omi hurried to pick up a pitcher of juice to fill it.

“Good morning to you as well,” Zuko replied sardonically.

She sighed as Omi poured the juice. “Right, right. Yes, brother, it’s a beautiful morning in our capital. Most unique. How are you? Is that good enough?”

_Charming as ever._

He suppressed a laugh. “Good enough, I suppose.”

Mai scowled from across the table. “It wouldn’t kill you to say good morning sometimes, you know.”

Another sigh. “Please, Mai, It’s too early for your dourness.”

_They’re still sniping at each other?_

In the time since Azula’s initial return, he had noticed that things remained cold between the two of them. They weren’t actually fighting, at least not in his presence, but they seemed to go out of their way to avoid one another. He wondered if the lingering effects of their confrontation at Boiling Rock remained.

Azula turned back to him. “It’s from Ambassador Iwaki in Ba Sing Se. One of our merchants and his family were in the city on business, and they were attacked by a mob.”

Zuko’s eyes went wide. “Are they okay?”

“No.” She shook her head. “He fought back and injured one of the attackers, which provoked a brawl. He and his children were beaten severely, but they’re recovering at the embassy. But his wife was crushed into paste when an earthbender flipped part of the street on top of her.”

He was at a loss for words. “That’s terrible.”

“It is. But it gets worse. Or better, I suppose, if you’re on their side. The mob was apparently chanting ‘Harmony under Heaven.’”

“I’ve never heard that before.”

“I’m not surprised.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Neither had I until a month ago. They’re a surviving splinter of the Harmony Restoration Movement, who reject the agreement you and Kuei came to. One of more than a dozen, though they’re clearly more radical. They want Yu Dao returned to the Earth Kingdom and all Fire Nation citizens expelled from the continent. But they didn’t have any real importance. Until now.” Her eyes narrowed. “Because that mob had real support. From someone very high up in Kuei’s court. Someone with real influence.”

“How do you know that?”

“They were able to come together, start chanting slogans, find a Fire Nation family, and then attack them, all without interruption. The only way they could have done that in Ba Sing Se was if someone allowed them to do it. There’s no other option.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Her look was withering. “Because I know how these things work, Zuzu.”

He felt extremely foolish for a moment. “Right.”

“Even if I didn’t, I would have known something was happening. It took less than half an hour for Ambassador Iwaki to be summoned to the Earth King’s palace, where he was received by Kuei’s Minister of Rites and Minister of Justice.” She took a drink as she paused.

“They expressed shock, horror, concern, all of that foolishness. They offered compensation. And then they informed Iwaki that both the mob’s leader and the earthbender in question had already been found, captured, and beheaded.”

“They just killed them?”

“That’s your first concern? You…” She composed herself, and spoke carefully. “It’s endearing that you think of such things. But those two were always going to die. And it’s not their deaths that matter, it’s how fast they happened. It’s even more evidence that all of this was planned.”

“By who?”

“That I don’t know. Yet. But, unfortunately, they made the first move and they were successful. The narrative has already been pushed that the merchant started the fight, screaming about how ‘Ozai should have burned the whole city down.’ It’s already overtaken Ba Sing Se, and word has begun to spread to the rest of the Earth Kingdom.”

She nodded towards a hawk tower in the distance. “It will take a while, the Earth Kingdom’s messenger system is quite inferior, after all, but eventually everyone will hear it. And most of them will believe it, given the hatred most of them still have for us.”

She was sounding like her old self, and Zuko had to speak up. “Not without reason.”

A sharp glare was his response. “No, not without reason. But that doesn’t change the situation. Iwaki says that there have already been demonstrations in support of the attackers, and he’s expecting it to get worse. I’m inclined to believe him. Whatever is going on, causing escalation is clearly part of it.”

“What do we do?”

_There’s no way she doesn’t already have a plan._

Azula’s expression twisted into a grin. “We pre-empt whatever they have planned. We propose a meeting. You and Kuei. Or, rather, whoever they send to represent him.” Her eyes glazed over momentarily as she dropped into memory. “Somehow I doubt he’s any more useful or capable than he was the last time I saw him.”

Zuko couldn’t disagree with her characterization of the Earth King. Even if he himself had wanted to be more generous, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to.

“In Ba Sing Se?”

“No. The Ambassador was of the opinion, and I agree, that to bring a Fire Lord to Ba Sing Se would be needlessly inflammatory, not to mention dangerous. Even before the attack the situation was tense. Now? No. Besides,” she gestured towards Zheng, “I think it would be impossible to convince your security to allow it.”

He knew she was right. “Where do we go? You must have somewhere in mind.”

“Chaian, on the western coast. It opens onto the Mo Ce Sea, so it’s as close to the Fire Nation as we can get, and we don’t have to cross any Earth Kingdom territory. It’s a large enough city to be reasonable for you to visit, and it has a large military presence, which should theoretically make it more secure.”

Zuko turned to look at Mai, who had been silent the entire time, though out of the corner of his eye he could see that she had been frowning through most of the exchange. “What do you think?”

“Why are you asking me?” She shrugged in an expression of utter dismissal. “You do whatever she says anyway.”

_Thanks, Mai._

“Thank you for your encouragement, Mai.” Azula said in a mocking tone, echoing his thoughts. “Can I prepare everything then?”

He nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Good. We should be able to have everything worked out by the end of the week.” She handed her now empty glass off to Omi and stood. As she did so, her robe slipped from her shoulder, and though she quickly pulled it back up before revealing anything, Zuko realized with a start that she was wearing even less than he had thought underneath it. That was to say, nothing at all.

He noticed Mai looking closely as well, her usual frown deepening slightly as she realized the same thing. If Azula noticed either of them, she gave no indication, running a hand through her hair as she gripped the scroll.

“There’s one more thing.” Her eyes shifted out over the garden, towards an all too familiar building in the distance, set under the caldera wall. “Something I’d like to do before we depart.”

“Oh?”

“I need to speak to Father.”


	12. Prodigal Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelling another demon, Azula goes to visit her father.

Although she didn’t know it, Azula followed almost the exact same path Zuko had months before as her palanquin approached the stout, fortress-like prison where Ozai resided. Slipping a hand between the curtains and opening them ever so slightly, she took in the sight of the building, nestled under the rock.

_At least Zuzu didn’t send me here like he did Father. Small victories, I suppose_.

She remembered the flash in his eyes when she had asked to speak to their father. He had suppressed it quickly, but nobody, least of all her brother, was capable of hiding his emotions from her. It had been a flash of fear. Even after months spent tirelessly toiling on behalf of him and their nation, he still feared what might happen. Mai had kept her face as blank as usual, but Azula knew her well enough to know that she was thinking the same thing.

Ozai had dominated her for so long she had to know if she was finally free of that need to impress him, to be his favourite. She thought she had overcome it during her incarceration at the hospital. But was she right? Zuko had understood that well, only too aware of the enormous shadow their father had long cast over them both.

_Do they think I’m going to walk in there, melt the lock on Father’s cell, and march on the palace?_

She had expected some kind of response, of course. But what she had not expected was the sharp pain the lanced through her for the briefest of moments when that look had flashed through Zuko’s eyes.

_Why did it feel like that?_

Azula heard the voice again. _“Because he’s your brother, darling. It always hurts when family disappoints you. It certainly hurt you when your father abandoned you here. Just like it hurt me to see what you had become.”_

“Quiet!” Azula hissed in reply.

“Princess?” One of the guards outside had heard her.

“Nothing!” She said harshly. “Keep going!”

_Why did it feel like that?_

As the palanquin-bearers came to a standstill, they lowered the conveyance to the ground, and she rose and stepped out. She noticed the guards near the entrance stiffen slightly upon recognizing her, and one, bearing the insignia of a sub-lieutenant, disappeared through the sturdy door. No doubt to inform on her arrival.

She had told nobody save Zuko, Mai, and Zheng of her desire, and though Zheng had assigned a contingent of guards as both escort and spy, she was now confident that she had beaten any news to the prison.

_Good. No reason to give Father a chance to prepare anything. I wonder how long he had to think on his words when Zuzu came to see him?_

She had eschewed her highly decorated Chancellor’s robe for a simple one in black and crimson that the Omi had tailored especially for her. Added alongside it was the red leather royal headpiece that she had taken to wearing again. It was not nearly as ostentatious or impressive as Zuko’s was, but it mollified lesser nobles nonetheless. It reminded them of the confidence that her brother had in her. Of the power she once again held.

She was greeted at the door by the warden, whom she remembered Zuko mentioning previously. The woman gave her a short, yet perfectly composed, bow.

“Greetings, Princess,” she said. “I’m Warden Ming.”

_Ming. Ah yes. Someone who seems to have, at least in part, fallen under Father’s spell. I might have to arrange a transfer. The lookout post on Crescent Island, perhaps._

“Good morning, Warden. I’m here to see my father. Please escort me there.”

From the smile frozen on Ming’s face Azula could tell that she did not want to obey. “I’m sorry, Princess, but we haven’t received any messages about a visit.”

“No, you haven’t. Because none were sent. But that means very little.” She craned her neck upwards, wondering which floor Ozai was on. “I speak with the Fire Lord’s authority in his absence. And I am doing so now. Lead on.”

Azula watched the nigh-imperceptible eye movements as Ming calculated inside her head whether defiance, or trying to petition Zuko himself, was worth it. After a moment she had her answer. It was not.

_She’s accepted her place. For today, at least._

“Very well. Please follow me.” She turned to lead, but paused. “Oh, Princess? I must ask you to refrain from any firebending in the facility. Especially around the prisoner. Our staff are very sensitive to such displays.”

Azula stifled a laugh. “Of course, Warden. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

The look Ming gave her told Azula that the warden did not believe her for a moment, but she bowed again and began to lead her into the prison. They ascended the stairs in complete silence.

_Father would be as close to the top as possible. He needs to look out over ‘his’ city._

As they reached the top floor, Azula noticed that none of the other cells were occupied. Approaching the only guarded door, she saw someone quickly exit from it and disappear down a side corridor.

_She sent word. But he’ll only have a moment. And now she certainly will be on Crescent Island by the end of the week._

Zheng’s escorts took position outside the door itself, replacing the prison guards. Azula turned to the officer in charge of them, gripping his arm. “I’ll make sure to leave the door open a little so that you can hear, lieutenant. I know Commander Zheng expects a full report on my conversation.”

The soldier flushed scarlet and gave her an expression that was both sheepish and relieved. “Um, thank you, Princess.” Azula smiled slightly at him and stepped inside, to be greeted with the first sight of her father in five years, standing with his hands behind his back on the other side of the bars.

“Azula,” he said, drawing out her name. “It’s been a long time, daughter.”

She could tell that he had had little time to compose himself. His hair had not been properly brushed, and there were wrinkles in his robe. “Yes, Father, it has been. You look like you’ve had a rough day.”

Ozai’s eyes flashed as he waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, well that is what happens when someone plans their arrival in such a way.” He smiled in his usual cold fashion. “It is at least refreshing to see. He would never have thought of it.”

“You should be more respectful to the Fire Lord, Father. Haven’t you heard? He’s become quite popular recently. Issued a lot of well-received proclamations.” She stroked her chin. “I’ve even heard that some of your old loyalists have decided that it was time to move on.”

His eyes tightened. “I hear he finally has someone with a brain making decisions for him. I can at least take solace in the fact that my nation has somebody running it worthy of the responsibility. Good work, by the way, in using that to escape your confinement.”

“I didn’t. He came to me for help.”

“Did he?” Ozai shifted on his feet. “How interesting. I wonder who planted that seed in his mind? A smart decision, in any case. But it will work against him when you pull off whatever your scheme is.”

Azula felt a flash of annoyance wash over her. “There’s no scheme, Father.”

The measured tones of their conversation were punctured by Ozai’s derisive laugh. “Come now, Azula, we both know that’s not true. It never is with you. You always have a plan. It’s one of the things I always found most endearing about you.”

_He still thinks I’m the same girl he used to torment. It seems so long ago._

“You don’t need to believe it for it to be true.” She suddenly took several steps towards the bars. “You know, after the comet, it took over a year before I was able to do anything other than scream about killing him, the Avatar, and freeing you. All I thought about was revenge.”

A smile crossed Ozai’s lips. “As well you should.”

_He still doesn’t understand. I learned. He didn’t. He won’t. He doesn’t think he needs to._

“No!” She let anger creep into her voice. “That’s what you taught me. And it destroyed me. It took my second year to realize that.”

Ozai’s voice took on a mocking tone. “A year to realize what it was that makes you strong? How embarrassing it must have been for you.”

“It was embarrassing,” Azula agreed savagely. “I was mortified that it took me that long to realize it.” She paused and fixed Ozai in a glare. He responded in kind. Unlike just about everybody else, her father didn’t back down from her. She’d give him that, at least.

“Come now, Azula,” he said, switching to magnanimity.“Stop lying to yourself. I taught you to be strong because I cared about you. You were, you are, the future of our family. Not him.”

“Yes, you cared. Like one might care about a particularly fine tool.” She waited for a denial that did not, would not, ever come.

Ozai crossed his arms, exasperation creeping into his body language. “This sparring accomplishes nothing. Was this the only reason you came here? To complain like your failure of a brother always has? It’s beneath you.”

“I needed to know what I would feel when I saw you again.” Azula could tell that her voice had softened. That she was showing the vulnerability she had always despised.“I spent fourteen years working for your approval. And it never made me happy. It made me paranoid. Angry.”

“And what do you feel, then, when you look at your beloved father?”

“Nothing.” Saying the words felt both strange and liberating in near-equal measure. Ozai, not saying a word, stared back at her.

_Does he even care? I doubt it. I was a means to an end. There’s nothing else for me here._

Azula took a step backwards. “You’re wrong, you know. About Zuko.”

“Am I?” His tone told her that he was utterly certain of his own viewpoint.

“Yes. I thought like you did for a long time. He’s no statesman. But he has something that you don’t have. And that thanks to you I’ll never know if I might have been able to have.” She took another step backwards. “He can inspire people. He can inspire them to follow and trust him because they believe that he truly cares about them.”

She saw her father’s face twitch nearly imperceptibly.

_He knows it. He can lie to himself, but deep down he knows. It must be galling._

“You know that, don’t you? You can’t truly do it. I certainly can’t. I can intimidate and I can scheme to get what I want, and thank you very much for that, father. But I can’t inspire. Nobody wants to help me because they truly want to follow me.” Azula shook her head. “My ‘friends’ didn’t. The Dai Li didn’t, they just wanted to save their own skins and keep their power. People help me because they’re scared of the consequences if they don’t.”

“As it should be!” Ozai exclaimed, angry and clearly tired of the uncomfortable truths that she had been speaking upon. “We have the divine blood. We are the Fire Nation. We don’t owe them anything, and they don’t deserve it.”

“Yes well, that was the old thinking indeed, and I thought that way for a very long time. But the world is different now, Father. The Avatar proved that when he turned you from a Phoenix King into just another nonbender in a prison cell.” Ozai stared at her with pure murder in his eyes, and she knew that if he had still had his abilities, she would be defending herself from attack.

“The war is over,” she said emphatically, “and the Fire Nation needs a new direction if it is to survive and thrive. Zuko provides that. And I’m going to do what he can’t, or won’t, to make sure that we do.”

Ozai peered at her, composing himself. “You almost sound like you respect him. My, my, how much has changed.” He clasped his hands behind his back again. “It won’t last, you know. He’ll disappoint you. It’s in his nature. Weakness of character. Which, for all your sudden faults, you lack. One of the few things I can take solace in.”

The voice spoke. _“He’s angry now, dear. He really thought you would be on his side. He hasn’t earned it.”_

_Go away._

Azula fought hard to make sure that the slip-up she had had in the palanquin did not re-occur in front of her father. “Perhaps he will, father. But if he does, I’ll work to fix it. Not to burn everything down a second time.” She looked around her father’s cell, her eyes sliding over the small creature comforts he had been provided. “As much as I might want to.”

“Don’t come crawling back here when that fails.” His voice was low, threatening. She had heard it countless times before. It had once made great generals cower. It had once shaken her to her core. No longer. “Don’t come back when you fail to fix whatever catastrophe he creates. When he fails to protect my nation. Your birthright.”

It was as if she was looking at an alien. She had had more to say to her father, but now saw no purpose in doing so. “Don’t worry. I won’t.”

_I once idolized him._

She paused, looking him straight in the eyes, unblinking. “Enjoy your retirement, such as it is. I’m finished with being alone. You always will be.”

“I’m not finished yet, _girl_.”Ozai’s amber-coloured eyes, the same as her own, smouldered with anger.

“But I am finished with you, Father.” Azula turned and left, ignoring the shouts behind her as she closed the heavy outer door. She turned to Zheng’s officer. “Did you get all of that clearly, lieutenant?”

He gulped. “Yes, Princess, I did.”

“Good. Now take me back to the palace. I have a lot of work to do if the Fire Lord is going to set sail by the end of the week.”


	13. Reception in Chaian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by Azula, Zuko travels to the Earth Kingdom to defuse renewed tensions.

Two weeks after Azula had proposed it, Zuko found himself standing on the conning tower of his royal barge as it approached the harbour of the Earth Kingdom city of Chaian.

Behind him Zheng kept watch, and on the deck below he could see members of the Imperial Firebenders preparing a large carriage for his use. Several struggled mightily trying to control the group of komodo rhinos brought along for the escort. Around him on the open water, he could see no less than a dozen naval cruisers, and overhead floated a small formation of airships keeping lookout. He had originally wanted to travel solely with the barge and a small detachment of his royal guard, but Azula would not hear of it.

Her voice rang out in his ears as he remembered her proclamations. The Fire Lord could not seem intimidated. The Fire Lord could not travel unprotected. A reminder that the Fire Navy was still a potent force was needed. A state visit needed to look impressive.

A dozen other reasons followed, and he had relented, leaving the arrangements to her as he held open court. He much preferred listening to the concerns of ordinary citizens and resolving minor issues that were far less minor to the peasants who brought them before their liege. The look of reverence and respect in their eyes had been a deeply fulfilling reward. It was a responsibility that his father had never bothered to do himself.

He heard footsteps behind him, the confident, rhythmic cadence of boot against metal identifying their owner. Azula gripped the railing lightly as she moved to stand beside him.

“I must say, Zuzu, your new barge is better than I thought.” She swept her arm out in front of her. “When I first saw it, I thought it impossibly small. But it’s faster than it looks. And,” she craned her neck upwards, “the golden crest was an excellent choice.”

He had always been mildly embarrassed by the ostentation of the enormous golden triflame that adorned the barge’s superstructure. “That wasn’t my decision. The designer added it without asking me.”

“Then they made an excellent choice. It’s impressive. Imposing. Everybody knows that a ship with that ornament is, and deserves to be, the center of attention.”

_It also tells them what to shoot for._

“Yes, well, I’m glad you like it.” He rubbed his neck, and tried to change the subject. “So, the visit. I assume you’ve worked out an itinerary?”

She scoffed. “What do you think I spent the last three days doing?”

He knew she was being literal. She had re-purposed the unused bedroom in the royal apartments that was beside his own office and created a working space of her own. He had retired each night of the preceding week seeing the blue glow of the braziers she used for light spreading out from under the door.

_She really is tireless. I don’t know how she does it._

Azula looked out over the approaching city. “We’re being met by an honour guard at the port. The fleet will turn around before it enters Earth Kingdom waters, except for the barge and one escort ship that we’ve been allowed. They’ll hold position in the bay, waiting for our return.”

“Who am I meeting?”

She shot him a reproachful look. “Did you even read the scroll I sent to your room?” His look was her reply, drawing a long sigh as she straightened one of her bangs. “You’re meeting Kuei’s Minister of Rites. The Earth King might not be a prisoner in his palace anymore, but he certainly doesn’t much like to leave Ba Sing Se.” She turned her gaze back to the horizon. “Besides, it looks better if your peers come to you, and he truly is your only real peer. As atrocious as that sounds.” The derision in her voice could not have been more overt.

Zuko felt compelled to offer at least a partial defence. “He was pleasant enough in Yu Dao once he realized that the citizens didn’t want to return.”

“He’s an idiot,” she said dismissively. “But he’s not here. The Minister is. He’s in charge of the Earth Kingdom’s foreign relations, so he is very well versed on the incident with our citizens and the situation near our embassy.”

“What’s he like?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I met him briefly when I was…” she paused for a moment, “in Ba Sing Se during the war. He took orders from his superiors well enough at least. The governor of the city will meet us at the pier with a small military contingent, and then we will proceed to the government palace, where the minister and his functionaries have prepared a pavilion.”

She turned to look at Zheng. “We’ve been granted the ‘honour’ of having our own military escort. The arrangements have been made, Commander, correct?”

“Yes, Princess,” Zheng rumbled in her deep voice. “The formation and marching order has already been decided.”

“Good.” Azula turned back to Zuko. “You see?”

“I suppose I’m going to be leaving the talking to you?” He knew his answer even before Azula gave him a cunning smile.

“That would be for the best, brother. Sit with the Minister up on the dais. Smile, be regal, wave your hand, use some of that knowledge uncle imparted to pour a nice cup of tea for the two of you. And let me figure out how to defuse the situation with the deputies.”

She continued. “Then you and the Minister can claim credit for brokering new dialogue between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, and we can start hailing you for the great diplomat that our people already know you are. It will all play very well back in the capital.”

“You have this all planned out, don’t you?”

She smiled again, giving the impression of a predator catching sight of its next meal. “Of course I do, Zuzu.”

_Of course she does._

Azula turned and began walking towards the door to the bridge. “I have some final messages to send before we dock. I’ll see you then.”

Zuko returned his gaze to the approaching city. Chaian was not as impressive as he had heard, no more than a small city at best. He had read that it had managed to survive destruction during the war, despite its immensely strategic position, by declaring itself open and demilitarized soon after Fire Lord Sozin started the invasions. Neither Azulon nor his father had moved to occupy it, though he was sure there had been a plan to do so. But apparently the Earth Kingdom had not forgotten the city’s self-serving action, and it languished near the bottom in the amount of state support it received from the court in Ba Sing Se.

The barge soon crossed into Earth Kingdom waters, and the escorting fleet assumed a formation just outside the buoy line as Azula had described. His vessel and the one frigate still providing escort continued, entering the protected harbour that Chaian had built itself around.

As his captain expertly pulled the barge up to the pier, Zuko could see a small group of officials and soldiers arranged in formation. Some were on ostrich-horse, and all were wearing the familiar greens of the Earth Kingdom’s government and military uniforms.

By the time he made it down to the deck, Zheng’s officers had begun disembarking the komodo rhinos, and the rest of the contingent from the Imperial Firebenders had emerged from below decks. Azula, emerging from her cabin, met up with him again. Together with Zheng and a dozen of her guards they descended the boarding ramp, where a rotund man in an ornate gown met them with a deep bow.

“Greetings, Fire Lord. I am Governor Teng, and I would like to welcome you, as respectfully as I can, to the wonderful city of Chaian. I have been instructed to bring you to the government palace, where His Majesty’s most humble minister has prepared a feast worthy of your station.”

Zuko opened his mouth, but before he could say a word Azula took a step forward. “Thank you, Governor. The Fire Lord will attend to this meeting with the honour and respect equally due to both himself and King Kuei.” She looked at the ostrich-horse cavalry. “I assume they will be leading our procession?

Governor Teng bowed again. “Yes. They will clear a path through the crowds.”

This time Zuko beat Azula to the punch. “Crowds?”

“Yes, Fire Lord. Chaian has never had a royal visit before, from any nation, and my people are most interested. Rest assured that our constabulary has established a cordon, and the contingent from the military garrison will work with them to ensure there is no interruption of the procession to the palace.”

“That was not part of the arrangement, Governor.” Azula accused, scowling. “There are far too many people in this city to be properly monitored. It is a security hazard.” She looked at Zheng. “Is that not right, Commander?”

“It is, Princess,” Zheng replied, glowering at the governor.

Governor Teng, avoiding Zheng’s gaze as much as possible, looked shocked. “But they are ordinary citizens! How could you think they could pose any threat to your…warriors?” He cast a fearful glance at the komodo rhinos.

Azula clearly did not believe his protests, her voice becoming even harsher than it had been before. “Just because you want to parade through your city seated next theto Fire Lord, I won’t-“

_She’s going to cancel the whole thing._

“I’m sure it will be fine, Azula,” Zuko said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “The Governor here has a military contingent, and we have the rhinos and a full contingent of guards for escort.” He smiled at her, trying to calm her down. “Besides, I think our soldiers are a little more capable than an Earth Kingdom citizen, right?”

“Ugh. Fine.” Azula rubbed her temples. “But your constables had better keep the crowd back, Governor. If anyone tries to crowd the Fire Lord’s carriage, I cannot speak for what our good commander and her solders might be forced to do in defence of their sovereign.”

Seeing Zheng’s stone-like expression, Governor Teng gulped and nodded rapidly. “Of course, Princess. Of course.” He swept his hand to the large carriage that had been transferred off of the royal barge. “May we depart now?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” Zuko started towards the carriage, Azula beside him and Teng and Zheng following close behind. They boarded, and the procession quickly formed up.

In the front and rear, as well as along the sides, were light screening formations of Earth Kingdom ostrich-horse cavalry. Immediately behind and in front of them were Zheng’s komodo-rhino riders, much more powerful and intimidating. Zuko saw more people give them the same look the governor had.

_That look is the entire reason Azula insisted that they be brought. I can already hear her saying it. ‘They hate the water, but what does that matter if it keeps the peasants in awe?’_

In between the rhinos were Zheng’s firebender infantry in close formation, marching in perfect unison. A close phalanx ringed Zuko’s carriage, Zheng herself leading it, her hand resting on her sword.

As they left the dock and entered Chaian, Zuko could see that the Governor had not been understating the populace’s interest. Massive crowds of citizens, peasants, artisans, and merchants alike, packed both sides of the boulevards that winded through the city. Governor Teng, seated on one side of him, waved frantically, making himself seen, while Zuko kept himself, as Azula would, and did, term it, ‘regally still.’ Or as still as he could manage. She constantly insisted that he needed more practice.

Beside him, he could see that her mood had not improved any. She noticed his look. “This path is more than twice as long as it needed to be, just so he can show off with his betters!” she vented, making sure that Teng could not hear. “He’s going to pay for this.”

“Relax, Azula. We have plenty of time.” She kicked his leg in reply, but sat in silence as they continued their winding journey. As the procession entered the central portion of the city, however, Azula leaned in close. “I don’t like this, Zuko,” she whispered in his ear.

_Zuko. Must be serious._

“What’s wrong now?” He heard his annoyance in his voice. “We’re almost there.”

“Look at them.” She nodded slightly at the crowd. “They’re not cheering anymore.”

He realized with a start that she was right. Despite the hundreds of people on either side of the procession, the only sounds he could now hear were the marching firebenders and the wheels of the carriage along the cobblestones.

“I know that look, Zuko. It’s hate. Sullen, deep hate. That idiot governor has walked us right into a powderkeg.”

“What can they do against the guards?” Zuko asked her.

“They can swarm them and die by the hundreds.” Her whisper grew harsher. As if she was speaking to herself more than him. “Which will be even worse for us.” He saw her ball her fists. “Coming here was a mistake. I’ve been played.”

“What can we-“

His reply was cut short as walls rose out of the street, cutting the Earth Kingdom units off from the Fire Nation escort.

“Enemy attack!” cried one of Zheng’s officers, “Form up-” His cries ceased as a cylinder of rock shot out from the created wall, impaling him through the chest. Zuko watched in horror as another firebender had his legs crushed by rock tendrils shooting out from the cobblestones, and a third was struck by a flying stone the size of his head, his neck twisting at an unnatural angle from the impact. Sudden screams echoed out from the crowd as the ordinary citizens began to panic.

“Rally to me!” Zheng’s booming voice cut through the screams. “Protect the Fire Lord!”

As Zheng shouted her orders, Zuko heard a sound above him and looked up. Standing on the rooftop of a building overlooking the procession was a young Earth Kingdom man, wearing garb typical of the city’s working class, who stared at him with unblinking eyes and an expression that he knew all too well. One he had once had himself. The look of a man with one overriding purpose. The look of a man with nothing to lose.

Before he could say anything, or even call out, the youth pulled two short blades from his vest and jumped, the pointed ends of the knives extending out in front of him. The rooftop was far too high to survive a fall from, but Zuko could see that the would-be assassin didn’t care. He only wanted to sink his two blades into the Fire Lord before the impact killed him.

On muscle reflex, Zuko began to draw his hands up into a firebending stance. But he could tell that he would not be able to bend a barrier in time.

_Not fast enough. Not fast enough._

Zuko watched as the man hurtled towards him, grinning madly at the thought that he would be the one to strike a fatal blow against a hated enemy. And then, with a resounding crack and a blinding flash of light, his body was tossed aside like a rag doll as a bolt of lightning struck him dead center. He crashed off the side of the royal carriage and smashed into the cobblestones, his skull cracking open with a sickening crunching sound.

Turning to his side, he saw Azula, arm pointing straight out, fingers extended. He could smell the burning air, a byproduct of lightningbending, and saw the murder in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she acted first, grabbing his arm and pulling, hard. “We’re too exposed! Move!”

She jumped off of the carriage, dragging him behind. As she did so, Governor Teng suddenly stood, his eyes wide in panic. A moment later, an arrow buried itself deeply in his eye, and he dropped without a sound. With her still pulling on his arm, Zuko watched as Azula’s head snapped upwards, locating the archer on another rooftop. She swung her arm outwards and, just like she had during their duel, sent an arc of concentrated azure flame at the man, cleanly decapitating him. His body crashed to the cobblestones like the assassin.

Zuko watched the situation as if it was in slow motion. Out of the crowds, on both sides, had swarmed scores of Earth Kingdom civilians, armed with knives, clubs, farming hooks, and other improvised weapons, wearing brown scarves around their heads as identification. They overwhelmed the screen of local constables and ostrich-riders, dragging them off of their panicking mounts and clubbing or stabbing them to death, before falling on the Imperial Firebenders from all sides.

Even though only seconds had passed, he could see that the massacre had started. There were a lot of attackers, and they did have the procession surrounded, but they were peasants attacking the Fire Nation’s elite guard. Attacked while in defence of their monarch, the firebenders reacted predictably, according to their training and instincts.

He watched as a komodo rhino gored one attacker, impaling him on its horns as its claws tore another in half and its rider immolated a third. Others were cut into pieces by the firebenders’ polearms, and still others screamed and writhed on the ground as their skin melted under concentrated fire blasts.

Zheng herself, an obvious target in her commander’s armour, was beset by numerous assailants. He watched as she cut one cleanly in half at the waist. She impaled another one, using his body to shield herself from an earthbender’s stone, and snatched another one right out of the air by his neck, crushing it with her prodigious strength and tossing the body aside. All the while, she shouted orders to those officers who survived.

But casualties among the defenders continued to rise. Concealed inside the crowds, and exploiting the rock and packed earth of the cobblestone roadways, hidden earthbenders sucked soldiers into sinkholes, impaled them on spikes, and crushed bones and armour alike with projected stones. They were indiscriminate, hitting soldiers and rioters alike. But there were far more rioters than soldiers.

Seeing the same, Azula tightened her grip on Zuko’s arm. “Let’s go!” she shouted, trying to drag him closer to Zheng and the densest collection of his guards. Zheng, eagerly searching the melee even as she fought, focused on the five-pointed flame in Zuko’s topknot and shouted, gathering a handful of soldiers around her. Cutting another attacker down with a powerful slash, she bounded forward.

Zheng had almost reached them when another wall, very tall and tightly curved, shot out of the ground, cutting Zuko and Azula off from both the rescue party and most of the melee besides. One of the hidden earthbenders had seen them. Azula swore under her breath as she spun around, and they both looked up at the same time. He knew they had had the same thought at the same time.

_It’s too high to propel out of. Maybe not for her, but definitely for me._

Returning his gaze to the sudden hallway that had been formed around them, he saw a half dozen of their scarf-wearing assailants standing at the other end. One of them stared at Zuko’s headpiece, eyes wide in shock. Raising his hand, he pointed directly at them. ”Look! It’s the Fire Lord! Just like they said! Harmony under Heaven!” Together, the group charged at the two of them.

“Stop!” Zuko shouted in reply, desperately. “We don’t want to hurt you!” They didn’t stop or answer him, continuing their charge.

“Speak for yourself!” Azula cried as she spread her hands, blue glows appearing in her palms.

_What can I do to stop them?_

He had no answer. He also knew Azula had made the choice for them. She darted forward, her face a stone mask of quiet anger, swinging her hand out to treat the foremost attacker in the same fashion as she had treated the archer. As his head left his body, Zuko could smell the unmistakable odour of scorched flesh, the man’s neck having been cauterized by the heat of Azula’s cutting flame.

A second one tried to thrust a short spear into her abdomen, and she twisted at a near impossible angle to avoid it, using Ty Lee’s teachings and her own practice to change the point of impact from her belly to a fold of her robe. Another arc of fire severed the man’s legs mid-thigh, and as he screamed in agony, falling to the ground, she thrust a fire dagger through his eye.

The third attacker, a woman with a greasy ponytail and armed with a short dagger, thrust it forward, catching it in another fold of Azula’s robe. He heard Azula cry in sudden pain as she spread her palm in front of the woman’s face and let out a jet of flame, the woman’s face melting from her skull as her strangled cry cut off.

Zuko watched in near-stunned silence. As much as the spectacle was, deep down, abhorrent to him, he couldn’t but admire the ferocity by which she fought. She was in her element. Fighting to protect him.

_She doesn’t even think about disabling them. Everything is a deathblow._

The charge faltered. The three remaining attackers collided with one another as they tried to reverse direction, the zealous fury of their earlier expressions replaced with abject terror. As they turned and began to run away, the rear-most one died as Azula sent a lance of concentrated fire into his back.

“Azula!” Zuko called out, “Stop! They’re running away!” Having either not heard or not cared, she started to spin a fire disc, and he knew that the two fleeing assailants were only a moment from death. He reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining it in his. He bent a sheet of flame around the disc, his orange intertwining with her blue and gently extinguishing it.

She fixed him in a murderous glare. “What are you doing?”

“It’s done, Azula. They’re running away.” He watched as the two rioters rounded the corner at the end of the earthbent wall and disappeared. The sounds of battle continued.

“Yes, you idiot!” she hissed. “And they’ll report on where they saw us! There will be fifty more here in a minute!”

_She’s right. But would it have been worth killing them?_

She sent one of her cutting fire arcs at the wall, where it dissipated harmlessly against the thick stone. “This is useless,” she growled, “it’s too thick. And we’re trapped. Come on. We need to leave, now.”

“But we’re cut off from the procession,” he said as she passed him, hurrying towards the exit from the dead end created by the wall.

“What an astute observation.” Her voice dripped with venom. “We’ll have to go into the city, figure out another way back to the docks, and avoid getting found by either those rioters or whoever’s directing them.”

_Her old self comes through more when she’s stressed. This certainly qualifies._

They both looked up again as a pillar of fire shot into the sky and exploded. “Zheng sent up the signal firework,” Azula observed. “Good. The fleet will be here soon. Territorial waters or no, they’re not going to let you be torn apart by a mob. But we need to survive until then. Now, brother, stop talking, and follow me.”

Zuko followed, trusting in his sister to lead the way.


	14. Evening Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacked and forced to flee and hide, Zuko and Azula share a moment of introspection and personal truth.

Escaping the attack on his procession and running deeper into Chaian, Zuko followed Azula wordlessly.

She moved at a breakneck pace, never slowing, and passing by stunned civilians without stopping. Zuko saw more than one of them nearly faint at recognition of his headpiece. And he saw others narrow their eyes and fade away through shortcuts only they knew.

_How could they attack soldiers in broad daylight? Where did that fanaticism come from?_

Together, they cut through narrow side streets and alleys, the twisting warrens of the provincial city so different to the ordered quarters of the Fire Nation’s capital. As they moved, Zuko could feel himself slowing, the heavy and ornate ceremonial robes being difficult to move swiftly in.

“Azula! Slow down. I need a rest.”

Expecting a derisive retort, he was surprised when she suddenly slowed as well, as if she was only waiting for him to speak up. As she turned and braced herself against a wall, he could see that she was breathing extremely heavily, her skin shining with sweat, her face pale.

“Yes, fine,” she panted. “This should be far enough, for now. We needed distance. People saw us, but not all of them will be in contact with the people who attacked us, and the ones that are can’t have been expecting us. We’ve a little time.”

She looked around at the doors along deserted street, entrances to lower-class residences. Identifying one, she moved over to it and raised her hand, melting the lock with a concentrated blast of flame as a blue flash momentarily lit up the street. Opening the door, she stuck her head inside before beckoning him over.

“Come on. It’s empty.”

“It’s someone’s home, Azula.”

She stared at him as if he had spoken a foreign language. “Yes, it is. It’s also not out on the street, and we need a place to hide. So get inside unless you want to keep running.” Choosing not to argue further, he followed her inside, and she closed the door behind them. The dwelling was a very modest affair of two small rooms, reminding him instantly of the apartment he and his uncle had once shared in Ba Sing Se during the war.

It was also pitch black. “Give me some light,” Azula said from somewhere in the gloom. “Orange is a better colour for people to see under the door.”

He saw an extinguished candle and lit it, the flame cantrip shooting from his palm and bathing the room in warm glow. Azula immediately began digging through a chest near the foot of the single bed.

He peered over her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“We can’t move around wearing these. They’re too obvious and too heavy.” She turned to look at him, her eyes focusing on his golden headpiece. “And take that off. Everybody knows what it looks like.”

She pulled out a stack of clothes, rough-spun pants and tunics in Earth Kingdom green. “Looks like a labourer lives here,” he heard her say under her breath. “Put these on.”

She passed him the clothing, before taking one for herself and sitting on the room’s sole rickety bed. Before he could say anything, and in one swift movement, she pulled the ornate robe she wore over her head, tossing it aside. Underneath, she wore only a pair of tight, thigh-length shorts and a simple chest wrapping. He would have been embarrassed, had that been all he saw.

The first thing, other than her body, that he noticed was the robe landing with a squishing noise, as if it had been wet. The second thing was that half of her body was covered in blood. Thick, dark blood oozed down her side from a deep cut just below her right breast, staining her wrappings and dripping out from under it.

“Azula! You’re hurt!”

_That’s why she was slowing down. Why didn’t I see it?_

“Ahhh.” She ran her fingers along the cut, her fingers coming away stained red. “Yes. That woman got me with her knife. It’s deep.” She winced in pain. “I can’t even cauterize it because part of her cheap blade broke off inside. Earth Kingdom quality.”

“Never give up without a fight?”

Azula looked at him for a moment, puzzled, before breaking into another laugh. She managed two seconds before coughing in pain. “Don’t make me laugh. It hurts too much.” She twisted her neck is order to get a closer look at the wound.

Zuko felt helpless as he watched the candle’s light reflecting off of the surface of the still-oozing blood. “So what do we do?”

“We bandage it until we can get back to the harbour. Then hopefully we can get the blade out before whatever filth was on it causes an infection.” She pointed to her discarded robe. “I’ll need your help. Tear some strips off of that for me.”

He bent down and tore at the parts of her discarded robe that weren’t soaked with blood.

_No hesitation at all. But she’s lost so much blood. How is she still standing?_

He knew the answer as he finished tearing the strips Azula wanted. Sheer stubbornness. It was one of her qualities that he had once cursed, but now appreciated almost beyond measure.

He turned back to her, and his breath caught in his throat. She had removed her chest wrapping to better access the cut, cleaning away the area and her side as best she could, and his eyes fell upon what had been revealed. Her small breasts were perky and perfectly symmetrical, held up by her powerful chest muscles. Large, thick nipples protruded prominently from their centres.

Zuko realized he had paused mid-movement, and comprehension dawned in Azula’s eyes as she looked at him. He saw her gaze shift to the side. “Zuzu…you’re staring.” The pause that followed was agonizing, until she acted to break it. “Come here and help me with the bandage.”

“Um…yeah. Sorry.” Moving over to her, she took some of the strips from him and wrapped them around the cut and her shoulder. When she was done, she handed him the end of the strip. “Pull tightly. We need to close the wound. Don’t stop when I scream.” She settled herself. “Go.”

He pulled, hard. She cried out loudly just as promised. “Aaaaahh!” He paused in response, and she grabbed his arm, hissing. “Keep going you idiot!” He did, pulling tightly until he was able to tie the improvised bandage off and Azula was able to recover.

She panted heavily for almost a minute, until she was able to take some exploratory movements. “It hurts to breathe, hard to get my breath. That’s going to be a problem if we get into another fight.”

“I can fight as well, you know.”

Hunched over, she didn’t even look up at him. “You pull your strikes. Even with people who are trying to kill us.” He had no answer as she shrugged on the Earth Kingdom disguise and untied her topknot. He did the same, letting his hair down and removing his headpiece as he moved to shrug his own highly elaborate robes off.

As he was doing so, he saw Azula watching him the same way she had during their rematch, looking intensely at the scar on his chest.

“Does it hurt?” Her voice was muted, almost embarrassed.

“It did, at first. It doesn’t anymore.”

“The peasant’s special water did its work, I suppose.” From her eyes, Zuko saw that she knew the words were a mistake even as she said them.

He shot her a reproachful look. “Azula, she...”

Azula held up her hand. “I know, I know.” She was silent for nearly a minute as he finished putting on the rough labourer’s tunic. When she finally spoke, it was to say something he had never heard seriously from her before. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” He wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly. There was no sarcasm or derision in her voice, only contrition, and she wasn’t meeting his gaze.

“I’m sorry I gave you that. I’m sorry I tried to hurt the peasan…your friend.”

_That must have been hard for her to say. She looks vulnerable. She must hate that._

He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, awkwardly putting his arm around her shoulder and watching as the light from the candle danced around her features. He felt her stiffen in response, and realized that this was the first time he had ever comforted her so. They had never shared a similar moment even as children.

“It’s fine,” he said. That was a long time ago.”

“No, it’s not fine. It took years for me to understand that.” She stared off into the corner of the room for a long moment. “I’m sorry I tried to hurt you.” Zuko was silent, hearing in her voice how difficult it was for her to form the words. “It’s so strange,” she said in a voice that sounded far away. “Remembering all of that, I don’t recognize myself. It’s like a different me.”

Taking another step, and another action they had never shared, he hugged her tighter. She didn’t resist. “I think it was. You’ve changed a lot. I’ve seen that every day of these last months. And,” he smiled at her, “I forgot to say thanks.”

She gave him a confused look. “For what?”

“For saving me when that man jumped down on top of us,” he replied. “I wasn’t moving fast enough to get out of the way or properly defend myself. He would have killed me. So would the others.”

“They would have done the same to me.” Azula’s voice was quiet.

“They would have tried,” he corrected. “But you could have waited until they were done with me.”

She looked away. Zuko knew the thought had crossed her mind. “It’s okay. You thought about it. I know that. But you made your choice, just like you did during our rematch. And you made the right one, again. Thank you.”

_I’m thanking her for not letting a frenzied mob kill me. It’s absurd. But it’s a big step for her._

“This was the last time.” He heard her familiar determination again as she stared into the corner. “This was the last time. You don’t have to worry about me thinking like that anymore.”

_She’s telling the truth. I don’t know why I know, but I do._

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said with sincerity. “Really.”

Azula was quiet for a long moment, before struggling to her feet and walking over to the shuttered window set in the wall beside the door. Waving her hand in order to extinguish the candle, she opened the shutter a crack and looked outside.

“Still deserted,” she said softly. “Even in these, if there’s no-one else out on the street they’ll wonder who we are.” Azula looked over at him, her eyes resting on his facial scar. “And that’s too obvious to hide.” She shook her head. “We’ll have to wait for nightfall.”

“What if the fleet is gone by then?”

Azula let out a short laugh, fighting through another wince. “They’re not going to abandon their Fire Lord. They’ll burn the city down to find you, or your body, if they have to. In fact,” she said, her voice hardening, “I’m sure that, in the absence of that assassin running you through from the rooftops, whoever is behind this group is counting on that.”

Zuko understood her meaning. “If the military destroyed a major Earth Kingdom city…”

“The war would start again.” He was about to ask her a question when she answered it in advance, clearly having thought of it as well. “I don’t know why they want that, but if…when we return to the capital, I _will_ find out.”

_I don’t doubt that. Not in the slightest_.

They were silent for the next while as Azula kept watch, and as the sun began to set. Watching her, Zuko continued to be impressed by her strength. Apart from the odd wince, she gave no indication of the seriousness of her wound. But he knew she must have been in constant agony.

_That wound would have put anyone else down. She’s still alert and watching._

Eventually, she broke the silence. “Zuz..Zuko, I wanted to ask you something, if that’s okay.” He could tell she was uneasy.

_It’s so strange when she asks first._

He shrugged in the semi-darkness. “It’s not like we have anything else to do.”

“It’s Mai. I’ve noticed that she’s been more withdrawn, and more irritating, ever since I returned.”

“You say that as if being that way is unusual for her.”

“It’s not,” she agreed, “but this goes beyond that. I notice it when she looks at you. It’s not the way I remember, not like after you two were together after Ba Sing Se.”

_I wondered when she was going to ask about this. I suppose she sees it as a state concern. No point in lying about it. She’ll get the truth sooner or later._

Zuko knew what was coming, and he let out a long sigh. He had been waiting for it. “Yes, well, we’ve had some problems. They’ve caused some strain.”

“Is that why she’s still only the consort? I thought you would have married her years ago.”

He took a deep breath. “That was her choice. She doesn’t want to get married until she knows she can, uh, provide an heir. We’ve been…trying. Nothing’s happened.”

Azula’s eyes widened for a brief moment. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” He could tell that there was at least some sincerity in her voice.

“Yeah. She thinks it’s her fault. I think it’s mine.” He waved his hand as he heard the bitterness in his tone. “Nobody mentions it, of course, but I know everyone wonders. It’s my foremost duty, afterall.”

“Which doesn’t help, I imagine.” She looked out the crack in the shutter again. “I know what being under that kind of pressure is like. It ruins you.” Her words were heavy with experience.

_She does know, doesn’t she?_

“No, it doesn’t help. I’ve seen her looking at the wives of other nobles when they’re at the palace and are expecting. You know Mai, wearing any emotion on her sleeve other than boredom isn’t typical, but I see the looks she gives them.”

He sighed again. “It’s caused a little strain. A lot, actually. Which then makes it that much more difficult to…try again.”

“Have the Fire Sages looked at her?”

_She’s already thinking about it like any other problem. I suppose that’s at least a little less embarrassing._

He shook his head. “She doesn’t want them to. And I don’t want them to tell me if I’m the problem either.”

Azula responded instantly. “It won’t be you, Zuzu.” She sounded as certain as she ever did.

“And why is that?”

“You can say a lot of things about our family, and about our bloodline, but weakness is not something that is shared.” She looked at him. “I used to think you were the exception. Now I know you aren’t.”

_So matter of fact. I wish I were that confident._

She continued keeping watch as the time passed and the sun finished setting. As it did, he noticed that the darkness that extended over the streets was tempered with an orange glow. A glow that extended outwards from the direction of the harbour district. Azula pointed it out to him. “You see that? That’s the fleet.”

“Do we go now?”

He could see her calculating. Planning. “I wanted it to be darker, but we need to get back and get away before Earth Kingdom reinforcements arrive, and they’ll definitely be getting close by now. If they confront the fleet it’ll be a slaughter.”

“Ours or theirs?”

“Please.” Azula smiled weakly. “There’s a reason it took the Avatar to end the war.”

She began to move towards the door, and made it two steps before collapsing to one knee, panting heavily. Zuko rushed forward, and he could see her face twisted in agony, her teeth gritted, as he knelt down beside her.

“I can feel that shard inside of me.” She took several shallow breaths. Help me up. And burn what’s left of our clothes.”

_The pain must be almost beyond imagining. But she’s not crying out._

“Why?” he asked as he put her arm around his shoulders and hefted her to her feet.

“Because if we don’t, someone will find them, and they’ll blame whoever owns this house for sheltering us. I’d rather not be responsible for some labourer being beaten to death by a frenzied mob.”

“I didn’t think you cared. Not after you killed the people who attacked us.” He kicked himself mentally at the reproachful tone he had fallen into, almost out of habit.

She twisted around to look at him. A flash of anger overcame the pain on her features for an instant. “That was different. They were trying to hurt us. To hurt you. Whoever lives here, they haven’t done anything to us.” She looked to the side, her voice lowering almost to a whisper. “I’m not a monster.”

“No, you’re not.” Shifting her weight to free up a hand, Zuko focused a small fire stream on the pile of torn and bloodied robes, incinerating a small fortune in fabric.

As they burned away, Azula suddenly raised her own hand, sending a fire stream of her own at his royal headpiece, sitting on the table. He watched as she melted it, felt the intense heat even from such a small expression of her power. Even after the headpiece was reduced to a puddle, she continued to hold it in her flames, gradually reducing the heat until it cooled into a misshapen hunk of solid gold, its previous form completely unrecognizable.

Azula noticed the puzzled look he gave her. “We can’t carry it with us, it’s too obvious.” She nodded at the gold. “We melted his lock and stole his clothes. Seems a fair trade to me. Maybe he’ll be able to move somewhere nicer.”

“How thoughtful,” he said sincerely. “Alright. Ready? Just lean against me.”

“Fine. And yes. Let’s go. We’re running out of time.”

Together, with Azula leaning heavily against Zuko and dressed in the Earth Kingdom garb they had ‘purchased,’ they left the small house. They headed towards the harbour at as quick a pace as they could manage, hoping that they wouldn’t be too late to prevent any further catastrophe.

_We just need to move quickly._


	15. March to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's wounds take a toll as she and Zuko attempt to return to the Fire Nation fleet. In a moment of closeness, Zuko makes a momentous decision.

Proceeding along Chaian’s deserted streets, moving towards the harbour, Zuko was struck by how empty they were. “Why is nobody at all outside?” he asked out loud.

“Ugh.” Azula clutched her side with her one free hand, her other wrapped around him for support, and groaned in pain. “Because they don’t want to get burned to death by one of our soldiers. Or they don’t want to get crushed by one of the rioters. Civilians know to keep their heads down when soldiers are about. Even ones from a city like this.”

“I suppose.” They continued in silence, trying as hard as possible not to draw attention to themselves. As they did, they occasionally saw other figures dart through the streets, always trying to keep to the ever-darkening shadows as much as possible. While most were undoubtedly civilians trying to get home or visit a loved one, it did not take long for them to notice their first assailants, just as they were crossing a bridge over a low-running canal.

Despite her wounds, Azula noticed them first. “Over there!” she whispered, indicating two figures that, unlike those seen earlier, carried torches and wore the same scarves they had seen on the procession’s attackers. They were moving slowly, observing the space around them, and coming closer with each step. Although there were only two in sight, Zuko could see and hear them communicating with others, each group presumably looking down the surrounding alleys.

“There are more of them there.” Azula said. “They’re looking for us, they have to be. Somebody saw us in this area when we were still in our robes.”

“They’re coming this way,” Zuko said, looking around. There were very few places to hide.

“Down there.” Azula nodded towards the space under the bridge. “There’s a culvert.”

“Can you climb down?” She was still holding her side tightly, and through spotting on her tunic he could see that blood had begun to seep through the makeshift bandages.

“No. But it’s better than being seen.” Moving as quickly as he could, Zuko jumped down off the bridge’s die, and helped Azula lower herself. Reaching the bottom just as the glow of the torches started to reflect off of the small amount of water around their feet, he hurried to help her under the bridge. The culvert was small, wet, and cold, and as they pressed themselves inside, he could see that the position was aggravating Azula’s wound.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

Her response was a sharp glance, but he could see the fatigue in her gaze, her eyes heavy and red-rimmed. “How do you think, Zuzu? This piece of metal inside me is agonizing. It’s too bad that your blind friend isn’t around to deal with it.”

“That would help.”

_If Toph were here, she’d just pull the shard out and then tunnel us to the harbour. Firebending can be very limiting sometimes._

Hearing footsteps above them, they listened intently as the two scarf-wearing assailants they had seen passed over the bridge, talking to one another. “The woman said she saw them in the next district,” one said angrily. “They have to be here!”

“They can’t get far,” the other said. “We’re all combing towards the harbour, and we’ll find them soon enough. The Fire Lord’s sister is limping hard, and he says that part of Ling’s knife broke off inside her. That’s the kind of wound you don’t walk away from.”

“Good. She deserves it. Did you see Ling’s face? She _melted_ it. He had better be right about this.” Moving out of earshot, their voices faded to an unintelligible murmur.

“Who’s ‘he?’” Zuko whispered.

“Presumably whoever told them to attack us.”

Zuko noticed that Azula’s words had started to slur. “Are you okay?” he asked, alarmed.

“I’m tired. I think its blood loss.” She shook her head violently several times, and he noticed her gaze sharpen somewhat. “I’ll be fine. I just need to keep alert. Don’t let me fall asleep.”

“I won’t.” He spent a moment listening. “I think they’re gone.”

Azula nodded slowly. “They are. But there are more of them coming. We need to wait for them all to pass, or we’ll be caught between them.”

_Still planning. Still thinking. I don’t think it’s possible for her to ever stop doing that._

Together, they waited in silence as they heard more people pass overhead, their voices betraying them as the enemy. After a short while, he saw Azula, half-submerged in the cold water just like he was, start to shiver.

_She’s saving her energy. She’s not using her chi to stay warm._

Wordlessly, in order to make sure they weren’t overheard, he moved to Azula’s side of the small culvert, and manoeuvred himself behind her, wrapping her in a hug and using his own chi to raise his body temperature. She didn’t resist. She stopped shivering.

_That’s better._

They stayed like that for some time, and Zuko would occasionally squeeze or jog her as she looked like she was falling asleep. As he warmed Azula up, he became acutely aware of her body pressed against his, and how strikingly different it was to Mai’s, the only other one he had experience being so close to.

Azula was, in the only way he could think to describe it, much firmer. Her lithe frame with surprisingly strong muscle underneath was almost like iron to the touch. And unlike the passivity with which Mai always held herself, Azula was tense, taut, and at least in body, alert. Despite their situation, it soon became the only thing he could think about. And that made him deeply uncomfortable.

_I shouldn’t even be thinking of this. Look at where we are! But ever since I walked into the spa, it’s been there. Why can’t I get it out of my head?_

As if someone else were in control of his body, he moved his hands down to hers, grasping them tightly and warming them up. He heard her breathing grow heavier as she warmed up and leaned back against him. She started to nod off again as she rested her head against his shoulder, and Zuko realized that their position, in knee-deep freezing water under an Earth Kingdom bridge, was one of the most intimate he had ever actually been in.

Moving his shoulder, he tried to shake Azula awake again, to no avail. He looked down, and as his shoulder moved, her head fell backwards, angling up towards him. Even years later, Zuko couldn’t explain to himself why he had not just shaken her again, but he didn’t.

Instead, he leaned down and kissed her.

In sharp contrast to her body, her lips were soft. They were ice-cold, at first, but warmed quickly as he channelled warmth into her. Her eyes still closed, he could feel her responding, returning the kiss. Though he couldn’t rationalize why, he felt a thrill far beyond any he had ever felt between himself and Mai. Time seemed to slow.

And then Azula’s eyes opened, and he saw only an expression of shock frozen on her face, her mouth still slightly open. Pulled back to the present, he pulled his head away sharply.

_Why did I do that?_

“I’m…I’m sorry,” he said, panicking. “I don’t know why I did that. I shouldn’t have. I…”

“Quiet!” Azula whispered, moving her eyes up to the bridge’s underside. He heard passing footsteps. They lasted several agonizing minutes, and he spent those minutes doing everything he could think of to avoid his sister’s eyes. When they finally ended, he worked up the courage to speak, but Azula beat him to it.

“They’re gone. We should go. Now.” She struggled to slither out of his grasp and towards the culvert’s exit.

_Why did I do that?_

“Azula, I…”

She cut him off, clearly focusing hard in order to put some strength in her voice. “We need to move. Help me up.”

_Why did I do that?_

Returning to the acute danger of their situation, he acted as support for her to scramble back onto the bridge, and fought to not focus on the feel of every curve of her body as she climbed on and over him to do so. He followed her up, and slipped his arms under hers again to support her as they began to walk again.

_Why did I do that?_

They had almost reached the edge of the district, still in awkward silence, when Zuko heard a sound from behind them. Turning to look, he saw three figures emerge from an alley they had passed a moment earlier. One was a tall, thin man wearing simple, yet well-maintained robes. The other two were locals wearing the scarves that he had come to hate.

The thin man bowed slightly. “Good evening Fire Lord, Princess,” he said, his voice low. “I was told you had been seen around here. I’m very glad I came to confirm personally. It’s been a tiring day.”

Zuko tried to react, attempting to generate a wall of flame, from his one free hand. Weighed down by Azula, however, his form was slow. The thin man spread his feet wide, in a precise stance he had seen Toph once use, and Zuko realized, too late, that he was an earthbender.

Just as Zuko could feel his chi turning into fire in his palm, the cobblestones on the street exploded outward under the earthbender’s direction. Rapidly deforming, they flew forward, expertly pressing against his wrists and ankles and slamming him into the side of the neighbouring building, melding into the wall. They were soon joined by other rocks that pressed around his abdomen, robbing him of breath. He pressed himself against them with all his strength, to no avail. He tried to bend, but could muster little more than an ember with so little breath.

_He knows how to fight firebenders. Who is he?_

Removed from her support, Azula fell against the ground hard, with a cry of pain. The two scarf-wearing assailants rushed over to her, pressing their knees into her back to keep her immobilized.

“Please don’t try to move, Princess,” the man said. “It will only make your wound worse. Or it might provoke the patriots on top of you. They lost friends today, you know.”

“Good for them.” Azula twisted her head to the men holding her. “I made it as painful as possible,” she hissed, anger and adrenaline giving her a burst of energy.

“Who are you? Why are your people attacking us?” Zuko managed to gasp through constricted breaths.

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to divulge that, your majesty. Suffice it to say that there is a purpose in all things. Especially in your and the Princess’ deaths.”

“Let me stand up and say that again.” Azula managed to say clearly.

_She’s barely conscious, and she still won’t show anything but defiance._

The man chuckled to himself. “Oh, I don’t think so. I’ve seen far too much of what you are capable of.” He looked up and into the distance, towards the glow of the Fire Nation’s fleet. “Well then, it looks like your soldiers are getting ever closer. I think it’s time we end this.”

Assuming another extremely precise earthbending stance, the man began to move his hands in a way that Zuko knew would end with Azula crushed under untold tonnes of rock and earth.

_He’s going to kill her. I can’t let that happen._

In that instant, Zuko made his choice, and it wasn’t a choice at all. Though he had learned long ago how to draw his bending from life, it was anger that drove his power here. Feeling a rage he had not felt in years, he focused his chi, heating his wrists and ankles tremendously. As the rock and earth binding him to the wall turned molten and slagged away, he fell to the ground, bending two large balls of fire at the man at the same time. His flames were a deep orange, far darker than usual, and it surprised even him how sudden and intense his emotion had been.

Together, the two balls crossed the space between himself and his target in an instant, rotating around each other in a tight helix. Focused on Azula, the earthbender had no time to react to the sudden attack, and Zuko saw sheer animal panic in his eyes for a split second as he realized that he was about to die. A moment later, Zuko’s fire slammed into him, engulfing one whole side of his body and provoking a single strangled cry before the earthbender’s charred body hit the ground.

At the same time Azula, clearly summoning some of her last reserves of strength, pushed herself up to her knees. The earthbender’s two confederates, stunned by his demise, were too slow to pin her down, slipping off to her side, and as Zuko watched her take a single deep breath, he knew what was about to happen. Twisting her head to face them, her eyes glinting with fury, she opened her mouth wide. For only the second time, and under very different circumstances, he watched as she breathed fire, her deep blue flame spreading wide and engulfing the men.

Their screams were just as brief, but far more agonizing, than their master’s had been. They also ended quickly as the flames reached and annihilated their vital organs, leaving only scorched remnants behind. Spent, Azula groaned in pain and took several more deep breaths, still on her knees.

Zuko rushed over to her, his earlier embarrassment forgotten, kneeling down and making sure that she was going to remain conscious, at least for the moment. He watched as she looked at the corpse of the man who had been only seconds away from killing her.

“You saved me,” she said softly.

“Just paying you back for before.” He moved to support her again. “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” She shook her head. She seemed, for the moment, to be more alert and active, the product of her outburst. He wasn’t sure how long that would last. “Help me over to him.”

“He’s dead, Azula.”

_And I killed him. I’ve never been so close before._

“I know that. It tends to happen when a firebender targets you.” She shot him an exasperated glance. “Just do it! We don’t have much time.” He obliged, supporting her as she kneeled down and reached across the man’s horrifically burned body, turning his head over to face them.

Zuko fought to keep himself composed as she did so. It was generally accepted that, outside of some specific exceptions, those struck by firebending possessed the most grievous wounds, and the fury of his strike on the man had not been one such exception. Half of his head was scorched down to the bone, the different layers of skin and muscle visible in their charred remnants. His eye seemed to have ruptured.

The other side of his face, however, was largely intact, and as Zuko looked into the man’s remaining lifeless eye, Azula grunted in anger.

“I knew it.” She pounded the ground. “I knew his voice was familiar.”

“You know him?” He could not hide the shock from his voice.

“I did.” She slowly started to search what remained of his clothes with one hand. “He’s a Dai Li agent. Or he was, hard to still be one when half your face is gone. He was one of the group that came back to the capital with me. I sent them away before you arrived with the peasant.”

She managed a single pained laugh. “That’s why he was focused on me. He was there, in the caves under Ba Sing Se. He saw me as a bigger threat. It looks like he was wrong. This time, at least.”

He ignored the slight barb. “Why are the Dai Li attacking us? Or you specifically?”

“They’re not. That’s what they’ll say, at least.” She moved to stand, and he helped her up. “There’s nothing on him that would prove who he is. As for me, maybe they want revenge. Or maybe they just want to cover up their treason during the war.”

“I thought the Dai Li had been disbanded,” Zuko said. “After you, you know.”

“They almost were.” She looked down at the corpse. “And then the Earth Kingdom ministers found that, after controlling a restless populace for decades with an all-powerful secret police, they weren’t all too eager to live without them. They managed to capitalize on that fear.”

She grimaced again. “And Kuei, being the idiot that he is, let them walk right back in.”

Suddenly raising her hand, she engulfed the corpse in a powerful stream of fire, quickly reducing it to ash. She saw his questioning look and struggled out a thin smile. “Hopefully they think I just torched him, rather than finding out who he was. I don’t think it would be hard for them to believe that of me.”

Zuko managed a short laugh. “No, probably not. Still ready?”

She nodded, and he hefted her weight again as they kept walking, passing several more empty blocks. Zuko soon began to feel the same dread he had earlier. That they were being watched. He also noticed Azula begin to deteriorate even further, her bending and brief exertion against the Dai Li agent’s confederates clearly having used up what little energy she had left.

_I don’t think we can survive another encounter like that._

As he finished his thought, they turned another corner. Standing in front of them was a Fire Nation soldier in full armour. “Halt!” The firebender called out, lowering his polearm as he did so. Two others on komodo rhinos shot out of a nearby passage, hastening over to support the sentry in case of trouble.

“No Earth Kingdom citizens are permitted past here by order of Admiral Cheng. And your own people have enforced a curfew. Move along!”

Zuko raised his head, and stared directly at them. “I think you’re supposed to be looking for us.”

“Don’t you see the family resemblance?” Azula mumbled.

“For some Earth Kingdom peasants, I don’t…” Zuko watched as the soldier’s gaze slid across his face, coming to rest on the scar that everybody knew so well. They jumped over to Azula after that, and a moment later his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

“Fire Lord?” The soldier’s voice was a whisper. And then he sprang into action.

“It’s the Fire Lord!” he called to the other soldiers, who scrambled forwards as if in a near panic. The komodo rhino riders kicked their mounts into a charge, passing by the two of them to place themselves firmly between their sovereign and the city at large. More soldiers appeared from another street. As the running solders began to form a phalanx around Zuko and Azula with their polearms, one of them, wearing the insignia of a lieutenant, dropped to one knee in front of them.

“Sire!” he called breathlessly, “Are you hurt? Admiral Cheng and the Imperial Firebenders have been sending out search parties for you all day!”

“I’m fine, soldier. But Princess Azula isn’t. She needs medical attention. Can you get me back to my ship?” The lieutenant nodded so rapidly that Zuko thought, for a moment, he might injure himself.

“Of course, sire. Immediately.” He called out for another party of riders. Placing himself and Azula in the center, the riders boxed them in tightly, shielding them with their own bodies, and the passengers on each of the other rhinos raised heavy shields over top of them to serve as canopy. As they departed, he noticed the lieutenant dispatch a hawk as well.

The riders moved at a quick pace, moving both himself and Azula through the lines made by the disembarked naval crews as quickly as possible. As they passed each group, and as the groups realized who was on the rhinos, they moved to block pursuit along whichever road or passage they had taken.

Reaching the harbour, the riders made directly for one of the ships, and Zuko saw the enormous golden crest of his royal barge.

_She was right about the crest, at least._

As the rhinos stopped at the base of the loading ramp, Zuko saw Zheng and a cadre of Imperial Firebenders, all still bearing the marks of battle damage charge forward to take position by their side. Though many of them bore various bandages and evidence of wounds, they wore them like badges of honour.

He slid off of the rhino, supporting Azula’s weight as she did the same. Stopping in front of him, Zheng fell to her knee and opened her mouth to speak. Zuko pre-empted her.

“You can say whatever you want later. Azula is badly hurt. Get her to the Sages and the medical staff on the barge.” Nobody moved, and he summoned all the force he had to emphasize his command. “Now!”

Zheng motioned to one of the soldiers, and he and three others offered perfect salutes before bodily picking Azula up between themselves and moving towards the barge’s main hatch.

“I’ll be with you soon, Azula,” he called out.

“Aha,” she replied weakly. “I’ll…hold you to that.” She managed a slight wave as the soldiers hurried her below deck.

_Please let her be alright._

He was pulled back to the present as Zheng spoke. “Please, forgive me sire.”

“For what?”

She gave him an incredulous look. “For my failure to keep you safe. You would have died if the Princess had not protected you.” Her look rapidly changed to incandescent fury. “If she had not done my, our job.”

_Duty can be so tiresome._

“You have nothing for me to forgive.” He waved his hand. “Stand up, please.” She obliged. “I watched you and your soldiers fight. There were a hundred of you and thousands of them. They came from all sides, and from above. They had powerful earthbenders.”

He remembered the Dai Li agent that Azula had identified. “And they had other help besides.” He saw her start to protest and cut her off. “I don’t want to hear any more about it. Understand?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Good.” He looked out at the harbour, full of Fire Nation cruisers and other vessels. “We need to leave before a real Earth Kingdom force arrives as reinforcement. Get me a scroll.”

“At once.” An aide quickly brought a blank scroll, and he rapidly drafted an order to Admiral Cheng, the fleet commander, to recall all troops immediately and set sail for the capital. Affixing his personal mark, he sent the message by hawk to the Admiral’s command ship, and hurried belowdecks himself.

Entering the infirmary, he saw Azula laid out on the long bed, the medical staff replacing the fabric strips tied around her chest with actual bandages. His heart sank as he saw the amount of blood they had soaked up. A bearded Fire Sage, an expert in bodily chi paths, bowed his head. “Sire. It is good you brought the Princess back when you did. She is very weak.”

“But she’ll be okay?” He knew he sounded desperate.

“I believe so, sire. The small part of the blade still inside her cannot be removed until we return to the capital, but it is not moving or disrupting her chi, as far as I can tell.” He leaned in closer. “And, of course, the Princess is quite stubborn. That does help.”

“Thank you.” He sat down beside the bed and grasped her hand. It felt cold again, like it had in the culvert. “We’ll get you back to the palace and taken care of.”

_She looks so fragile now. She used up all the energy she had to get me here. Now it’s my turn to help her._

Her eyes were closed as she replied. “Good. Good.” Her voice was very weak, and she moved little.

He knew he had to say something now or he would not be able to again. “I meant to say, uh, about earlier. When we were in the culvert. I didn’t mean to…you know…”

She tightened her hand slightly. “We can… talk about… that later, Zuzu. I’m very tired right now. So very tired.” Her voice drifted off as she fell asleep, her breathing shallow, but stable.

The sage bowed slightly. “Sire, the Princess should be allowed to rest. It is very important to the healing process.”

“Of course.” He stood up. “Inform me immediately if there are any changes.”

“Yes, sire.”

Zuko left her in the care of the sage as he headed for the bridge. He knew that he needed to be seen to lead his fleet home.

_I’ll get her back to the capital. Then we’ll figure out what to do about this catastrophe._

He looked back towards the infirmary.

_And I’ll figure how to talk to her about what I did._


	16. A Visit From the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Chaian, Aang and Katara visit the Fire Nation to meet with Zuko. And Azula.

In the two weeks since her return from Chaian, Azula had been split. Split between the recovery rooms of the Royal Physician and the Fire Sages and her office. Split between wanting to exact revenge on the Dai Li for attacking them and knowing that doing so would probably play into their plans somehow.

And most significantly, split between her feelings on what Zuko had done under the bridge. She had not expected it in the slightest. And yet, she could vividly remember how it had felt. She could remember the tingling over her entire body. It had felt like she had failed to properly channel lightning.

She had been, and still was, deeply confused. It had after all been her first real, meaningful kiss, her brief previous experience on Ember Island having long been forgotten.

_Why did he do it? And why didn’t I stop him?_

Though he had been to visit her nearly on a daily basis, both before and after she had regained consciousness, he had been distant. He had stayed further away from her, physically, than before. With Mai having left for a short while to visit her family at his own encouragement, it was if he had purposefully isolated himself.

She had found herself surprised by how much his behaviour had hurt. Years ago she wouldn’t have cared, but she had changed. She had learned the value of connection, and having that damaged was not something she wanted to allow to continue.

In front of a floor-length mirror in her chambers, Azula was brought back to the present by a sharp pain in her side. Her head whipped around to focus on the offender.

“Be careful!”

Beside her, Omi bowed her head deeply. “I’m sorry, Princess!”

Azula returned her eyes to the mirror. Standing in front of it wearing only the tight thigh-length shorts she wore under her robes, she could see her newest feature. She had mostly healed from her wounds, the natural process greatly accelerated by the chi manipulations of the Sages. But she had been left with a long, thick, angry scar along her left side, running from mid abdomen to just under her breast.

_One Earth Kingdom peasant with a rusty knife hurt me worse than their entire military, the Avatar, or Zuzu ever did. There has to be a lesson in that._

The initial cut had been relatively small, but the stresses of her and Zuko’s escape on the metal that had remained inside, along with the makeshift bandages she had been forced to use had caused considerable cosmetic damage that the Sages had not been able to fix. They had been scared that she would respond poorly, and again, once upon a time she would have at such a blemish on her person. Now she saw it as a badge. A lesson.

She ran her fingers lightly along it as Omi gingerly began to fix her supportive chest wrappings, taking care to avoid compressing the scar and causing any more pain.

_I suppose Zuzu and I have something in common now, at least._

Azula remained silent as Omi finished her wrappings and styled her hair in her signature bangs and topknot, something that the maid was becoming extremely proficient at. With that completed, she stepped into her decorated robe and affixed her headpiece. She took extra care to make sure she looked as regal as possible. There were visitors expected.

She had known the moment she had woken up that this was coming. From her infirmary bed she had done her best to keep up with the diplomatic missives. Kuei’s court was, of course and on the surface, apoplectic at the essential invasion of an Earth Kingdom city by the Fire Nation, if only for a short while. Though she had been informed that many of the same ministers were secretly aghast at the attack, and fearful of a resumption of the war, they could not be seen to be so publicly. As expected, the Dai Li had well-concealed any evidence of their involvement.

The Fire Nation’s embassy in Ba Sing Se was under virtual siege, with the Royal Earthbending Guards being forced to establish a cordon to protect it. Zuko’s admirals had wanted to take some action to show that such an attack against the Fire Lord would not be tolerated, and only Zuko’s flat and firm denial had put an end to that.

With all of that, she knew it was inevitable that the Avatar would be asked, in the strongest possible terms, to intervene. She had been told that the airbender had spent the last week in Ba Sing Se, and he was due to arrive in the capital imminently. Accompanied by his waterbending friend. She was less pleased at that part. Thinking about that reunion was, at the very least, serving as sufficient distraction from her thoughts on Zuko’s kiss.

Omi finished checking her hair. “There, Princess. I’m done!”

“Good.” She looked towards her balcony. “I’m sure this will be most interesting.”

“I’ve only ever heard about the Avatar, Princess.” Omi offered. “I wasn’t in the capital when…” she trailed off, reddening.

“When my brother was crowned, you mean?” She smiled slightly at her maid’s discomfort. “It’s all right. That was a long time ago.”

“Um, of course.” The girl brightened again. “They say he’s incredibly powerful. Did you actually fight him?”

“I did. Many times.” She looked towards her windows. “I even killed him once.”

Leaving a goggle-eyed and confused Omi behind, she walked out of her chambers. Passing the score of guards that Zheng had assigned to the hallways of the royal apartments, she made her way to the small interior courtyard reserved for the royal family. As she entered, she saw Zuko waiting there, Zheng herself as well as several other guards stationed along the wall. Zuko avoided looking at her, his body language tense.

_I need to deal with this. I can’t have the Avatar thinking there’s a problem between us. He needs to stay focused on the Earth Kingdom._

He nodded to her as she moved beside him, looking to the sky. “Azula,” he said, distantly. “Are you sure you want to be here when Aang arrives? You know he’s bringing…”

“Yes, I know. The peasant girl. The waterbender.”

“She has a name. Katara.” She heard annoyance creep into his response. “I’d ask that you use her actual name while they’re here. I don’t want you two fighting.”

Azula let out a sigh. “Oh, very well. If it makes you happy, Zuzu.”

“And don’t call me that while they’re here, it’s embarrassing.”

“I thought you found it endearing, brother.” He didn’t respond, though she could see his skin redden.

Azula opened her mouth to say something else, but then heard a sound she had heard in her dreams for years. The low, rumbling roar of the Avatar’s sky bison. Looking to the sky, she saw it descend from up on high, and watched as the guards on the higher balconies of the palace experienced a brief burst of automatic reaction before recognizing the creature and relaxing.

“The shaggy beast hasn’t changed at all from when you rode it down to stop me,” she observed. “It’s even the same perspective.”

“I suppose it is,” Zuko replied as Appa descended from on high, landing directly in the centre of a patch of ground that was cleared for him.

The Avatar appeared from the basket on the bison’s back, the orange and yellow robes, together with the distinctive airbender tattoos, marking him instantly. He was much, much taller and looked much stronger physically than Azula remembered and had even grown a slight beard, even as he had kept his head clean-shaven.

_My, he has grown. He brought Father low while still a boy. I wonder what he would be capable of now?_

As Aang jumped down, he called out to Zuko. “Zuko! It’s been too long!” She saw Zuko smile widely in return, the smile someone gave a true friend. One she had never really ever been able to give.

“It has been, Aang.” Azula watched him shake Aang hand firmly. “Welcome to the palace.” She saw the Avatar’s eyes pan over Zheng, the guards, and herself without serious recognition.

_He doesn’t recognize me._

As Zuko and Aang spoke, Azula saw a shock of blue appear in the basket as well and jump down. She recognized the girl immediately. Katara, the waterbender who had finally broken her five years previously. Azula felt very strange seeing her again. Like Zuko, she had hated her for so long, before accepting what had had to happen. Even so, she didn’t expect a positive reunion.

Katara ran over and gave Zuko a hug in greeting. “It’s great to see you again. I was really scared when Aang told me that you had been attacked. I’m so happy to see that you’re alright.”

Zuko returned the hug, and Azula was surprised when she felt a sudden flash of jealousy. “I’m fine,” he said. “I was just lucky that I had help.”

_She doesn’t recognize me either. Must be the robes._

Aang rubbed his head. “Yeah about that, the Earth Kingdom couldn’t describe what happened very well, and your letter wasn’t entirely clear…” His words trailed off as Appa started to growl.

“What’s wrong, boy?” Katara asked, looking at him. Azula noticed that the bison was staring directly at her. The others might not have noticed her looks, but the bison had certainly noticed her smell.

_The shaggy beast is the most observant one. Should that be relieving or worrying?_

Azula took a deep breath, and a step forward. “I think he recognizes me.”

Her different stature and clothing might have been different enough to cloak easy identification, but she knew, from their instinctual responses, that her voice had not changed a bit. She tensed, almost imperceptibly, in case she had to defend herself from an automatic strike. Both Aang and Katara reacted differently, but well along the lines she had predicted.

Aang reflexively moved his feet into what Azula recognized as an airbending stance, but took no overt action other than that, only looking surprised. Katara, however, jumped as if she had been shocked, her features hardening. With one hand she reflexively uncorked her water bottle.

“You! You’re here?” Her eyes jumped back to Zuko. “She’s here? Don’t you remember-“

“The last time we saw each other?” Azula said, raising an eyebrow. “He does. I do. Things have changed quite a lot since then, peasan-Katara.“

“Not enough that I can’t beat you again!” Katara said angrily, still in her fighting stance.

Azula rolled her eyes. “Please. You want a rematch here, in Zuz-Zuko’s garden? If you want one later, I’d be happy to oblige. I beat Zuko quite handily when we had our little sparring session.”

Katara looked shocked as she turned her head to Zuko. “You let her _fight_ you?”

“It’s a long story,” Zuko said. Azula could see her brother redden slightly from embarrassment. “Look, Azula’s been helping me. Quite a lot. And if she hadn’t been in Chaian, I wouldn’t be here. She saved my life.”

Both Aang and Katara recovered from their reactive stances. “I see…” Aang said, before suddenly grinning. “Well, then, I suppose we need to start over.”

“Start over?”

“Well, we’re not fighting anymore. Zuko say’s you’ve been helping, and you haven’t bent any fire at us.”

Azula smiled thinly. “Or lightning.”

Aang’s countenance faltered for only the briefest of moments, and off to the side, she could see Katara tense up again. “Or lightning,” he agreed. He stuck his hand out, and Azula took it, returning the handshake. It was stronger than she expected. Surprisingly so.

Unlike Aang, however, Katara stood apart, her arms still crossed. “I still don’t trust you. I’ll be watching.”

_She thinks she’s being intimidating. How quaint._

“Well then, I promise to be on my best behaviour.” Azula turned to her brother. “Should we proceed?”

Zuko nodded, sweeping his hand behind himself. “Yes. You asked for all the reports we had, Aang, to help you mediate these…troubles.” Together, they entered the palace and proceeded towards Zuko’s office in the royal apartments, and as Aang fell in beside Zuko in the front, Azula found herself beside Katara just behind, suffering the waterbender’s angry glances in amused silence.

Before leaving, Aang called out to Appa. “Stay here boy! They’ll bring you something to eat!” A loud, contented rumble followed as Azula saw two palace servants nearby exchange hopeless looks.

After only a few steps, Katara noticed both the large figure of Zheng right behind their group and the extra firebenders along the walls and near the doors, all watching them very closely. “I see you have a lot more guards then you did before.” Her tone made it clear that she did not approve.

Azula answered before her brother could. “Yes, I thought it made a little more sense. After all, the fire Lord can’t run off to some igloo in the middle of nowhere. And after what happened in Chaian, I think you would agree that some additional security is warranted.”

At the mention of the igloo, she saw Katara ball her fists, but before she could speak, Aang interjected. “What did happen? I don’t think I got the full truth in Ba Sing Se. They never like to tell you what’s really going on.”

“I sent you a letter, Aang.” Zuko sounded annoyed.

“It was too long! And I’d rather hear it from you.”

“We were attacked in the street, by armed civilians and earthbenders alike. Very powerful and skilled earthbenders.”

“How did you know that?”

Azula watched as Zuko gave his friend a hard stare. “Because I travelled with both you and Toph,” he began, “and I know what earthbending looks like.”

Before long they arrived at Zuko’s office. Zuko took his place behind the desk while Aang and Katara sat beside each other on one of the couches in front of it. Azula noticed that the waterbender held the Avatar’s hand.

_Ah, yes. They did become an item, didn’t they? I don’t know what he sees in that peasant, but if it keeps her calm, so much the better._

“So tell me then,” Aang began, “you were attacked, and then what?”

Over the next short while, Azula listened as Zuko laid out the entire event, from their arrival to the initial attack to the pursuit that the two of them had experienced later in the evening. She noticed, however, that after a quick glance at her, he completely left out their time under the bridge. And when he described the situation involving the Dai Li agent, he allowed her to take over. She avoided mentioning the man’s identity, instead describing how she incinerated her own two captors with fire breath.

“Wonderful, thanks. How many people did you kill?” Katara practically spat.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Azula leaned back in her chair. “The one jumping down, the archer, then when the wall came up…” she counted them off on her fingers, pretending to think hard.

“Azula, please!” Zuko called, harshly. She rolled her eyes as she saw Katara and Aang exchange a glance.

“Seven.”

“You killed seven people,” fumed Katara, “and you don’t even care!”

_She is truly infuriating._

Azula raised her voice. “They were trying to kill me. Zuko as well, in case you forgot.” She touched her side. “Besides, they gave a reasonable fight. I even have a new scar. Would you like to see it?”

Katara’s glare was murderous, but she remained silent for a moment before turning back to Zuko. “Zuko, you said you had all the reports put together? Let me have them.”

Beside her, Aang nodded sheepishly. “She reads faster than I do!”

Preempting Zuko, Azula snapped her fingers, and a moment later Omi entered the room, carrying a heavy case. “I’m here, Princess!” At the sight of the Avatar, her eyes went wide as saucers, but she maintained her composure as best as she was able.

“Everything is in the chest,” Azula began. “Reports from the fleet commanders, from the escort, all of that. I had it all prepared.” At another signal, Omi dropped the chest, and it landed heavily with a loud noise. “Do be careful, it’s quite heavy.”

“Oh!” Aang stood up quickly. “I’ve got that, don’t worry!” With a flick of his wrist, the chest rose up, supported on a cushion of air. Azula fought to keep her expression neutral as Katara stood herself and flashed a smug smile. Aang might not have understood the display of power in such a trivial action, but Katara did.

Azula gestured to Omi, trying to move the meeting along. “Omi here will see you to your room. I made very sure it was properly apportioned, don’t you worry.” She could tell that the waterbender didn’t believe her in the slightest.

“We’ll see you for dinner?” Zuko asked.

“Of course!” Aang said, smiling, “I haven’t had fire flakes in years!” Following Omi, the two of them left, Katara clearly making it a point to ignore Azula as she did so.

_Infuriating._

Zuko waited until Zheng had closed the doors to the office before he spoke. “You didn’t tell them about the Dai Li agent,” he said, accusingly.

“No, I didn’t,” she agreed. “You know very well that the Avatar, for all his strength, is not the deepest thinker around. He’s returning to the Earth Kingdom in a few days to continue talks, and regardless of whatever else happens, he’s going to have every minute of what happens here teased out of him.”

“I don’t like hiding anything from him. He’s my friend.”

“I know that, Zuzu," Azula said with a sigh. "Which is why you need to help him help you, and that means making sure he doesn’t give anything away to our enemies.”

“They’d be his enemies too.”

“Maybe,” Azula said slowly, “but we can’t be entirely sure of that, and even if it were the case, he wouldn’t be able to hide the fact that he knew. Right now, the fact that the Dai Li can’t be sure that we know they were involved is valuable.”

She walked over to one of windows overlooking the balcony garden. “I’m supposed to be receiving a report soon from the ambassador in Ba Sing Se, and also from the spies I sent there over a month ago when I established the service. That should give us more information that we can use to help us in whatever summit the Avatar is able to arrange.”

She waved a hand. “If the Dai Li learn that we know, they’ll provoke another incident to escalate things. And their incidents involve people getting hurt. I’d like to avoid that. Even if it means deceiving your friend.”

Zuko nodded slowly, even though his discomfort was still obvious. “I suppose that makes sense.”

_That’s right, Zuzu. Listen to your sister._

“And there’s another thing. It’s important that the Avatar thinks that we’re on the same page. He has to be on our side when problems arise.”

“What do you mean?”

Azula gave her brother a hard stare. “You know what I mean. You’ve been distant for weeks. And they’re noticing. The waterbender is, anyway.”

She could tell that he very much did not want to talk about it, not now. She pressed ahead anyway. “We need to work together so that he thinks we were wronged in Chaian, and the Earth Kingdom is at fault. It’s important for perception, both in and outside the Fire Nation.”

“I can’t do that. Aang has to be impartial, that’s his role.”

“Zuzu, you can’t be that naïve.” She let her frustration get the better of her, and even before she was finished speaking, she saw her brother’s expression harden.

_That was a mistake._

“I’ll see you at dinner, Azula,” he said, looking down at some scroll on his desk. His tone made it clear that he considered their conversation over. Giving an overly formal bow, she called on Omi and departed.

Zuko’s attitude had not improved later that evening, and while Aang described some adventure or another to which Azula paid no attention, Azula read the room. Zuko was clearly still angry, and this, combined with the embarrassment she knew he still felt, left a tense atmosphere. She knew the anger would pass shortly, but the embarrassment would not.

The Avatar was far too preoccupied to notice the situation, but Katara was not. Every time Zuko was short with her, every time he took a step away from her, she knew that Katara noticed it, and that was unacceptable. They needed to show unity.

As they broke apart for the night, Aang and Katara to their prepared room and Zuko and herself to their respective chambers, she knew she needed to take action. She needed to force a conversation with him somewhere he could not get away, nor dismiss her easily.

As always though, she had a plan.


	17. Midnight Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula goes to meet Zuko under cover of night in light of recent events. Together, they take the first steps towards something more.

When Azula rose from her bed later that night she could tell, from the moonlight streaming through the cracks in her shutters, that midnight had just passed.

_It’s time._

Wearing only her usual thin shorts, she reached for the light robe she wore when she was alone in her chambers. Tying the belt around her waist, she moved silently through the room itself and entered the antechamber.

As she did so she took care not to disturb Omi, who had taken to sleeping in one of the alcoves, to better be able to tend to her mistress as needed. Looking at the maid’s sleeping figure, and though she would never admit it to anyone, Azula was more than a little touched by the degree of devotion that Omi increasingly displayed towards her. She had seen to it that the small cot that had originally been present was upgraded to a fine bed.

Moving to an elaborate mural on the wall opposite the bed, she moved her fingers in a precise manner, bending a tiny flame in her palm. A soft blue light flashed for the briefest of moments in the space between her body and the wall, and part of the wall began to move, swinging backwards as a small passage opened.

_Good. It’s still here. Much better than going through the halls. Fewer questions._

“Princess?” she heard Omi’s voice come softly behind her. Scowling in annoyance, she fixed her expression before turning around. Omi was propping herself up on one elbow in her small bed, rubbing her eyes and looking blearily over at where she stood. In her nightshirt and with her usual braid undone, Azula briefly noticed again the simple beauty that the girl possessed.

“Yes, Omi, it’s me. Go back to sleep.”

“What’s going on?” She noticed the opening in the wall. “What’s that? I…” She sat upright, focused by the understanding that something important was happening. “Can I help?”

Azula shook her head. “No, Omi, you can’t. What you can do is go back to sleep, and never mention this,” she gestured to the wall, “to anyone. It is very important that you understand me.”

Omi nodded slowly, comprehending her words. “I do Princess. I’m sorry.” She returned herself to her sleeping position, and slowly rolled around to face away from Azula and the passage.

_I must find some way to reward her. She understands her station so well._

Azula stepped through the passage and pushed it closed behind her. From the dust on the floor, it seemed as if nobody else had been inside in years, which was exactly what she had hoped for. Bending another flame in her hand for light, she began to walk through the cramped passageway. Like so many other of the countless passages that the palace held, she had discovered this one as a child, while Zuko had been off being pampered by their mother.

At that thought, the voice in her ear returned. _“You see, darling? It was all for a reason that I left you alone. You wouldn’t have found any of these, otherwise.”_

_No it wasn’t. And we both know it. Go away._

Reaching the end of the passage, she took another deep breath and extinguished her flame, pressing on the tiles and watching as the small section of wall moved aside. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she recognized her father’s, and now Zuko’s chambers. As befitting their station, the Fire Lords reserved the largest and most opulent bedroom for themselves and their Consort, and it dwarfed even her own.

Off to one side, she could see the area where Mai had placed her items before leaving for her family’s mansion. True to her expectations, there was little there other than several neatly organized chests. On the other side of the room, near where the closed shutters blocked almost all the moonlight from entering, she could see a small square set up for Zuko to practice his firebending forms.

And, in the middle, on a raised dais, was the Fire Lord’s bed, a massive four-posted affair with curtains that could be, but were not currently, closed. Along one side of it, she could see the outline of Zuko, sleeping soundly.

_Good thing Mai was away this week. This would be so much more difficult otherwise_.

Azula glided over to the bed, sitting down on the side of it and looking at her brother’s sleeping form in the dim light. He didn’t stir as she did so. Only a few years ago, she would have relished being here with him so defenceless. She would have laughed in glee as she plunged a fire dagger into his heart. Now, however, she could only look at his form.

She had, of course, noticed how attractive a young man he had grown into during their rematch, but she had been very preoccupied then. Now she had time. Zuko had kicked his covers off at some point earlier in the night, and Azula could see that he slept the same way she did, bare-chested and wearing only a pair of short training pants.

_Great minds think alike, I suppose. Though there are degrees of greatness._

Over the years he had not neglected his own personal discipline, and she could see that he was just as muscled and fit as he had been during the war. He looked strong and powerful, and her eyes lingered on the strongly defined muscles along his chest and abdomen. They also lingered, once again, on the angry lightning scar in the center of his torso. It had faded with time and Katara’s healing, but it was still there. She again felt a rush of shame at the physical reminder of her assault.

_Now or never._

She reached out and touched Zuko’s arm. “Zuzu...” she called, softly. “Zuzu, wake up.” He stirred, slowly at first. His eyes opened, and realizing that somebody was sitting on his bed, he pulled himself up onto his elbows rapidly, preparing to spring upwards. Recognizing her in the dim light, however, he relaxed.

“Azula?” He was clearly confused. “What are you doing here? What time is it?”

“Late. We need to talk. Where nobody can overhear.”

“What about?” His surprise and the fatigue of being shaken out of sleep had removed the distant attitude he had been taking since their return.

“You know what about.”

“Oh.” He sat up and twisted himself to be sitting beside her on the bed. She could see he was now very tense, and she touched his arm again.

“Zuzu-“

Zuko cut her off, and from how he spoke, she knew that he had rehearsed his speech. “Azula, what I did under the bridge was wrong. I don’t know why I did it, and I’m sorry. It was a stressful situation. That doesn’t excuse it.” He set his jaw. “It won’t happen again.”

_He worked hard on that._

“How long did it take you to put that all together?”

Zuko couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity. “Too long. I think some edict I was supposed to renew expired while I was thinking about it.” He reached out, and put his hand on hers. “Look, it was wrong. And I’m sorry.”

She could tell that his heart was not in what he was saying. “Thank you. I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“For not responding well. I should have done something. Anything other than nothing.” She could feel her skin burning with embarrassment, even though she knew that here, there was nobody who would care about seeing it. “But I wasn’t sure what, I didn’t know what, to do. That wasn’t fair to you.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “Azula, was that your first…” he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“It’s not like I had a lot of time for relationships during a war or in the insane asylum you sent me to, Zuzu.” She heard the edge in her voice. “There was one other, but it didn’t matter.”

_That was the wrong thing to say. Calm yourself, Azula._

“Sorry.”

Azula sighed in frustration. “Don’t be. That wasn’t fair either. This is new to both of us. Well, maybe less so to you.”

“Not really.” She watched as he paused for a long while, as if he was making a decision. “It…didn’t, or doesn’t, feel like that with Mai. It felt different.”

She suddenly noticed that his eyes had slipped more than once down past her face to her chest, and realized that, even in the dim light, it was clear that she wasn’t wearing much underneath the thin robe. She also noticed that he had moved to be sitting closer to her.

_Is he saying that he liked kissing me?_

“Zuzu…” she started slowly, “are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Zuko was quiet for a long while, clearly conflicted. Finally, he managed a slight nod. “I think I am.” The confession hung in the air for almost a full minute. “Look, the last two weeks have been very difficult.”

“They have,” she agreed. “I’d like that to change.”

“So would I.” His response was emphatic, and Azula could tell that he was being utterly sincere. “We despised each other for almost our entire lives, Azula. I wronged you. You wronged me. But after everything, we found a way to exist with each other. To help each other.” He smiled. “You might have the balance on helping, of course. I don’t know how to describe it, but it feels, or at least it felt, wonderful. Like–”

_He’s felt it too._

Azula nodded herself. “Like something that should always have been. Could have been, a long time ago. If not for…too many reasons.” The thought of so much wasted time provoked a sudden feeling of sadness.

_If I don’t tell him now, I never will._

“Under the bridge,” she began slowly, “I felt something too. The entire time you were helping me, after I got hurt, you didn’t complain or give up.”

“You wouldn’t have. You never do.” He moved even closer, so much so that their waists were almost touching. She didn’t try to, or want to, move back. “You didn’t when that man almost killed me. I was just trying to measure up.”

With his words, and with how close he was, Azula was feeling something she had almost never felt. A mixture of apprehension and excitement. Her heart was fluttering. “You don’t have to try. Not anymore. That’s what I felt when you…you know. I felt safe. I felt…” She realized the word was one she had almost never been able to apply to herself. “Loved.”

It felt strange for her to even say the word, like she was speaking a different language. After she said it, for a moment that seemed like an eternity, they just looked into each other’s eyes.

And then he did it. In one swift motion, Zuko moved forward, placing his lips against hers and moving his hands up to grasp both sides of her face. His grasp was reassuringly strong, his fingers running along her cheeks and through her hair as they wrapped around her head. Even so, she knew that he would have pulled away if he had felt any resistance from her at all.

But she gave none. She didn’t want to. She had felt something when he had kissed her under the bridge, when she was injured and weak. Now recovered, and able to focus, she felt much more. His breath and lips were warm and grew warmer, as his focus and thus his chi flowed into one spot.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the antechamber doorway open ever so slowly, a glint of steel flashing in the twilight as she recognized Zheng’s massive form darken the opening. It froze as the two of them came into view, paused for a moment, and then retreated, the door closing softly behind.

_Stupid. I should have known she wouldn’t miss anything._

Pulled back to the moment, Azula could feel Zuko’s grasp slacken and then fall off as he pulled his head back and away from her. He had not noticed the intrusion.

“Was…was that okay?” he asked. He sounded terrified.

She nodded, silently, and he moved forward again. This time she pressed back against him as much as she dared, doing her best to take in every part of the sensation. Her eyes closed, she raised her own hands, wrapping them around her brother’s neck. After another long minute, he pulled back again. And he didn’t look terrified anymore.

“Zuzu…Zuko –“

He squeezed her hand. “It’s alright. You can call me that. I don’t know why, but I actually like it. Reclaiming an insult, if that makes sense.”

“I’m sorry it ever felt like one.” Azula felt the rush of embarrassment again, mixed with more than a little anger. “That I used it like one.”

He squeezed her hand again, and as he did so, their eyes met again. All the tension she had felt was gone. From the last several weeks, yes, but it went further than that. Combined with the trust Zuko had shown her, their rematch, and everything she had been able to accomplish since her return, it was as if the final vestiges of years upon years of pressure had finally dissipated. She felt relaxed. And as she let out a single laugh, Zuko did the same.

It was infectious. The two of them tried, and failed, to stifle themselves. Azula was no stranger to laughter, of course – but not laughter like this. This wasn’t targeted at someone else’s failure, or her success. It was a laughter of contentment.

As they returned to normal, despite all efforts to the contrary, her strategic mind returned.

_This is enough for now. You can’t go too fast._

Azula leaned in and hugged Zuko, and he returned it. For another long minute she closed her eyes and took in the feeling. “I think I need to go now, Zuzu. We need our rest for tomorrow.”

She started to rise when he suddenly grabbed her hand. “Will you come with me tomorrow morning?” he asked.

“For what?”

“I usually practice my forms. I thought we could do that together.”

“Ah. I see. You need to maintain…” her eyes drifted downwards over his chest, “…yourself. Is that right?”

“Something like that,” he said, another smile on his face as he released her hand.

She stood up and moved back towards the passage, feeling his eyes on her as she walked. As she prepared to close it behind her, she looked back at Zuko. “I’d like that. Thank you, Zuzu. I do mean it.”

_I do mean it._

When she returned to her chambers and poked her head through the exit, she was not surprised to see Zheng standing in the antechamber, a small lantern beside her. Omi was sitting on the bed in her nightshirt and looked quite scared, but as soon as she saw Azula, she straightened, filled with confidence.

“I told you she was here!”

“She’s here now,” Zheng growled. “She wasn’t before. Princess, your maid was most uncooperative under questioning.”

_I wonder how long she’s been waiting here._

Azula raised an eyebrow. “She’s loyal and she knows who she owes her position to. I’m sure you can understand and even commend that, Commander. But,” she bent a flame, closing the passage behind her. “You didn’t come here to tell me that.”

“No, Princess. I came to tell you that your entry into the Fire Lord’s bedchamber tonight was very ill-advised. I am responsible for his security in this palace and I must know what is going on at all times regarding his person. Especially after the attack.” Azula knew that Zheng would brook no disagreement on this, even had she wanted to do so.

“Of course, Commander. However, you must also be aware that there are…situations, where access may be needed while ensuring that nobody observes it.” Zheng nodded, extremely slowly.

Azula pretended to think on a decision she had made when she had seen the door open ever so slightly. “If I inform you and you alone that I will be seeing the Fire Lord, using this passage on any given night, will that be sufficient?”

Another slow nod. “It will, Princess. But if you fail to do so, even once, I will have the entire passage bricked solid. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course.” Zheng turned to leave.

_She didn’t mention what she saw. Why not?_

She had to get some kind of answer. “Commander?” she called softly, her tone making it clear what she was asking about.

Zheng looked back at her, stoic as always. “It is not my place to judge, Princess. Only to guard.” She left the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

“That goes to the Fire Lord’s room?” Omi asked, eyes wide.

“You remember what I told you, right?” Azula let more than a small amount of threat enter her voice.

“I do. I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

“Good.” Azula yawned and stretched. “Now, I’m off back to bed.” She untied her robes’ belt and let it fall on the floor, leaving her standing only in the thin pair of shorts she had earlier been sleeping in. She saw Omi’s gaze flicker to her scar for a moment. “Make sure this is cleaned in the morning.”

“Yes, Princess.”

Azula entered the next room and climbed into bed, the feeling of the smooth sheets against her bare skin soothing her as she made herself comfortable. Alone with her thoughts and trying to asleep, she found herself repeating the events of only a few minutes prior over and over again in her head.

_He was so aggressive. It wasn’t a mistake this time._

Pulling the covers up, she felt a sudden chill as the fabric brushed against her. The same chill she had felt when Zuko had kissed her in his fierce fashion. She couldn’t stop thinking about the excitement she knew now that it had caused. In the back of her mind she knew there were so many things wrong with what they had done. But she also knew that she didn’t, or wouldn’t, care. She had been breaking the rules since she was a child.

She heard the voice again. _“It made you truly happy, dear, if only for a moment. That’s been so rare for you for so long.”_

For the first time in a long time, she didn’t tell it to go away. She knew that, whatever she was feeling, she wanted to keep it. She knew she would. When she put her mind to something, she accomplished it.

Tired and more than a little overwhelmed, Azula fell asleep, the thought of her brother’s kiss the last thing on her mind.


	18. Morning Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula share a morning routine, drawing them ever closer to each other.

The next morning as Zuko woke with the sunrise, sitting up in bed and feeling the surprising warmth of the early morning air, he found himself staring at the spot where Azula had sat the previous night. Where they had passionately kissed. He still couldn’t believe that it had even happened.

_It feels like it was a dream. But I know it wasn’t._

Slowly he stood. As he did so, he looked over at the far side of the bed, where Mai slept when she was at the palace. A pang of guilt ran through him, though not nearly as sharply as he knew it should have.

_What do I tell her? How can I tell her?_

Trying his best to put uncomfortable questions out of his mind, he prepared himself for his exercises. Having gotten into the habit of morning practice while travelling with Aang, he had kept it up in the years since, and had found it extremely useful. Not only for keeping fit, but also for having time and space to get lost in his thoughts. And he had a lot of them.

Putting on his training pants and a robe, he moved towards the exit, and entering the antechamber, noticed a clearly tired Zheng standing guard. “Sire,” she said, greeting him.

“Good morning.” He was not used to seeing her so visibly fatigued. “Is something wrong?”

“No, Sire, not at all. Are we going to the yard?” He nodded, and she motioned into the hall for an escort group. Ever since their return from Chaian, she had demanded that he always travel with a sizable guard contingent, even while in the palace.

At this early hour, the palace was still largely silent, excepting the guards and the few servants who took care of nightly duties, and Zuko’s party ran into no one as they took a side staircase reserved for his usage out into the courtyard that he favoured for his exercise and bending practice. Around the edges, a path had been cleared, and in the center a large square with a boundary had been constructed. Servants knew to keep out unless requested. Or unless they were doing the gardening.

And standing beside the small rest area that had been constructed for his use, several chairs under a light canopy, stood Azula in a morning robe, along with her maid.

“The Princess is here, sire,” Zheng said, her voice sounding different than usual to him.

_Stating the obvious._

“She does always seem to find a way to beat you wherever you’re going.” Zuko walked over to her as Zheng and the guards took positions near the courtyard entrances, allowing them to keep watch while also giving him space as needed.

Azula smiled as he approached, leaning forward and giving him a hug, an action that neither he, nor anyone else around, had expected. He felt her breath on his neck. She continued as if she had been doing such for years. “Good morning, Zuzu. I took your advice.” She looked to the sky. “It really is a wonderful morning. Should we start with a run?”

Raising her arms, Omi came from behind her to pull her robe off, and as she did so, Zuko saw that she was wearing the same style of training gear she had been wearing at the hospital, and that he had seen in Chaian. A short pair of tight thigh-length pants, a minimalist chest wrapping, and thin-soled shoes. They all but forced any onlooker to notice how fit she was, both as statement and distraction.

“Are you alright?” She had noticed that he was standing awkwardly.

_Is there anything she doesn’t notice? Why do I even ask myself that?_

“I’m fine. I just haven’t had anyone here in the mornings before. Mai never wanted to come down. And a run sounds fine.” He shrugged off his own robe, standing bare-chested in the morning sun. Omi hurried to pick it up, folding it neatly and placing it beside Azula’s in the rest station.

Azula laughed. “Yes, we can’t have her getting a tan, can we?” She began to stretch as she looked closely at him. “You look good, Zuzu. Fit. You know, I never told you how much I approve of your doing this. As a matter of state, I mean. Keeping strong is very good for appearances.”

“Appearances?”

She nodded again, looking in the direction of the part of the palace containing the council chamber. “Appearances. For all of them. A strong Fire Lord is one that you don’t want to scheme against.” She looked at him again, and he could feel her eyes roving all over his body. “I never appreciated just how much you look like the old pictures of Father from when we visited Ember Island.”

He hated when people reminded him how much he looked like Ozai. “Don’t remind me.”

“It was a compliment, Zuzu. Say what you want about Father, but he is a handsome man, and you certainly took that from him. And, of course, nobody dared scheme against him. Anyway,” she moved to the track, “are you ready?”

He moved beside her. “I can’t actually remember the last time we ran together.”

“I was ten, you were twelve, and we didn’t just run, we raced. I won.” It was clear to him that she remembered every moment of it. He wasn’t surprised. It had been a competition, and she always recalled those well.

“This time might be different, you know.”

She laughed, though he could tell that it was a playful one. She was enjoying herself. “Perhaps. But you yourself said that you’re always alone here. Who can you compare yourself to?”

_It’s nice to keep seeing her this way._

He took position beside her, and with another short laugh she began to run at a quick pace. He kept step beside her, and he realized how relaxing it was, despite the exertion, to also have someone beside him.

He liked having a new pattern of sounds to listen to. The sounds of their feet slapping the ground. The sound of Azula’s hair, which she had tied into a long ponytail, swishing over the bare skin of her shoulders. Their combined regimented and controlled breathing, a product of their extensive firebending training. It felt natural, and right. He felt a pang of sadness, once again, that it had taken this long for him-for both of them, to experience it.

He also noticed that, even though she had not mentioned feeling any pain in her side, there was still tenderness near the large scar she had received in Chaian. Every third or fourth step there was a slight twitch in her movement. He knew better than to ask about it. Her pride would never let her admit there was anything wrong.

They ran together for the next short while, as she informed him about the business of the day in between breaths. She had already read the messages from the morning hawks, and there was yet more bad news out of the Earth Kingdom. The rhetoric by what they now knew to be the Dai Li-sponsored ‘Harmony under Heaven’ movement had heated up, with open calls for reprisals against the Fire Nation for the so-called ‘massacre’ in Chaian now being heard. They both agreed that Aang’s efforts would be crucial, but Zuko was quick to notice that Azula was very careful not to mention manipulation again.

After a short while and several dozen more laps, Zuko began to feel himself slowing. “You can slow down, Azula,” he called, panting. She didn’t. “It isn’t a race this time!”

“It’s always a race. Everything is.” she replied, stating it as fact.

_It’s how she sees the world._

He decided to try another tack. “If you exhaust yourself here, how are you going to show me how much more precise your forms are?”

At that, she slowed, looking at the cleared space in the courtyard’s centre. “I suppose you’re right. When are we supposed to meet the Avatar and his peas…Katara again?”

“Around midday.”

“Ah, so we have time. I told you when we sparred how much work your forms need.” Slowing to a stop, she walked over to where Omi still stood. Under the canopy, and while they had been running, the maid had gone to fetch some cold water, and Azula was quick to wordlessly take an offered cup. Zuko did the same.

“Thank you,” he said to Omi. “You’re very attentive.” He watched as the girl blushed deeply, bowing her head. She then bent down to pick up the cup Azula had drained and dropped on the ground.

“You could have handed it back to her, you know,” he admonished.

“Hm?” Azula had clearly already forgotten that she had even done it. “Oh. She likes picking things up, don’t worry.” He could tell from her tone that that lie had been made up on the spot. “Anyway, Zuzu, let’s get started. I don’t think we’ve practiced together since we were children.”

“Not since Father told me I didn’t deserve to be in the square with you.” He made no effort to hide his bitterness.

“I remember that. He was right, then. But I think we can agree that he would be very wrong about that now. Do you remember the routine?” Zuko felt the momentary anger fizzle out in his chest as he nodded.

They took positions on opposite ends of the square and began, going through the motions of a training routine they both knew very well. It started with breathing, followed by progression through the core movements that channeled their energy into flame, and then short-range expressions of firebending as mastery over those forms was demonstrated.

The courtyard took on shades of orange and blue as they continued, and he again felt contentment at practicing with her that went above the simple centering that he usually got from moving through such a familiar routine. He also enjoyed practicing with a real peer. No matter what he said, the guard officers who he had sparred with previously always restricted themselves somewhat, fearful of either accidentally hurting him or showing him up. Azula had no such compulsion.

As they finished, and although he matched her move for move, Zuko could tell that Azula was still better than he was. Her fire was still more controlled, more precise, and more focused. But he still knew that he had improved and Azula clearly noticed it as well. “You’ve gotten much, much better, Zuzu,” she said. She stood back on one foot before taking a step forward. “Let me show you something.”

“Show me what?”

“You noticed that I was using other techniques during our fight. I’d like to show you one I created.”

_She’s created her own forms?_

“Created?”

She nodded. “I had a lot of time, Zuzu. Uncle created techniques, and so can I. Stand right there in front of me.” She pointed to a spot on the ground and Zuko took the few steps over to it, following her instructions as to how he planted his feet and moved his arms. He recognized the motions immediately. She had used them during their duel.

“This looks like Katara’s waterbending.”

He saw Azula bristle slightly at the mention of Katara, but she nodded. “Maybe. It’s based on waterbending, at the very least. It came when I thought about blasting jelly.” She started moving her arms in a common firebending stance, but held her muscles much less tightly and more fluidlike. “It made me realize that fire can be a liquid as well. And you can control the flow.”

He went through the motions again and breathed deeply, feeling his chi move deep within himself, and managed to bend a small flame in the style Azula was showing. A third repetition produced a larger flame for a short while, until he lost concentration and cohesion.

Azula sighed. “It’ll take all day at this rate. Let me help you.” Walking over to him, she took his hand in hers, and at her touch Zuko was immediately reminded of the previous night. From the slight flush on her skin, beyond that caused by their exertion, she was thinking the same.

“Ah...Alright. Here. Follow my hands here.” She took his other hand and stood close. He could smell the soap that Omi had used to wash her hair. Slowly, she moved his hands in the form’s motions, and he could feel the gentle twisting motions of the forearm and wrist within it that she had been using.

_This is nice._

He could also feel that she was touching him more than she needed to. He could feel her fingers slowly entwining with his. They were surprisingly soft. Delicate. Not words he, nor surely anyone else, would usually attribute to his sister. “Azula, I…” he began, when he felt her suddenly move, her expression darkening.

“Oh. We have visitors.” Azula pulled away from him and straightened, hostility entering her body language as she crossed her arms. Zuko turned around, and was greeted with the sight of Aang and Katara, both wearing their usual respective red-yellow and blue robes, standing at the edge of the practice square. As was seemingly now usual whenever his sister was involved, Aang seemed bemused while Katara appeared unable to be anything other than angry.

“Good morning, Zuko,” Aang began, “Sorry for coming early, but the guard outside our room told us that you would be here, and I wanted to see…”

“Where did you learn that?” Katara demanded, staring at Azula. “That was a waterbending technique.”

_It’s far too early for this._

“It was,” Azula sneered in reply, her arms still crossed. “I had something of an epiphany chained to that grate, you know, between the screams.”

Katara’s anger faltered, and Zuko remembered how she had been unable to look at Azula at that terrible moment. “You did?”

“Of course not.” Azula’s voice was harsh. “I was chained to a grate. But I did have a lot of time to think after that, and one day I thought about learning from my enemies. Turning their strengths against them.”

Katara’s face twisted again, and Zuko saw that Aang had to grip her shoulder, tightly. Azula continued. “Now, obviously that last part has changed more than a little, but the concept is still there. I had dozens of bending scrolls delivered to me, and I found how useful the techniques could be and how they could be used with firebending.”She shrugged. “Like what Zuko learned during your time together. Only better, of course.”

“And you’re instructing him?” Katara voiced the question as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Of course. The Fire Lord represents the nation. If they’re not at least the…second most powerful firebender within it well, that’s a problem. I’d be happy to demonstrate them on you, if you’d like.”

Zuko knew that Katara both wouldn’t be able to back down from the challenge. He also knew that she would stand no chance, and saw Aang meet his eyes as his friend communicated that he had had exactly the same thought. Before Katara could reply, Aang gripped her arm lightly. “I don’t think we need to do that this early, do we?” He tried to put his usual lightened spin on his words. “We haven’t even had breakfast!”

Katara’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the long scar visible along Azula’s side. “Fine. It wouldn’t be fair anyways fighting someone who’s still injured.”

Azula gave an exaggerated shrug. “She gave me a cut, and I melted her skull. I think I came off the better for it.” Zuko shared a look with Aang, and they knew that the two girls were seemingly focused on needling each other as much as possible.

“This might have been a mistake.” Aang said simply as he rubbed his head, clearly trying to defuse the situation. “We’ll get breakfast and meet you in a little while?”

_Thank you, Aang. This was going downhill fast._

“That’s probably for the best,” Zuko replied. “Just ask any of the servants. They’ll bring you whatever you need. It’ll give us a chance to do the same.”

“Give her a chance to get dressed, at least.” Katara muttered under her breath as the two of them left, so softly that Zuko could only barely hear it. If Azula had, she pretended not to notice.

“Was that really necessary, Azula?,” he asked, exasperated.“I asked you to be polite to Katara.”

“I’m trying, Zuzu,” she said with mock sincerity. “But I suspect something like that is going to happen every time we see each other. I don’t think we’ll ever like each other much.”

“You did try to kill her. Remember that?” Zuko let an edge creep into his voice.

Her expression suddenly changed, her lips pursing. “I do. And I ended up hurting you.” Her eyes flashed to the faint scar of the lightning strike that he still possessed on his chest. “She needs to get past it. It’s not about her, and she needs to see that. Like I did.”

“You had five years,” he said gently.

“She wasn’t in a prison.” Her eyes flashed for a moment. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair.”

_Yes it was. I should have looked for a better way. Spent more than a moment thinking about it._

She spent a long moment stretching and trying to change the subject. “I think this is good enough for now,” she began. “I have an idea I need to look into before we meet them again.”

“Alright,” Zuko said as he nodded. He could tell that she wanted some time away after the exchange with Katara. She took a few steps over towards the exit before she stopped and turned around.

“And Zuzu?”

“Yes?”

She paused for a moment, as if building up confidence. “This was nice. Could I come back tomorrow?”

“You can join me every morning, if you want.”

He saw, for the briefest of moments, a genuine expression of joy shoot across his sister’s features before she caught herself and replaced it with her usual ambiguous, and unsettling, half-smile.

_She should do that more. It’s much less worrying to look at._

“I’d like that.” She waved at Omi, and as the maid hurried after her she departed, leaving Zuko standing alone in the courtyard. He looked over at where Omi had left the water and cups they had shared, where his and Azula’s morning robes still sat neatly folded beside each other. He had been taking his morning exercise in the yard for three years, and it had never felt as empty as it suddenly did.

As he walked over to retrieve his robe, he truly hoped that Azula would continue to join him in the mornings. It had been very nice to have someone else present. And, of course, the intimacy he had felt when she was showing him her new form lingered in his mind. The feeling of her hands intertwining with his was burned into his mind.

He wanted to feel that again.


	19. Diplomatic Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula proposes an alternative solution to the troubles not properly addressed in Chaian.

Later that day, Zuko again found himself in his office again, ready for the official meeting that Aang had Katara had originally journeyed to the palace for. He knew he should be focused, and he would have been. But then Azula had come to his room, and he had kissed her.Again.

He had been trying to prepare for it when Zheng had informed him that Aang and Katara had arrived. Much, much earlier than expected.

_This should be interesting._

“We’re not supposed to meet for another hour,” he told them. “Azula…”

“That’s what we wanted to talk to you about.” Aang’s smile was just as wide as he always remembered it being, but it was clearly strained.

Zuko turned to Katara. “Look, Katara, I know you and her don’t get along…”

“Of course we don’t!” she exploded. “She killed Aang! And almost killed me! And tried to kill you! More than once!” She sounded incredulous as she shouted at him.

“I have to agree with Katara, Zuko.” Aang said sheepishly. “When you first told me by hawk that she had come back, I thought it was just out of the hospital. I didn’t think you had given her real power. Over nearly everything.”

_I knew this was coming. I hadn’t expected it so fast, though._

“That was a long time ago. There was a war on. And it was the only thing she, and in case you had forgotten I, ever knew. Things are different now. She wants to help.”

“Oh, does she?” Katara stood, placing her hands on her hips. “Remember what you used to say to us? I’ll remind you. ‘Azula always lies.’ She’s lying to you, Zuko. She’s just waiting for you to make a mistake, and then she’ll stab you in the back. Like she’s done to everybody she’s ever known.”

“If she wanted to do that, she would have let me die in Chaian, Katara.” Zuko’s voice was measured but firm as he stared her straight in the eyes. “I told you what happened there yesterday. That assassin had me. I wasn’t fast enough. He would have run me through with his daggers, his friend would have shot me with an arrow, and then the mob would have beaten whatever was left of me into paste. If the earthbenders didn’t do it first.”

He stood up, lightly pounding one of his fists against the desk. “She could have used that to take the throne, with a legitimate reason for revenge. It would have been everything she used to ever want. Instead, she killed seven people and almost bled to death to keep me safe.”

Katara seemed unimpressed, though she had calmed slightly. “And how do you know she didn’t arrange all of that? You remember what she was able to do in Ba Sing Se. She convinced you to do what she wanted all along.” Her eyes flashed at the memory of his betrayal in the crystal caverns. “That’s who she is. It’s who she’s always been.”

_She doesn’t understand. Nobody except the two of us ever really will._

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Katara. You don’t know what our childhood was like. Our father _destroyed_ both of us, for _years_. He gave me a way out, even if he didn’t mean for it to be one. She was never that lucky.” He decided to take a different tack. “During the war, you told me all the times you had to support Sokka. Do you remember that?” Katara nodded.

“Do you?” he demanded, looking to Aang. Another nod.

“What would you do to help Sokka if he were in trouble?” Katara was silent. “Tell me!”

“Anything,” Katara mumbled.

“Exactly. You would do anything. Because he’s your brother.” He sat down again, suddenly feeling very tired. “You remember what she looked like when you chained her down, right?”

“I do.” She sounded embarrassed now.

“So do I. But I didn’t do anything to help her. I sent her to a ‘hospital’ that I knew very well was always intended to be a prison, and I left her there for five years, without even so much as a visit or a letter. I read the reports. She spent a year in a straightjacket in a fireproof room, screaming against the floor and being force-fed.”

“That’s terrible,” Aang said, looking down.

“Yes. It is,” Zuko said decisively. “And she forced herself to recover. Without Father around to crush out any part of her that wasn’t focused on conflict, she took a long look at herself, she realized what was wrong, she figured out what she wanted and she worked towards fixing it herself, over years. I did nothing at all.” Guilt crept into his voice.“Less than nothing, actually. I abandoned her.”

He sat down again, much more heavily than before. “I didn’t even think about her. And when she came back, all she did was start to help. You both know I’m not a statesman. And you know very well Aang that it hasn’t been great here since the end of the war. She’s solved more problems than I can count.”

He held up a hand to forestall a retort he knew was coming. “I know very well that she has an ulterior motive in just about everything she does. And that she’s never going to be ‘nice.’ You’re right about that, Katara. It’s who she was forced to be, and I don’t see that ever changing. But if those ulterior motives are helpful to me and to my nation, instead of harmful, I can accept that.”

Katara and Aang still seemed unconvinced, and Zuko felt anger flash inside him again. Katara opened her mouth to speak.

_Why can’t they understand?_

He cut her off. “Whatever you’re about to say, I don’t want to hear it. You don’t have to like Azula, and you don’t have to trust her. But you do have to accept the situation. I’m not interested in hearing any more on it, unless you can somehow show me proof that she’s up to something. Which I know you can’t.”

He stopped talking as he heard the door open loudly, and knew that Zheng would only let one person walk in without asking him.

“Well, well. I heard that some people were quite early to our little summit.” Azula glided in, wearing her chancellor’s robes, headpiece, and satisfied smile.

“Azula. We were just talking.” Katara and Aang looked suddenly unsettled.

“I hope it’s not about everyone’s sudden favourite topic.” Her smile made it clear she knew what they had been discussing.

_Of course it’s obvious to her._

“We were talking about what to do with the Earth Kingdom.” He knew he sounded supremely unconvincing.

“Right. I’m sure.” She rolled her eyes. “But that is a problem indeed. Especially because of this.” She pulled a scroll out of her robes. “I just received a missive from the ambassador in Ba Sing Se. A group of the Harmony fanatics breached the embassy wall and managed to get inside before the Earth Kingdom soldiers dragged them off. The situation is getting worse. I’d recommend evacuating them, but I think that could be more dangerous than having them shelter in place.”

“Kuei said he’d make sure the embassy was safe.” Aang said.

“I’m sure he did,” Azula said scathingly. “Did he go right back to feeding his bear candies afterwards?” Aang’s silence told everyone the answer. “I thought so. We need to figure out how to talk to them again. Properly this time.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Zuko asked. “If the Earth Kingdom is as angry as you say, Aang, I can’t see another meeting working there. And I’m pretty sure they won’t come here.”

He looked at Azula and knew that she had an answer.

_She wouldn’t have come here without one._

“A meeting at sea.” She stated simply, indicating one of the office murals that depicted an enormous Fire Nation battlefleet. “We send a single cruiser, with a dignitary and suitable escort, the Earth Kingdom does the same, and we provide each other with full manifests of those on each ship. No uncontrolled peasants,” she smiled at Katara, “to cause trouble.”

“Will the navy agree to send a ship out, alone?” Zuko knew his voice communicated his thoughts on that possibility.

“No. And that’s a problem.” Azula turned to look at Katara. “Your fool brother has achieved some prominence among your tribes if my information is correct, no?”

“Don’t you talk about him like that!” Katara bristled.

“Please. I only meant that he isn’t anywhere near as strong or capable as you. And my question still stands.” Zuko could see that Katara had clearly been caught off-balance by Azula’s surprisingly candid admission. No doubt that was on purpose.

“Well, yes,” Katara began, “He’s taken on some leadership duties.”

“Good.” Azula gave one of her trademark smiles. “We can use that. As you might imagine, after Chaian there is more than a little distrust between us and Kuei’s court. I don’t think the navy would agree to send a single ship out unescorted, and I doubt the Earth Kingdom would do so either. So,” Azula looked at Katara again, “if your brother can get the Water Tribe to guarantee the meeting, it would go a long way.”

She waved her hand. “Send some canoes, or whatever else you’ve somehow built out there on the ice. I’m sure with waterbending you can get whatever you have wherever it needs to go.”

Katara clearly had to work to bite her tongue, but sharing a glance with Aang, Zuko could tell that the two of them were receptive to the idea. He had to admit to himself that it was a reasonable plan given the attack in Chaian.

“So, we escort Zuko there…” Katara began, before Azula made a sharp hand gesture and interrupted her.

“Oh no. No. Zuko isn’t going anywhere outside the Fire Nation anytime soon.”

“Azula…” Zuko began, exasperated.

She interrupted again. “You have no idea of the number of times I had to talk Admiral Cheng and the others down. As far as they’re concerned, they almost let their own monarch be beaten to death by a mob. A monarch without a clear heir.” He winced at the reminder. “That’s dangerous. Very dangerous. Remember that more than one of them wishes the war had never ended. More than one of them would be very happy if it started again.”

Zuko, Aang, and Katara shared a look. None of them wanted that.

“Besides,” Azula continued, looking at the door and the person they both knew was on the other side of it, “do you think Zheng will allow you to step foot anywhere near the Earth Kingdom anytime soon?”

_She’s got me there._

He sighed. “No. Not a chance.”

“Then who’s going to go?” Aang asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Azula sounded surprised. “Me. Zuko can’t go, and someone with real influence and authority needs to be there. Someone from the diplomatic service wouldn’t suffice.”

“That might be a problem,” Aang said, rubbing his neck. “People in Ba Sing Se _really_ don’t like you.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Katara muttered.

Azula shrugged dismissively. “That may be the case, but we’re not going to Ba Sing Se, are we? And if we have both you and the Water Tribe as guarantors, they’ll get over it.” She suddenly focused her eyes. “Kuei still likes you both personally, correct?”

Both Aang and Katara nodded.

“Then send her with me.” Azula indicated Katara. “Assuming you can get your brother’s canoes, you’re a neutral party. And,” she said with a sharp and sudden laugh, “they can’t accuse you of being biased in either my or the Fire Nation’s favour.”

Katara’s eyes widened. “Me? You can’t be serious.”

Aang rubbed his head. “It’s not a bad idea, Katara. You remember how angry the Earth King’s ministers were when we talked to them. If Sokka and the Water Tribe could help defuse this, wouldn’t it be worth it?”

It was clear that Katara was entertaining Azula’s motion only because Aang was agreeing with it. “I suppose I can ask him.”

Azula clapped her hands. “Excellent. I’ll have a priority hawk brought for you to send. One that’s been to the South Pole.”

“You have one?”

“They’re…rare.” Azula smiled. “The ones still around were dispatch messengers for the Raiders and other fleet units during the war. They know all the Water Tribe settlements. Very good for our naval maps.”

_Why do you have to keep needling her, Azula?_

Katara’s lips pursed visibly. “Thanks,” she said, her voice cold.

“How long do you think it will take to arrange all this?” Zuko asked.

“I’ll have it worked out by the end of the day,” Azula replied. “The admirals will argue, but I’ll make sure they see the value in agreeing with me.” 

_I’m sure they will._

He turned to Katara and Aang. “What about you two?”

“I’ll have to convince Sokka. But I know how to do that.” Katara still sounded unsure about the entire plan in general, but Zuko took solace that she was at least committed to asking.

“I’ll probably need to fly back to Ba Sing Se and ask personally.” Aang smiled widely. “I’ve found out that most people do what I ask if I’m there in person!”

The four of them together spent the next short while discussing the particulars of the arrangement they wanted to propose, before Katara departed to write the letter that Azula’s hawk would dispatch to the Southern Water Tribe and Aang left to check on Appa.

Azula lagged behind, walking up to stand beside Zuko as he looked out the window into his garden.

“I think that went well,” she began. “They came around to our way of thinking soon enough.”

“Your way of thinking,” Zuko corrected, annoyed. “And you keep needling Katara.”

“She makes it too easy,” Azula said dismissively. “I’m doing better, though. There was no shouting this time, was there?” She laughed as his silence was his answer. “I’ll let you know what the admirals say when I’m through with them. It shouldn’t take long.”

Zuko nodded as she started to turn away, before she stopped and looked at him again. “Oh, one last thing. Before I came in…”

“We were just sharing some old stories.” Even as he said it, he knew that she wasn’t buying a word of it. Only one of them had inherited the ‘gift’ of deception.

“Zuzu,” she said, tilting her head and giving him her usual knowing smile. “You really shouldn’t try to lie. Not to me, anyway. You don’t seriously think that I didn’t make sure to hear the whole thing, do you?”

Zuko could feel himself reddening. She took a step towards him, placing herself close enough to whisper. “It’s alright.” She leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek, reaching over and squeezing his hand as she did so. “Thank you for defending me. It means more than you think.”

Before he could think of how to respond, she stepped back, turned on her heel, and strode away out of the office, leaving him alone with his swirling thoughts and his garden.


	20. High Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Katara, grudgingly working together, try to meet with Earth Kingdom representatives at sea.

A week after leaving Zuko’s office, Azula found herself standing on the conning tower of a naval cruiser, looking out over the endless sea stretching infinitely away as it approached a rendezvous with an Earth Kingdom vessel. Along either side of the cruiser sat a small Water Tribe longship, their movement through the water impossibly graceful compared to the brute force applied by the cruiser’s prow.

_We’re in their element, I suppose. Still, I always expected more of them. The Fire Nation possessing the most powerful navy always seemed strange to me, though certainly useful._

True to their word, the Avatar had managed to convince Kuei personally to agree to the second summit. She knew that had been a good angle of attack. Whatever influence the Dai Li might have over the Earth Kingdom’s government, they couldn’t directly oppose a decree from their monarch. It had helped that Zuko’s peasant waterbender had managed to convince her brother and her people to guarantee the meeting and send escorts.

She had browbeaten the navy into releasing the cruiser for her use, and she had verified the names on the Earth Kingdom’s crew manifest that had been sent forward. As far as she had been able to tell, none of the names on it raised any flags of alarm.

_This had better work. If it doesn’t, short of the Avatar stopping the Harmony movement himself I don’t see how we can avoid war again._

Trying to distance her anxiety over the meeting, she thought back to the other item that had been occupying her over the week. Zuko. Ever since he had kissed her again, and strongly, she hadn’t been able to forget about how it had felt. She had only ever been kissed once before, during the war, by the admiral’s son on Ember Island. The old her had completely wrecked that opportunity almost immediately, and though she was still confused, she knew she didn’t want the same to happen to whatever it was that was developing.

True to his offer, she had been joining Zuko nearly every morning for exercise and practice, and with each new day she could feel a growing connection. There was an ease that she would never imagined could have existed. They were even able to talk on items beyond those of state. Their childhood. Their changes in perspective. She had noticed that he could be much more insightful than she would once have believed.

She had also again noticed how fit Zuko had kept himself. With the passing years and the refocusing she had forced upon herself she now well-understood why he had attracted such a reaction from the girls present at the beach that day so long ago.

_So many years wasted. Thank you so much for that, Father._

She had also been visiting him most nights, making the most of Mai’s extended absence. Mostly they just talked about the same things, but each night ended with a kiss, and each time Azula could feel the intensity with which he held and kissed her increase. Each time she could feel her body react in a stronger fashion as well.

_So many years wasted._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the telltale sound of footsteps she had quickly grown to despise. “Yes?” she asked, turning around slowly. “I thought you told me we were going to avoid each other as much as possible.”

“I did,” Katara said from behind her, body language as hostile as ever. “But we’re about to reach the meeting point.” She pointed to the horizon, where a faint haze of smoke could be seen. “That should be them.”

The waterbender was still wearing her usual blue tunic, though in anticipation of the meeting had added some Water Tribe jewelry. Azula had little use for the style, much preferring gold over seashells. She herself had taken the opposite approach, exchanging her chancellor’s robes for the updated format of the combat uniform she had worn during the last days of the war, the better to project strength.

Azula sighed in relief at the sight Katara had pointed to. “Finally. I can settle this situation and go home. And so can you.”

“Oh I see,” Katara accused, “then you can be rid of me?”

“Then we can be rid of each other.”

_No reason to hide it._

After a long moment and a hard stare, Katara nodded. “I can agree with that, at least. We should be ready on the deck.” She turned and walked towards the tower’s hatch, and Azula fell in beside her. They descended the staircases along the inside of the conning tower in silence, as Azula ignored the salutes of every crewmember they passed.

“I assume there are more longships coming with the Earth Kingdom?” she asked as they emerged onto the deck.

“Yes. Two more. And a group of warriors as well. They were in the Earth Kingdom when the message from the tribal elders came through.”

“Good.” Reaching the side of the deck, Azula watched as the three ships in the opposing flotilla approached. The Water Tribe longships mirrored the ones escorting her cruiser, but she was struck by how boxy, slow, and ungainly the Earth Kingdom’s cruiser looked. It was clearly very new, built postwar, and she noticed that there were many unpainted portions along its hull, lending it an almost ramshackle quality despite its recent construction. There were also large stacks of cargo crates lashed down on the deck rather than stored below, ruining its lines even further.

_I suppose they didn’t have much in the way of shipbuilding experience left after we sunk just about everything they had._

When the cruisers got close, the longships moved away to join their counterparts nearby, and the two cruisers pulled alongside each other. Behind her, Azula could sense a number of the crew settling into formation.

As the ships finally stopped moving, four crewmembers moved forward with a boarding bridge, and as they moved to try and pass it over to their counterparts on the Earth Kingdom ship, Katara reached out, bending a tendril of water to rise up between the ships and support the bridge.

The bridge in place, Azula and Katara crossed it, being greeted by a matching formation of Earth Kingdom sailors. In front of them stood a rotund man in elaborate robes as well as a muscled officer in military dress wearing thick gloves and a headscarf. Off to the side, an even dozen Water Tribe warriors stood in loose order, and Katara gave them a slight nod.

_A diplomat and a military officer. It seems they had the same idea._

The nobleman bowed, his placid face expressionless, and spoke very precisely. “Good day, Princess Azula. Allow me to convey the greetings of Earth King Kuei and the entire court to yourself. I hope we can work together to put an end to the unpleasantness that has endangered the peace between our countries.”

Azula laughed. “Did you practice that?” She spoke with the ease of someone greeting an old acquaintance. In the corner of her eye she could see Katara stiffen.

The nobleman stood straight and smiled himself, clearly not offended. “No, Princess. I have a lot of practice in flowery greetings. That was just off the top of my head. This is Captain Cho, my military adjutant.”

Azula waved dismissively. The diplomat was the important personage. “It’s good to see you again, Minister Han. I’m pleased to know that you came through the war with your position intact.”

“You know him?” Katara asked, clearly shocked.

“Yes.” Azula smiled, her pleasure at the waterbender’s discomfort plain for all to see. “Minister Han oversaw the granaries in the lower ring in Ba Sing Se during the war. He studiously refused to acknowledge any Fire Nation legitimacy over the city during the occupation, while also working with our quartermasters to ensure that the lower rings received the food they needed to survive. Very proper indeed.”

Han bowed again. “I was only a Deputy Minister then, Princess. Now I oversee all the city’s granaries. The rewards of victory, you understand.”

Another laugh. “Aha. Quite. I assume that, given the Water Tribe warriors you picked up, an area has already been prepared on your ship?”

Han nodded. “Yes. Just inside the base of the superstructure.” He swept his arm out to a hatch set into the ship, flanked by Water Tribe warriors standing stock still. “Your people have been a most calming influence,” he continued, looking at Katara. “While the Princess might have proposed the idea, I would like to thank you formally on behalf of Earth King Kuei for agreeing to facilitate both sides of this exchange.”

“Th…Thanks.” Katara stammered. Azula saw her flush slightly, clearly unused to direct praise.

_I don’t know what we would have done if this peasant hadn’t convinced her brother. This would have been far tenser, at any rate._

Together the four of them, Azula, Katara, Han, and Cho, crossed the deck towards the hatch. As they did so, Han spoke again. “I wanted to mention, Princess, that I personally was horrified by the reports concerning the riot in Chaian. There has been far too much violence in our lifetimes to want any more of it. I hope the Fire Lord suffered no ill effects?”

“No, thankfully. I shudder to think where we would be now if he had been.” As she said that, she had to fight to suppress an actual shudder. Once she would have welcomed such a situation. Now the thought of Zuko coming to harm physically sickened her.

Stepping through the hatch and proceeding down a short hallway, they were greeted with a space that had clearly been remodelled for their use, with rich-looking curtains set up in the style of a traditional Earth Kingdom pavilion. In the centre sat a low table, with a steaming tea set in the centre. Two more Water Tribe warriors stood along the far curtain wall, offering Katara a quick nod as she entered.

“Would you care for some tea, Princess?” Han asked as he sat down at the table on a low chair. Cho took a seat beside him and Azula sat across, with Katara taking a spot along a conjoining edge. Azula reflexively shook her head as Han poured for himself and Cho, and began to speak, commencing nearly three hours of negotiations. Katara kept mostly quiet as did Cho, leaving the sparring to Han and Azula herself.

_The man is a natural diplomat. Kuei is undervaluing him tremendously as a domestic minister._

It soon became immediately apparent to Azulathat there was some kind of struggle occurring at Kuei’s court. One that the fool king was too dense to see. One supported the Harmony fanatics, pressing for escalation against the Fire Nation at every opportunity, and the other, of which Han was clearly part, desiring exactly the opposite. It had also clearly been going on for some time before Zuko had come to retrieve her from her ‘hospital,’ but had only just recently become overt.

Han did not come out and say such directly, but allowed her to piece it together from dozens of comments and references, trusting her intelligent enough to determine what he was doing. As he did so, she watched Cho as unobtrusively as possible. The man seemed not to pick up on Han’s covert communications.

_If he needs to do it this way, it’s worse than I thought. And it means that Cho is less a military adjutant than he is a minder. I need to tell Zuko._

Trying to find a reason to call for a break, Azula engaged Han on the subject of the exact territorial concessions the Harmony movement wanted entertained, pretending that she was unable to speak further on such a topic without communication to the Fire Lord. Han demurred, but she could see Cho’s eyes flash with quickly suppressed anger as she excused herself momentarily.

Passing through the hatch, Azula was surprised to see what must have been nearly the entire crew of the Earth Kingdom’s cruiser assembled on deck in small groups, seemingly at random. The Water Tribe warriors appeared similarly confused.

Their behaviour caused her finely tuned survival senses to start screaming at her about the oddity of the situation before she had taken more than two steps. The last time she had felt the way she did now had been just before the attack in Chaian. She immediately began walking towards her ship, stopping after a few more steps and realizing she couldn’t just retreat.

_Something is going on. I don’t know what it is, but it’s not good. And that peasant, the Avatar’s girlfriend, is still in there. If anything happens to her he’ll blame me. Us. I have to go back._

Pretending to have a flash of annoyance, as if she had forgotten something, Azula turned back towards the hatch to the meeting room. Just before she reached it, she could see a pair of Earth Kingdom crewmen on the cruiser’s conning tower watching her closely.

_Something is definitely going on._

Opening the hatch again and proceeding down the short passageway, Azula spoke before the door had fully opened to the meeting room. “Katara, Minister Han, I think that…” Her voice trailed off at the sight before her.

Han was standing stock still, unmoving, in the centre of the room, his expression blank and his eyes unblinking. The two Water Tribe warriors were on the ground, one with a dagger that reminded her of Mai’s throwing knives sticking out of his throat and the other with another dagger, still in Cho’s now-ungloved hand, buried deeply in his chest.

And beside her chair, turned over on the ground, Katara writhed in agony. Her face was purple and her hands grasped uselessly at a Dai Li stone gauntlet, a tool Azula well remembered, that was locked tightly around her neck.


	21. Water Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula fights to defeat the ambush at sea and (surprisingly) defend Katara.

Kneeling over the fallen Water Tribe warrior, Cho’s head snapped around at her entry, and Azula could see that his eyes contained only pure hate.

Although he was clearly surprised, likely expecting to have had more time before her return, he reacted instantly. Pulling his main dagger free from the warrior’s chest he leapt at her, tossing another dagger that suddenly appeared in his other hand as he did so.

Azula fell back on reflex. Years ago she had practiced with Mai on avoiding exactly such an attack, and she executed the counter perfectly, leaping to the side and bending a short but intense arc of fire to melt the projectile. At the same time, she directed another short blast at the stone gauntlet around Katara’s neck, turning it to slag. Katara let out a strangled scream as she struggled to breathe and the superheated rock burned her skin.

Unlike the rioters in Chaian, Azula realized that Cho, or whatever his real name was, clearly knew how to fight a firebender. He closed the distance rapidly, thrusting and slashing at her abdomen, forcing her to twist and evade and thus denying her the chance to take a deep breath and generate proper flame. In the confined space, he well knew that she couldn’t bend any large amount of flame without risking hitting Katara, and he exploited that.

Azula could feel the tide turning against her, and from the vicious grin on Cho’s face, so could he. Twisting out of the arc of a slash aimed at her abdomen, she could see him pulling back for a thrust, and knew even as his arm pulled back she knew that she would not be able to avoid it. His dagger rapidly moving forward, she saw momentary triumph on Cho’s face. That triumph turned to shock as a watery tendril wrapped around his arm and arrested its movement.

Katara, sitting up and clearly in tremendous pain, had bent the tea from the pot sitting on the table, trapping Cho’s arm just before he could stab Azula. Suddenly free to take a breath and focus her chi, Azula bent two fire arcs at Cho, the first severing his knife arm at the elbow and the second, as he stared dumbly at the cauterized stump, striking him in the neck and cleanly decapitating him.

Katara quickly redirected the tea to her neck, soothing what Azula could immediately see was going to be a terrible burn. “What…” she panted, “is going on?” Her eyes passed over Minister Han, still standing motionless in the middle of the room, and fell upon on the two fallen Water Tribe warriors. “Oh no…” she began.

_There’s no time for this!_

Azula quickly stepped over to Katara and pulled her to her feet. “Tell me what happened!” Katara didn’t answer at first, still looking at the fallen warriors, and Azula slapped her viciously. “Tell me!”

Katara looked at Cho’s headless body. “Right after you left, he muttered something, and Han just stood up. I asked what had happened, and next thing I knew I couldn’t breathe.” She looked at what was left of the stone gauntlet.

“You recognize it?” Azula asked, looking at Han, who had still not moved.

Katara struggled to nod, rubbing her neck and wincing. “The Dai Li used them. And his eyes…” Katara’s voice trailed off for a moment before she recoiled as if struck again. Pointing at Han, she spoke excitedly. “That’s Dai Li brainwashing! I saw them doing it to lots of people under Ba Sing Se!”

_Brainwashing. I never saw much of that when they answered to me. That was a mistake._

Another noise suddenly invaded the meeting room, this time coming through the cruiser’s communication pipes. A calm voice echoed through the chamber, speaking clearly and enunciating each word. “Unfortunately, the mountain must now be climbed very slowly.”

“What was that?” Katara asked, confused. Azula watched as Han twitched noticeably at hearing the phrase.

“A codephrase,” Azula replied. “Something is about to happen.” A moment later, Azula was proven right as a tremendously loud noise reverberated in the room and the cruiser tilted sideways, to a dangerous degree, before righting itself. “That was an explosion. We need to get off this ship. Now.”

Katara nodded and the two of them bolted towards the exit as the sounds of more, smaller, explosions assaulted their ears. Screams followed. On a thought, Azula looked back. Han, expression still blank, had not moved. For a moment she considered abandoning the man before shaking the thought from her mind.

_That’s the old me. He clearly isn’t helping the Dai Li. He was just a useful cover._

“Minister Han! Follow me! Stay behind us!” Han’s face betrayed no emotion, but he moved to follow, his gait uneven and strange. Azula assumed that whatever conditioning Cho had activated rendered him pliable to suggestion.

Together, Azula and Katara dashed through the hallway and burst through the hatchway onto the deck, into what she could only describe as an inferno. The crates that she had earlier noticed stacked and lashed had been smashed open, and Azula immediately saw that they had contained rocks of all sizes, ammunition for the brainwashed earthbenders who had ambushed both the Water Tribe guarantors and her own cruiser’s crew.

The Water Tribe warriors had all already fallen, the two near the hatch having had their skulls caved in by projected rocks moving at great speed, and the squad that had assembled for them crushed to paste by a large boulder that she saw had penetrated the deck from force of impact. The top of the conning tower of the Fire Nation cruiser was all but gone, destroyed by an explosion, and the rest of it was on fire, the flames rising in great gouts through gigantic holes in the deck and hull. The Water Tribe longships were nowhere to be seen.

She smelled the telltale tang of blasting jelly, and knew that the Dai Li must have coated the larger rocks in the flammable substance to enhance their effect. She could tell at a glance that the Fire Nation cruiser was doomed, many of its crew already dead, and could only imagine the devastation that the jelly-covered rocks must have caused to the Water Tribe’s wooden longships.

_We’re going to need to fight our way out._

Azula took a breath and raised her arms, preparing to bend, when Katara interrupted her, grabbing her arm. “Don’t hurt them! They’re brainwashed! It’s not their fault!”

_Is she serious?_

Azula was dumbfounded, losing a long and precious second before forcing her arm out of the waterbender’s grasp. “Are you really that stupid?” she hissed. “Our ship is going down, and we need to get out of here. There’s no time to play nice!”

“You…” Katara looked angry for a moment, her voice trailing off as she realized the earthbenders on the deck, their faces as expressionless as Han’s but their persons much more animated, had turned to look at them in unison. After a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity, they rushed forward.

“Looks like we lost the element of surprise,” Azula said as she directed her chi down her arms and into her hands. Extending her fingers, she began projecting fire in a wide cone, immolating one crewman entirely. In their brainwashed state, however, the Earth Kingdom crewmen seemed not even to notice. As she cartwheeled backwards, avoiding a long naval cutlass held by another crewman, and severing his hands in turn with a flick of her fingers, she knew that they could never win.

Of all the bending arts, the power and violence of firebending had the most profound effect on an enemy’s morale, and that had often allowed her to engage forces many times her own size. The concept of dirt or water or air just didn’t provoke the same primal fear in a man that fire did, even if she had seen firsthand the grisly effectiveness of all three at ending a life. But here that effect was of no value.

Azula could see that they had one advantage. The earthbenders had used most of their ammunition in the ambush of the cruiser and Water Tribe warriors, and had precious little left. If they had, she knew that both she and Katara would already be dead. Not for the first time in her life, Azula gave thanks that firebending required only a firebender’s own self.

Beside her, she could see Katara, having finally uncorked her water bottle, twisting the water around herself to batter the crewmen away. She was doing well for the moment, but it wouldn’t be long before she was overwhelmed.

_We can’t fight like this. There has to be something else I can do._

Dodging another attack by a crewman armed with a barbed pole she saw, as her eyes came up, three men standing on the conning tower of the Earth Kingdom cruiser. Standing very still, they carefully watched the melee below. Even from this distance, and despite their lack of movement, she could tell they were not brainwashed.

_That’s them. The Dai Li. Again._

Feeling a sudden but intense anger, she twisted and bent lightning directly at the men. Clearly surprised, two of them only just managed to bend some source of earth they must have been carrying into a shield. Her lightning struck and annihilated it, but it had successfully dissipated the strike.

She dodged two more strikes in quick succession, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Katara only barely twist away from being impaled on a re-purposed harpoon carried by another crewman. She saw the panic in the waterbender’s eyes. They were being overwhelmed. Between the brainwashed swarming crewmembers, she could see the Dai Li still standing on the platform, and knew that they must be savouring their imminent victory. Her anger turned into white-hot rage.

_No! I’m not going out like this! Not now! Not ever!_

Her eyes fell on what she knew immediately to be the only option. One stack of crates, broken open, was devoid of rocks. But it was not devoid of the blasting jelly they had used to coat the rocks. She could see the familiar barrels used to hold the jelly, glistening in the sunlight, and knew instinctively that there were many more stacked behind what was in the open.

_I’m sorry, Zuzu._

She made her decision instantly, as she always had at critical moments.

Decapitating another crewman with a long fire dagger, she sent one last spiteful, defiant look at the Dai Li and pointed her fingers towards the stockpile. She took a split-second to relish the look on their still-smug faces as in the last moment they realized what she was about to do, far too late to stop her.

She bent a torrent of azure flame at the barrels, and as the fire engulfed them the resultant explosion seemed to happen as if in slow motion. The entire rear of the Earth Kingdom cruiser, including the conning tower, the Dai Li agents standing along the top of it, and two score of crewmen moving to attack them simply ceased to exist, utterly annihilated by the intensity of the explosion.

Azula, Katara, and Han were knocked over flat by the force of the eruption, pinned against the deck and unable to move. As Azula felt the deck below her start to tilt, the front of the cruiser tilting backwards into the sea, something struck her head hard, and her vision was plunged into darkness.


	22. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula wakes up after the explosion at sea, to Zuko's immense relief. She makes a critical decision about what she wants for her future.

The first thing Azula felt was the familiar sensation of silk set against her skin. The first things she heard were muffled voices speaking over her. She couldn’t make out what they were saying. She tried, and failed, to open her eyes.

_Am I alive?_

She could feel her arms and legs, and could manage only very slight movements. She felt an acute throbbing in her head, less like pain and more like an intense pressure right against her temple.

_I’m thirsty._

The voices stopped, and she could hear the sounds of a door opening and closing nearby. She tried again to move, willing her body to respond to her over what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, she felt her eyes open, and as her eyes focused, she saw the familiar environs of her room in the royal apartments. She was lying in her bed.

It was dark, the only light a single orange brazier in the corner, and she could see the moon through the open shutters along the near wall. Beside the bed, she could see that a number of chairs and benches had been pulled up alongside, stacked with cases that she didn’t recognize. Nestled awkwardly in one of the chairs was Omi, looking quite dishevelled.

“Omi…” Azula whispered, trying to speak. The maid didn’t stir.

_Louder, Azula. Now._

Azula focused her strength, concentrating on her voice. “Omi!” She saw Omi stir once, then twice, and then finally sit up, rubbing her eyes. “Princess?” Seeing that Azula’s eyes were open, she bolted upright. “Princess! You’re awake!” Omi flew across the room, towards the exit, and Azula could hear her excitedly talking to someone outside before hurrying back to her side and kneeling beside the bed.

“We were all so worried, Princess!”

Even though the pain, Azula again felt touched at Omi’s devotion. “How long have I been here? How did I get here?” she asked, trying to keep her head still.

“Six days, Princess. The waterbender brought you back here. All of this is hers!” She indicated the boxes. “The Fire Lord asked her to help you. The sages didn’t like that at all!”

_Katara? She saved me?_

Trying to speak again, Azula was interrupted by the sound of her door flying open. Zuko and Zheng entered, the bodyguard remaining by the door as Zuko, clearly having been woken from sleep, quickly crossed the floor, rapidly bending small fireblasts to light more braziers as he did so, and sat on the bed, grasping her hand tightly.

_It’s so warm._

“Azula!” Zuko said, fighting to hold back tears, “I was worried we had lost you. I’m so glad you’re awake.” He bent down to give her a slight hug and as he did so, kissed her lightly on the cheek. She didn’t even feel the pain caused, feeling only his touch instead.

“Zuzu…what happened?” She stretched her jaw, feeling speech coming back to her. The pain remained.

He pulled back, but didn’t let go of her hand. “Katara brought you back. When the ship went down, she rescued you and that Earth Kingdom diplomat. Kuei already sent a balloon for him.”

_Han survived? That’s good. He’s an ally._

Zuko continued. “She grabbed the two of you and bent a water globe around everyone, and then moved it all the way to one of the easternmost islands. It took her almost an entire day, holding both of you, to get there. She sent a hawk from a lookout post we…or actually, you, established there and Aang picked you both up on Appa.”

Azula remembered the mastery over water that Katara had demonstrated when she had imprisoned her. She didn’t doubt that such a feat was beyond the girl.

“The…Avatar must have…been angry.”

Zuko’s face was grave. “He was furious. Once he got you back here, I thought he’d enter the Avatar state and wreck half the palace before Katara calmed him down. He’s flown off to Ba Sing Se to demand answers.”

_As if that will work. They’re not standing in plain sight, and that was all that boy could ever see alone._

She felt Zuko squeeze her hand again. “I almost wanted to do the same when I saw you. If Katara hadn’t been here I don’t know what I would have done. The sages…”

“Don’t know the first thing about real healing.” The voice came from the doorway again, and as she shifted her gaze, Azula could see Katara’s now-familiar blue robes. Katara moved quickly over to the bed and the collection of cases. As she focused she saw that they were filled with vials and other curatives, wrapped or bottled in Water Tribe fashion.

“This…is all yours?” Azula asked, looking at them.

“It is,” Katara said, nodding. “That piece of metal that hit you left a bad head wound. I needed more resources. And you nearly drowned, but I’m something of an expert in dealing with that.”

“She spent nearly two full days here, healing you, before sleeping,” Zuko added. “It’s why she didn’t go with Aang to Ba Sing Se.”

_Why would she do that?_

Azula struggled to move. She felt her limbs respond somewhat more than they did previously, the acute pain having rapidly faded into a dull throb.

Katara gently placed a hand on her shoulder, willing her to stop. “You were asleep long enough for the water to work,” Katara said, peering closely at her. “Now that you’re awake, you’ll be sore for a while, but you should be able to walk around again very soon.” She moved her hands lower, running them along the scar running down Azula’s side. “I even managed to remove a couple pieces of metal from you that your sages missed the first time. When your head feels better you should notice that your side does as well.”

“Why,” Azula began, coughing as she spoke, “did you save me?” She could feel Zuko’s hand tense, but she had to ask the question.

“You saved me first, remember? When that stone glove was around my neck, I couldn’t think of anything other than trying to breathe. I couldn’t focus enough to open my water bottle.” She shrugged. “If you hadn’t come back, I would have died. Besides,” she looked at Zuko. “I don’t think Zuko would have forgiven me if I hadn’t. You were the only thing he talked about for the last week.”

_I was? But that’s not the whole truth._

“There’s more to it...than that.”

Katara crossed her arms. “We’re never going to be friends, Azula. We’re never going to like each other. I will admit that you seem very different to the person I remember, but while Zuko and even Aang seem to have forgiven you, I can’t, and I don’t see that changing. But we don’t have to hate each other anymore.”

Azula managed a very shallow nod. “I…can live with that.”

_At least I know where we stand now._

She saw Katara break into a genuine smile, the first the waterbender had ever really given her. “I’m glad to hear that. Really.” She turned back to Zuko. “I’ve done everything I can for her, your ‘healers’ can monitor her if they need to. Now that she’s awake, I’d like to take a balloon to join Aang.”

Zuko nodded. “Of course. Take whichever one you want from the garrison. We’ll store all your things here,” his hand swept to indicate all the cases, “until you need them.”

“Thank you.” Katara leaned in and gave Zuko a long hug. Azula felt a flash of jealousy rush through her, though it was easy to conceal given her position. “Feel better. And thank you, Azula, again, for saving me.” She picked up a small bag and left.

Azula looked around the room again, and felt a sudden fatigue. Katara had healed her, but she knew that it would still take some time for her to regain full control of herself.

“I’m tired, Zuzu. Can we talk in the morning?”

“Of course.” He held her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke again, Zuko was still holding her hand, having pulled a chair beside the bed to better position himself in, and Omi had departed. The room was much brighter, light streaming in through the windows. She could feel that Katara’s predictions had been accurate, the feeling in her limbs much stronger and the throb in her head much reduced.

_He didn’t leave me. Not for a moment._

“How long have you been sitting there?” she asked. “Don’t you have things to do?”

“Only a few hours. And,” he added with a smile, “in case you forgot, most matters of state are handled by the Chancellor now. And she’s been indisposed.”

Her sudden laugh turned into a cough. “Don’t make me laugh, Zuzu. It still hurts to breathe.” Willing her muscles to move, she pushed herself backwards and up, trying to sit up in the bed.

“Don’t move too fast,” Zuko said quickly, worry in his voice. “Katara said-“

“She said I’d be walking soon. She didn’t say anything about sitting. And I’m not going to lie here for another week.” Knowing better than to argue, Zuko moved to support her as she struggled, moving some pillows behind her for support. Feeling his hand against the skin of her back, she looked down, and realized that, under the silken sheets of her bed, she was naked.

“Zuzu…” she began slowly, holding tightly onto the front of the covers as she finally sat up, “why don’t I have any clothes?”

He flushed crimson, removing his hand immediately. “Uh, Katara said skin contact was needed for her water-healing, and I didn’t want anyone else, you know, touching you while you were unconscious.”

_He didn’t want anyone else touching me._

She smiled. “Thank you. That was very thoughtful. I-“ Her words stopped when she touched her face and realized almost all of the hair on the right side of her head was gone. “What happened to my hair?”

“Katara cut it off as well. That piece of metal that hit you caused a bad wound.”

_I bet it did._

She remembered the force of the impact, and ran her hand over her right temple. It was smooth. “There’s no damage, or scar?”

Zuko shrugged. “Katara knows her healing. She always has.” He looked down towards his chest, and Azula remembered, yet again, the time she had almost killed him.

_That’s over! Stop thinking about it!_

Zuko was silent for a long minute before speaking again, his voice grave. “I was really scared when I heard what had happened, Azula. After Chaian, I didn’t want to see you hurt again, and when Katara brought you back…”

“Was it that bad?” she asked gently.

He nodded sharply, and she could see that the memory brought him pain. “You were barely breathing. You were also freezing. Katara managed to drag you back, but she didn’t have the energy to keep you warm and also bring all of you back to shore. The wound on your head was terrible.” He wiped tears out of his eyes. “If Katara wasn’t here, if we had only had the sages, I don’t think you would have woken up.”

“Waterbending does have its uses, I suppose.”

“Not just that.” Zuko shook his head. “Katara said that even with healing, the will of the patient matters almost as much, that you can’t direct chi around the body if the patient doesn’t give you enough to channel. You were fighting harder than anyone else she had ever healed, even Aang after you...well.” He smiled, changing the subject. “I wasn’t surprised at that part.”

_He looks terrified just thinking about it._

At that thought, Zuko moved over to sit on the bed again, beside her. She knew what was coming, and didn’t resist as he slipped one arm around her neck and brought his face to hers, kissing her deeply and hungrily. She could feel his relief at being able to kiss her once again, the fear he had just described melting away.

When he pulled back, his eyes were wet. “I really thought I had lost you, just after we had managed to find each other again, after everything.”

In that moment, seeing the utter sincerity of her brother’s deepest emotions, Azula felt something change inside her, and knew that their relationship had changed yet again, forged out of the realization of loss. And she made her choice.

Looking into Zuko’s eyes, Azula spoke, concentrating hard to make her voice perfectly level. “I promise you, Zuzu, that as long as I am alive, we won’t ever lose each other again.” Feeling him squeeze her hand again, she remembered her last moments on the cruiser.

“When I was fighting on that ship,” she began, reliving the events, “and I knew we were losing, the only thing I could think about was that I wouldn’t be able to come back here. To my country, to my palace,” she looked directly at Zuko, “and to my family. It took me so long to realize what I want.”

She cleared her throat. “And this is what I want.” Azula struggled forward, pushing herself towards Zuko and kissing him back. She managed only a moment before needing to lean back, but she could see that her words had had their intended effect.

_I need to ask him._

“When I’m able to walk, can I visit you again? At night, I mean.”

He nodded. “Of course. Mai is staying with her family again. She, uh,” he rubbed his neck, flushing red again, “didn’t like how I kept coming and going at all hours of the night checking on you. It disturbed her sleep.”

“How thoughtless of you.” Azula’s tone made it clear what she thought of Mai’s attitude. Zuko’s expression was similarly clear in expressing his mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

They were interrupted by the door opening again as Zheng stuck her head in. “Sire, you have your audience very soon.” She looked at Azula. “I am very pleased to see you awake again, Princess.”

“Thank you, Commander. I understand that I caused quite some consternation on my brother’s part. Sorry to trouble you with escorting him every time to visit me.”

Azula swore that she saw a slight smile cross the warrior’s lips for a split second. “Not at all, Princess. I was quite confident that you would recover fully. Anything else would be a failure. Sire?”

_She knows me well enough._

“Yes, yes.” He stood up. “I’ll come back when I’m done?”

“I’d like that. If you could send Omi in when you leave, please. I need her help.”

“Of course.” Zuko gave her hand one last squeeze and stood up, crossing the room and exiting. A moment later, Omi entered, having used the time to clean herself up and put on a clean robe.

“You needed something, Princess?” the maid asked.

_I don’t know where to begin. Ty Lee’s instruction was woefully insufficient. I need real information. I’m not going to make a fool of myself in front of him. Not on this._

“Yes, Omi, I do. I need you to bring me all the messages from my office. I’ve missed far too much, and I need to get up to speed again.” She lowered her voice. “And I also need your help for something very delicate.”

“Princess?”

“I need you to find some scrolls for me, in the city. On some very specific topics. And bring me some clothes!”


	23. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns more about the changes in Azula's outlook and treatment of others, and becomes aware of an impending critical event.

In the three days since Azula had woken up Zuko had been very impressed by the speed by which she had returned to her duties.

She had started walking again, true to Katara’s predictions, but was taking it slow. Slow for her, at least. Remaining in her room to mollify him, she had had the palace servants redirect all her usual missives and communications, essentially running the Fire Nation from her bed.

Most of her time had been spent dealing with the fallout of the failure of the meeting, though it had not been as severe as the aftermath of the riot in Chaian. Being located on the water, far from any prying eyes, meant that it was much easier to avoid having to respond to a general public outrage, and with the butchering of the Water Tribe guarantors, diplomats from both the North and South Poles had become involved. His own navy, though furious at the loss of the crew, was placated by Azula’s insistence that vengeance would be had in good time.

And, though he would never say it, Katara’s involvement had been tremendously influential in preventing another near-confrontation with the Earth Kingdom. Nobody, not in the Fire Nation nor in Kuei’s court, wanted any association with an attack on the Avatar’s paramour. Especially not when Aang arrived in Ba Sing Se and demanded answers of Kuei.

True to Azula’s as usual accurate predictions, which she had shared with him after Katara’s departure, he had gotten none. Everything he had seen had proven her right, yet again and as always. Maddeningly, it still meant they had no understanding of the Dai Li’s motivations, beyond attempts to engender renewed conflict.

Dressing and performing his morning exercise that morning, Zuko keenly felt the loss of Azula beside him, having grown accustomed to her somewhat friendly competition. It kept him sharp and focused and, he had to admit, had helped him push himself to a higher level. Others had commented that he seemed sharper and more focused, physically and mentally. Most people seemed pleased.

Mai had not been. They had been arguing more and more, and as he had told Azula, she had become very frustrated at Zuko’s constant comings and goings in the middle of the night. He understood now that Mai had expected his and Azula’s relationship to remain as antagonistic as it once been, and very much did not appreciate the closeness they had begun to share. She had taken to spending more and more time at her parents’ mansion in the royal quarter, outside of the palace. He had been more than a little surprised at how little he had cared. Years ago it would have made him deeply unhappy and now, he felt almost nothing. He wasn’t sure what that meant. Abbreviating his morning routine, he toweled himself off and dressed, heading back into the palace.

Zheng noticed his speed and made a prediction. “The Princess’ chambers, sire?” He nodded in reply, and they proceeded through the royal apartments at a quick pace.

Passing by the double cohort of guards at the entrance to Azula’s quarters, the result of his demanding that Zheng keep her safe as she was recovering, Zuko pushed the doors to the antechamber open. He at first felt resistance. This was followed by a soft shriek, followed in turn by a thud. As he looked inside, he saw Omi, splayed on the ground and surrounded by fallen scrolls.

The maid, as if on reflex, scrambled to pick up all the fallen documents. “I’m sorry, majesty!” she squeaked, almost as an afterthought.

_I’m the one who hit her._

“I’m sorry, Omi, I should have been more careful. Let me help you with that.” He moved to kneel down beside her.

“No!” Omi cried. “I mean, please let me do it, majesty.” She scrambled, frantically picking up the documents. He noticed that she seemed very agitated, and was prioritizing the scrolls that were contained in featureless brown fabric wrappings.

“What are those?”

“Nothing! Just some of the Princess’ messages!” Zuko didn’t have anything close to his sister’s finely tuned nose for deception, but he knew that she was lying.

“They clearly aren’t.” He wondered why she would lie to him. Though they had little of a direct relationship, she had always seemed to deeply respect his position. “Tell me.”

Omi looked very scared, thinking for a long moment before speaking, her voice almost a whisper. “I’m sorry, majesty, I can’t. The Princess told me I couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Not even me?” Zuko asked, annoyed. Omi shook her head, looking even more scared than she already had. He looked closely at her, and knowing how difficult it must have been to muster up the courage to resist the Fire Lord, felt a question appear in his mind. One he had wanted to ask for some time.

_I might as well. She’s not going to tell me and Azula must have a good reason._

“I have to ask, Omi, because I’ve wondered for some time, but why are you so loyal to her?” Zuko held his hand out, helping her to her feet. “I know you’re her maid and she hasn’t demanded anything dangerous of you, but I’ve been around servants a long time. Sometimes they are going through the motions, and sometimes they aren’t. Almost all of them are. You aren’t.”

Omi was silent for a moment, her eyes downcast, and Zuko knew she was thinking how best to reply. Then she spoke. “I’m from the northern islands, majesty, and both my parents are merchants. They run, or uh, they ran, a small shop.”

“That sounds nice.” Zuko took a seat on one of the small benches in the chamber.

Omi shook her head sharply. “No, majesty, it wasn’t. There isn’t much trade in the north, and we never had much money. After the war ended, the navy closed down the base near our town, and so both my mother and father needed to work long hours. My brother is really smart, but he had to work as a labourer since there was no money for school. He got hurt once and the foreman told him not to come back ever. His leg still doesn’t work right. The sages said it never would, ever again.”

“That’s terrible.” Zuko immediately knew from the frown that flashed across Omi’s face for a split second that he had made a massive understatement. He knew that he didn’t travel much outside the capital, and that he had been insulated from the worst of the economic deprivation of so much of his country after the demobilization.

“They sent me to the capital hoping that I could work in the palace’s laundry and send money home. I always did all the housework while my parents were at work, even though the soap made my hands hurt.” He watched as she absentmindedly rubbed her hands to the memory.

“So you were washing my clothes?” It struck Zuko that he so rarely thought about all the work that went in to the maintenance of his lifestyle. It made him uneasy. Azula believed it her due.

“Oh, no, majesty. I worked in the lower laundry. We mostly took care of the guards and the more important servants. It didn’t pay much, but I got to live in the lower servant’s quarters and eat with all the other servants for free, so I could send everything I made home. And the soap here was very nice. It didn’t hurt my hands anymore.”

“So how did you wind up serving my sister?”

Omi smiled slightly, her head still bowed. “I was lucky, majesty. One of the senior servants came into the laundry and said that the Consort wanted a maid, and I was closest to the door. The next thing I knew, I was in the royal apartments.”

_Mai must have thought she was assigning Azula a maid who wouldn’t last. She badly miscalculated._

Zuko leaned back. “You were lucky, but that still doesn’t explain why you are protecting her. We both had personal servants when we were children, but they did their duties and nothing more.”

“The Princess has been very good to both me and my family, majesty. She arranged to have them all brought to the capital. I get to see them on my days off!” Omi looked genuinely excited.

“She made sure a house was assigned to them in the outer quarters, and granted my father a trade charter to supply ores to the new construction projects. She raised my stipend and I’m saving up for whenever I leave the palace here. She even secured a spot at the Royal Academy for my brother! For free!”

Zuko couldn’t hide his surprise at the earnestness in Omi’s voice. “That’s quite a lot of favours.”

She nodded again, vigorously. “If it wasn’t for her, I’d still be working in the lower laundry, sending a pittance home while my brother never went to school and my parents spent every hour working in their shop. She even made sure my bed there,” she pointed to the sleeping area at the far end of the chamber, “was the finest one possible and bought me these nice robes. She doesn’t mistreat me like I’ve seen other nobles mistreat their own servants, she lets me use the spa in the royal quarter when nobody else is around, and she lets me talk if I have something to say.”

He watched her take three deep breaths before she next spoke. “So that’s why, majesty, I can’t tell you what the scrolls are. I’m really very sorry. Can I go?”

“Of course. Your loyalty does you credit, and I’ll be sure to tell Azula that. Is she awake?”

Omi smiled and nodded again. “Of course, majesty. She’s almost always awake before I am, and I wake up very early!” Gathering the last of the scrolls, and still holding the brown-covered ones as if her life depended on it, she hurriedly left. He could tell she was pleased to be out from under his gaze, and smiled internally. Despite Azula’s force of personality, his crown still had an effect.

_The old Azula wouldn’t have thought to go to all that trouble for a maid. She would have just expected and demanded obedience. I’m sure part of it was a calculation for loyalty, but she didn’t need to go that far if that was the only reason._

He supposed it was more evidence of the metamorphosis Azula had gone through. Standing up, he walked to the inner door and, mindful of what had just happened, knocked sharply. “Come.” Azula’s response was loud and confident, the voice he remembered, and proof that she had recovered rapidly.

He opened the door and strode inside. Azula was sitting in her bed, surrounded by papers and reports, wearing a simple red tunic. He noticed that some hair had started to grow again on the side of her head that Katara had shaved.

“Good morning, Zuzu.” She looked up at her window. “You finished early today.”

“It’s boring when you're not there to challenge me.” He cleared off one of the chairs beside the bed and sat down.

Azula laughed. “Please. It’s always more boring when I’m not around.” She returned to her papers. “Can I help you with something?”

_I wonder if I can learn something else about those scrolls._

“I ran into Omi on the way in here. She seemed very protective of a few scrolls.”

Watching closely, he saw Azula freeze for the briefest of moments. “Did you?”

_I knew it._

“I did. She said that she couldn’t tell me what they were. That you had told her not to.”

“Did she?” Azula frowned, and he was sure he could see her blush slightly as she calculated how to respond. “I did ask her to find some documents for me. You’ll have to trust me that they’re private.”

Once upon a time that request would have only heightened Zuko’s suspicions. But he trusted her now. He suspected he would find out sooner or later.

“Alright then.” He leaned back. “She also told me how much you had helped her family. I didn’t expect that from you.”

“And why’s that?” There was a definite edge in her voice.

He shrugged in reply. “Because it wouldn’t have even occurred to you back then. I’m glad to see that it does now. You’ve made a real difference in their lives.”

A faint smile crossed Azula’s lips. “Well. Thank you. But don’t tell anyone, they’ll think I’ve gone soft. I need my image to keep everyone in line for you, dear brother.”

“I won’t. I’ll make sure they all think that you’re about to light them on fire.” He looked at the window again. “Did you want to have breakfast?”

Azula reddened again. “I can’t today, Zuzu. I’m…working on something.”

“On what?”

“I can’t tell you.” She took a deep breath. “Truthfully I’m scared to. But I can show you. Tonight?” She was watching him closely. Very closely. “You trust me, right? Trust me here.”

He nodded slowly. “Alright. I trust you.” He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “Later then?”

“Yes.” Squeezing her hand once, he left her room, still confused.

_What is she up to? And why would she be scared?_


	24. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula, acknowledging the feelings that have been building ever since Azula's return, take a step that will change their lives forever.

When Zuko heard the soft sound of the wall section moving that night, he was already wide awake. Unable to sleep, he had moved to sit on one of the richly upholstered couches near the windows, and had opened the shutters slightly to allow the moonlight in. He saw Azula’s lithe form enter through the passage, a small blue flame in her hand for light. She saw him as well, her eyes lighting up in surprise and then amusement.

“Oh, Zuzu. Are you waiting for me?” She placed her hand against her chest, only drawing attention to her thin robe and the clear lack of any chest covering underneath it. “I’m flattered.”

“You make an impression, Azula. And you told me you were coming, remember?”

“I did.” She sat down on the couch beside him, crossing her legs and leaning across for a kiss. She reached out to brace herself against his chest as she did so, and as her lips touched his he felt the now-familiar longing that came along with it. But he also felt apprehension, and knew that she felt it through him as well. A sigh was her response as she pulled away. “What’s wrong, Zuzu? You know I can tell.”

“I just want to know what this big thing you have to tell me is.”

He saw her demeanour change instantly, from confidence to apprehension, and she was quiet for a long while. He gave her the time she clearly needed. Eventually, she spoke. “Remember when I woke up, and I told you that the only thing I was scared of was that I’d never see this place, never see you, again?”

“I do.” He remembered how intense she had been when she had said that.

“It made me realize what I want. And that I couldn’t sit back and wait for something, anything, to happen.” There was iron in her voice, and Zuko saw that she was baring her heart to him. “I spent years being someone I wasn’t meant to be. I nearly destroyed myself. I nearly destroyed the people I care about. I spent far too long realizing who I wanted to be and what I wanted to have to give up. And what I want is someone to be with. What I want is you.”

_What is she saying? She can’t mean…_

“Azula…”

“I love you, Zuko.” She said the words quickly, as if knowing she wouldn’t be able to do so if she took her time. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes, and he felt as if he was frozen to the spot.

“I love you too, Azula. You’re my sister, and…”

He saw the annoyance flash through her before she mostly composed herself again, nervousness still present. “You know what I mean. I know you do.”

_I know. I do._

Deep down, he knew what she meant. He could feel it inside himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

Azula took the lead again. “I love you, Zuko. Not like a sister. Like a woman. And I want to stay here, with you.” Finally said, the admission hung in the air between them. Her eyes never wavered from his, and now that her confession had been given, the nervousness had given way to determination. “Surely you’ve felt it too, between us?”

“I have,” he admitted. “But this wouldn’t work, Azula. You’re my sister! And Mai…”

“What does that matter?” Her eyes narrowed as she waved dismissively. “I’ve been watching you and Mai for what seems my entire life. It’s always been comfortable for you. Easy. But you two aren’t a match, and you have to know that, deep down. You barely do anything together. She doesn’t spend any time on state matters. And she can’t, or won’t, give you an heir.”

He winced at her last statement, but he couldn’t deny that she was right. Even before Azula had returned to the capital he and Mai had been stuck in limbo, not moving forward or back. And since she had returned Mai had been much more distant. As painful as it was to admit, he knew, deep within himself, that their relationship wouldn’t have lasted. Or, worse, that it would have lasted, with both of them not quite miserable but certainly not happy.

“You’re still my sister, Azula. We can’t. It’s unnatural. People would say…”

“What would they say? That the Fire Lord is sick? That I’m some brazen harlot? So what? I don’t care. Our family has never cared about what other people say or think or want when we decide upon something. Father absolutely didn’t.”

She reached out and grasped his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. “And neither did you. You stood up to Father. To…me, when I was out of control. When you knew what you had to do. What you wanted to do.”

_She’s trying to manipulate me. But it doesn’t mean that she’s wrong._

Zuko could feel his resistance melting away, as half-hearted as it had been. All he could think about was how it felt every time they had kissed. How it had felt like he was redirecting lightning through himself.

“If you want, Zuko,” Azula continued, “we can stop it here. Nobody ever has to know, and I’ll never mention it again. But I don’t want that, and I know that you don’t either. Do you?”

He was silent for a long while, thinking. But he knew that the answer was always going to be the same.

_No._

“No,” he said softly, shaking his head. “No. I don’t want that.” He felt the weight of the words as he said them, and could see Azula’s shoulders rise slightly, as if a giant weight had been removed.

She smiled slightly, looking down for a brief moment. He watched as her chest moved in and out in two short breaths. And then she stood up and turned to face him directly, her back to the window. Wreathed by the moonlight, she looked radiant. It shone through her thin robe, turning it almost transparent and strongly outlining her body, framed against her long flowing dark hair. He realized, with a sudden start, that unlike every other time she had visited him, she was not even wearing her usual sleeping shorts underneath. She was completely nude.

Before Zuko could process that thought, Azula looked him in the eyes with a resolute expression that reminded him again of the old her, took a deep breath, reached for the loose knot at her waist, and tugged. Her robe fell from her shoulders as if in slow motion, and then she was standing there in front of him. Though he had undressed her before during Katara’s healing process he had been very distracted with worry, and this was the first time he had really seen the full her.

 _She’s beautiful_.

Zuko remembered the first time he had been with Mai, and knew that his sister had been right once again. The feeling was different. He felt a lust and desire that he had never felt with Mai, and beyond that, he felt love. He felt the connection that had, in truth, always existed between them, had been hidden under the surface and suppressed by the overbearing influence of their father and the pressures of war on their childhood and adolescence, and which had finally been freed from its suffocating prison over the last few weeks.

As his eyes roamed over her body, he knew that the sight would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. His mind had tried to fill in some details from the brief glance he had gotten that first day in the spa, but they did not measure up to reality.

She truly was an athletic vision. Her small breasts were perfect globes, resting symmetrically on her chest and kept perky through her powerful chest muscles. Her large nipples, almost the size of one of his finger joints, jutted forward erectly, evidence of the arousal she clearly felt as well. Her skin, taut over toned arms and abdomen, gave evidence both to her strength and her near-total lack of visible body fat.

As his gaze fell lower, to the cleft between her legs, he could see no evidence of hair anywhere but on the top of her head, where the large patch of hair that had been cut away by Katara to heal her wound broke her symmetry in an alluring fashion. He found the long scar, running from just under her left breast and down her side, and obtained in the process of protecting him, a similarly exotic feature, like a crack on a priceless vase.

Under his gaze, he saw her fidget ever so slightly, and realized that, for everything she had said, Azula was still nervous. She was, of course, still very inexperienced. He slowly stood and took the few steps towards her, bending down to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss as he wrapping his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her body underneath them. She pressed herself against him, and he could feel her breasts pushing into his chest, skin against skin. He could feel her trembling slightly as she did so, that same nervousness seeping through her usual controlled demeanour.

A moment later, he felt her tongue press its way into his mouth awkwardly, tentatively, and he pulled back far enough to speak. “I thought you said you hadn’t ever done this,” he whispered, looking into her eyes. “It doesn’t seem that way.”

“I haven’t,” she said. Zuko smiled at the touch of embarrassment in her voice, and brushed his hand against her face, pushing a strand of hair out of the way. In a way, he found himself appreciating her vulnerability. He knew how hard it was for her to display it, and to do so to such a degree told him how much she had grown to trust him. And also how much she had changed from who she had once been.

Azula continued. “But I have been reading.”

_Nothing to chance._

Realization hit him. “Those scrolls that Omi wouldn’t show me?”

She nodded. “I had her find people who sold…things like that.”

“Oh, so you’ve prepared for everything?” Amusement had crept into his voice, but in truth he was touched. She had spent a lot of time preparing as best she knew how.

“I’ve tried.” She looked past his shoulder, towards the enormous bed, and he saw her shoulders shift and straighten in the way he had come to see as a precursor to her making an important decision. Biting her lip, she looked up and into his eyes.

“Zuzu,” she almost whispered, “would you take me to bed?”

_I will._

He kissed her on the forehead, and with one arm already around her back, he slipped his other around Azula’s legs and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against him as she did so. “My, Zuzu, you’re so strong,” she murmured. Holding her tight against him, he could feel that she was even warmer than before, her breath quickening and her chi no doubt moving all through her body.

Reaching the bed, he gently laid her down, resting her head against the pillows and moving to sit down beside her. She stopped him with a gesture.

“Wait. I don’t want to be in the dark.” Azula turned her head to each side and flicked her wrists, sending small gouts of flame into the darkened braziers on each side of the bed. They erupted into blazing blue fires, their light illuminating the bed and casting an azure glow over them both.

_That’s who she is. Nobody else can do that. There are so many things she can do that nobody else can. And she’s used them to help me. To help us._

As the flames flickered, the glow danced over Azula’s body, lending her an almost ethereal quality, and he could see it reflecting off the moisture between her legs. She stretched slightly, watching him closely as he shrugged off his own robe, and as her eyes danced over him from below, Zuko was suddenly acutely aware of the pressure in the close-fitting shorts he was wearing. He had been so entranced by Azula that he had not even noticed himself. He couldn’t ever remember being so aroused so quickly.

Wordlessly, and without breaking eyesight with Azula, he tugged them down and stepped out, standing fully nude in front of her, and feeling a sudden relief as his penis was freed from its prison. Azula’s eyes immediately snapped down to it, sticking out erectly in front of him, and he saw another flash of unease before her usual composure returned.

Taking two steps forward, he knelt down on the edge of the bed and crawled over to his sister, leaning down and kissing her again as the blue light from the fire danced over them both. Again she pushed her tongue forward, more confidently this time, and he returned it.

_Mai never did that. Who wrote those scrolls? I’ll have to find them and thank them._

Still kissing her and supporting himself on one hand, his other ran down her body, brushing past a nipple and drawing a moan from Azula through the kiss. Reaching down between her legs, he immediately felt her extreme arousal. Squirming under his touch, she moaned again. There was no need for foreplay, and Zuko could tell from the way she responded to his touch that she didn’t want any.

Breaking the kiss, he positioned himself between her legs, pushing her knees up and away and spreading her wide. Looking up at her, he could see how flushed she was, and could feel how her skin had gotten even warmer. Locking eyes with him and biting her lip, she nodded slowly at him, her breathing heavy.

Slowly, with utmost care, Zuko pressed forward and entered his sister. The sensation was electric, and both he and Azula shuddered in mutual pleasure as blue shadows danced across the two of them.

“Oh, Zuzu…” Azula panted as he pressed himself deeper inside her, struggling himself with trying to resist an immediate climax. A moment later and an inch deeper, he felt sudden resistance, and stopped moving.

“Is that your…” he asked, his voice a near whisper.

She nodded, moaning. “Keep going. It’s yours, Zuzu.”

Feeling the intimacy of the moment as his sister gave him her virginity, Zuko gripped Azula’s legs tightly and pushed himself forward with a sudden thrust. He at first felt her body resist him, before her hymen gave way and he slipped even deeper inside.

Azula cried out, once, from the sudden pain, but as he bottomed out inside her the moans returned. Writhing underneath him, Zuko felt Azula’s legs move, her strong lower body muscles overcoming his grip as she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed hard, pulling him in as deeply as possible and locking their bodies together.

Inside her, he felt a fierce pressure as she worked her pelvic muscles to grip him tightly, moving her hips alongside his as he moved in and out of her in rhythmic motion. Together with the tight leg-lock she was keeping him in, the sensation was near-indescribable. Mai had always been content to just lie back, but Azula was aggressively coupling with him, almost challenging him for control. He could see, and feel, sweat start to bead on their skin as he pushed back, and knew he would never again be content with passivity.

“Where,” he gasped between thrusts, “did you learn to do this?”

Between moans, Azula laughed sharply and flashed him the confident smile that he knew so well.

_What were in those scrolls?_

He leaned forward, supporting himself on his elbows as he kissed her again. This time, however, her response was fierce. Azula was replacing the nervous virgin girl, and she took control. Reaching up, she gripped his head tightly as they kissed, their tongues intertwining. Her thumb traced the scar around his eye as her fingers ran through his hair.

He could feel himself reaching his limit and, from Azula’s ragged breathing, he knew hers was approaching as well. He could feel her entire body tense as her leg muscles held him even tighter, her insides squeezing him like a vice.

“Azula, I-“ he began, before she cut him off.

“I know. So am I. Let’s try and do it together.” She pulled his head down again and as they kissed once more, he felt her shake underneath him in ecstasy, her moans breaking through their entwined lips as she climaxed. The motion sent him over the edge as well, and he felt himself release deep inside her, crying his sister’s name as he did so. He could feel all the muscles in his legs contract, could feel his toes curl, could see his vision darken, as he experienced the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life.

They held each other for a long minute, experiencing the after-effects of their respective experiences, shaking and panting and trying to catch their breaths. Feeling partially recovered, he leaned down and kissed Azula again, and then rolled over to the side, lying down beside her on the enormous bed. Azula twisted onto her side, pressing herself against him, throwing a leg over his and resting her head on his chest, just over his heart. Her entire body was warm, and the sensation of her against him was both erotic and relaxing at the same time.

_That was incredible. Mai just turns away and goes to sleep. I never knew it could be that intense._

“That was…” he began, “…incredible.” He ran a hand through her hair, lazily.

“Mm. I didn’t know you could be so aggressive, Zuzu.” She moved her hips. “I can still feel you inside me, you know. It’s so warm. It makes me sleepy.” He heard a yawn. “Can I sleep here tonight? With you?” He heard hope and desire in her voice.

His mind was suddenly filled with images of servants and nobles looking at him in horrified disgust, pushing away some of the haze of post-coital contentment. “Azula, nobody can know about this.”

“Mm. Not yet, anyway.” He didn’t ask what she meant by that. “I’ll be gone before anyone sees,” she pretended to plead. “Please, Zuzu?”

_She knows I’m not going to say no. Neither of us wants this to end. Not right now._

He kissed the top of her head. “Alright. But we need to wake up before anyone else.”

“Mm.” She raised one hand and twisted it in a simple bending motion, extinguishing the braziers, extinguishing the blue light, and plunging the room into darkness. Wriggling against him one last time, she repositioned her arm across his chest as he wrapped his own under and around her. He held her as he felt her breathing calm, until its rhythm told him she was asleep.

Lying there in the dark, with his naked sister pressed tightly against him, his thoughts turned again to their history. It didn’t feel as if this could have been possible.

_I almost can’t believe we’re lying here._

He had truly believed that he would never see her again after their fight during Sozin’s comet. He had thought that she was broken forever. He remembered hating that. He also remembered hating himself for the relief he had felt at knowing that she was finally gone.

He had thought that, after their childhoods, they would never be able to have a familial connection. The strength of the emotions of joy and contentment that he now felt proved that he was wrong. And the love that he felt for Azula proved that it went much, much deeper than that.

He didn’t want the feeling to end. But he knew that there were now only more questions. If anybody found out, regardless of whether they cared or not, it would be ruinous to both of them. What were they going to do about that? What was he supposed to do about Mai? There was no way he could go back to how it used to be, but he didn’t want to hurt her. What would Aang, and especially Katara, say when they found out? Nothing good, he imagined.

He knew that all these questions would, eventually, demand answers. But, at least for one night, Zuko decided to push them away. Finding a comfortable spot for his head that wouldn’t bother Azula, he wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula confirms and reinforces her new relationship with Zuko, and brings others into their confidence in her own unique way.

Azula woke with the sunrise the next morning, woken by the light coming in through the slight part in the shutters.

As she opened her eyes, her head was still resting on Zuko’s bare chest. She was still tightly pressed against him, and she could feel his heartbeat underneath her. Listening to its rhythm was immensely relaxing, and she luxuriated in it for a long time. After a while, and so as not to disturb him, she slowly twisted her head around, looking up at Zuko’s face. He looked as content as she had ever seen him, and as she felt.

_I didn’t know it could feel like that._

In that instant, she knew that she would never let anything break her and her brother apart. She could, and absolutely would, kill to protect it. She remembered what Zuko had said just before she had fallen asleep, about how nobody could find out about them. She knew that would never work. It would be utterly impossible to keep the relationship she wanted a secret, and she had no intention whatsoever of being a secret mistress.

_I’ll figure it out. I’m not giving this up. Not now. Not Ever._

The intensity of the emotion surprised her. So many years spent under the dysfunctional thumb of her father, so many more spent looking for what fulfilled her, and all the time it had been right in front of her. She had a purpose supporting and strengthening her country from a position of near absolute authority, and a lover in her brother. And, perhaps eventually, more than that.

The voice returned. “ _It makes me so happy, dear, to see my beautiful children love each other so.”_

She didn’t tell it to go away. She had noticed that ever since she and Zuko had started making their true feelings known the voice had been less combative, and more supportive. More evidence of how much she needed him. She hoped he felt the same.

Slowly, she disentangled herself from him, taking care to let him sleep. Sitting up in the bed, she rubbed her abdomen, remembering the feeling of having Zuko buried deeply inside her. She wanted it again. Looking down, she noticed with a smile that her brother must have been dreaming about her. He was fully erect, his penis standing straight away from his body, and a wicked thought entered her mind.

_He did say he wanted to wake up early._

She smiled impishly to herself, and carefully climbed on top of her brother. Positioning herself directly above him, she slowly lowered herself down, feeling intense pleasure as he entered her.

_I could get used to this position._

“Wha…” she heard Zuko murmur as the sensation brought him back to consciousness.

“Good morning, Zuzu,” She squeezed her pelvic muscles tight, drawing a gasp from him.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she grasped his hands and placed them on her hips.

“You said you wanted to wake up early. I just thought I’d help. Isn’t this a nice way to do that?” She slowly gyrated her hips as she spoke.

“Yeah, uh, it is.” She bent down and kissed him as he groaned in pleasure, and she could feel him tightly gripping her waist. She wondered idly if he was going to leave a bruise as she could feel her climax building, faster than even the night before.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice echo out from the still-open passage door. “Princess? Are you alright?”

_I didn’t go back like I said I would._

Azula didn’t have time to react before Omi exited the passage, in her long nightshirt and unbraided hair. “You didn’t come back last night, and I was worried that…” Her voice trailed off as she saw the sight in front of her. Azula felt Zuko freeze underneath her, and she did herself for a moment as well, her mind racing. Luckily for them both, reacting to sudden situations was a specialty of hers.

Fixing her expression into a threatening smile, she kept herself focused on Zuko as she called back. “I’m fine, Omi. Come here.” She could tell that Omi did not move a muscle. “Now!”

She heard quick footsteps behind her as Omi hurried over, shaken free by her mistress’ command. The girl stopped beside the bed, and Azula spent another moment continuing to gyrate herself on top of Zuko, and letting out another moan, before turning her upper body to look at her maid. Omi’s eyes were large as saucers.

“Omi,” she began sweetly, “I’m sure you know what it would mean if you ever told anybody about this. For me, for Zuzu here, and of course for you as well.” There was no answer as Azula continued riding her brother, keeping Omi fixed in her gaze. “I need to know that you understand me, Omi.”

Omi nodded hurriedly, clearly terrified. “I understand Princess.”

“Very good. Now, we’re not finished here. Go back to my room, and bring us some fruit and juice for breakfast. Enough for two, understand?”

“Yes, Princess.” Omi’s voice sounded less shocked. She bowed deeply, trying desperately to avoid Zuko’s gaze as she turned and nearly fled back through the passage.

“Azula, what are you doing!” Zuko hissed, anger and more than a little fear in his voice.

“Taking control of the situation, Zuzu.” She continued to gyrate on top of him. “It’s not as bad as you think. Omi can be trusted. She, ah, owes me everything and knows what would happen to her if she told anyone. Besides, having someone to cover for me, for us, will be helpful.”

“You had better be right.”

“Zuzu,” she purred, “am I often wrong?”

“No.”

“Well, there you go then. Now hurry up if you want me to be able to leave before your own servants come in.”

She let out a small shriek as Zuko suddenly gripped her tightly and started using his own hip and thigh muscles to move in and out quickly. The look of pleasure on his face told her that he was enjoying himself as well, and she found it surprisingly important how much she cared about that, after so long caring only about herself or what her father thought of her.

Less than a minute later, she could hear Zuko’s breath quicken, and a moment later he shuddered in pleasure as he released himself inside her for the second time in less than twelve hours. Letting out a sigh, she collapsed on top of him, angling her head upwards to kiss him passionately. He returned it.

_I want this every night from now on. Every single night. And I’m going to get it._

Spending a minute to catch her breath, she sat up again. “Ah, that was nice. I could get used to this.” Lifting herself off of him, she slid off the bed, reaching for her robe and slipping it on, leaving the front open and waist untied. He did the same a moment later, though he tied his closed. Just as he was doing so, Omi returned through the passage, carrying the refreshments Azula had demanded.

“Ah, excellent. Thank you, Omi. Put them on the table there, and then you can leave. Draw a bath for me in my room.” She looked down at her waist as she smiled impishly at her brother. “I’m going to need one.”

“Um, yes, Princess,” Omi said quietly, her face bright red. “Right away.” She hurried away again as Azula stifled her own laugh and poured herself some juice, taking a seat at the small table.

“You shouldn’t treat her like that, Azula. She’s scared enough as it is.”

_He hasn’t even thought about Zheng. Oh, this is priceless._

“Please, Zuzu, I’m just having some fun. She’ll be fine, trust me. I’ll be alone with her for a good hour to talk while she does my hair. And while I wash you out of me.” She laughed again as Zuko reddened and she attacked a mango. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, you know. Not anymore. But if you already are, I might as well get this out of the way.”

“Get what out of the way?” Zuko started pouring some juice for himself. She knew that he must be as hungry as she was.

Azula turned her head to the main door. “Commander!” she called, and before Zuko could do anything other than stand in stunned silence, the massive warrior opened the door.

“Princess?” She noticed that Zheng was trying her best to be respectful and not look at her open robe. Otherwise, she looked wholly unsurprised. Azula had been too focused on Zuko the previous night to notice, but she knew that Zheng would have quietly checked the room upon hearing their moans, just like she had the first night they had kissed.

“I expect I’ll be staying the night in the Fire Lord’s chambers for some time.” She took another bite of her mango in a brief pause. “Would you be so kind so as to ensure that our privacy is respected?”

Zheng turned her gaze to Zuko. “Sire?”

“Uh, yes. Please. Thank you.” Zheng started to close the door when Zuko spoke up again. “Wait! We…you…”

Zheng glanced at Azula as she fixed her monarch in a completely neutral glance. “Sire, it is not my place to judge. Only to guard.” Azula mockingly mouthed along with her, and could tell that the warrior was taking care not to notice as she did so.

“She knew?”

Azula sighed. “Of course she did. I don’t think it would be possible for anyone to be in here that she wasn’t aware of. I told you when I first introduced her, she takes her duties deathly seriously.” She took another drink. “She saw us when I first used the passage. I’m sure she looked in on us last night, but given that I was somewhat…preoccupied, I didn’t notice.”

“Is there anyone else, other than the two who have found out in the last five minutes, who knows this catastrophic secret about us?” Zuko asked, clearly annoyed.

“No. And Zheng is smart enough to know not to assign guards within earshot.” Finishing her small breakfast, she stood up. “Your people will be here soon, Zuzu. I’ll see you at council?”

He nodded as she strode forward and kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck. “See you then.” Striding to the passageway, she stepped inside, bending another small flame in her hand to banish the darkness inside as she closed it behind her.

_If he doesn’t move the sheets, his servants will assume he has a mistress. I suppose he does. For now._

Reaching her chambers again, she heard sounds coming from the small bathing area attached. Although not nearly as extensive as the one in Zuko’s room, it was sufficient for her purposes, and as she walked towards it she saw that Omi had already filled the basin for her as instructed. The girl had changed into her usual servant robes and was kneeling beside the basin, her face still bright red.

“Ah, good,” Azula said, shrugging off the robe she had not bothered to close and stepping into the basin. “It’s far too cold though, Omi. You’ll need to work on that.” Sitting down, she waved her hand through the water, bending heat into it until it was near scalding. “Do my hair.”

“Yes, Princess. I’m sorry.” Azula leaned back, half submerging her head as Omi began to wash her hair. For almost ten minutes she enjoyed the warmth of the water and Omi’s gentle efforts. An idea began to form in her head. When she felt Omi begin to dry and style her hair, lifting it out of the basin, she sat up, opened her eyes, and spoke.

_Let’s have some fun. And make sure she knows her position besides._

“Omi,” she murmured, “if you want to ask me, go ahead. We’re the only ones here.”

She felt Omi freeze for a second before continuing. “It’s okay, Princess. I won’t tell anyone.” Her voice seemed impossibly small.

“I know you won’t.” Azula didn’t even bother to imply a threat. “But you’re a lot smarter than you let people know, Omi. You must be curious. Ask me.”

Azula heard her maid take a deep breath, and felt another split-second freeze. “Princess, the Fire Lord, you were…”

“In bed with him, yes. Having sex with him.” She enunciated the words clearly, remembering every moment as she shocked her young maid. “Even I was surprised at what a vigorous lover he is.” She conveniently left out her own lack of any prior experience to compare her brother to. She doubted many people would have believed that she had been a virgin.

“But he’s your brother.” The way Omi said it had the finality that she knew she could expect from just about everybody, a statement of impossibility.

“He is. It’s not a major concern of mine.” Her tone brooked no argument, and Omi didn’t try any.

Omi was quiet for another minute, processing. When she did speak, her voice was close to normal for the first time since she had walked into Zuko’s room and seen them. “What will you do then, Princess? I won’t tell anybody, but if others found out...”

_She’s smarter than she looks. And she’s right, the scandal would be tremendous. I will have to deal with that somehow._

“Yes, that would be a problem. I’ll have to figure something out. Are you done?”

“Almost, Princess!” Omi hurried to finish Azula’s hair, expertly fashioning the topknot and pulling out one of her bangs along the side of her head that still had all of its hair. Azula couldn’t help but be impressed. It was, after all, so rare to have such a good servant.

“I’m done!” Omi called.

“Good.” Azula stood up in the bath, spreading her arms for Omi to begin toweling her off. As Omi stood as well, Azula suddenly gripped her chin, bringing her face close. “I’m so happy that I can trust you, Omi. That the Fire Lord can trust you. You know how much that means to me, right?”

“I do, Princess,” Omi replied, her voice breaking.

“Good. I’ll have to think of some proper way to reward you for your devotion.” She let go of Omi’s face and extended her arms again. Now, dry me off and get the shaving tools. I felt stubble last night.”

“Yes, Princess.”

_I do so like hearing those words._


	26. Strategic Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiercely determined to protect her and Zuko's relationship, Azula turns her mind to the most obvious complications. And how they might be resolved.

For the immediate days following the consummation of her relationship with her brother, Azula was, to the best extent of her knowledge, the happiest she had ever been.

In the morning she woke up next to Zuko, and together they went out to the yard and exercised together, running, stretching, and coordinating the practice of their bending forms. She had noticed that he was improving under her care, and that he had seemed inspired to push himself harder.

After exercise, they shared breakfast together, and discussed their day’s upcoming activities, whether that involved council sessions, audiences, or anything else. She knew that Zuko had originally come for her because he felt unable to manage the workload of state, but in truth Azula had found that he was surprisingly capable when properly motivated. Her appearance and actions had done exactly that.

During the day, they shared lunch, and on both occasions Zuko had made sure to have the room cleared out by Zheng so that he could kiss her. Both times as well she could feel that he wanted to do more. Dinner followed along the same lines.

At night she had Omi bathe her in her room, and then she proceeded through the passage to Zuko’s chambers. There, she and Zuko made love, and even in such a short time, she had noticed how aggressive he had become in how he held her as they coupled. She found that she very much liked it. After her brother finished inside of her, she snuggled up beside him, nude under the covers, and rested her head on his powerfully-built chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

In the morning she mounted him again to wake him up, and after he finished inside of her again, the process started over. She hoped that every morning would soon fall into this established routine.

Zuko seemed happier and energized. Azula herself was even more so. She had caught herself smiling much more than she used to, and the smiles were genuine, rather than the usual ones she made that she knew most people found unsettling. She had been surprised at how much that had meant to her. Every time she thought about that she was reminded, yet again, of how much time she had lost, and promised herself not to allow herself to lose any more.

On the night of the third day, as she pressed herself against Zuko and rested her head on his chest, her hair splaying freely over him, he spoke.“Why do you always put your head there?” he asked, his voice soft in the darkness.

“Hm?”

“On my chest. You’re always in the same spot.”

“Oh.” Azula paused for a moment. “I like to feel your heartbeat. It’s calming. It helps me go to sleep.” It sounded silly as she said it, and she was thankful for the darkness to hide her expression.

Zuko laughed softly in reply. “You never seemed to have a problem falling asleep.”

“You don’t know that.” Azula heard the edge in her voice slip out before she could suppress it.

“What do you mean?” He sounded concerned.

_There’s so much he never even bothered to think about._

Azula sighed. “Mother used to put you to bed every night, and she stayed with you until you were asleep. She told you stories, or sang. Do you remember that?”

She felt him shift underneath her. “I do.”

“Well she never did that for me. I was always alone. And after an examination from Father, him shouting at me when I was a moment too slow to finish a bending motion, I was always too anxious to sleep. I had nightmares. I still do, sometimes.”

“I didn’t know that.” She felt the arm he had around her tighten. “I’m sorry that happened. It must have been terrible.”

“It certainly wasn’t fun.” Azula scowled to herself at the memories. She remembered hating both Zuko and their mother and remembered, on some nights, sneaking down the hallways of their villa outside the city to watch them. Her feet had been utterly silent, the result of intense practice, and she remembered having to fight to keep from lashing out in anger at the sight of their mother combing Zuko’s hair before bed, or telling him a story as he dozed off.

She remembered desperately wanting the same treatment, but not knowing how to ask for it, and only drawing their mother’s exasperation in response. She remembered always returning to her dark, cold room. To her large, completely empty bed. She had been completely alone every time she tried to close her eyes.

“I hated sleeping by myself,” she murmured. “I don’t want to ever do that again.”

Zuko was silent, and she could feel him tense underneath her.

_There’s something wrong._

She lifted her head and twisted it around to face him. “What’s wrong, Zuzu? You know I can tell.”

She could see him grimace in the darkness, and in irritation she raised her hand and lit the brazier beside the bed, casting the room in soft blue light. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes shifted to a table beside the bed, and following them Azula could see a scroll sitting on it. He nodded in its direction. “That came in this afternoon. Mai is coming back from her parents’ house in the morning.”

Azula understood immediately. “So I can’t come back here tomorrow night.” She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. “I have to sleep alone again.”

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, and she could tell that he truly was. She could also tell that he had more to say, and nodded slightly to prod him to continue. “Say what you want to.”

He looked down at her and then gestured to the bed. “We can’t go on like this with Mai around. And I’ve already had my servants asking questions. They want to know why Zheng won’t let them in early in the morning. I’ve had her tell them that I’m exhausted, but that isn’t going to last.”

“And their questions are going to get other people to ask their own,” Azula said, finishing his sentence. The gears in her head had already begun to turn in spite of how she felt, her nature too ingrained.

“You can’t have thought this could go on forever,” Zuko said.

_No, I couldn’t have. But I did anyway._

He continued. “You can’t have thought we’d have this secret between us our entire lives?”

She shook her head. “Of course not, Zuzu. I never had any intention of staying some kind of secret mistress forever. You had to know that.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “You mean…”

“At some point, we were going to make ourselves public. I’m not giving up what I found, and I don’t think you want to either, do you?”

He softly shook his head. “But if people found out…”

“That you’re sleeping with your sister? It would be catastrophic, yes,” Azula said. “If we did it with no plan. But there has to be a way. We’d just need either enough general support or the direct loyalty of some important people.” The gears were turning again. “Probably the second one, it would be much easier.”

“How would you do that?” Zuko sounded genuinely confused.

She thought for a moment. “Bribery of some kind. To the right people, at least.” Zuko looked at her like she had spoken a foreign language, but didn’t say anything more on that.

_That’s right. Just leave it to me, brother._

“And what about Mai? I can’t lie to her.”

_No, you can’t. You aren’t a liar. Not like me. But you have to._

“You don’t have to. Just don’t say anything to her. It should be easy, you two barely spent time together anyway. Sleep on this side of the bed, say good morning, and then leave.”

He was quiet again while she watched him think. “I don’t know if I can do that. It’s not fair to her.”

“No, it’s not,” Azula agreed. “But how angry do you think she’s going to be when she finds out?” The look in Zuko’s eyes was all the answer she needed. “Exactly. And if she’s that mad, what’s to stop her shouting from the rooftops what’s going on before we’re ready? It would be an utter disaster. For both of us. You do understand that, Zuzu, don’t you?”

Under her focused gaze she watched as he slowly nodded. “I do.” She could tell from his voice that he wasn’t convinced.

_I had better move fast. He’s going to crack at some point._

“Good.” Azula extinguished the brazier, plunging the room back into darkness. Turning her head around again she returned to resting herself on Zuko’s chest. “Now if we only have this one last night, let me enjoy it properly.” She grabbed his arm and moved it so it lay across her upper body, and closed her eyes. She could feel Zuko’s heartbeat regularize and slow as he fell asleep.

_I’ll figure it out. Find the support we’ll need when this comes out. I’m not going back to being alone._

In the darkness the voice returned. “ _I’m sorry, dear. I should have spent more time with you at night.”_

“Yes. You should have,” Azula whispered back. “It might have saved both your children lots of wasted time.” Realizing she had been speaking aloud, she listened for any changes in Zuko’s heartbeat to see if he was awake, but it remained steady.

_“I didn’t know you had nightmares.”_

Azula could feel anger within her. _You didn’t ask. Ever._

There was no further response.


	27. Relationship Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko shares another encounter with Azula, and discusses the issue of Mai.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Zuko snapped back to reality and looked across the breakfast table where Mai was sitting, sipping her tea, and looking cross at him. The disapproval in her voice was evident.

“Of course,” he lied. He could see that she was unconvinced.

“Don’t lie, Zuko. You’re not good at it.”

_I’m better than you think. Though I wish I didn’t have to be._

He sighed. “Sorry. I’m just thinking, Mai. There’s a lot going on right now. After the attack on Azula…”

At the mention of Azula’s name, he could see Mai grimace slightly. “I heard she recovered fully. And that she went right back to work as well.”

“Would you expect anything else from her?”

Mai was silent, which was an answer itself. It had been ten days since she had returned, and that time had made it very clear to Zuko that Azula had been right. As usual. Apart from sharing meals and exchanging greetings at morning and night, he and Mai barely saw each other.

She had shown little interest in spending much time with him, perhaps noticing that he was growing more remote. And she had shown no interest in intimacy at night, keeping strictly to her side of the bed, a chasm between them. He had been thankful for that. He still wasn’t sure how he would be able to put her off if she had.

In truth he was quite unhappy. He still saw Azula on a daily basis, but after having had days of near-bliss having to return to a suddenly intensely unfulfilling life was difficult. He knew he had to break up with Mai, and soon. It seemed strange that, after being together with Mai for years, mere days and weeks with Azula had convinced him that they were no longer compatible. But every time he thought about it, he came to the same conclusion. And he knew that leading her on was unfair.

_She doesn’t deserve to be lied to like this. To think she still has a partner._

But Zuko also couldn’t forget what his sister had said. That she had never had any intention of remaining his mistress, of remaining in the shadows. She wanted a public relationship with him, in perpetuity, and the look in her eyes when she had said it reminded him of the old her, the one completely and utterly dedicated to a goal. Her intensity had scared him, but the thought of standing up and admitting what he had been doing terrified him far more.

Unlike Azula, he cared very much what people thought about him, and he knew that the first, and for many only, reaction would be disgust beyond compare. Past that, he also knew that there would undoubtedly be real and serious calls for him to be removed from the throne. The Fire Lord, as his father had loved to tell him when mocking his failings, was seen as synonymous with the Fire Nation itself, and a moral ‘failing’ would be taken very seriously indeed.

Azula had said that she’d ‘deal’ with that problem. He didn’t have any idea of how she would do that, but he knew that she’d be working hard on it. This left him with Mai to consider, having to keep her in the dark until he was told otherwise.

Mai had continued to speak as he thought. “What I was asking, Zuko, before you spaced out, was if you wanted to come to the theatre with me tonight. There’s a troupe from the Water Tribes here and going without you would raise questions.”

He knew there was no way out. He knew having to sit there beside her, smiling and waving to the nobles from the theatre’s royal booth, would be lose to torture. He knew he had no choice to keep her content.

“Alright,” he began. “We can go. I haven’t been in a long time.”

“I know.” Mai’s voice was admonishing. He felt a flash of annoyance in response.

_Whose fault is that, Mai? When was the last time you asked for us to do anything, before Azula came back?_

They finished the rest of their meal in general silence, and Mai departed for some appointment or another soon after, pledging to return in the evening. Zuko slumped in the chair and scowled at her retreating form, careful to make sure she couldn’t see him doing so.

From the wall behind him, Zheng spoke up. “Are you alright, sire?

“I’m fine.” He drained the glass in front of him. “Why wouldn’t I be? I only have a sister who is scheming something up to somehow make a country accept a relationship that pretty much anybody would say is against nature. I only have a Consort who has to know something is up from the way I’ve been acting, but has no idea of the lightning strike that I’ll have to hit her with at some point.”

He looked up at his bodyguard. “What would you do?”

“Sire?” Zheng looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“What would you do in my situation?”

Zheng looked even more uncomfortable. “I wouldn’t presume to know, sire. You are the Fire Lord, your decision will be the correct one.”

_What a perfect answer._

“That sounds like an answer that would have made my father very pleased,” Zuko said darkly.

“I hope you will forgive my forthrightness, sire, but your father was not always wrong. Whatever his other and many failings, he was always decisive in his decisions. Like the Princess is.”

_She got that from him, for sure._

Zuko stood up suddenly and headed towards the exit, Zheng wordlessly trailing behind him, seeming slightly alarmed. She followed him as he moved through the royal apartments, and as he rounded a corner, heading for Azula’s office, he could see her gait relax in realization.

The guard stationed outside the door departed at a quick look from Zheng. Zuko inclined his head slightly in thanks as he continued to walk. She had been exceptionally proactive at ensuring that, whenever he met with Azula, she was the only guard within sight or earshot.

_No judgement indeed._

He entered the office and saw Azula sitting behind her desk, wearing simple daily working robes. Her hair had continued to grow in, and her traditional topknot and bangs were looking less asymmtrical by the day. At the noise, she looked up sharply. Her expression changed from one of anger to amusement in the space of a second.

“Zuzu,” she purred, “You know you’re the only person who could barge in to see me without asking and not be sent to the provinces by the end of the day.”

“Not even you could do that,” he replied. As he looked at her, he could feel desire run through him, and shifted slightly under his robe to hide his physical response. He didn’t think she had seen anything untoward.

_She’s as beautiful as always._

Azula continued to smile, setting down her stylus and resting her head on her hands. “No, I couldn’t. Everyone else is behind me, but you’re still ahead.” She cocked her head to the side. “Is there a problem?”

“It’s been a while, Azula, and I haven’t heard anything about this great plan of yours to somehow keep us from being destroyed when people find out.” He could hear the earnest urgency in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. “These things take time, Zuzu. I need to make sure that the people I plan to approach are the right ones.

“Well, we’re running out of time.” Zuko crossed his arms. “Mai can tell there’s something wrong, and I just can’t keep lying to her. I’m not like you, Azula, I can’t lie to someone’s face forever.”

_I shouldn’t have said that._

He saw her confident expression fall for a second, sadness replacing smugness. He realized how cruel his sudden words had been. “I’m sorry,” he said, “that was unfair.”

“No.” She shook her head, her old expression returning. “It wasn’t. It’s something I’m very good at, and there’s no reason to ignore it. Without it, I think we’d be in far more trouble than we already are.”

She peered at him. “Look, you need to keep…” her voice drifted off as she continued to stare at him, and she was silent for a short while. Finally she spoke again. “How much longer do you think you can keep up the charade?”

He felt relief that she had realized she would not be able to force him to keep going on. He thought, yet again, that the old her wouldn’t have considered his feelings on the matter.

“A few days, maybe. I can feel her questions every time she looks at me. She just hasn’t asked them yet.” He watched as she grimaced. “Sorry.”

She shook her head and stood up, walking around the desk and taking his hand in hers. “Don’t be. You’re honest at heart, and a good man besides, regardless of what you’re being forced to do here with Mai.” She smiled slightly. “It’s one of the qualities that I love about you. I wish I had it, though I think it’s probably more useful for us that I don’t.”

He smiled back at the admission, and leaned forward to kiss her, gripping her arm tightly as he did. “What is your plan?”

She sighed. “Like I said last week. Bribery.”

“Bribery?” His tone made it clear what he thought of that.

“I don’t mean like that, Zuzu,” Azula replied crossly. “I’m trying to find a couple of the most influential people, figure out what they want, and offer it to them if they stay out of ‘moral situations.’” Releasing his hand, she made airquotes as she spoke. “When it comes out, I’ll call in the favours.”

“How can you be sure that they’ll help, once they find out what we’re doing?”

“Simple,” Azula laughed, “I make it very well-known that I gave them whatever they get. If we go down, they go down.” She shrugged. “I’ll make sure to find something else on them as well. Scorched earth.”

_Simple enough. Nobody will doubt that she would do it._

He was still uncomfortable at the suggestion, but he had been reminding himself every day that the result would be worth it. And every day it got a little easier to just leave everything to Azula.

She continued. “Like I said, leave it to me. I should be able to have things in hand within a day or two, and then we can talk to Mai.” She took his hand again. “And then we don’t have to be apart for this long again.” Her voice faltered at the end.

_It’s really affecting her._

He reached forward and embraced her in a hug, and as Azula nestled her head against his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry I’m making you lie,” she said softly. “I know it’s not easy for you, and that you’re doing it for me.”

“Thank you for telling me I won’t have to for much longer.” He kissed her forehead as they broke the hug. “I should probably go. Mai wants to go see some Water Tribe opera company, and I have other things to do before that.”

“So soon?” He saw a flash of disappointment pass over her features, before it was replaced with a sultry smile that he had grown to recognize during their affair. “I suppose it can’t be helped.” She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. “But you can’t leave yet.”

“Why not?”

A laugh was her only response as she turned away from him. Walking over to the window, she pushed open the shutters and looked out over the view as the sun streamed through and onto her face. He heard her sigh in contentment at the feeling.

“If you have to sit through a _Water Tribe_ opera with _Mai_ ,” Azula said as she continued looking out, while shuddering slightly at the thought, “you might as well have a reward first. So should I.” She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the windowsill for support and pushing her waist backwards. He was at first confused until he suddenly realized that she was presenting herself.

His first thought was that it was daytime. “Azula, we can’t, I mean…”

She didn’t turn around. “We certainly can. Zheng dispatched the guards, I must say she has proven most helpful in that regard, and you certainly seemed ready enough when you walked in.” Zuko could tell she was smiling, even though he couldn’t see her face. “It’s been too long, Zuzu,” she added in a lower voice. “I have needs too, you know.”

He was surprised, though he knew she shouldn't be, at how little he wanted to argue further. Like Azula, he had been frustrated at the imposed separation.

_I suppose I can’t argue with that. I can’t hide anything from her at all._

Sparing a look at the firmly shut door that he knew Zheng was bodily blocking on the other side, Zuko strode forward, positing himself behind his sister. Slowly, he bent down and gripped the hem of her robe with one hand, pulling it upwards. As he did so, he saw only the bare skin of her legs, and ran his other hand along them. He noticed that Azula’s breathing had grown quicker. He noticed how smooth they were.

_She must be having Omi shave her constantly._

He continued rising up her legs, and could feel her tremble under his touch, if only slightly. Inside, he laughed at the response, though he was careful not to make any noise otherwise. He knew that she would not have taken kindly to it.

Reaching her waist, his eyes widened at the sight of yet more bare skin and, as his hand reached the top of her leg, at the wetness between them. On a hunch he stood, and moving that same hand up, forward and inside Azula’s robe, he took Azula’s breast in it. He felt only more skin, as well as the firmness of an erect nipple.

“You’re not wearing anything underneath this?” he asked, his voice a near whisper as he brought his head down next to hers, his mouth near her ear. He continued to knead her breast, drawing a singular low moan.

He saw her skin redden ever so slightly, though she did not turn around. “I haven’t been wearing anything underneath my robes since our last night together, Zuzu. I couldn’t be sure when we would finally be alone again.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “It’s been extremely frustrating.”

_I know. For me as well._

At Azula’s words, Zuko could feel himself rapidly harden, and he stood straight upright as he shifted both his robes and shorts to the side, freeing his erection. Looking down, he could see the moisture glistening between her legs.

“Quickly now, Zuzu,” Azula said, her voice low and husky.

_No need to be told twice._

He stepped forward and in one swift motion, pressed himself inside her. They gasped in pleasure together at the sensation, Zuko at the warm stimulating environment and Azula at the feeling of fullness and compatibility.

“Ah,” Azula bent her head low, “that feels perfect. Keep going.”

He began to move himself in and out of her, keeping a grip around her waist and bending his torso down over hers. First slowly, and then, after a short while, faster and faster as Azula’s breathing became more ragged. She pressed back strongly against him, using her strong and toned leg muscles to their fullest extent, and he had to expend similar effort to keep position. Both frustrated, Zuko was sure that neither of them would last long.

From the tight grip he had on Azula’s arms, Zuko could feel her muscles tense, and knew that he was right, that her climax was rapidly approaching. Several strong thrusts later, he felt her arms suddenly contract, her legs trembling underneath him as they did the same. Inside her, he felt the pressure on his member suddenly increase as her vaginal muscled clamped down and gripped him tightly.

A sharp exclamation followed. “Aaah!” Azula’s head jerked sharply, and for a split-second, the area nearby flashed bright blue as a short burst of flame shot out from her mouth, riding her forceful exhalation. He felt the wetness inside her suddenly increase.

The intense sight in front of him, together with the stimulation of her body, brought Zuko to his own climax, and with one sharp thrust he buried himself as deeply inside Azula as he could, tightly gripping her waist as he did so. A moment later he could feel himself release inside her, his own muscles spasming at the same time. He noticed that Azula’s skin was hot to the touch. Together, their chests heaved as they came down from their respective highs.

After several blissful moments, Zuko caught his breath and pulled out of his sister. Azula straightened herself after several deep breaths, one more full body tremble communicating to him how satisfied she was as she pulled down and straightened her robe. She ran her hands along her hair as well to ensure her topknot was still in place. Automatically, he reached inside one of his pockets and offered her a handkerchief.

She cocked her head, the first time he had seen her face since she had first bent over. Her eyes were wide and dilated, large dark pupils framed by the yellow-amber irises they shared, and the red lipstick she always wore shone with wetness. “What’s that for?”

“To, you know, clean yourself up.” His eyes flicked down to her waist. It sounded silly even as he said it, and it felt even more so as Azula let out a single short laugh.

“Oh, I see. That’s very thoughtful, Zuzu.” She placed one hand on his chest and angled her head up, kissing him on the lips. She placed her hand against his cheek as she pulled away, the warmth of it heating his face. “I mean that. But I don’t need it. Like I told you before, I like keeping some of you inside of me.”

Smiling faintly at his somewhat shocked expression, Azula turned and walked back over to her desk, her steps short as Zuko could see her taking care not to move her lower body too much. Sitting down, she held her legs tightly closed as she picked up her stylus again.

“You should go, Zuzu,” she said, her skin still flushed. “We both have ordeals to survive today, it seems. I’ll let you know when things are taken care of on my end.” She paused for a moment, her eyes darting to the side. “And thank you for that. I needed it.”

“So did I,” Zuko replied, and as Azula laughed again, he left the room. Zheng followed him closely with a neutral expression, saying not a word.

“Thank you,” he said, not turning around. He knew that without her help, his times with Azula would have been far more difficult to secure.

“As I said, sire. My duty is simply to protect. In any way I can.”


	28. Political Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula takes action to secure important support for her and Zuko's new relationship.

The next day, Azula was ready to make her move.

She had intended to wait longer, find more support for when it would matter, but her brother’s confession had put that all on hold. She had to move quickly, and focus all her efforts on the two people, and organizations, she considered the most important: the military high command, and the Fire Sages. One would secure the state by force, and the other would preserve Zuko’s legitimacy.

_Weapons and religion, the two ways we’re going to stand strong._

The entire time Zuko had been speaking about his inability to carry on the deception with Mai, Azula had surprised even herself with how much she had respected her brother for acting in a way she couldn’t. For respecting a woman he no longer loved, but still didn’t want to hurt.

Not long prior, she would have first despised his weakness and then forced him to carry through, but now she only wanted to spare him any more anxiety and discomfort than was necessary. She also wanted to make the transition as painless as possible for Mai, though there was a floor to the level of hurt that would be inflicted. Azula knew how poorly she had treated her once ‘friend,’ and didn’t want to repeat that.

Writing missives for other concerns, she heard the voice in her ear again. _“You’ve come so far, Azula,”_ it said. “ _I’m proud of you.”_

“For once.” Alone in her office, she didn’t bother to avoid speaking, and continued to write.

“ _I’ve always been proud of you. I’m sorry I could never properly show it.”_

Azula opened her mouth to respond again, but was interrupted by a knock from the guard outside her door.

“Enter!” she called. The guard appeared a moment later, informing her that her first guest had arrived. Standing up, she walked over to the same window she had coupled with Zuko at the previous day, smiling at the memory.

She had made sure to have Omi change her into her most ornate robes for the meeting, and checked to make sure they were properly flattened as she informed the guard to show the guest in. The man who entered a moment was tall and stocky, a model of physical fitness, and very impressive in a richly decorated military uniform. Elaborate rank indicators revealed his very senior position.

He carried himself proudly, with the bearing of a career soldier who believed deeply in the righteousness of his nation and cause. It was a bearing she had once known well, which had once been very common. It had become decidedly less so in the new, and heavily demobilized, Fire Nation.

_Let’s see how this goes._

Remaining at the window, Azula turned and smiled warmly at the arrival. “Ah, Admiral Cheng! Thank you for coming so quickly. I, and the Fire Lord, very much appreciate it.”

Cheng walked to the center of the room and stood at attention, bowing deeply. “Good morning, Princess. I came as soon as I was summoned. Please allow me to once again express my sincere contrition for the events in Chaian.”

Azula waved her hand. “Nonsense, Admiral. You reacted swiftly to an extraordinary situation, and when your landing force found the Fire Lord and myself, they behaved like the superb soldiers you trained them to be.” She could see satisfaction radiate from him at her words. A soldier indeed.

_He‘s still feeling guilty about failing to stop the riot, not that he could have. I can use that._

She motioned to the chairs near the window. “Please, have a seat. I’ll have tea brought in.” Calling out for Omi, the two of them sat down as the maid placed a tray on the low table between them and hurriedly retreated. Cheng took a drink.

“I understand ginseng is your favourite, Admiral,” Azula said. “My uncle may have inherited all the tea-making skills in our family, but there are substitutes amongst the palace servants.”

“Thank you, Princess. I’m honoured that you went to the trouble. I’m also confused as to why I’m here.”

Having been dealing mostly with nobles and diplomats since her return, Azula found the Admiral’s candour surprisingly refreshing. “You’re here, Admiral, because the Fire Lord has a serious problem. And we need to fix it.”

“What is that problem?” Cheng’s eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed as he sensed a potential trap.

_He’s cannier than I thought. I suppose one had to be under Father’s regime._

“You of course know that since the end of the war, the military has been significantly reduced in size and responsibility,” Azula began, “both at the directive of the Fire Lord and our renewed treaties with the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom.”

“I do.” Cheng’s face was dark, and his tone made it very clear what he thought of that change. The same thoughts that most of the military shared.

“I share your frustrations, Admiral, but it is a new world, and we must adapt to it. We must be open-minded. Our military can no longer operate on principles of quantity.” She paused a moment for effect. “And, unfortunately, many of your contemporaries are resistant to that adaptation. Too many Admirals and Generals fighting over areas of responsibility that are orders of magnitude smaller than they once were. I’m sure you’ve seen that.”

Cheng’s response was curt. “I have.”

“It’s sapping the effectiveness of the military we still have, and the Fire Lord wants that to stop.” She leaned forward and clasped her hands. “My brother revived an old office when he appointed me Chancellor to streamline state affairs, and he wants to do the same in this situation.”

“An old office, Princess?”

“Yes. Grand Admiral. It hasn’t been used since Fire Lord Sozin’s time. A position that has collective responsibility for the entire military apparatus, over every other officer, and reporting directly to me and thus, to the Fire Lord.” Azula watched Cheng closely, waiting for realization to strike him. “My brother needs someone to restructure what we still possess into a small, but exceptionally effective, fighting force. And after seeing your quick response in Chaian, I can think of nobody better suited to direct that change than you.”

She saw his eyes bulge for a split second at the prospect of the promotion before he composed himself. For the next half-minute he was quiet, and she could almost see the gears turning in his head. “I’m honoured, Princess, truly. But…”

“But, Admiral?”

He put his cup down and sat straight. “May I be frank with you, Princess?”

“Of course.”

“I served many years under your father…”

“I remember, Admiral.” Azula looked out the window as she remembered. “Your ships provided transportation for me more than once.”

“Yes. What I mean is, I know a conditional gift when I see it. You’re offering me a level of authority that no solider currently alive has ever had. I agree with you that the military has to adapt to this new situation, that the current command structure is bloated and unable to react as needed, and that restructuring into a small but highly trained and well equipped force represents the best path forward. But,” he looked directly into her eyes, “you want something from me.”

_No reason to lie to him. He’d know._

“I do, Admiral.” She pretended to choose her words carefully. “You are of course aware that there are a considerable number of very prominent people who are less than satisfied at my brother’s position on the throne, especially with my father just over there.” She nodded in the direction of the prison.

Cheng immediately stood. “Princess, if this is some kind of plot, I will have nothing to do with it.” He spoke too loudly, trying to make sure that whoever he imagined might be listening would hear clearly.

Azula held up a hand. “You misunderstand me, Admiral. What I want is to ensure that I can count on your absolute loyalty to my brother and to ensuring his continued position as Fire Lord. It is possible that, in the very near future, there may be some unsavoury facts raised by others regarding the Fire Lord. Facts that might be used to challenge his position. And I will not have that. Do you understand?”

_Absolute command in exchange for absolute loyalty. Take it._

Cheng sat back down, clearly deep in thought. Finally, he nodded. “I see. I believe I can accept that. As long as whatever these facts are do not threaten the security of the Fire Nation. If they do, I will act accordingly.”

Azula smiled. “I can assure you, they are likely to be quite the opposite. Your promotion will be announced by the end of the day.”

The voice echoed in her head again. “ _Are you sure that you_ can _you trust him, dear? Trust him to support you and Zuko when the secret comes out? I wouldn’t want to see my children torn apart by others.”_

“I can.”

“Princess?” Cheng asked, clearly confused. Azula swore at herself, silently.

“I’m sorry, Admiral. I can arrange for a ceremony in the royal plaza if you wish.” Azula continued to watch Cheng closely, evaluating every aspect of his body language and demeanour to ensure she had made the right choice.

_I can trust him, at least on this. He wants a strong military above all else, regardless of that form. And once his rank is announced, all the other general officers will despise him. He’ll be dependent._

Cheng stood and shook his head. “That will not be necessary, Princess. As long as the officer corps is informed, that is enough for me.”

“Very well. I suppose you have a lot of work to do now?”

The admiral smiled for the first time since he had entered the room. “I suppose I do.” He offered another bow. “Please thank the Fire Lord for the trust he has placed in me.”

“I will. I hope it goes without saying that I would appreciate it if you could not tell anyone about this meeting. And I look forward to seeing you at the next council meeting, _Grand_ Admiral.” Azula drew out the rank, saying it slowly.

Cheng smiled again and left the office, almost at a march. Looking out the window again, Azula estimated she had a while to prepare before her next meeting.

_That went better than I thought. One down, one to go._

When her next guest arrived, hours later, Azula was already standing near the door. As the guard opened it, an elderly man, walking with a cane and wearing the ornate robes and headdress of the Fire Sages entered, his long white beard flowing. He noticed Azula immediately and bowed.

“Good afternoon, Princess,” he began. “I am sorry for arriving so late, but my legs are not as spry as they once were.”

_To think, he almost formally crowned me. It seems like a dream now._

Azula took his arm in support. “Nonsense, High Sage Ichi, thank you very much for coming. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other. Since you crowned my brother.”

“Ah, yes.” The old man looked embarrassed for a moment, and she could feel his hand tense on her arm. He had seen the duel under Sozin’s Comet, and she was sure he was remembering the old her, chained down and screaming. Or sobbing. She still wasn’t sure how much she had alternated between the two states at the time.

Ichi allowed her to lead him to the same seating area she had entertained Cheng in earlier. As they sat, she spoke. “There’s no need for any tension, High Sage. My brother has proven himself a most capable Fire Lord, and one far more capable of operating in these new, peaceful times we live in. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Ichi’s embarrassment disappeared as he smiled. “I certainly would, Princess. Things are very different now, as you say. I do enjoy having my grandson home. He was a naval officer you know.”

Azula smiled back. “I did know that. Survived Zhao’s debacle at the North Pole. And now demobilized as I understand it. Perhaps he can enter the temple now. I’m sure you would like to groom a replacement you can trust.”

Ichi’s wistful look told Azula that he very much wanted that. She filed that away as useful leverage. “Maybe one day. An old man can dream, after all.”

His eyes suddenly focused on her, and she could see the canny intelligence behind them evaluating her. “But you didn’t invite me here for that, Princess. I’ve been around long enough to know that when the Fire Sages are invited to the palace, it’s because the royal family wants something. Please tell me what that is. Directly. Old men like me have to value every second, you know.”

_He may be old, but he’s no fool. Like Cheng and the others, nobody could serve in Father’s Fire Nation and last very long if they were. Zuzu sure didn’t. Very well, if that’s how he wants it._

“Of course. As the chancellor, I’m sure you can imagine the intelligence that I am privy to, coming from all over the Fire Nation and beyond.” The old man nodded, and she continued. “It has come to my attention that, in the very near future, there may be plans made by influential people to remove him from the throne.”

Ichi’s eyes went wide, the expected response of those hearing the existence of treason. “Why would anyone want to do that, Princess? Anyone other…” his words abruptly stopped.

She knew well what he caught himself about to say. “Anyone other than me, you mean?” She didn’t bother to wait for an answer. “There may be certain, revelations, that some would consider unsavoury. Concerning the Fire Lord and his family. Nothing that would threaten the nation, of course, but an argument could be made.”

A look of disgust crossed the sage’s face. “Family drama has no place in matters of state!”

“I agree entirely.” Azula beamed at him. “The two should be quite separate. But, as the sages are key in the legitimization of the Fire Lord, I would expect that you might be approached to take action.”

Ichi nodded slowly, his eyes tightening again. “And you want me to have nothing to do with it. Whatever ‘it’ is.”

“Correct. As you say, family drama has no business being associated with matters of state. I want the sages to remain uninvolved if approached. And,” she leaned forward, “I of course wouldn’t think about asking for your help and offering nothing in return.”

She pulled a scroll out of her robe and unfurled it, reading the numbers printed. “I understand the temples on the northern and eastern islands are in serious need of repair, and that you’ve been struggling to find the funds to perform those repairs. Given the early success of our stimulus efforts and the redirection of funds from the military, I think the state would be more than able to completely subsidize any work needed.”

Unlike Cheng, Ichi didn’t think about the offer for a second. “That would be most helpful, Princess. Thank you.” He looked at the scroll as she put it away. “You know, I don’t know why you went to all this trouble. I’ve always wanted the sages to be apolitical. As much as was possible under Fire Lord Ozai’s directives, at least.”

“I know, High Sage. You almost crowned me, and then you crowned my brother almost immediately after. You make sure that the sages operate in support of the state, and remain above the petty intrigues that are of so little value. That is something to be commended. I trust we have come to an understanding, in any case.”

“If you can call it that.” Ichi managed a slight shrug. “I’m not giving you anything that I wouldn’t have given any royal family regardless, and I’m getting a very useful allowance out of it. I seem to be coming out quite ahead of you.”

“Perhaps.” Azula returned the shrug. “But it’s well worth knowing where the sages stand. Explicitly.”

Ichi nodded and gripped his cane tightly. “We are loyal to the nation in all things. If that’s all, Princess, I should be going. We can expect the funds soon?”

“I’ll handle it before the end of the day. The treasury can be maddeningly slow, but I’ll make sure they move blindingly fast on this matter.”

Ichi gave her another short bow. “Thank you.” He paused for a moment. “You know, Princess, just between us, I think you would have made a good Fire Lord.”

_No I wouldn’t have. That wasn’t my destiny, no matter what others might say._

She smiled. “That means a great deal coming from you. But I do believe myself that my brother is the ruler our nation needs in these times of peace. And I’ve found my calling. Can I show you out?”

“Thank you.” Ichi let her take his arm again, helping him to his feet and walking him towards the door. Reaching it, he left with another small bow.

_And that’s both of them. They had just better stay bribed. Or I’m going to have to take much more direct action. Smoothing that over with Zuzu would be so hard. All he needs to do now is keep his mouth shut and I’ll have this all taken care of._

Azula was not relying entirely on their goodwill, of course. Through her own investigations and the efforts of the agents she had installed in the Earth Kingdom and elsewhere months ago upon her initial return, she had managed to find some very interesting information indeed.

Admiral Cheng had an entire second family, fathered with an Earth Kingdom mistress he had taken during the war. And High Sage Ichi had only achieved his position through reporting over a dozen other high-ranking sages, all of whom would have been senior to himself, for ‘disloyalty’ to both her father and grandfather during their own years as respective Fire Lords. 

She would make sure they were gently reminded that she also knew about these indiscretions prior to any revelations. As a soft reminder that there was more they could lose than what she had just given them. She was sure that she could find more information on other people given time, and if needed, she would absolutely use it. She would also spare Zuko the knowledge both of them and of her exploitation. The burden of secrecy and manipulation was hers to bear alone.

Returning to her desk, Azula sat down and felt the tension inside her start to bleed away at the success of her machinations. She looked forward to telling Zuko that the most important factions would be on their side when the truth came out. She also needed some relief.

“Omi!” she called, loudly. Her maid popped her head in through the door a moment later.

“Princess?”

“Go to the spa and draw the bath for me. I need to relax after this.”

Omi disappeared to her tasks with a nod, and Azula leaned back, thinking of the luxury that awaited her.


	29. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko admits his relationship with Azula to Mai. Her reaction is predictable.

Zuko knew he was losing the war within himself.

Azula was, of course, no longer visiting him in his room, and every night as he lay sleeping alongside Mai he felt both loneliness and guilt. Guilt that Mai was living a life that she thought would continue. And loneliness that he was sleeping without Azula nude and pressed up against him, as she preferred to sleep, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. He missed the warmth of her body and the feeling of contentment and trust that he felt whenever she was there.

The guilt won out. Azula had told him to wait, but he couldn’t. Unlike his sister, he had little skill at deception, and similarly little tolerance for personal cruelty. He knew that stringing along the woman whom he had once thought he truly loved was cruel. He knew that he had, deep down, made his decision to end things with Mai when he had taken Azula to bed that first night. He just hadn’t processed such an enormous decision fully. And the more he did, the guiltier he felt.

Walking towards his bedroom after morning exercise, Zuko felt a lump form in his throat. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, or how he was going to do it, but it had to be done. He knew that, no matter what, it wasn’t going to be pretty.

He had to make a clean break with Mai. And he wouldn’t be able to do so without telling her the cause. He owed her that much, and she wouldn’t accept anything less. What would she do once she knew?

He knew that Azula would be furious at him, but he’d rather risk her wrath than continue to lie to Mai, who was already suspicious. They had already had more than one argument about his hiding something. It was only a matter of time until a tipping point was reached.

_I have to do it, but who will she tell?_

Reaching the doors, he paused and turned to face Zheng, several steps behind. “If you hear shouting, please don’t barge in. I’m about to make Mai extremely angry.”

Zheng’s expression remained perfectly neutral. “I assume this is about the Princess, sire?” At his slight nod, she continued. “I have said that it is not my place to judge, but if you will forgive me sire, I do think you’re making the right choice, despite the pain it will cause. The Princess would not be so kind.”

“No, she wouldn’t,” Zuko agreed. “Thank you. That does mean a lot to me.”

“Of course, sire.” Zheng took her position beside the door as he pushed them open and crossed the antechamber, entering the bedroom proper. His eyes flitted quickly between the closed passage to Azula’s chambers and the small sitting area, where Mai reading a scroll.

He could see that her cases and luggage were stacked cleanly against the wall. She had finished unpacking all the things she had brought with her to her parents’ mansion. He again felt guilt at the thought that she would soon be repacking them all.

_There’s no point in drawing this out. I don’t think I could anyway. I’d lose my nerve._

“Mai, I need to talk to you.” He could hear his voice breaking as he spoke.

She looked up and regarded him for a moment with her usual inscrutable expression before putting the scroll down. “That’s a first these days. I’m not in the mood to argue, Zuko.”

“Neither am I. But I do need to tell you something very important.” He walked closer, but didn’t move to sit down near her. He was expecting to have something thrown at him in the very near future.

“Alright then, Zuko. Spit it out.” Mai let out an audible sigh and crossed her arms, peering at him from her seat.

_Just say it. I’m sorry, Mai._

Zuko took a deep breath before he spoke. “We’ve been together here for years, Mai, and I think we both know that it’s not working out.” He could tell that he was speaking incredibly fast, but knew he had one chance. “We argue a lot. We don’t really do anything together. We live nearly completely separate lives. And that’s not good for either of us.”

“What are you talking about?” She cocked her head to the side, staring at him.

He felt the air in the room grow heavier. “I’m saying that I don’t want to keep something going that isn’t going anywhere, and I think we both need to move on.”

Zuko watched as her eyes widened for a moment, and her mask of disinterest fell. “You’re breaking up with me? Seriously?” She sounded as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Yes.” The simple admission rang through the room. “It’s not fair to you to string you along.” He looked her directly in the eyes, and as he did, he felt shame and courage in near-equal measure.

“String me along? Not fair to me?” She still sounded shocked. It was the most actual emotion he had heard in her voice in months, and it made him feel even guiltier. But he had made his choice, and he knew he had to see it through.

“I know this is really unkind Mai, and I’m sorry, but you deserve and should have the chance to find someone who you can be happy with, and who will be truly happy with you.”

Over the next minute, Mai’s expression changed from shock to anger. “It’s deeper than that. You look too guilty. There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

“Yes. There is. I’m sorry.”

Mai was silent for a long moment as she worked up to the question he knew was coming. “Who is it?”

He took another deep breath. “Azula.”

Her eye twitched in response. “Is that supposed to be a joke? You’re joking _now_? I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“It’s not a joke.” Zuko shook his head, and as he did, his eyes lingered on the bed for a moment. Mai noticed, and her head panned over to the bed as well, before snapping back to him with a look of horror. “It’s not a joke.” Her voice was a whisper now. “It’s not…” Horror rapidly changed to disgust.

“I’m sorry, Mai. It just happened. We were in Chaian, after we were attacked, and I kissed her and then it just kept going from there and…”

“You’re dumping me for your _sister?!”_ Mai finally exploded, jumping out of her seat, his admission of kissing Azula seemingly not even being processed. “How…that’s not possible…” Her eyes travelled to the bed again, and went even wider than before as she finally processed what he had said. “Did you…”

He was silent, and that was all the confirmation she needed. She took a step back, physically recoiling at the thought and with the disgust in her look even stronger than before. “I can’t believe it. It’s sick. Please tell me this is all just a terrible joke.”

He shook his head. “It’s not.”

Mai reached out to steady herself against a chair, trying and failing to take a step. Instinctively, he began to rush over to her. His action triggered her response.

“Mai, please listen to me…” Her hand whipped up, and he unconsciously pivoted his foot back in a defensive stance, raising his own arms, his mind expecting a stiletto to come shooting out of her sleeve. He could tell by her own stance that she had almost thrown one on reflex and that she had only caught herself at the last moment. He had never seen her so furious. He knew he deserved it.

“Stay away from me Zuko!” He stopped in his tracks, and she watched him for nearly a full minute, not breaking eye contact. Finally, she spoke. “I don’t know what to think right now. I gave you the space you need to take care of your darling _sister_.” She drew out the last word, turning it into a curse. “I come back, and you tell me that you’re dumping me for her? That you’ve sle…” her voice caught in her throat, and he watched as she looked over at the bed again and stifled a dry heave. “That you’ve slept with her?”

_What can I say? What should I say? Is there anything?_

“Mai…” She held her hand up again, slowly enough that he knew she wasn’t thinking about throwing anything at him. If she had, assuming it wasn’t a blade, he wouldn’t have moved out of the way.

“Don’t say another word to me.” Her voice was ice, her eyes absolute fury. “Not a word, Zuko. Not one. I want answers. You’re not going to give them to me. But I am going to get them. Right now.” She stalked past him, nearly breaking the bedroom doors as she threw them open.

He followed her out, meeting Zheng in the hall as he saw Mai turn a corner further down it. In the direction that led to the working offices. Zuko felt his stomach churn at the realization.

_Oh no. She’s going to see Azula._


	30. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furious and distraught Mai demands answers from Azula, who gives them. Explicitly.

Azula had spent her morning alternating between satisfaction at how well her courtships of Cheng and Ichi had gone, and frustration at having slept alone for yet another night. She had spent nearly every night of her life alone in her bed, whether in the palace or wherever else she had found herself, and having experienced the alternative, she hated being alone again.

_Soon, Azula. Soon. You need to have everything planned before you make the move._

Just as she finished writing a directive to begin releasing funds to High Sage Ichi’s temples, she heard a commotion outside her door, which burst open a moment later. Mai stormed in, fury written on every feature. Azula immediately knew there was only one reason for her to do so.

_Zuzu couldn’t keep up the charade. Just like I thought. But I also thought he’d last longer than this._

Behind Mai two guards immediately followed, dropping into aggressive bending stances. “Halt!” one of them ordered. “Princess, please forgive us. She demanded to speak with you.”

Azula set down the finished directive, stood from her desk, and walked around to the front of it. “I can see that, sergeant. I suspect there was little you could do to stop her.”

“Should we remove her, Princess?”

Azula shook her head. “No. Please wait outside.” She saw the guard’s look of uncertainty. “I’ll be fine. The Consort and I have some extremely important business to discuss. I’ll call for you if you’re needed.”

The guards straightened out of their stances and bowed. “Of course, Princess.” The two of them exited the office, closing the door firmly behind them. The room was silent for a long moment as the two women looked at each other in silence.

“I’m not sure why you’re here, Mai,” Azula lied, “But you really should make an appointment like everybody else.”

“Is it true?” Mai’s voice was low and measured, the one Azula recognized as the most dangerous. She prepared herself carefully, watching the motions of Mai’s hands closely within her peripheral vision.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, but…”

“Is it true?” Mai asked again. Her voice was louder this time, but with her practiced eye for reading people, Azula could see that under Mai’s fury was a profound sadness. She found herself feeling sorry for her once and former friend.

“Yes.”

Mai didn’t answer, and it was only the look in her eyes and the slight twitch in her arm that told Azula what was about to happen. Recognizing the motion from long experience, Azula was already ready when the object came hissing out of Mai’s sleeve, directly at her face. From the profile, she could tell that it wasn’t one of Mai’s usual throwing blades, but with the speed Mai imparted to it, she had no time to inspect.

She was quick to swing her own hand up, sending a focused fire arc directly at the object, stopping its motion and cleaving it in two as the room momentarily flashed bright blue. Looking down, Azula could see two halves of what appeared to be a heavy golden locket crash to the floor.

_That would have hurt. A lot._

“I’ll give you that one Mai, because you’ve just gotten some terrible news, but don’t do it again.” Azula crossed her arms and leaned back on her desk as she scowled at Mai. “Ty Lee isn’t here to save you this time.”

“I can get one through,” Mai almost snarled. Azula had never heard her so angry, not in all the years they had known each other.

“No,” Azula said, “you can’t. You couldn’t then, and you can’t now. Stop with the empty threats and let’s talk.”

“You want to _talk?_ ” Mai sounded incredulous, but her stance slackened slightly.

“You don’t? You just barged into my office to throw a lump of gold at me?” Azula shook her head. “No. You came here because however Zuko admitted what he did to you, you still can’t believe it. I’m sure he was overcome with emotion and singularly failed to explain anything directly. Is that right?”

Mai clenching and unclenching her fists gave Azula her answer. Again, she felt intense regret at what she was about to do to someone she had grown up with, whatever their relationship had been or turned into.

_She won’t get it unless I’m absolutely brutal._

“Well then, let me clarify it for you, since Zuko can’t explain and you can’t bring yourself to ask. Yes, Zuko and I are in a relationship. Yes, he’s breaking up with you for me. And yes, we’ve slept together. Multiple times.”

Mai completely froze for a long moment, processing the words.

“How…”

Azula flicked her hand. “I won’t bother you with the details, Mai. They don’t matter. But if you must know, he made the first move. He kissed me in Chaian, when we were hiding under a freezing bridge. Not the most romantic setting, I know, but that’s the truth.”

She watched as Mai recovered from the blow, straightening and becoming more animated.

“He’s your brother! How could you!?” The venom in Mai’s tone made her utter repulsion clear.

_I’ll be hearing this a lot more before we’re through._

“How could I?” Azula let a soft mocking tone enter her voice. “Easily. I took off my clothes, let him carry me to his bed, spread my legs, and let him enter me.” She shook her head again. “You’ve known me for a very long time Mai. I’ve finally found somebody that I love. And who loves me, somehow. Do you think that I’d let something as trivial as the fact that we’re siblings stand in the way of that? It means nothing to me.”

Mai seemed at a loss for words, unsure of what to say next. “It’s disgusting, Azula, and you can’t keep it a secret forever. People will destroy Zuko when they find out.” 

“I have no intention of keeping this a secret. You’re right that small-minded people will call us depraved. You’re right that there will probably be calls for Zuko to step down. I won’t let that happen.”

“You’d have let him string me along as long as you needed, no matter how much it hurt him.” There was not a hint of a question in Mai’s tone. They both knew it was a statement of fact.

“Yes, I would have. At least until I had everything ready. I’m not quite there yet.” Azula stood straight, settling into a more intimidating pose. “This leads to another problem. I need to know that you won’t tell anybody.”

“You expect me to _help_ you?”

“No, I don’t. You want to hurt me right now. I’d ask you to do it for Zuko’s sake, but I don’t think that would work either.” She sighed. “You know, Mai, I’m trying to be a different person, a better person. Really, I am. But in this instance, I’m going to threaten you.”

She saw Mai’s foot slide slightly outward in response. Azula made a gesture of looking at the movement.

“Don’t be silly. I’m not going to attack you in the palace. But let me be clear. Tell anybody before it becomes common knowledge, and I will make sure your father, and your family, lose everything. Fabricating evidence of treason is much easier than you would expect, and the punishment for that is the same as it was under Father.”

Mai glowered at her for a long while, her gaze returning to fury. “You haven’t changed,” Mai said coldly. “It’s all been a lie.”

“Not true at all. You might not believe it, but this does hurt me. Not as much as you of course, but I really do wish it hadn’t come to this. I didn’t want to hurt you, but it’s necessary for Zuko and me to be happy.”

“For _you_ to be happy!?”

She continued. “I know it’s hard Mai, but you’ll survive. You’ve always been strong. You proved it when you stood up to me at Boiling Rock. I didn’t recognize that all those years ago, and it’s only since I’ve been back that I’ve realized how right you were.” She shifted slightly, trying to refocus the conversation. “You two aren’t even married, so there isn’t even a problem there. You’re still very young. You have plenty of time to find a nice person you can live with. Try and have a child with.”

Mai tensed again. “Try?”

Azula softened her voice. “Zuko told me, Mai. That you’ve been trying for an heir. I’m sorry that’s happening to you, but it would have forced a breakup eventually. He has responsibilities, you know, and he has to ensure that our dynasty continues.”

Mai’s eyes flashed with pure murder, and Azula prepared to deflect another projectile. “Don’t you say another word,” Mai said in a low voice. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Azula shook her head. “The particulars of any problem you have are not my business. But the result is. I’m sorry, but Father certainly isn’t having any more children, and uncle is gone. Zuko and I are the only members of the royal line left, and the most important consideration of a monarch is ensuring legitimate succession. You apparently can’t do that. It’s that simple.” Mai’s fury seemed to only increase in light of Azula’s matter-of-fact tone.

_She’s going to try throwing something at me again._

Another commotion from outside the office drew their attention and defused the threat of immediate violence. A moment later the door opened again and Zuko entered, concern written on his face. Zheng pulled it closed behind him, and Azula could see, past the bodyguard, the retreating figures of the now-dismissed guards. With silent thanks directed to Zheng, Azula returned her focus to her brother.

“Ah, Zuzu,” she began, “so glad you could make it. Mai and I here are just discussing how things are between the two of us.”

Zuko’s eyes flicked downwards, to where the locket still sat on the floor, bearing clear evidence of firebending. “It hasn’t been a particularly conductive conversation,” she added.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, Mai,” he said. “I should have. That was wrong. You don’t deserve that.”

Mai’s mouth open and closed several times as no words came out. “Please, Zuko. Tell me it’s all a lie.” Azula heard Mai’s voice crack for the first time, and in the corner of her eyes, saw a tear.

_She still hasn’t accepted it. Fine. I’ll end it._

Azula answered instead of her brother. “Even after everything we’ve said, Mai? Fine. I’ll show you.” Taking several quick steps over to Zuko, she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to hers, pressing her tongue forward.

_Come on, Zuzu. Help me make her see. So that she can accept it. So that she can find happiness somewhere else._

Zuko didn’t respond enthusiastically, but he didn’t stop her either, and it was clear to anybody watching that this was not the first time the siblings had shared such an intimate kiss. Holding it for a moment longer than necessary, she broke off and stepped back. Zuko looked absolutely mortified. As well as tremendously guilty.

_I’ll handle it Zuzu. Like I always do._

The silence was broken by Mai reaching her sleeve up to her face, wiping away the tear. They were not replaced, as she was far too composed to show any more, though her face had begun to redden. Azula heard one single sniffle.

Mai took a deep breath, and in that instant Azula could see that she had ‘won.’ The look in Mai’s eyes when she looked at Zuko had changed, from a spouse who wanted their partner back to somebody they didn’t want to spend another moment near.

“Fine.” She sounded almost detached from reality.“You want me gone, Zuko, so you can move your sister into our bed, you can have it. I’ll send someone for my things.”

“Mai…” Zuko began, only to be cut off by Mai yet again.

“Don’t bother, Zuzu,” Azula said. “It’s over.”

Mai walked slowly towards the door, pausing as she reached the threshold. “I won’t tell anyone.”

She grasped the handle. “And you two deserve each other.” She gave them both one last glance and left, her soft footsteps fading quickly into the palace’s background noises.

“Well. That could have gone better,” Azula observed dryly.

Zuko shot her a withering look. “That whole show was incredibly cruel, Azula. Even for you.”

_He doesn’t understand, even now._

She nodded. “Yes. It was. She’ll never forgive me. Not ever. But now she can’t lie to herself that you were telling a joke. Or that she might be able to convince you to stay on with her. Or that I wasn’t completely involved. She knows that the break has been made, and she can move on.”

She stepped towards him and grabbed his hand. “I told you before that I’m not a monster, Zuzu. Not anymore. Everything I do is for a reason. Mai doesn’t deserve to be unhappy for any period of time longer than necessary. She will hurt, for a while. And then she’ll accept it and her life will continue along a completely different path. She can find somebody compatible that she can be truly happy with, like we did.”

_It’s true. I have to believe that._

Even as she said it, she could tell that her voice was eager, her words too fast. She was working hard to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince him. She also tried, as hard as possible, to forget her threats to Mai’s family. She didn’t like that she had done that. But to protect what she now had, she knew she would follow through on those threats if Mai forced her to.

_The old me wouldn’t have cared enough to feel like this. I’m glad that I at least can._

Zuko was silent for a moment, and she could see him processing her words. Finally, he made a decision, and gripping her hand back, he pulled her into a tight hug.

She nestled her head against his shoulder, feeling his strong arms around her. “I’m sorry that you felt you had to do that, Zuzu. I should have figured out a way with you to tell her. And I am sorry that I had to hurt her like that. But she needed to make a clean break. For her own sake.”

He kissed her on the forehead. “I know. I’m sorry too.”

She nodded, her head pressing into him as she did so. She was quiet for a minute, just enjoying the contact, before she addressed their new problem. “Servants heard that, you know. Not the words themselves, but the argument. And the fact that she’s leaving. Everyone in the capital who matters will know about it by the end of the day.”

“Yeah.” She could hear the anger and sadness in his voice.

“Even if she doesn’t say anything,” Azula continued, “and I don’t think she will, people will be wondering what happened. They’ll speculate. And eventually someone will start assembling the pieces.” She pulled back and looked up at her brother. “Which means that we need to move quickly.”

“You mean…”

Azula nodded sharply “I do. We need to schedule Council tomorrow and tell them that you’re installing me as Consort in Mai’s place. It will be a seismic shock to be sure, but it will head off any rumours and let us control the narrative.”

She watched closely as the colour drained from her brother’s face at the thought. “Are you sure we can do that?”

“I am. We have support, or at least neutrality, from the people that matter most, and as long as we have that, in time people will grudgingly accept it, even if they think it abhorrent. But,” she acknowledged, “it will be very trying for a long time. There will be a lot of anger and disgust. And I don’t know what your friends are going to say when they hear about it. What the Avatar will say.”

_That’s going to be the biggest problem. If he opposes us, there’s nothing I can do._

Zuko was quiet for a moment as colour came back to his face. “If you can endure it,” they both shared a smile at the absurdity of the question, “then I can. You’re worth it.”

It was a simple admission after all they had shared and done together, but Zuko’s last three words made her heart swell, and in response she pressed herself against him again in a tight hug.

_I’m worth it._


	31. Royal Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking his and Azula's relationship public, Zuko finally installs her as Royal Consort, to the consternation of his councilors.

When Azula walked into the royal gallery on her way to the throne room the next morning, she found that Zuko had already arrived.

He was anxiously pacing back and forth in front of Ozai’s enormous portrait, and as she approached, she could see his eyes constantly flick to his own empty alcove. “Good morning Zuzu,” she said, watching him jump as he heard her. He looked paler than usual.

_He’s really scared._

_Wouldn’t you be, in his position?”_ the voice said. _“He might lose everything.”_

_I won’t let that happen. I promise._

“Azula,” he managed, swallowing and slowing his pacing. He smiled weakly. “I guess we’re really doing this, huh?”

She reached out and grabbed his hand. “Yes. We are.” Her voice was measured, resolute.

“You seem so calm.” He shook his head in incomprehension. “I don’t know how you do that.”

She moved his hand in hers over her heart, and pressed it tightly against her, so that he could feel her heartbeat. “Not as calm as you might think. This is going to be hard, Zuzu. Very hard. There’s going to be a lot of shouting once they process what it means. Once they realize we’ve been together. Intimately.”

He nodded slowly, his face still pale. “Who can you count on supporting us?” he asked. She could see that he dreaded the thought that they might be on their own.

_But we’re not. I saw to that._

“Cheng and Ichi. They matter the most. I wasn’t able to get their direct support without telling them what was going on, and I wasn’t about to do that, but I did get pledges of neutrality. If the military doesn’t want to get involved, nobody can force you out. If the Fire Sages stay uninvolved, nobody can claim you’re illegitimate.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “How did you manage…” his voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes. “The promotion? But that would only...” He shook his head. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

She shook her head. “Probably not.” She recalled the reports from the messengers she had dispatched to inform Cheng and Ichi of the blackmail material she had on them. Both had been very unhappy, but both also understood that it was simply politics.

_He’s never going to know about that. It wouldn’t be fair to involve him in it._

“Who do you think is going to make the most noise?”

Azula had been thinking about this exact question almost constantly. “Probably the officials from the interior and foreign ministries. They see unrest amongst the people and ridicule from abroad as major issues. I’m already working on that.” She saw Zuko open his mouth, and cut him off. “Don’t ask about that either.”

From the curtain blocking access to the throne room, she could hear commotion as the councillors arrived. Ever since her first meeting, she had ensured that Zuko was the last to arrive, the better to show that the councillors waited _for him_ , and not the other way around.

She had also enforced the use of the throne and the fire wall separating the dais from the council table, as opposed to his old habit of sitting directly at the table itself. Zuko had taken to it faster than she had thought, and she was relieved to think that the physically reinforced power dynamic would be of great use today.

Looking over Zuko’s shoulder, she called out. “Commander Zheng?”

“Princess?”

“I’m not sure how much the Fire Lord has told you, but today is likely to be a very lively council session. I’d ask that you have additional security close by in case he needs to be removed from a dangerous situation.”

“I am aware, Princess. I’ve already arranged that.”

_She never misses anything, does she? I made the right choice indeed._

“Excellent.” She returned her gaze to Zuko. “Ready, then?”

He was still breathing quickly, but his colouration had returned, and he was no longer pacing. He nodded several times, at first shallowly, and then more pronounced. “As ready as possible.”

She squeezed his hand again and, looking around to make sure they were alone other than for Zheng, quickly stepped forward and kissed him. “Thank you for doing this for me, Zuzu. You have no idea what it really means to me.”

_No turning back now._

Before he could answer, she let go of his hand and strode towards the entrance to the council chambers, checking to make sure she was properly composed. Omi had spent hours on her hair, most of which had grown back in, and in making sure she was properly dressed. She needed to appear powerful and in control, and appearance was the first step in that.

The second step was in her entrance. Taking a deep breath, Azula pushed the curtain aside and entered, stepping quickly onto the unlit dais and taking her position on the cushion to the right of Zuko’s throne. The commotion she had earlier heard ceased almost immediately, a far cry from the way it had been when she had originally arrived in the capital, and she watched as the councillors moved to sit.

As they did, she observed the table that had been brought in and assembled, stacked high with various scrolls and missives no doubt concerning important situations that very much needed to be quickly addressed.

_Somehow, I don’t think we’ll get to those._

As was always the case, the councillors assembled themselves into groups, and she eagerly scanned the military and religious delegations, feeling relief at noticing Cheng’s stocky figure and Ichi’s long beard. They had never yet missed a council, but she nonetheless felt relief at their presence. She devoutly hoped that they would live up to their promises.

_They had better. Or I’ll kill them myself. After I destroy their careers._

After the councillors sat, Azula motioned back towards the passage to the gallery, and a moment later, from the entrances below the dais, Zheng’s guards entered. Each was holding a glaive and marching in unison, and they split up on either side of the table to take position, one in front of each of the throne room’s supporting pillars.

A moment after that, Zuko entered from the side, Zheng following behind and taking position along the rear wall. As Zuko approached the throne, and without looking, he raised his hand and bent a small flame towards one end of the long brazier. He sat on the raised cushion as the wall of flame sprouted into existence, separating the two of them from the assembled councillors below.

She could see them all unconsciously sit a little straighter. Beside her, she could feel Zuko exuding a real presence in his most formal robes and jewelry, utterly commanding the room. Another major difference from when she had first arrived, from when the councillors seemed to treat him as an equal. But he was their father’s son, as much as he might wish it otherwise. He was not, and never would be, their equal or their peer. And neither would she.

He gestured to her, and she bent a small fire cantrip in her hand, the shock of blue standing out against the yellow-orange colour of the fire wall. “The Fire Lord calls this council to order. Begin with your summative reports.”

The nearest minister, a bespectacled, heavyset official from the interior ministry, stood and bowed deeply, before starting to speak on an economic matter of some sort. When he finished, another one took over, and then another. Azula kept her expression neutral, but unusually for her, she didn’t hear a word. She was too focused on what she knew was coming after.

Nearly half an hour later, as the last minister sat down again, she saw Zuko breathe deeply, and knew this was the moment.“I have an announcement to make,” he said, remaining complexly still and holding his voice steady and true, despite the intense anxiety she knew that he keenly felt.

“I’m sure word has reached all of you that the Consort is no longer living in the palace. She and I have decided to part ways, and she will not be returning.” The reactions from those sitting at the table below told Azula that they were well aware of the situation, no doubt informed by their organizations’ various spies amongst the palace servants.

“Ordinarily, as a personal matter concerning myself and my family, this would not be of concern to my council.” Azula saw more than one shallow nod in unvoiced agreement.

“However, there is a development that is likely to be considered unusual, and thus as my councillors of state you need to be informed before it becomes public knowledge.” He took another deep breath.

He looked over at her. “As of this moment my sister, Princess Azula, is being named as Consort. She will exercise the duties expected of that position in parallel to her duties as Chancellor.”

The room was utterly silent for a moment. Carefully watching the faces below, Azula saw, at first, only confusion. Cheng and Ichi were notable exceptions, their heads snapping around to look straight at her, and their expressions showing their immediate understanding of why she had courted them.

Azula watched closely as the assembled councillors began to understand exactly what Zuko had meant. Confusion gave way to apprehension as they began to consider the implications. Finally one of them asked permission to rise. Once given, he rose, turned, and bowed. “Majesty, I’m not sure if you are intending a jest…”

Zuko shook his head decisively. “There is no jest, councillor. Princess Azula is the new Consort.” The response this time, now that it was clear he was completely serious, was immediate.

“Majesty!” came the cries. “You can’t be serious!” “This is impossible!” Their horror was evident, and several of them carried looks of pure disgust. One of them shot to his feet, his face beet-red.

“I did not give you permission to stand, councillor. Zuko said flatly. “And this council has not concluded.”

The councillor did not sit down. “Majesty, you cannot…”

“Sit. Down.” Zuko’s eyes flashed and his stare bored into the man. At the same time, the guards arranged around the chamber came to attention, banging their glaives against the ground. The councillor sat as Azula gave thanks yet again that Zheng had trained her people to be so loyal.

Over the general consternation, Azula could see that neither Cheng nor Ichi had said a word.

_They’re calculating whether to betray us or not. They had better make the right choice._

Suddenly, one voice rose above the rest. “Majesty, may I stand and speak?” She immediately recognized it as belonging to Interior Minister Lee. She frowned internally in expectation of what was to come.

Lee had a reputation as a staunch moralist, and as the leader of one of the so-called ‘Three Institutions,’ that of the military, the Fire Sages, and the Ministry of the Interior, his opinion mattered a great deal. She had had his name on a shortlist of those she assumed would be violently opposed to the announcement. The others at the table fell silent as he spoke, a testament to the influence he possessed amongst the state apparatus.

Zuko nodded. “You may.”

Azula watched as his thin figure rose above the others and bowed deeply. “Majesty, with all respect due to your position, what you have just said is, quite possibly, one of the most offensive things I have ever heard.” He nodded towards Azula, his voice containing none of the respect he had mentioned. “You wish to name your _sister_ as the official Consort, and I can only assume that the previous one, whom I will remind you is the daughter of a very prominent family, was dismissed in order to allow for this.”

Zuko was silent as Lee continued. “Given the expected...” he paused for a moment, looking distinctly uncomfortable, “ _duties_ of the Consort, the implications of your relationship with the Princess will be called into question by anybody with any intelligence. I would not presume to speculate on such a lewd topic, but the citizenry of our nation surely would, and I cannot imagine their revulsion and anger at such behaviour from their Fire Lord. It would be beyond disastrous. I beg you to reconsider.”

_That was quite possibly the most eloquent way to say ‘if you’re sleeping with your sister, expect the heavens to fall down upon you’ that I’ve ever heard. Lee always was a very smart man. He knows better than to react with direct anger._

Azula watched as Lee looked closely at Zuko and awaited an answer, hoping that his pleas had been heard. After a suitable pause, another tactic she had taught him to support his required separation as monarch, Zuko spoke. His voice remained calm. “Thank you for your words, Interior Minister. There will be no change in my decision.”

The table exploded once again, each voice of outrage shouting over the others. “Sage Ichi, you must have something to say!” one voice cried. “The Fire Sages guard our history! We cannot have this stain!”

Ichi was silent for a long minute as all eyes turned to him, seeking for the Fire Nation’s religious leader to condemn the relationship. He looked at Azula before he spoke to the official who had called on him, slowly and deliberately. “I may have personal feelings on the matter, councillor, but as far as I know there are no official prohibitions against such close degrees of association within our histories.”

_Good. Very good._

“Grand Admiral!” another voice called. “You must say something!” The eyes turned away from Ichi and fell onto Cheng, who, Azula had noticed, was wearing his new rank insignia very proudly.

Seemingly buoyed by Ichi’s response, Cheng responded much more quickly, shaking his head. “The military is not a political institution. I won’t have it getting involved in dynastic matters, whatever my feelings,” he looked to the grim faces of the high-ranking officers arranged around him, “or those of my officers, might be.”

Azula could see that Lee and several other councillors seemed to realize that the announcement had been carefully planned, and they all delivered inscrutable looks to her in suspicion. Having been blindsided and outmanoeuvred, for now at least, there was little they could do.

Zuko let them argue amongst themselves for a short while longer, but none of the others stood to speak, seemingly lacking Lee’s courage. Eventually she could see that, despite her brother’s outwardly calm demeanour, he was growing annoyed, and he soon spoke again. “Is there any other business?” he asked loudly, his voice echoing and amplified by the throne room’s design. The councillors fell silent, but none spoke further.

“Very well.” Zuko cut the air with his arm. “Then I declare this council over.” He quickly stood, and on reflex nearly everybody at the table, with the notable exception of Lee, bowed their heads. He quickly left the chamber, exiting to the gallery once again.

Azula remained in her position as the council slowly broke up. Almost all of them shot her a look of utter contempt and disgust, the vitriol far beyond what they had dared to expose with their Fire Lord in the chamber. She didn’t move an inch, and stared back at them.

_I’m not going to hide from any of you. If you want to fight us on this, I’m more than ready._

As the ministers, officers, and councillors stood and filtered out, still talking angrily and gesturing wildly among themselves, Lee turned to give Azula one last look. His expression was blank, but she could see the anger and disgust concealed behind it. After they had left, she stood and traced Zuko’s footsteps back into the gallery, extinguishing the fire wall as she left the throne room.

She saw Zuko walking briskly away, his body language revealing how angry he was, and she walked quickly in order to catch up to him. She saw his head turn slightly as he heard her approach.

“That want about as well as I expected,” Zuko said darkly, stopping in front of Azulon’s portrait.

Azula took his hand. “Cheer up, Zuzu. It might not have looked like it, but that went almost entirely our way.”

He looked at her as if she was crazy and pulled his hand away. “Our way? They lost their minds, Azula. You heard them shouting. Minister Lee all but said the country was going to collapse and the people were going to rise up.”

_He’s so lucky I’m here._

“Yes, he did.” She crossed her arms. “And then both Cheng and Ichi did what I hoped, and refused involvement. Publicly. Right now, word about what was said in there is spreading like wildfire. By tonight everyone in the capital will know. By tomorrow morning the entire Fire Nation will know. And by tomorrow evening the hawks will have reached Ba Sing Se. They were right about one thing. There’s going to be an explosion.”

She continued. “But their positions will be known, which means they need to stick to them. It’s much easier, and much more profitable, for them to claim neutrality than to pick a side where they might lose. At least early on, anyway. That means that the military and the Sages will sit on the sidelines. All the others in there can do whatever they want because they don’t matter. Only the big three do.”

“Lee and the Interior Ministry are one of those three.”

“Yes. And he won’t be a problem.”

Zuko gave her another quizzical look, but it was less disbelieving than before. “How is that not a problem? He’s my most powerful minister. I wasn’t even able to dismiss him after we deposed Father. Everyone said it would be such a disruption.”

“Lee is an excellent bookkeeper, I’ll give him that. But that’s all he is. He has no vision, no ability to adapt.” Azula gestured towards Ozai’s portrait. “Do you remember when I first arrived here, how bad things were for the people? How, after a century of every industry being directed towards war, suddenly that wasn’t needed?”

“I do.” He was barely containing his annoyance. “Where are you going with this?”

“The people will care that we’re sleeping together. Some will care a lot. They’ll see it as evidence of moral corruption. But far more people care a lot more about whether they can afford food. About whether they have work. For five years there was very little of either.” She tapped her chin. “Tell me, Zuzu, who was in charge of the economy for those five years?”

It was as if a light had been switched on inside his head. “Lee was.”

She nodded in reply. “He was. And from what I’ve collected trust me, the people knew it. They knew he was wealthy beyond measure and they were scrounging for coppers for food. And then I came back, and you named me Chancellor. Soon there were new towns with favourable charters, towns that were growing more food and contributing a surplus to our internal markets. Pathways for some soldiers and sailors to re-enlist. Work available for any man or woman who wanted it. Hard work building roads and bridges, true, but well-paying.”

Azula allowed a satisfied smile to cross her features. “None of the people sitting around that table bothered to realize it at the time, but every single directive, edict, charter, and payroll form distributed bore only two names and two titles. Yours and mine. They were direct royal initiatives, not measures from the Interior Ministry.”

“And you think that will be enough?” Zuko’s voice had levelled out.

“It will be. For the next while there will be a lot of instinctual reactions. And all of them will be of disbelief or disgust. But with Cheng and Ichi, sitting on the sidelines, anybody who calls for me to be removed or worse, for abdication,” she almost spat the word, “would have no ability to enforce it. In time the people will calm down, and go back to their jobs. They might never agree with it, might whisper about it with their friends when nobody else can hear, but they’ll get used to it as the new order of things. Prosperity is more important than their monarch’s bedroom. Just give it time, okay?”

Zuko nodded slowly. “Alright. I trust you.” He shrugged. “You’ve gotten us this far, at least.”

Azula smiled and reached up to kiss him. “You know, Zuzu,” she said after finishing, “This does mean that we have a new problem.”

He looked at her with alarm. “What?”

“Now I have to figure out how much of your room to take over when I move my things in.” Zuko’s face was silent for a moment, and then he began to laugh.

She joined him, feeling the weight of the secret removed from her shoulders. Whatever was going to happen, she knew they would face it together. As they started to walk towards the royal apartments, she felt him slip his hand inside hers and squeeze.

And as they passed by other servants and functionaries, neither of them let go.


	32. National Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko deals with the fallout from his and Azula's announcement. Azula explains her latest plan to win legitimacy.

In the months following the fateful council meeting, Zuko’s life had been half bliss and half torture. As always, Azula had been absolutely correct in gauging what would happen.

The response across the Fire Nation, from top to bottom, from noble to labourer, had been one of utter revulsion. Azula had not helped any by moving into his room the same night of the council, vigorously mounting him and making no effort to restrain herself. Freed of the need to stifle herself or maintain secrecy, she had revealed that she was an extremely loud and vocal lover, and he knew that the servants heard her clearly.

That, combined with what they saw when they cleaned the room, including soiled sheets and scorched furnishings resulting from Azula letting her passions escalate into inadvertent bending, had led to gossip swirling around the palace. He could see the way they looked at him, and it was _very_ different then it had been before. Azula, of course, had not cared.

Councils had become near unbearable, the mood ice cold as ministers delivered reports and took his commands with clipped bows, offering the minimum level of respect due. Minister Lee led them in this, continuing to ask, every single time, for him to reverse his decision to install her as Consort. Everything seemed to be arranged against him. Against them.

And yet, just as Azula had predicted, while most of the common folk clearly were personally disgusted at the choice, they had not expressed any real desire for his abdication. There were several very loud voices to be sure, but no cohesive popular movement. She had been exceptionally effective at reinforcing that they owed their sudden and significant economic prosperity and security to ‘his’ policies as enacted by her in the Chancellor’s office. As well as how lackluster the Interior Ministry’s previous efforts had been.

Without a popular movement, Lee and the others could only force change through the support of the state apparatus. That would require both military and religious support, neither of which they could secure. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but Grand Admiral Cheng had resolutely refused to allow the military to take a position, claiming that their service was not dependent on the Fire Lord’s personal traits.

High Sage Ichi had done the same. Through Azula’s agents, Zuko had been made aware of many petitions made to the sages regarding the legality of and religious restrictions around sibling partnerships, and all his replies had been variations of ‘there are none explicitly written.’ With no condemnation from the only religious authority in the nation, there was no explicit mandate for Lee and his allies to stand on.

And so, again as Azula had predicted, things had calmed down, at least partially. She had said that people still had jobs to do, and she had been right. The furor of the first week had subsided by the end of the first month, and by the end of the second, things seemed to be returning to something resembling normalcy. It was slowly becoming understood, if not accepted.

The stress and difficulty of that had contrasted strongly with his personal situation, where he had never felt so content. The days prior to Mai’s first return had paled in comparison to what was possible in a public relationship. He and Azula could share breakfast without sitting across the table from each other, and share a kiss openly at the end. She didn’t have to leave their bed in the early morning, and neither of them had to worry about the servants arriving early and seeing something they shouldn’t.

And, he had to admit to himself, he was also very pleased with the physical contact. They had taken to sleeping in the nude, and Azula had maintained her habit of sleeping pressed up tightly against him, her head resting on his chest. It was an even chance which of them woke up first, and if she did and he was erect, which he usually was from an entire night pressed against her, she would wake him up by straddling him and riding him to completion. What was more, after their encounter in her office, she had continued to eschew wearing anything underneath her clothes, whether they were the ornate Chancellor’s robes or her more functional pants and tunic.

Thinking about that fact only served to excite him more, and Azula, keen as she of course was, had picked up on it. There had been many more daytime encounters in her office, or his, or wherever they were together. For their morning exercise, given the isolation of the private courtyard, she had even frequently gone topless, wearing only her thin shorts. True to form, she had exploited his constant distraction to win every race and come out dominant if they practiced their firebending or sparred, laughing as she did so.

He knew that the intensity of these early days wouldn’t last forever. But he was determined to enjoy them while he could, even as they started to slow. Azula had been sleeping very late recently, and failing to join him for exercise on more than one occasion. She had claimed exhaustion, and given how hard she was working to keep up with the requirements of state, he was inclined to believe her. Lee and the Interior Ministry had been dragging their feet on any matter of cooperation with her, and she had been forced to respond by working harder and longer.

Returning his attention to the moment, Zuko entered what was his, and which now was their, bedroom. Azula had clearly woken up while he had been exercising, and hearing the door open, she rose up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. Still nude from the night before, her long hair, now almost completely regrown, fell down on her shoulders, framing her small breasts perfectly.

_She looks exhausted._

“What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“Late,” he replied, smiling. “Another morning alone for me.”

“Sorry.” She looked truly contrite. He knew she enjoyed their time as much as he did. She stretched her arms out, yawning widely. “I’ve just been so tired lately.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He let concern enter his voice. “You could go see the sages.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. There just aren’t enough hours in the day to do everything that needs to be done. Speaking of which,” she ran her hand through her tangled hair and looked over to a side door. “Omi! Get in here!”

The door opened a moment later, and Omi hurried in, her robe flaring behind her and carrying a message case on a strap hanging from her shoulder. After Azula had moved in, she had given Omi one of the side chambers to use as her own, an unheard of luxury amongst the servants. Zuko had seen that it had further cemented the girl’s loyalty and he hadn’t argued, knowing that having a trustworthy servant was very important in their new relationship.

Moving over to the bed, angling herself towards Zuko and bowing out of respect as she moved, she slipped the message case off her shoulder and handed it to Azula. She had been present so many mornings that she no longer batted an eye at her mistress’ nakedness.

“These are the latest messages?” Azula asked sharply, her tiredness disappearing as work ethic took over.

_It’s amazing how quickly she can change_.

“Yes, Princess. As of half an hour ago.”

“Good.” She cracked open the case, and Zuko could see several scrolls poking out from within. Azula slipped a band off the first one and began reading. Without looking up, she continued to speak. “Get me a robe.”

Omi bowed again. “Right away, Princess!” She hurried into the enormous adjoining wardrobe and disappeared from sight.

“You could say thank you, you know,” Zuko said.

“Hmm?” she looked up. “Oh. Don’t worry about that, she knows I appreciate it.” She looked down again. “And…” her voice trailed off as she smiled widely, looking intently at the scroll. “Oh, this is too good.”

“What is it?” Zuko walked over to the bed, placing his hand on Azula’s shoulder and looking down at the scroll. She absentmindedly reached up and took his hand in hers. She laughed, and in her laugh he heard the cruel note she used when she won at something.

“I pushed Cheng as far as he was willing to go,” she started, “but High Sage Ichi proved much more amenable to working with us than I first thought.”

“Oh?”

She laughed again. “Yes.” She shifted the scroll so he could read it more easily. “Apparently, at the request of all these people who keep looking for him to condemn us, he went to look at the older scrolls in the catacombs. Where you found Sozin’s autobiography, remember?”

He nodded. “I do.”

“Well, he found another scroll there. It was all about the practices of the old warlords before unification. Apparently they were obsessed with legitimacy and bloodlines. The most obsessed was actually the unifier himself. The first Fire Lord.”

“How does that help us?” Zuko asked in confusion.

Azula indicated a passage in the scroll to him. “It helps us because he claimed he had ‘divine blood’ and married his sister to keep his line pure.”

“How did he find that?” Zuko couldn’t keep the wonder out his voice. “How did nobody else ever find it?”

She laughed yet again. “Oh, Zuzu,” she admonished, “I thought even you would see this one. It was very easy. I wrote it and then I gave it to him.”

“You _forged_ it?” he pulled his hand away from hers.

She turned her head to look at him, confusion now evident in her features. “Of course I did. It gives us religious legitimacy, and what’s better, once he announces it, Ichi is tied to us. He’s in on it, and he can’t turn back. And it was surprisingly cheap.”

_I shouldn’t be surprised. But to actually hear it…_

Azula rolled her eyes at his expression. “You shouldn’t be surprised, Zuzu,” she said dismissively, turning back to her scroll. “I told you what I was doing months ago. Ichi gets the funds for a new grand temple and we get this scroll discovered. There’s a reason you left this all to me.”

_She’s right. I didn’t ask. I didn’t want to. But if it helps end this…_

At that moment, Omi exited the wardrobe carrying a light daily robe on top of a larger stack of daily clothes. Throwing back the covers, Azula swiveled around and stood up, sticking her arms out. Omi quickly slipped the robe onto her and tied the belt lightly. As the maid finished Azula took the several steps to the vanity set into the wall and sat down, withdrawing the next scroll as Omi wordlessly began to comb and brush her hair, working out the night’s tangles.

After a moment, she let out a sigh. “I was hoping we’d have more time.” Morning news always provoked rapidly changing emotions from her.

“What’s wrong now?”

“Word from Ambassador Iwaki in Ba Sing Se.” She waved the scroll. “The Avatar has been there ever since we were attacked on the ship, demanding answers. He didn’t get any, of course, but his just being there meant that the Dai Li weren’t going to try anything. They’ve been waiting for years, so a few more months means little.” She sighed again. “It’s been so nice, the quiet.”

_I don’t know how she can be so calm about people who tried to kill us._

“But he left several days ago. Apparently he was fed up with the court’s inaction and obfuscation. From what Iwaki was able to determine, he and Katara have gone to the Southern Air Temple. And, predictably, the demonstrations by the Dai Li’s Harmony puppets outside our embassy started immediately after his bison passed over the horizon.”

“What does that mean?” Zuko asked.

“It means, Zuzu, that we need to be ready for them to try something else. Chaian didn’t work, thanks to Cheng’s restraint and the fact that we were only missing for part of the day. The ambush at sea didn’t work, thanks to its isolation and the Avatar’s anger, so they need something else.” She paused, nodding and speaking slowly after a long moment. “I’m willing to bet it’s going to focus on us personally.”

“Us?”

“Yes.” She nodded with more force. “You know how bound in tradition the Earth Kingdom is. It’s the Dai Li’s entire reason for existing, after all. They’ve started using us as, let me see,” she scrutinized the scroll, “ah, here it is. We are ‘evidence of the moral decay of the Fire Nation, of the disgusting personal practices they now permit amongst their nobility, which we cannot allow to take root in Yu Dao or anywhere else on our soil.’”

She put the scroll down. “You see? Lee and the others may agree with the Dai Li on this one issue, but they cannot permit open insults against the Fire Nation forever. They’ll demand a response eventually, as will Cheng’s officers, and that will give the Dai Li the incident they need to push for further escalation. It will take a while, perhaps a long while, but it would happen.”

She sounded utterly certain, and Zuko had little reason to think she could be wrong. “I still don’t understand why they’re doing all of this,” he said.

Azula shrugged, drawing out a disapproving mumble from Omi as she disrupted the maid’s efforts to style her topknot. “Neither do I. But they are, and until we have better information I don’t suspect we will.”

Zuko moved to change out of his exercise gear and into his daily robes. As he finished, he could see Azula running her hands through her hair and along her bangs, eventually smiling. “Very good work, Omi. You’re much better at this then when you started.”

The maid bowed. “Thank you, Princess!”

Azula stood and held her arms out again. Wordlessly, Omi removed the light robe she had given Azula earlier and began to dress her in much more ornate costuming. Zuko watched closely, admiring his sisters body for the thousandth time and feeling his desire rising.

She noticed, smirking at him and slightly shifting her stance to spread her legs slightly wider as Omi began fitting the elaborate Chancellor’s robes over her shoulders. “There’s no time for that today, Zuzu. We have another council meeting to prepare for.”

“Another monologue from Minister Lee, you mean,” he replied darkly, dreading the thought.

“Yes. But we’ll have Ichi’s revealing of my scroll, and I have some more tricks of my own.” Omi finished fastening her robe and slipped her headpiece into position, securing it with a golden hairpin.

“Which are?”

She smiled at him again, the elusive, wolfish grin she gave people when she had something planned that was absolutely not to their benefit. “You’ll just have to find out.” Not for the first time, he felt bad for Minister Lee.

_He made a real mistake siding against her. Most do._

As Omi finished her tasks and took a few steps back, Zuko moved up closely behind Azula and slipped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her neck, drawing a low gasp out of his sister. “I’m sure it will be suitably impressive.”

She laughed and leaned back against him. “You know me too well, brother.” He began to move his hands inside her robe, stopping as she swatted them away and turned around, looking slightly upwards at him. “I told you we don’t have time for that.”

She paused for a moment. “Only for this.” Reaching up and taking his head in her hands, she kissed him deeply, and he could feel her tongue press inside his mouth. He responded in kind, the kiss breaking a moment later. “Is that enough for you?” she asked.

He began to open his mouth to reply, but she had not waited for an answer, turning and walking towards the exit, and towards the council chamber far beyond. He followed behind her. They’d switch positions before leaving the apartments.

It wouldn’t do to have the Fire Lord trailing after his own chancellor.


	33. Dynastic Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula receives news that dramatically affects her and Zuko's futures.

Several weeks later, Azula had found herself waking up extremely late again, feeling quite sick.

It was worse than before, and she had cursed her luck that it had fallen on Omi’s day off. Zuko had already left, as he had started doing once she had begun sleeping in. She knew that if she sent for the maid the girl would abandon her free time to assist her, but she also knew how much Omi valued her time with her family, and did not want to disrupt it. Besides, sending the message would take quite some time.

There was to be another council meeting that day, and as she had struggled to prepare herself for it, her sickness had not gone away. She had tried to distract herself with thoughts about how Minister Lee reacted after the last council. The reading of the forged scroll about the ancient Fire Lords, and their ‘divine’ sibling marriages, that High Sage Ichi had agreed to present as genuine, had struck him utterly speechless. She knew that he suspected forgery, but he could not accuse the respected High Sage of doing so without proof, which he could not obtain. It had not yet been widely published, but she had heard that word of its existence had spread throughout the nobility and educated classes like wildfire.

Pushing herself harder to make up for Omi’s absence, her sickness would not go away and, finally, she resolved to heed what Zuko had been telling her repeatedly, and consult the royal physicians. Before departing, she sent a messenger to Zuko to let him know that she would be absent.

Leaving the royal apartments and walking quickly through the halls, Azula ignored the side looks from servants and functionaries, the ones she had been receiving for months. She cared little what they thought of her, and she made sure to return every single one with a flat stare. Not a one could keep their gaze, turning away or casting their eyes downward in embarrassment.

Passing through the central halls, she arrived at the small offices that held the palace’s clinic. The guard stationed outside jumped to attention and, giving him a short glance, she strode inside.

The offices were clean and minimally furnished, with only a single brazier, a wall hanging proclaiming the identity of the clinic, and several sturdy chairs. Notably, the alcove where the standard royal portrait of her father had once hung was empty. As Zuko hadn’t his official portrait painted, there was nothing to fill it with.

_I really must get him on that. He needs an official image._

In the centre of the outer office was a single low desk. Behind it sat a young man it in the garb of an apprentice Fire Sage, deep in review of a red-trimmed scroll. Hearing footsteps enter, he spoke without raising his eyes.

“I told you before,” he said in an annoyed tone, “we don’t look after the servants here. The clinic is for the exclusive use of the royal family. Go see one of the majordomo’s assistants if you’re sick and stop bothering me.”

“And where would one of them be?” Azula asked, imitating a humble tone and altering the pitch of her voice.

“How can you not…” The apprentice’s eyes rose to meet hers, and she watched the blood drain from his face as he realized who he was speaking to. He sprang to his feet.

“Princess!” The sage bowed deeply, an expression of horror written onto his face. “I had not been informed to expect anyone from the royal family today.”

“I was not expecting to come in today. But it looks like we’ve both had something unexpected happen, doesn’t it?”

The apprentice hurried to nod. “Yes, Princess.”

“Well.” Azula crossed her arms. “I require an examination from the Royal Physician. Immediately.”

“I am sorry, Princess, but he is not here. If we had known…”

Azula fixed the apprentice in her glare. “Then go. Get. Him. I can wait.” She moved over to the alcove and clasped her hands behind her back. After a moment, the apprentice backed out of the clinic’s entrance, still bowing deeply. The sound of rapid footsteps quickly faded away.

_That was fun._

A few minutes later Royal Physician Huang briskly entered the clinic, red-faced and with beads of sweat on his forehead. Behind him, in the hall, Azula could see the apprentice and a number of other sages standing nervously. Huang had clearly run as fast as he could back from wherever he had been. “Princess! Please forgive me for my absence. My apprentice…”

Azula waved her hand. “No matter. It’s good to see you again. I don’t think we’ve seen each other since I was injured, is that right?”

“That is the case, Princess. At least until the Fire Lord insisted we allow that waterbender to see to your health.” Azula could hear Huang’s quiet anger. She had known the man for years, his having served as Royal Physician under her father and grandfather both.

Advanced in age, yet with a full head of shock-white hair and curiously without a beard at all unlike so many other sages, he had actually been present both at her and Zuko’s respective births.

“Ah, yes. Well as I understand it, she wouldn’t have had the opportunity had it not been for your exceptional skills.” They both smiled at the obvious lie, and at the knowledge that it was meant for those listening outside. “Regardless, I require an examination.”

“Of course. You know the way, Princess, as I recall.” Huang swung his arm towards the archway leading into the inner clinic as she smiled again. She had been here many, many times as a child, either with burns from intense firebending practice, where she had always pushed herself to the limit and beyond, or with cuts, scrapes, and more than one broken bone from acrobatic training.

Striding forward towards the large examination room at the end of the hallway, she heard Huang’s footsteps follow behind her. She also heard the other expert sages and healers as they ran into their respective rooms, waiting to be summoned if needed.

As she entered the darkened room, she raised a hand and then caught herself, watching as Huang lit the braziers within with a flick of his wrist, using a very effective form for utility firebending. They had long ago found that blue light was not optimal for examinations. Behind her, Huang closed the door and released the extremely heavy covering curtain in order to ensure privacy.

“So,” he began, “what can I help you with, Princess? What seems to be the problem?”

“I’m not sure,” Azula said, shrugging. “I’ve been very tired lately. I’ve been getting headaches as well.”

“Hmm.” Huang looked puzzled. “Well, let me see if I can see any issues with your chi. Could you remove your toprobe, please?”

Azula complied, deftly unhooking the clasps and buttons that kept the ornamental robes fastened. As she removed the last one, the robe fell to the floor. She remembered that she had not been wearing anything underneath when Huang turned bright red.

“Princess!” He cast his eyes downward.

“You’ve examined me before.”

“You were younger then, Princess. And you weren’t…” his voice faded away.

“Weren’t what?” Azula demanded.

“You weren’t the official state consort, Princess.” Still averting his eyes, he slid over towards a cabinet along the wall and pulled out a simple white robe. Setting it down on the table, he stepped to the side and waited.

With a sigh, Azula tugged it on, tying the thin belt. “Is that better?”

Huang nodded rapidly. “Very much so. Thank you, Princess. Please lie down.” Azula complied.

Standing over her, Huang gripped her arm, rolling the robe’s sleeve up, and closed his eyes. Slowly, he moved his hand up her arm to her shoulder. “Interesting,” he mumbled. “Your chi is flowing away from your limbs, concentrating itself.”

“Which means?”

“I’m not sure yet, Princess. Please wait.” His hand moved down her side, following what she remembered, from an anatomy book, to be a primary pathway. Reaching her abdomen, he parted the robe slightly, though she could tell that he was being very careful where he touched her.

_He’s being much more careful than I remember. Is he scared that Zuzu might be jealous?_

“Your chi is pooling near your stomach, Princess. I wonder-” his voice cut off immediately, and he suddenly stood straight. Very slowly, his hand retraced its path along her side, and as it passed her breast, it brushed against it, causing a sudden pain.

“Ah!” Azula exclaimed.

“Does that hurt, Princess?” Huang’s voice had become very clipped.

“A little.”

“I see. Please give me a moment. I need to call somebody else to examine.” Pushing the heavy privacy curtain aside he stepped outside. Left alone, Azula started to feel anxious about what might be wrong. Huang had certainly noticed something amiss.

_What is going on?_

Shortly after, Huang returned with a woman in a mystic’s robe. They both bowed again. “Princess, this is Yuen, one of the best healers here. She is somewhat more familiar with the afflictions specific to women than I am.”

“Get to it then,” Azula said shortly, in an attempt to hide her anxiety.

Yuen bowed again and stepped beside her, her hands immediately moving to Azula’s chest, triggering another yelp of pain as her hands brushed past Azula’s breasts. Yuen nodded and moved her hands lower, placing them where Huang had when his disposition had changed. A moment later her eyes went wide and she took two steps back, looking at Huang and nodding.

“Well, do you know the problem?” Azula demanded. “All these maladies are proving very distracting from my duties.”

“Yes Princess, but I wouldn’t call it a malady.”

“What would you call it?” She made no attempt to hide her annoyance.

Huang and Yuen both suddenly looked to the side, making sure the privacy curtain was closed, and took a step forward. “Princess,” Huang said in a low voice, “you are pregnant.”

It was as if he had spoken in a different language. “Pregnant?” Both of them nodded in unison.

Azula sat up on the table and took in a deep breath as her mind raced. She had of course expected this eventually. A consort had a duty to provide and heir, after all, and neither she nor Zuko had ever considered any form of contraception. With the frequency of their coupling it was bound to happen. But still, she had hoped that the furor around their relationship would have time to dissipate before a pregnancy, which was sure to be another flashpoint, was announced.

She could feel a daze coming over her, but she willed it away. There was information she needed right now, and her other emotions could wait. “Are you absolutely sure?” She enunciated her words carefully.

Yuen nodded. “Yes, Princess. I have examined hundreds of pregnant women, and the signs are unmistakeable. You mentioned headaches and exhaustion. Your breasts are swollen and sensitive. And all your chi is flowing to your abdomen. From what I can tell, the children were conceived perhaps two months ago.”

_Two months ago. I told Zuzu the problem had nothing to do with him. Why would it? Our line is blessed, after all._

The specificity of Yuen’s words caught her. “Wait,” she said slowly. “You said children?”

The woman nodded again. “Yes Princess. You are carrying twins. One boy and one girl. The chi patterns cannot describe anything else.”

Unconsciously, Azula’s hand moved to rest her abdomen. “Two months.” She looked up and into Yuen’s eyes. “When will I begin showing?”

“Quite soon, Princess. With twins it always comes earlier.” She smiled slightly. “More space is taken up, after all.”

_Zuzu and I need to deal with this very quickly. Very quickly._

Huang spoke again. “If I may, Princess, I’d like to congratulate you and…” his voice trailed off.

_Yes. Now he realizes it._

“Me and the Fire Lord?” Huang was silent. “It’s written on your face, Huang. Yes, the Fire Lord is the father.” She paused a moment for effect. “And you both are smart enough to know what that means, given the new…atmosphere in the palace.”

Neither of them moved.

_I need to make their position very clear._

She shrugged off the white robe, triggering them both to avert their eyes, and began putting her ornate one on, cursing Omi’s absence once again. “First, thank you very much for your expert examination. It was very efficient.”

“Thank you, Princess.” They said in unison.

Azula continued. “Second, the two of you are now privy to very explosive information. The Fire Lord and I will determine how best to announce this. If I hear of it from anyone else before that happens, I will know that it came from one of you, and I will make sure that both of you are punished severely.” She finished closing enough fasteners so as to look proper. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, Princess. Very,” Huang said in a submissive tone. Yuen nodded as well. They looked suddenly terrified.

_As they should be._

“Good. Please stay close to the palace. I will need constant examinations to ensure both their and my health.” With that, she swept the heavy curtain aside and left the clinic, passing by the still-contrite apprentice. Re-emerging into the palace, she headed directly for the royal apartments.

As she turned the first corner, away from the clinic, the emotions she had suppressed finally caught up with her. Checking to make sure she was not being watched, she moved into an alcove and leaned against the wall, her breathing suddenly becoming rapid.

_Calm yourself, Azula. You need to calm yourself._

Azula thought back to her firebending training, the breath exercises that underpinned the entire discipline, and willed herself to relax. Her breathing began to slow.

_I’m pregnant. With Zuzu’s children._

Just thinking about it, now that she was alone, was enough to make her head spin. She had been so busy, first with managing the Earth Kingdom affairs, and then with managing a nation where a sizable portion of the populace thought her a deviant harlot, had left her precious little time to think about the future she had been building with Zuko.

_Can I be a mother? Me?_

She had never even really considered it. She had been a fighter, a strategist, and now a politician. She had never had any real friends, or any experiences that normal people would have. Fourteen years of crushing pressure in a war followed by five years in an asylum was hardly good real-world experience. She had also had no suitable role model for motherhood. How could she raise children with no context or positive examples?

_No. I can’t think like that. I can’t._

She straightened her posture and ran her hands over the front of her robe, smoothing it out. Her hands rested on her abdomen. She couldn’t feel her children yet. But she soon would. Despite her anxiety, which would not go away, she felt a tiny kernel of pride and hope, deep within herself. She had made something with Zuko that was theirs and theirs alone. The newest members of the royal line would be free of her father’s poison, of the rabid and crushing nationalism that had once consumed their nation. As she felt that hope, she made a promise to herself.

_I’ll be a good mother. I will. Better than the one I had. No favourites. No neglect._

_“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,”_ the voice said in a sad tone.

“You always say that.” Azula mumbled coldly. “It doesn’t matter, though. I will be better. Better than you.” She pressed hard against her abdomen. “I will be.”

_“I know you will, dear.”_ The voice had a touch of pride itself in it now. _“You were always so strong. You can do anything you put your mind to.”_

“I can. I will. I certainly know what not to do.”

The voice did not reply as Azula stepped out of the alcove and checked the hallway. She was still alone.

_I need to speak to Zuzu. Now._

Azula began to walk with purpose in the direction of the royal apartments again. Even as she did, though, she could still feel the anxiety. She hoped Zuko would be able to help. That he would be happy.

She didn’t want to consider the alternative. She couldn’t.


	34. Brotherly Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko receives the same news Azula did, and makes a proposal.

When Azula entered their shared chambers Zuko was changing again, removing his formal, ornate robes for a less constrictive set. Having finished the first council in a long while where she had not been present, he was very relieved to put the experience behind him. He had grown to rely on both her dependable presence, and the effortless way by which she could read the assembled officers and ministers.

_That was a trial. I hope she’s okay._

Without Azula there to silently intimidate Lee and his faction, they had pressed him to break off the relationship with more force, though no more success, than usual. But the aggravation had been worth it to make sure she was examined. He had been growing more and more concerned at her continued lethargy and bouts of sickness.

Hearing the door open and turning to look at her, he immediately knew that something was off. Her steps were a little too forced, the walk of someone working very carefully to make sure they did not stumble or plant a foot wrong. She moved over to one of their couches and sat down.

“Azula?” She didn’t answer, staring at the wall. He finished changing and walked over. “Azula? Can you hear me?” He waved a hand.

Suddenly she moved, as if broken from a trance. “Yes, Zuzu, I hear you. Sorry. I’m just distracted.”

Zuko suddenly realized how nervous she looked, somehow bereft of her usual self-confidence. “What’s wrong?” He sat down, taking her hand. After a long moment, she looked up at him.

“I went to see the sages like you kept telling me, to find out why I’m so tired,” she began, “and I’m not sick. At all.”

He smiled. “That’s good, isn’t it?” She smiled weakly in response, still clearly nervous.

_What’s going on?_

Slowly, Azula straightened her shoulders and took a long, deep breath. “I’m not sick, Zuzu. I’m pregnant.”

It was as if the world had stopped, with everything moving in slow motion. His limbs felt heavy, his balance failing him. Suddenly feeling breathless on top of that, he gripped the side of the couch beside his sister and sat down heavily. “Are you…sure?” He knew it was stupid the moment he whispered it, but still in shock, he didn’t know what else to say.

Azula’s nodded. “I’m feeling tired, light-headed, sick in the morning, and I haven’t bled. And beyond that, the sages know very well what the chi of a pregnant woman looks like. They see it all the time.”

“I don’t understand how…”

“You don’t understand?” She sounded astonished. “Zuzu, you can’t be serious. You’ve been inside me on an almost daily basis for months. It stands to reason that this would be the natural result. What did you think would happen?”

_I didn’t think. Not after Mai. I can’t believe it._

“I thought I couldn’t. I mean, Mai and I tried.” He slumped in the seat, his body still failing him.

“I told you in Chaian, Zuzu,” Azula said, cocking her head, “there was no way that you were the problem there. Our bloodline is strong.” She smiled and placed a hand on her abdomen. “As you’ve so ably proved in such a short time.”

_She’s…happy? How is she taking this so well?_

He looked at her. She still seemed nervous, but less so than before, the act of saying the words to him having taken some of it away. At least outwardly. “How can you be so calm?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I expected it like I said, though perhaps not this soon.” She looked at the expression of shock that had written itself on his face. “You named me consort and I moved into your bed, Zuzu. The consort has expected duties, one of which is bearing an heir for the Fire Lord. And I’m doing that.”

Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed his hand, leaning forward with eyes wide. “You’re happy with this. Right?” Her voice betrayed anxiety, and Zuko understood how intimidating the prospect of telling him must have been. Azula was the strongest woman he had ever known, but as both a brother and a lover he could see the kernel of fear buried deeply inside her.

And as she said the words and asked her question, he already knew his answer. Leaning forward, he kissed her, squeezing her hand hard. As their lips touched, he could feel how tense she had been. He also felt the sudden release of that tension as a shudder ran through her entire body. When he broke the kiss and pulled back, he could see moisture in Azula’s eyes.

“Yes, I’m happy.” He held on to her hand still as they spoke. “I’m just surprised. I thought for so long that there was something wrong that I think I just put thoughts of it off to the side. I almost can’t believe it.”

Azula wiped her eyes. “Well, believe it. Our children will be here soon.”

“Children?”

She smiled again and nodded. She pulled his hand along with hers to rest on her abdomen again. “The sages told me. Twins. One boy, one girl.”

“Twins,” he repeated in a near whisper. “I can’t believe it.”

Azula leaned forward herself and kissed him on the cheek. “I told you, Zuzu. There was never a problem with you. But now we have a new problem. Your heirs can’t be born to an unmarried consort.”

“You mean…”

She nodded. “Yes. We need to get married. Soon, before I start to show. The timelines won’t match up properly, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is what people see. And with the ‘divine blood’ nonsense Ichi was willing to support we can push the proper story.”

Having waited so long to approach marriage with Mai, Zuko realized he had simply not thought about it for his and Azula’s relationship. Truthfully, he would have preferred to avoid marriage at all, given the problems they were still having in securing general acceptance of their pairing.

But he knew she was right as always. A Fire Lord could not have illegitimate heirs, and the entire point of the consort was to ensure that a Fire Lord’s potential spouse could be trusted to be fertile. At that thought, he felt a sudden pride in his own potency. Given the symptoms Azula was experiencing, he knew that she must have conceived fairly early after they had gone public.

_We certainly didn’t waste any time, that’s for sure._

“You’re right, of course,” he said.“But a marriage announcement is going to be another flashpoint with Lee and all the others. _Especially_ when word gets out that you’re pregnant.”

Azula nodded. “It will be. I swore the sages to secrecy but far too many people saw me at the clinic to avoid gossip. Speculation will spread. I was thinking about it, and I can only think of one way to deal with that given the time frame we’re going to have.”

“Which is?”

She took another deep breath, and he knew as she did so that he wasn’t going to like whatever she was about to say. “We need to get the Avatar’s blessing. If our union helps the balance…” she trailed off.

He knew he wasn’t going to like it. “I told you last time, Azula, I’m not manipulating Aang.”

She shook her head. “I know. And I respect that, so I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to help me convince him, and probably Katara as well. If we can prove to them that we deserve to be together, and get him to mention it, that will go a long way to smoothing over our problems. If we have to go ahead without him,” she looked unsure for a moment, “we can, but it will be much more difficult.”

He thought on her words. “No lies? No matter what he wants to know?”

Her mouth opened almost instantly, and then closed as Zuko knew she fought with her base nature. A few seconds later she nodded. “No lies. We’ll do it together, regardless of what he asks.”

Nodding, he moved to stand up, pulling his hands back from Azula. She didn’t let go. “Zuzu…” Her voice was accusing, annoyed.

He looked back at her in confusion. “What?”

“You didn’t actually ask me.” Her skin reddened.

_I didn’t, did I? I’m terrible at this._

“You’re right. I didn’t. That’s not right. It’s not the most romantic place, but it will do.” He turned his body towards hers and straightened, fixing her in his gaze. He could see her anxiety start to return.

“Azula, would you marry me?”

He saw her eyes moisten again in what once would have been a vanishingly rare display of emotion but which had become much more common as Azula opened up to him. Opening her mouth to speak, Zuko saw that she was, for once, speechless and overcome. After a long moment, she finally just nodded and hugged him tightly.

“I didn’t expect it to feel like that,” she whispered into his ear, clearly struggling to actually talk. “It’s more than just words.”

_It is more than just words. It’s a commitment. To you. To us._

He made no movement or attempt to break the hug, letting Azula take as long as she needed. When she pulled back, he could see that there were more tears than before. Raising a hand, she wiped them away on her sleeve.

“I must look like a fool,” she mumbled.

_She’s cute when she’s like this. Only I get to see it._

“Not at all. I think you look good.”

She shot him a quizzical look in reply. “How?”

“That shell is breaking even more than it already has. It’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes, Azula. Maybe that only works here, with me, for you. But I’ll take that.”

She smiled and wiped her eyes again. “Maybe. You’ll have to help me, you know.”

“Help? With what?”

“Planning the wedding, Zuzu. We need to make a spectacle, the grandest ever seen. It will be a distraction from our detractors. But,” she slid over to him, placing her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, and curling her legs up onto the couch, “that’s later. For now, I just want to lay here for a while with you.”

He kissed her forehead. “That sounds perfect.” As they sat and she snuggled against him, he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his hands on her abdomen. A moment later, she placed her hands on top of his and moved them inside her robe to rest against her skin. He could feel the warmth from both above and below.

“You won’t feel anything yet,” she murmured. “That’s what they told me. But you will soon.”

A new thought burned through his head. “The physicians! What about…”

“Ssh, Zuzu,” she said in a low voice, her eyes still closed as she rested against him. “You can’t think I haven’t already dealt with that? Only two know, and trust me, they won’t say a word.”

“Ah.” He kept his voice as neutral as possible, hiding his discomfort.

_Not a chance they’ll say anything._

“It’s just the Avatar now,” she said in a near whisper, in the voice he had grown to know as that which she had right before sleep. “They’ll be here soon.”

“You said he and Katara went to the Air Temple.”

“They did.” She shifted slightly to reposition her head. “But they’ve heard plenty about us by now. Probably even gotten an ‘anonymous’ letter from Lee about how he has to return to save both you and the Fire Nation from my villainous clutches. And no matter what she said, Katara will think I’m up to some game, and he’ll want to protect you as a friend. If not, I’ll summon them myself.”

Zuko could see the scene in his head even as she said it, and knew that she was right. She knew how they would behave. And what they would believe. Despite everything, she knew that people would always see and believe the worst in her.

_But she’s exploited that. Always an advantage to be gained._

He started to speak, but stopped as he heard the sound of Azula’s shallow breathing underneath him. Lightly kissing her head, he returned his attention to the hand that was still inside her robe. It hit him again.

_I’m going to be a father._


	35. A (Second) Visit from the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned about both Zuko and news coming out of the Fire Nation, Aang and Katara arrive once again, albeit in a more confrontational manner.

Zuko knew he shouldn’t have doubted Azula’s prediction. As always, she was right. Aang was indeed _very_ interested in the news coming from the royal capital.

Since Azula had told him she was pregnant, they had worked together to determine the best way to address it. While they had both agreed that it needed to be kept secret as long as possible, and present it at the right opportunity, the circle had unavoidably needed to widen. As her personal servant, Azula had brought Omi into their confidence, both out of necessity and, Zuko quickly recognized, as yet another manipulation. A shared secret to bind the maid even closer to her than she already was.

Omi had shifted from stunned to what they both agreed to be fierce protectiveness. She had vigourously agreed to help them keep the secret, and had already begun subtly altering Azula’s clothes to prepare for when she would begin to show in the near future. Yet again, he had had to admit that the girl was very devoted to Azula, and not just through the small manipulations that his sister instinctually deployed against her.

And he had told Zheng. He vividly remembered her reaction as well, as it was one of the few times he had seen her wholly surprised. She had regained her composure quickly, however. Straightening to her full height, she had sworn to protect them with the same dedication that she showed to him. He had noticed that ever since that moment, whenever he and Azula were together around the palace, Zheng kept a closer eye on her, and positioned herself differently to protect both of them more equally should the need arise.

He had also noticed a change in Azula herself. After her initial nervousness had melted away following his proposal, she had become even more determined to marry him and take on a more direct public role. The lives of the illegitimate offspring of an unaccepted union could not be anything but awful, and Azula had no intention, whatsoever, of allowing their children to grow up under such a cloud. They would be the Fire Nation’s legitimate Prince and Princess, just like the two of them had been as children.

She had also become much more affectionate. Whether it was her rapidly changing body chemistry or just the knowledge that he truly wanted to marry her in front of the entire nation, she had started spending much more time around him. She was just as aggressive in bed as before, but outside of that she had started to smile more around him. Sharing a quick morning or daytime kiss, regardless of who was watching. He had greatly liked that.

She had just given him one such kiss, smiling as they returned from their morning exercise to the balcony attached to the apartments, where breakfast had been laid out. With an explanation for her sickness in hand, she had resolved to stick to the regimen they had earlier managed to establish, pushing herself to keep active. Both he and the physicians had suggested she take it easy, but she had refused. He had seen Zheng smile slightly in the background when Azula had said that.

_I don’t think ‘take it easy’ is in her vocabulary._

As Azula sat Omi brought her the morning’s missives. Tearing open the message canisters, she scanned the scrolls quickly. Having grown to recognize her body language, Zuko could see the elation that she felt after their mornings replaced by annoyance and apprehension.

“What is it?” he asked her, draining his own cup.

She pushed the message across the table towards him. “I was right once again, Zuzu. The Avatar will be here by this evening. It seems this was supposed to only be for you.”

Zuko picked up the scroll and immediately recognized both Aang’s writing as well as Katara’s dictation behind it. It was short, like Aang’s letters usually were. His friends were much less expressive in text than in person, but he could tell that they were both suspicious and concerned.

“I’m sure they know by now that you read all my mail,” he said as he finished.

“Of course.” She waved her hand. “Or Katara does at least. That’s why there’s no information. I’m beginning to see that between them and us we’re really a very similar pairing.”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually growing to like them.” He knew that the surprise in his voice was coming across.

Azula shook her head in reply, cutting a fruit in half as she spoke. “No, not really. They’re quite troublesome, but I suppose the Avatar has to be. And she was never anything but, even during the war.”

Zuko saw the truth in her words. “Just like you.”

“Perhaps.” A faint smile crossed her lips. “We’ll see just how troublesome they’ll be when they arrive.”

“You know that while they’re here, you might need to…” he faltered as she fixed him in a glare, knowing what he was going to ask, “…back off a little. Just until we talk.”

She shook her head again. “No. You yourself said no lies, and from whatever they’ve been told they’ll both be watching for me to try something underhanded. It wouldn’t work and, besides,” her glare broke into a smile, “I don’t want to. Either they accept it and help us or they don’t and we’ll figure something else out. Together.”

He couldn’t argue with that logic, especially not after she turned his own argument against him, and nodded his head in reply. “Alright. We’ll do it your way.”

She smiled again as she took some more fruit. “Good. Thank you, Zuzu.”

_She always gets her way in the end. I shouldn’t even bother._

They finished breakfast talking about more strategies for the wedding, and as they stood, Omi approached them and bowed. “Majesty, Princess. I, um, heard you talking. Would you like me to prepare some clothes for this evening? Or anything else?”

“Are you eavesdropping on us now, Omi?” Azula asked lightly. “Next thing I know, you’ll be interrupting us in bed. Again.” Omi turned bright red and started to stammer a response.

Azula cut her off. “I was just joking, Omi. Thank you for being so attentive.” She thought for a moment. “Yes, I think something simple. Tasteful jewellery, pick some out for me. One of the unmodified ones, Katara will see the modifications otherwise. The same for Zuzu here. Oh, and draw a bath. I’ll need you to wash me and do my nails and hair.”

“Of course, Princess.” Omi bowed again and hurried away.

Zuko tilted his head at Azula, and she noticed. “What? I’m not going to appear as anything but my best. I’m not from some waterbending tribe, you know. I need more than whalebone charms around my neck and a scrubdown in the river.”

He could only laugh in reply. His sister could certainly be blunt when she wanted to be, and even as she said the words, he could tell that they were delivered without the malice they once would have had.

Later they both found themselves standing in the small inner courtyard again, scanning the skies for Appa. Having had time to think, he desperately hoped that he could convince Aang and Katara to support them. Though he was prepared to do so, he didn’t want to lose their friendship over his and Azula’s relationship. Sensing his anxiety, Azula held his hand as they waited in silence. It helped.

_The situation is so different to the last time. But they’re coming with the same suspicions. Can she ever convince anyone that she isn’t scheming to hurt everyone but herself?_

After a short while, one of Zheng’s sentries shouted and pointed at a small white speck, standing out against the night sky, that was rapidly growing larger as it approached. Appa. He imaged that everybody in the city would see him before long.

Azula read his mind. “That shaggy beast is much faster than any ship or carriage,” she observed, “but he’s far, far too visible. That’s how I always found them, after all. Everyone who matters will know within the hour that the Avatar is here. It won’t be hard to figure out _why_ he’s here either.”

Together they watched as Appa got closer and closer, heading directly towards them. Eventually Zuko was able to make out Aang and Katara in the basket upon the bison’s back. As they got closer, and though he was unable to make out their expressions, he could tell that from the way they sat that they were not happy. Appa’s large reassuring face, however, buoyed him somewhat. The bison at least, touching down on the grass, looked happy to see him again.

Feeling Azula release his hand, Zuko took several steps forward and rubbed Appa’s nose, drawing a contented rumble which turned into a wide yawn. The flight from the Air Temple to the Fire Nation was a long one, with few opportunities for stops over the seas. He motioned over to a couple of the guards who, learning from last time, hastily pulled carts filled with water pots, grains, and fruits forward. Appa’s eyes fixed on them instantly, and he let out another low rumble of approval.

Aang and Katara jumped to the ground as Appa started to eat, and walked forward together. Now Zuko could see that their expressions matched the body language he had seen earlier. The hugs that they shared were perfunctory at best.

“Good to see the two of you back,” he said. “Responding to another letter, I bet?”

“How did you...” Aang started, before Katara elbowed him in the side.

“I’m sure you’ve been well informed,” Katara said in the chilly tone she reserved for anger, casting an angry glance at Azula, who had not moved from her spot not changed her expression at all. Zuko could tell that Katara had regressed from the earlier rapport established with Azula.

_It’s like nothing changed. She’s just as suspicious as she was the first time. And Aang isn’t much better._

Zuko watched her do so and sighed. “Let’s not get off on the wrong foot right away. I know you’re here because of what you’ve heard, and I, we, want to explain ourselves.”

“Do you?” Katara said acidly. Aang grabbed her arm and tried to defuse the situation with an awkward grin. “There’s a lot to talk about, Zuko,” he said, looking skyward. “How’s about we talk in the morning?”

Internally, Zuko let out a breath of relief. Azula, having listened patiently, took a step forward. “That sounds like a very good idea. I’ve had a place prepared for the two of you in the royal apartments. My own old room, in fact. I... don’t need it anymore.”

Katara was stone-faced as Azula shook her hand, drawing Omi’s appearance from a nearby alcove. “Take the Avatar and Katara to their room, Omi,” she said. “Make sure they have whatever they need.”

Omi bowed. “Of course, Princess.” She turned to Aang and Katara, shaking slightly. “Um, please follow me, Avatar.” The two of them looked at each other and at Katara’s slight nod, took a few steps away. “Meet you for training tomorrow?” Aang asked Zuko. His grin seemed marginally less forced this time.

“Of course. I’ll send someone to show you the way.”

Aang shook his head. “I’ll figure it out!”

After they had taken a few more steps, Zuko felt Azula shift beside him and call out. “Oh, Omi!”

Omi slowed and turned. “Yes, Princess?”

“After you’re done, draw a bath for me.” She looked at Zuko and smiled. “And for the Fire Lord. I have some things to do, but make sure it’s ready by the time I’m done. Take the normal path between our rooms, won’t you?”

“Yes, Princess.” Omi stammered as Katara’s expression froze.

At the same time, and before he could react, Azula placed her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. “I’ll see you later, brother,” she said, loud enough to be overheard, before turning and walking away, exiting the courtyard through a small side door.

_We’re going to pay for that._

“Please, um, follow me,” Omi said again, her voice even smaller than before. Katara’s expression remained frozen even as she fixed him in a stare. She kept that stare until her and Aang disappeared from view, leaving him alone with the sound of Appa noisily eating a cartload of hay.

An hour later, Zuko approached his own chambers, passing by the room given to Aang and Katara. Its doors were closed tightly. Zheng stationed herself outside his door as he entered and smelled the incense that Azula liked to have burning when she was in the bath.

Walking over to the bathing space, he found her relaxing against the side of the bathtub, eyes closed. She had removed her usual headpiece and let her hair down from her topknot, a look he very much appreciated. Hearing him approach, she opened her eyes.

“Ah, Zuzu.” She smiled and sat up straighter, and as she did so her breasts rose above the waterline, and he felt his eyes drawn to them. Her skin had reddened from the extreme heat of the water that she preferred, and they were most enticing to him. She noticed and smiled sultrily, raising a leg out of the water and curling her toes, beckoning him towards her. “Care to join me? I made sure Omi added enough water for two.”

_She knows very well that I’m not going to say no._

Wordlessly, he pulled at his robes, the front of them falling away as he released the fasteners. Azula continued to smile as she watched him closely, biting her lip in anticipation. He saw her breathing quicken, and felt himself harden under the inspection. As the last layer fell away, she made an appreciative noise, looking down at his waist.

“My, my, Zuzu,” she teased, “Is that for me?”

Zuko covered the acute embarrassment he suddenly felt by moving into the large bathtub, wincing slightly at the temperature. Reflexively, he channelled the heat through himself, cooling the water and momentarily filling the room with steam.

Azula pouted slightly as she slid around the basin’s perimeter to be beside him. “I wish you enjoyed the hot water. It’s so relaxing.” She leaned her head against his and began running her fingers along his chest. “But this will have to do.”

“You shouldn’t have kissed me in front of them.” he admonished as she did so. Playfully, she had heated her fingertips, and each tap was like a small shock. Not enough to hurt, but enough to draw his notice.

“Why not?” she asked. “Trust me, Zuzu, they’ve heard much, much worse, and if we’re going to be interrogated, it’s important that they know where they’re starting from. It will save a whole lot of foolish questions when we’re interrogated.”

“Interrogated?”

“They’ve worked out a strategy amongst themselves.” Azula said confidently, still tracing her fingers along his chest. “He’s going to interrogate you, and she’s going to do the same to me. Oh, they’re not going to call it that, but that’s the idea.”

“How do you know that?”

“Zuzu, isn’t it obvious? He mentioned training with you tomorrow specifically. And she was watching me very closely. She’s the smarter of the two, so she gets me. The mastermind.” She carefully enunciated the last word. “The first day is going to matter the most. I’m rather looking forward to it.”

_I know you are. You see yourself in Katara more than you’d like to admit, I’m sure._

For the next short while, they luxuriated together in the warm water, Azula still lazily tracing her warm fingers across his body. Zuko well knew that, depending on how the next morning went, he might have to make a choice between his friend and his sister. His fiancée. He also knew that if it came to that, he would side with the mother of his children.

Eventually, Azula’s hand stopped moving along his chest and slipped into the water as she turned her body towards him. He could feel her breasts pressing into his side, her nipples hard. He felt her fingers close around him. She tilted her chin towards the entrance to the passage between her old and new chambers. “Do you think they’ll find that entrance?”

He closed his eyes for a moment at her stimulation as he tried to compose himself. “They might. You made sure to plant the seed. As if you wanted them to find it.” He remembered how she had acted when Omi had discovered them.

“Please, Zuzu, why would I want that?” They both knew the answer. Because she had always liked being the centre of attention.

Azula looked in the direction of the bed and touched a finger to her chin. “I wonder if they would hear us.” She looked back to him. “Would you like to try?”

They both knew the answer to that as well.

Zuko stood in the bath and, in one action, picked Azula up, placing one arm behind her back and the other under her legs.

“So strong, Zuzu.” Azula said in a low voice, looking at him with desire burning in her eyes. “You know, you won’t be able to do this when I’m all big and bloated.”

“We’ll see about that,” he challenged, drawing a laugh in reply.

Not bothering to towel off, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it, the water from both their bodies dampening the sheets as she flicked her hand outwards and replaced the flames in the braziers with her own. He had noticed that she always preferred to be with him under blue light if possible, and he had grown to like it as well. It added a unique quality that was entirely her.

Laid out on the expensive silks, her hair spread out behind her and her wet skin glinting in the blue firelight, his breath caught in his throat. Not for the first time.

“Mmmm,” she purred, spreading her arms wide and parting her legs. “I need you, brother.”

_I’ll deal with the morning in the morning._


	36. Friendly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to win Aang's support for his and Azula's relationship.

The braziers were still burning the next morning when Zuko woke, mixing with the light streaming in through the shutters to create a strange glow.

Azula was still sleeping beside him, theglow illuminating her naked form. He liked looking at her when she slept. She always, at least since they had started sharing a bed, slept with a look of pure contentment on her face. It was so different from the severe expression she maintained in public, and he was happy that she was able to display it so often.

She had rolled off of him during the night, making it easy for him to rise without disturbing her. He could still feel a slight dampness from their bath both on the sheets and on his skin as he rose, and he reached for a towel that had appeared beside the bed. From the way it had been folded, it had clearly been left by Omi, anticipating the situation.

_She’s very perceptive. And quiet. Good thing she isn’t an assassin._

He dried himself off as he watched Azula sleep, his eyes being drawn to her toned abdomen, where his children were growing inside her. He still hadn’t come fully to terms with that, but he had at least stopped being scared. He knew they would face the challenges together. And after her upbringing, he knew that she was fiercely determined to be a good mother.

Quietly, so as not to disturb her, he dressed for morning exercise and quietly exited the room, meeting Zheng and her small handpicked detachment. They proceeded through the royal apartments, and the mostly-quiet palace, heading towards the small courtyard. As they approached the door exiting onto it the guard stationed there bowed deeply,looking very agitated.

“Majesty,” he began, “I apologize, but the Avatar arrived a short while ago. I told him that only yourself and the Princess were permitted access, and that I couldn’t open the door, but...”

“But what, sergeant?” Zheng rumbled from behind him.

“But then he climbed over the rooftops. Should we evict him?”

_I’d like to see them try. Could they even actually catch him?_

Zuko shook his head. “No, it’s alright. Besides, I’m not sure what you could really do to stop him.” From the look the guard tried to hide as he straightened, Zuko could see that he had had the exact same thought.

Emerging into the courtyard, Zuko could see Aang, shirtless and wearing his usual orange and yellow pants, sitting on top of an air scooter. His eyes were closed in a meditative stance. Taking several more steps forward, Aang opened his eyes, sensing his presence, and waved.

“Morning, Zuko!” he called. “I can see why you want to keep this place private. It’s very nice.”

“You gave my guards quite the problem, I hear.”

“Nah,” Aang said, smiling. “They just don’t understand that you would have let me in.” He swept his arm out and around, indicating the cleared square that was obviously for bending training, the running track, and the sitting area. “Katara said that you exercise every morning here. So, what do you usually do first?”

Zuko thought about his and Azula’s routine. “We usually run first, to warm up.” He saw Aang’s smile falter for a brief moment at the use of ‘we,’ before resuming. “Sure! I have a lot more endurance now then I had when you were training me, you know.” Zuko believed him. He appreciated how much Aang had grown from the boy he had been years ago, and how much he had developed. Not tied down by the administrative requirements of running one of the world’s major powers, he had more time to train.

“Let’s get started then.” Aang said, moving his scooter over to the track’s starting line and stepping off. Zuko nodded and joined him and together they took off, circling the track in near silence, the slapping of their feet against the ground the only sound to break it. As they ran, Zuko could feel the tension in the air, and knew that Azula had been right. He also knew that Aang was likely having trouble opening any interrogation. It just wasn’t in his friend’s easygoing nature.

They followed their run with bending exercise. Even after all his years of improvement Zuko could easily notice that Aang had not advanced his firebending much past the level he had possessed at war’s end, relatively simple as they had been. In the Avatar state that of course mattered little given the awesome power he could access, but outside it was very apparent.

_She could beat him, assuming he could only firebend. So could I._

He knew that Aang’s distraction was not only the result of lack of practice, and he knew that he needed to start whatever conversation his friend wanted to have. He waited until the end of a simple leg-motion routine.

“You’re too stiff, Aang.”

“I know. But it’s different than when we used to do it together. You’ve changed it.”

Zuko hadn’t heard that before. “Have I?”

There was hesitation before his friend replied. “It’s more aggressive. It’s how Azula used to move when we were fighting.”

“Oh.” The air seemed to grow heavier, and Zuko straightened out of his form. “Look…”

Aang interrupted him, not stopping his slow practice. “You don’t need to say it. It’s been hanging here the whole morning. Is it true what they’re saying about you two?”

Zuko followed along. The motions seemed to make it easier. Less awkward than it would otherwise have been had they just been standing. He took a deep breath. “It is. We’re together now.”

“Huh.” He was quiet for a while. “When did that happen?”

Zuko explained the story to his friend as they continued practicing firebending forms. Keeping true to his promise of honesty, he included everything from the days of Azula’s initial return, through Chaian and the period immediately after, to the public reveal of their relationship. He left out the more lurid details.

“That sure is a story,” Aang said. “I didn’t get a chance to interact with her all that much when we were here last time, and when she was hurt I was gone before she woke up. It’s hard to believe that she could have changed so much.”

_I know._

“She’s not perfect,” Zuko said. “Our father and the war shaped her, and I don’t think she’ll ever get entirely past that. She’s always going to be looking out for hidden plans, and she’s always going to manipulate people to her own benefit. But there’s more to her. It took a long time for both of us to see that.” He heard the emotion in his voice coming through strong.

“What about the, uh, other things people are saying?” He saw Aang’s face redden slightly, and not from exertion. “I don’t want to…”

“It’s true,” Zuko confirmed, sparing them both the embarrassment. “We’ve been together. Intimately. We sleep in the same bed, now, and we have for some time.”

“Right.” Aang was quiet for a short while, continuing his practice, before he spoke again.

“Zuko, it’s clear that you care about her. It is. I’m not Toph, but I know you’re not lying.” He completed another set of movements. “But she’s still your sister. Don’t you see the problem?”

_I need to get more used to hearing that every single time. I don’t think it’s ever going to go away, no matter what Azula says about ‘acceptance.’_

“I did,” he replied honestly. He felt immense relief that Aang’s immediate response wasn’t disgust or anger, and gave thanks for the meditative airbender teachings that his friend had grown up with and developed. “It took me quite some time to accept what I felt inside myself. I didn’t really talk to anybody about it because I was scared of what they would say. Like I told you, Azula was the one who broke through the barrier.”

“She’s a bit more adventurous than you,” Aang said, with the beginnings of a grin on his face. Even now, in this situation, he enjoyed teasing.

“You could say that,” Zuko agreed. “If you wanted to keep understating as much as possible. But she only helped me accept what was already there. What I felt under that bridge in Chaian. She fought like a demon to protect me. Was ready to die for me. For me, after I locked her away for years.”

He could feel his eyes watering, and he broke a form for a moment to wipe them dry. “So yes, I saw the problem. I don’t see it anymore. I only see a relationship between two people who care about the other’s happiness. Like you and Katara. It’s clear how much you two love each other.”

“We do. I’m still thankful she chose to stay with me, even when I have to fly all over on Avatar business.”

“Avatar business,” Zuko repeated. “You make it sound so formal.”

At that, Aang grinned widely. “That’s what Katara calls it. Flying all over and being looked to by important people as the authority in the room. It’s still strange to me that people think I can solve all their problems.” His grin disappeared. “But people don’t have any reason to have a problem with Katara and I. Nobody is going to support you two, you know.”

“That’s been made very clear to us,” Zuko said in full agreement with his friend. “You should have seen what happened the day the news broke. The palace guard had to secure the gates.”

“I can imagine. The letters were very detailed.”

_And I bet I know who was behind them. Or some of them anyway._

“I’m sure they were. But it’s gotten better since then. Azula did a lot of work to improve the country when she first arrived, and like she told me, in the end people care more about having a job and being able to feed their family than who the Fire Lord is sleeping with. She says that eventually people will accept it, even if they don’t support it.”

“How’s it like now?”

Zuko thought for a moment. “Much better. The palace servants are working normally again, and I don’t see much hesitation anymore. Not like the open disgust at the beginning. There aren’t any major demonstrations happening, and both the military and the sages have chosen to stay out of it. That movement in the Earth Kingdom, as I’m sure you know, is still using it to agitate for Yu Dao.”

He left out the part where Azula falsified the scroll, justifying it to himself as not quite a lie. After all, Aang hadn’t asked.

_That’s the logic she would use, anyway._

Aang’s face darkened. “Yes, I know. I couldn’t get anything out of the Earth King after their attack on the two of them.” He sighed. “I really don’t like Ba Sing Se. You can’t ever get anything done there.”

Zuko nodded in agreement, and returned concentration to his motions.

After another routine, Aang spoke again. “There’s no chance of this passing? Or of either of you reconsidering? It’s never going to go away, you know, not really. No matter what she says about acceptance. I’ve seen enough of it all over. People can say one thing, but they’ll never change what they believe. And just about everyone I spoke to believes it’s wrong.”

_He’s right, of course. But it doesn’t matter. As long as they keep it to themselves, I can live with it._

“There’s no chance.” Zuko shook his head emphatically. It’s more than just us now, Aang, and we can’t just reconsider.”

Aang looked at him with confusion. “What do you mean?”

He took a deep breath. “Azula’s pregnant. Twins.”

That drew a response. Aang stopped mid-motion, and stared directly at him, eyes wide. “Are you serious?” Zuko stopped as well, and nodded.

“Wow. That’s uh, wow.” Aang rubbed his head. “Congratulations?” He stuck out his hand.

Zuko smiled and took it, and his friend pulled him into a loose hug. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zheng take a long stride forward, her glaive descending, out of pure reflex. Recovering, she straightened and took a step back. Aang had seemed not to notice. “Thanks. That’s a much better response than we’re expecting from everybody else when we announce.”

After a long minute Aang stepped back, his face grave. “It’s going to be bad.”

“I know,” Zuko agreed. “But I can’t step back. Not now. She needs my support, and they will as well. I’m sure you and Katara would say the same thing.”

That drew a sharp grunt of agreement. “Neither of us are ready yet,” Aang offered, “but we’ve talked about it, and you’re right. I couldn’t turn my back either. Even if I wanted to which, clearly, you don’t.”

“So, you’ll support us?” Zuko couldn’t hide the hope that he knew was carrying in his voice.

“I still don’t think that it’s right, and I don’t think Katara will either. No matter what argument your sister pulls out. But like you said, I can learn to accept it. You don’t get to choose who you love. I sure didn’t.” He grinned again. “And when you two have your children, you can let everybody know that Uncle Aang will be there to help them if they need it.”

This time it was Zuko pulling Aang into a hug. “That means a lot, Aang. Thank you. I’m sure Azula will thank you as well, when I tell her. I don’t have to tell you how important this is, and what would have happened if you decided the opposite.”

Aang pretended to think, stroking his chin even as he continued to smile. “Of course. Both of you probably would have been forced to abdicate. Lucky for you you’re my friend. That gives you a major advantage when it comes to Avatar business.”

“We’re Avatar business now?” Zuko asked.

“Not anymore!” Aang replied. “Now you’re just a friend that I’m visiting. And that’s what I’ll say when I go outside the palace and the spies for whoever is working against you ask me.”

He didn’t expect insight like that from Aang, and said as much.

“You forget that I’ve had Katara beside me for five years now. She sees these things.” He paused. “She’s kind of like Azula in that sense. Less scary though.”

Zuko feigned a shudder. “I’m not sure I’d agree on that. At least not when Katara’s mad.” Aang’s grin showed him how much his friend agreed on that matter as Zuko looked up at the position of the sun. “I think we’ve practiced long enough, and the servants should have brought breakfast by now. Join me?”

“I’d like that.” Together, they moved towards the area he and Azula had chosen for their morning table, and as they passed by some obscuring bushes he could see that he had been right. Aang’s eyes lit up at both the amount and variety of food, and Zuko once again felt at ease with his friend.

He only hoped Azula was as successful.


	37. Unfriendly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula tries to win Katara's support for her and Zuko's relationship.

Azula had felt Zuko leave earlier that morning, but had kept her eyes closed.

He had his concerns, just as she had hers, and she wanted to keep him focused. It had been very difficult, especially as she felt his eyes roam along her body. Zuko always had an effect on her. She had had to fight to keep her breathing regular, her skin from flushing, and her muscles from tensing. 

After he had left, she slipped out of the bed and stretched, still naked. “Omi!” she called. The maid appeared a moment later, carrying a towel, and bowed. “Has Katara woken yet?”

Omi nodded. “Yes, Princess. I heard them through the other end of the passage. The Avatar already left, but she’s still in there.”

_So attentive. She knows what I would have asked her to do, and does it, before I even ask._

“Good.” She held her arms out, and Omi began wiping her off. She nodded towards the towel Zuko had discarded. “Thank you for that, by the way. I didn’t even hear anything.” She smiled at the maid. “You would be an excellent spy, you know.”

Omi missed only one beat, continuing to dry her off. “Thank you, Princess. Should I get your chancellor’s robes?”

Azula shook her head. “No. We’re going to be staying in the apartments. I’m sure she had something planned to put me at a disadvantage, but I’m also sure that igloo village she comes from doesn’t have anything like the royal spa.” She saw a ghost of a smile cross Omi’s lips for a brief moment.

As the maid finished, Azula stepped over to her enormous dressing mirror and looked herself over. She couldn’t see any expansion of her abdomen yet, but she knew it wasn’t far off. “Just a morning robe will be enough,” she told Omi.

Omi complied, dashing to the extensive wardrobes and retrieving a richly decorated robe in dark crimson with golden piping and belt, along with a golden hairpin to hold her long locks in place. She clearly understood her mistress’ intention very well, knowing as they both did how Katara preferred her simple wrappings and charms. She had also adapted to Azula’s preferences, picking a robe that was both nearly form-fitting and very thin, and not even bothering to mention if she wanted underclothes. Azula held her arms out as Omi slid the robe over her.

She inspected herself in the mirror again. “Excellent choice, Omi.” With one last look at herself, she stepped into the slippers Omi laid at her feet and strode towards the exit to the hallway. She called back over her shoulder. “I’ll collect her. You go the spa and prepare whatever you’ll need. You’ll be taking care of us both.”

“Yes, Princess!”

Azula left the Fire Lord’s chambers, and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the door to her old chambers and knocking. After a long moment, Katara opened the door wearing, just as she had expected, a thick, near-shapeless, plain blue wrapping. From her expression, Azula could tell that she had not been expecting her. And that she was more than a little scandalized at what she was wearing.

_Unbalanced. Good._

“Good morning, Katara,” she said lightly.

“What do you want?” Her chilly voice made her mood clear.

_No reason to be anything but blunt. I have to remember she’s smarter than I think she is._

“I’ll be honest with you.” She saw Katara’s sceptical look and placed her hands on her hips. “What? I can be honest. When I want to be, anyway. You and the Avatar came to speak to us about our... relationship. He’s off with Zuzu, doing whatever it is they like to do. You were going to needle me, is that about right.”

“What if it is?” Katara accused.

“If it is, you’re doing exactly what I would do. We’re more similar than you think, you know. For example, we both like to be pampered, when the option is there.” Azula nodded down the hall. “So, I was hoping you would accompany me to the royal spa.”

It took the waterbender a moment to recover. “I’m fine. Thanks.” Her voice was flat.

“Oh, come on.” Azula rolled her eyes. “As I understand it, you spent a lot of your time at a spa in Ba Sing Se. You even took the blind girl there. The one in the palace here might not be as big, but I can promise it’s just as well stocked. And my maid is very, very good. Trust me.”

She could see that Katara wasn’t convinced. “If you don’t want to accompany me, you’ll have to tell the Avatar that you couldn’t interrogate me. I think I’m going to be there the whole day.”

Katara’s eyes narrowed as she thought. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll get a change of…”

Azula cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her along. “You won’t need anything. Let’s go.” She could feel Katara starting to resist, before deciding to just follow along. Azula led them both to the spa, where Omi had somehow already managed to prepare two basins for them beside each other. Between them, in an ice bucket, was a bottle of wine and two glasses.

_Truly exceptional, Omi._

Katara’s head swivelled as she looked around the room. “It’s so…”

“Opulent?” Azula laughed. “I would agree. It’s my second favourite place in the entire palace.” She walked over to the basins and placed her hands inside. “Hm. A little too cold.” She could feel Katara watching her as she heated them, a subtle blue colour flashing through the water.

“That’s better. Thank you, Omi.” She looked back at Katara and smiled, reaching up and removing the long golden pin holding her hair in place, dropping it on the floor. She could see, in Katara’s eyes, that the waterbender had realized what she was about to do an instant before she did it.

Pulling the belt loose, Azula slipped out of the robe in one motion, letting it fall to the floor. She made a gesture of twisting around, showing herself off, before slowly stepping into the basin and sitting down. Omi quietly placed a towel behind her head to rest on as she settled in, collecting and folding her robe.

Katara had not moved, and looked both angry and embarrassed.

“What’s wrong?” Azula asked with mock surprise. “Get in. There’s no cause to be embarrassed, you know. You’ve seen me without clothes before. For days at length, if what Zuzu told me is anything to go by.”

“That was different. I was healing you.”

Azula shrugged and collected one of the glasses. Raising it without looking away, Omi quickly moved to fill it from the wine bottle. “If you don’t want to get in, you can leave. But like I said, I’m going to be here all day.”

After a moment, Katara gave Azula a look that she well recognized from herself. Determination. “Fine.” Stepping over to the other basin, she quickly stepped out of her own wrappings, conscious of Azula’s eyes on her, and climbed inside, not even flinching at the extreme temperature Azula had warmed it to.

Azula found herself having to admit that Katara had a very attractive body under her clothing. Her brown skin was completely flawless, her breasts larger than Azula’s own. Perfectly round, with large dark nipples in their centres, they projected forward in a torpedo-like shape. From the muscles that were apparent, along her arms and legs, she clearly, and surprisingly, possessed considerable strength. The product of a lifetime living as a hunter-gatherer, Azula supposed.

_No wonder she was able to drag me off of that ship._

“You know,” she said, “those formless wraps do nothing for you. You should get a real robe that fits you. I’m sure the Avatar would appreciate it. Zuzu certainly does.”

Katara scowled but did not reply as Azula sat up and forward, resting her arms on the basin’s sides and raising her breasts above the waterline as Omi began combing her hair in preparation for washing. Katara kept herself positioned as far under the water as possible.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as Omi finished Azula’s hair, pinning it up to keep it out of the warm water, and moved over to Katara. As her maid combed through Katara’s hair, locking her in place at least for a short while, she drained her glass, set it down with an audible _clink,_ and opened the conversation.

_Time to do this._

“So,” Azula said, twisting her body towards Katara and leaning on the side of the basin, “I suppose it’s time to start.”

“What?” Katara looked at her, dropping her guard momentarily out of surprise.

“Time to start what you and the Avatar came here for. To find out if it was true that I was having sex with my brother. I think you know, by now, that the answer is yes. Very frequently. Last night, in fact. Three times.”

Katara’s mouth opened and closed several times, her eyes darting between Azula and Omi as she did so.

“Oh, don’t worry about Omi,” Azula dismissed, waving her hand. “She knows everything. And sees everything too. She actually caught me on top of him, in fact, though I don’t remember it all that well. I was a little lightheaded.”

“How can you say that so casually?” Katara tried to move but Omi, knowing her role, kept a tight, though not painful, grip on her hair, limiting her movement.

Azula shrugged. “Everybody knows. They spent days doing nothing but talking about it and sending letters to the two of you to intervene. We’ve been fighting them for months now. There’s no point trying to hide it, and I don’t want to anyway.” She stared at the waterbender. “You want to know what I want, don’t you?” From the way Katara’s eyes narrowed, she knew she had identified the main question. “Well I’ll tell you. I want a real relationship. A known one. Like what you and the Avatar have.”

“That’s totally different! Zuko’s your brother. How can you… I mean, it’s disgusting! It’s wrong!”

“This again,” Azula sighed. “You don’t know how many times I’ve heard it. We’ve been called every insult under the sun. I don’t care. We don’t care. We’re compatible, we care about each other, and we know each other on a level deeper than anybody else.” She pointed at the waterbender. “You know what I mean. You have a brother, somebody you’ve known your entire life. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about…”

“Stop. Stop right there.” Katara’s face twisted in anger. “No. Never. And don’t try to change the subject.” Her denial seemed hollow.

_She has. The fool might not be my type, but he was attractive even back then._

“Aha. And that’s a lie from you. You absolutely have. You might never act on it, you might hate the thought, but it’s crossed your mind regardless. Maybe when you were bathing with him, or changing, or any of a hundred other situations. But you know very well what I mean.” She shrugged again. “We just decided to act on it, and to not care what people said. It’s that simple.”

Katara shook her head. “I don’t believe you. It’s never that simple when you’re involved.” She pulled away from Omi, and Azula motioned for the maid to step to the side until they were finished.

_It’s always the same._

Even with all her experience, Azula was unable to hide her frustration and anger from showing. “There it is. After everything we went through at sea, and after actually saving my life, I’m still not me. I’m an enemy.” She could feel herself getting angrier, but she didn’t hear her voice getting louder. She only heard weariness. “I’ve heard it my entire life. I’m not a person. I’m an idea.”

Azula saw Katara try to speak, but she wasn’t finished.

“You don’t know how tired I am of that line of thought. You can’t stop seeing who I used to be. Nobody can. Except him. He saw through it, and helped me see it in myself. That I could be better. Live for somebody else.”

She paused for a long moment. “Let’s just be direct. You think I’m seducing Zuzu since, if he were removed, I would be next in line to the throne?”

“Yes.”

Azula nodded. “At least you’re honest about it. I’ve had others talk for half an hour to say the same thing. Well, you can move on from that thought, if that’s what you think I’m trying to do. Because I’m not next in line to the throne anymore. I’m third.”

Katara’s face showed her confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I’m sure you can guess. It really is quite simple, and you’re very intelligent. I’m pregnant.”

_She didn’t expect that._

“You’re pregnant?” She sounded as if she didn’t understand the words.

“I am. And yes, they’re Zuzu’s.” Seeing the stunned look still on Katara’s face, Azula stood up and stepped out of her basin, crossing the small distance to Katara’s. “See for yourself. I’m sure you can feel the chi movements better than the physicians and sages can.”

Seemingly not even noticing Azula’s naked body anymore, Katara slowly reached her hands out and touched her abdomen, closing her eyes. Azula suppressed an involuntary shudder at Katara’s surprisingly soft hands. After a long moment, the waterbender’s eyes snapped open and her hands flew backwards as if burned. She stared up at Azula, dumbfounded, her voice a near-whisper. “Twins. You’re telling the truth.”

“What do you think I am, a liar?” Azula returned to her basin and sat down, sighing at the feeling of the near-scalding water against her skin. “I suppose it’s fair. I am a liar after all. Everyone thinks that, so it might as well be true. But not about this. And not about my brother.”

She fined Katara in an intense glare. “I love Zuko. For the first time in my entire life, I have somebody I love, who accepted me for me, not because of what I could do for them. Somebody who doesn’t make me hate myself, and saw that I could be better than I was.”

She wrapped her arms around her waist. “And we made something incredible together. One of them will be Fire Lord someday, and I’ll be around to make sure they're raised properly. I don’t know, or care, if you believe me, but it’s the truth.”

Practically spitting her last words, surprising even herself with the intensity of the emotion behind them, she waited for Katara to reply. It took nearly a full minute, and that entire time she didn’t break eye contact. Azula could feel that she was being read, and she made no effort to control her appearance, breathing, or expression. Finally, Katara spoke. Her voice was a lot softer.

“It’s still wrong. I don’t care what you say, it’s unnatural. But I don’t see what I can do about it, if both of you are committed, and are willing to deal with all the trouble you know will come.” Katara gave her a shallow nod. “So I won’t stand in your way. I can’t speak for Aang, though.”

“That’s it?” Azula could hear the incredulity in her own voice.

“Yes.” A more decisive nod this time.“You said you wanted to be honest. So, I am. And I don’t think you’re lying about how much you care for Zuko. Because I can see you have the same feelings I had when Aang and I admitted how we felt. And because there’s no benefit in your being pregnant otherwise.”

Looking to the side, Katara picked up her own unused wine glass and started to move her hand in a practiced motion, drawing the wine out of the bottle, through the air, and into her glass.

Azula cocked her head. “Now you’re showing off?”

“You did, when you almost boiled this water.”

_Fair enough, I suppose._

They settled into another silence, the explosive argument Azula had expected having ended much more amicably than expected. She flagged Omi over, who wordlessly began working on Katara’s hair again.

Though there was silence, Azula no longer felt the tension that had existed between them since Katara had stepped off of Appa. Just like waterbender had said when she had previously departed, they would never be friends. But they didn’t need to be enemies either.

Azula knew that she deserved the suspicion that Katara had held, even if she hated that it was the default response for everybody. She couldn’t erase her sins, after all. But she hoped, in time, that that response could change.

She took the opportunity to say something she had wanted to say again for some time. “Sorry, again, for trying to kill you.” She knew as she said it that she sounded ridiculous.

“It’s okay,” Katara replied evenly. “I wouldn’t have had a chance to see how many canals the capital has otherwise. It’s really helpful for me that you only use grates to cover them.”

Taken aback, Azula began to laugh uncontrollably, feeling extra anxiety that she didn’t know she had had bleed away. Katara joined her a moment later.

It took a long time before they were able to stop.


	38. Royal Procession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, at long last, Zuko departs the palace to seal his union with Azula forever.

It took three more months for the proposal that Zuko had given his sister to be organized, in the first royal wedding since their parents.’

He had thought it might take even longer, but following Aang and Katara’s collective refusal to get involved to his detriment, Minister Lee and his allies capitulated. At the same time, though agitation from the Dai Li’s puppet movement in the Earth Kingdom continued, it remained at a reasonably level. He wasn’t sure how much more difficult it would have been otherwise.

With the military, the sages and now the Avatar on the side of the Fire Lord and his Chancellor, or at least unwilling to get involved, his and Azula’s positions had been made secure. In the time since Lee’s factions had ceased their requests the agitation within the Fire Nation itself had decreased considerably, confirming his suspicions that they had been behind most of it. Azula had said that they could never be relied upon in the future for anything other than routine administrative work, but they were both willing to accept that. As far as they were both concerned, it was a very favourable exchange.

Azula had become very impatient to have the wedding, as they had both decided that that was the time to reveal her pregnancy, giving nobody any chance to form resistance before the union was made official. Now at five months along with twins, even Omi’s excellent tailoring was unable to hide what was clearly obvious, and she had largely been confined to the royal quarters for the last month to preserve the secret, claiming complications related to her injuries at sea. The royal physicians had been very strongly encouraged to support her claims.

The time spent confined within such a small space, when combined with her increasingly volatile hormones, had made her extremely irritable. He had Azula had had many arguments and even though he knew the root cause of them was simply her frustration at not being allowed to live openly, he still found himself drawn in. But there was a silver lining.

With so little else to occupy herself beyond sending and receiving messages about state affairs, and with those same hormones continually active, Azula was much more sexually aggressive than even before. He found himself spending most of the time, when he was in their chambers, buried deeply inside her. Despite her size, she greatly preferred riding him to any other position, and though she was much heavier in her condition, he found he enjoyed it as well. Seeing her pregnant stomach right in front of his eyes as her insides squeezed him was intensely erotic.

That had not, of course, changed the situation of her being confined within even such an opulent space. But finally, after so much time, the day of the wedding had arrived. Openly announced a month prior, he had been taken aback by how little pushback there had been. Azula had said she expected as much. After all, it was the logical result of their relationship, and if people had resigned themselves to acceptance of their pairing, they had also implicitly done so to the thought of their official union.

Standing on his balcony, Zuko looked out over the palace and the city, abuzz with activity. Regardless of the situation, a royal wedding was a spectacle, and Azula had made sure that it was exactly that. In the distance, he could see the Coronation Plaza, where the ceremony would actually take place. Azula had been insistent on having it there, and thought he had mixed feelings he had agreed. She wanted to change what the place meant for her. Change it from the place of her final defeat and the absolute shattering of her old sense of self to a place of joy. He couldn’t argue with that.

“Sire?” he heard from behind him as Zheng approached. “The Princess would like to see you before you depart, and you must be dressed as well. The palanquins will be here shortly. Omi has your robes.”

Azula had reclaimed her old chambers as an office and private space, using the passage to avoid having to expose herself outside, and for the last few days he had been forbidden to enter as she and Omi prepared for the ceremony.

“Thank you,” Zuko nodded, giving the city one last look before striding inside and towards the open passage. Passing through was much more pleasant than before, as Omi had worked hard to clean it out as it got more usage. Reaching the end, he tapped the wood before passing through. “Azula?” he called.

“Ah. Zuzu,” he heard her respond. “Come in.”

Zuko crossed the threshold, took three steps, and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the centre of her chambers, Omi beside her and surrounded by an enormous portable mirror, stood Azula. In her wedding robes.

_She’s beautiful._

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The robes were pristine white, with red and gold adornments. On the sleeves, shoulders, and chest were large golden flames inside red roundels, proclaiming her status within the Fire Nation. Her makeup had been expertly applied, drawing out her lips and the deep amber colour of her eyes.

Her hair was immaculate in her trademark style, a topknot with long bangs, and around the topknot she wore his old crown prince’s ornament, twin golden flames rising up from each side. She had never worn it before, and it complemented her perfectly. While also, of course, proclaiming her status in the royal family extremely clearly.

He remembered where he had seen the robes before. “You look just like mother,” he said. “Though she was quite a bit slimmer in the wedding portrait, as I recall.”

She laughed. “I’m sure she was. But she also wasn’t carrying you around.” She made some imperceptible correction to her hair. “How many times did we walk past that portrait? I remember when I was a girl thinking that they looked like such perfect parents. Not like two people who didn’t care about me.”

Zuko winced internally, but didn’t say anything. He knew that, no matter what he did, the rift between Azula and their mother would never properly heal. He hoped that she wouldn’t go further.

She didn’t, instead turning towards him and running her hands over her pregnancy. As she turned, he could see that the robes had been modified to emphasize her figure, the fabric and coloured accents splitting as they ran down her chest and around her stomach, proudly proclaiming her condition. He knew that there would be an explosive reaction when she stepped out in front of the crowd. He knew that was exactly what she wanted.

Stepping towards her, he wrapped his arms around her and their children, careful to avoid disturbing her hair or makeup, and looked at her in the mirror. “You’ve never looked more beautiful,” he whispered. “Except maybe when you’re not wearing that dress at all.”

That drew a very contented smile from her, as well as another motion. Slowly, she grabbed his hand and moved it past the robe’s fold. A moment later, he felt warmth and wetness, and as Azula let out a slight gasp at his touch, he also realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the outer dress. Not even a simple security robe. Any issues at all would leave her exposed.

_She’s even doing this today? She’s addicted to the danger._

“This is what just thinking about being with you does to me, Zuzu,” she said, lust in her voice. “Make sure you think about that when the sages are droning on endlessly.” She didn’t break her look at him for an instant.

As he was about to respond, Omi stepped forward and coughed. “Majesty, I’m sorry, but please don’t disturb the Princess’ gown. It took a very long time to properly prepare.”

He withdrew his hand, still feeling his sister’s fluids on it. “Right. Sorry, Omi. Are my own garments ready?”

She nodded. “Yes, majesty. Please just stand there.” Omi hurried to the side of the room, where Zuko could see what looked like a disaster zone, full of tailoring gear, mannequins, and fabric. Omi dragged one such one over, on which hung a beautifully made royal robe, along with the hardened black leather chestpiece, with sharpened points and gold ornamentation, that only the Fire Lord could wear on special occasions. It was much simpler than Azula’s heavily ornamented gown, simple rich red fabric with crimson belt and golden piping, but on a wedding day the bride was always the center of attention.

Omi took a step back and stared at him, hesitating.

“Go ahead, Omi,” Azula said with a smirk. The maid stepped forward and tugged at the front of Zuko’s morning robes. Raising his arms in the way he had learned, Omi quickly and efficiently removed his robe and underclothes, leaving him standing naked. He could feel Azula’s eyes roam over his body, lingering on his abs and pelvis. Under her gaze, and after touching her so intimately, he could feel himself hardening once again.

“Mmm,” Azula purred, “very nice, Zuzu. I’m glad you still get to go outside. Keep yourself trim for us.” He could feel himself redden in response, but bit his tongue, drawing a slight laugh from her.

Azula let out a disappointed sigh when Omi dressed him in an initial underlayer, deftly avoiding touching or looking at his erection. She then quickly placed the main robe on him, perfectly pinning and fastening it to emphasize his powerful physique. For the thousandth time, he silently thanked the maid for her proficiency. He bent slightly to give her access to his hair, which she combed long and topped with the large golden flame of the royal headpiece.

_It’s much easier for me. But I suppose that’s always been the case._

When Omi stepped away again after the ten minutes it took to properly prepare him, he had calmed down from before, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was struck again by how much he looked like Ozai in the picture he remembered. Azula moved to stand beside him, and said as much.

“You look just like father,” she murmured.

“We look just like them,” Zuko corrected.

She moved her hands along her pregnancy, resting them underneath and cradling it. “We do. Let’s do better than they did.” He could hear the emotion in her words, sadness mixed with fierce determination.

“We will.” He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. He could see Azula’s eyes tearing up, and Omi quickly moved in front of her to dry them with a cloth and keep her makeup from running.

“Sire? Princess?” He heard Zheng’s voice again from the passage, “It’s time to depart. The palanquins have arrived.”

“Well, he said, I guess it’s time.” He squeezed her hand again.

“It is. I’ll see you there, brother. Husband.” She smiled at the last term, clearly liking the new title he would have by the end of the day.

Letting go of her, Zuko returned through the passage to the main bedchamber, where Zheng was standing. She had donned her own ceremonial armour, much more similar to what the guards had worn. “That’s very impressive armour. How do I look in comparison?” he asked Zheng.

“Thank you sire. It is uncomfortable, and very restrictive besides. The Princess has made sure to allow for formations of properly equipped soldiers, out of sight but ready to take action if needed.” She paused. “And you look very regal, sire. If you would.” She indicated the exit.

Nodding, he left his chambers, and Zheng fell in directly behind him, together with a half-dozen hand-picked guards behind that. As he progressed through the palace towards the main entrance, he encountered the assembled palace staff, who had lined the halls and bowed deeply when he passed by them.

Emerging into the plaza, Zuko saw nearly two hundred palace guardsmen assembled in parade formation, along with similar groupings of bureaucrats, civil servants, and others. They were all arranged around two large palanquins, one in front for himself and the other, accessible through a covered passageway that had been erected out of silk curtains, for Azula. She wanted the first reveal of her pregnancy to happen when she stepped out in the plaza.

The outside assembly bowed to him as well as he descended the steps and walked, still escorted by Zheng and her detachment, to his palanquin, where another half-dozen firebenders waited to carry him through the city. Climbing the small step placed for him, he stepped inside, pulling the think silk curtain closed behind him.

As he finished, he could see movement near Azula’s walkway through a crack in his curtains. Her own guard detachment exited first, and though they were ostensibly just as disciplined as his own, he could see that more than one of them seemed slightly distracted.

_They saw her stomach. They know what it means._

As Omi walked out to join the grouping of servants trailing the palanquins, the guards lifted both him and Azula and, at Zheng’s command, began to very carefully walk towards their destination at Coronation Plaza. The formations of servants and guards fell in behind, in perfect lockstep and raising the royal banners, and at a steady pace they passed through the palace gate.

The first thing Zuko noticed was the sound. The streets and windows were lined with civilians of all classes, and he saw workman’s tunics mixed with merchant and nobleman’s robes everywhere he looked. For the day, at least, social classes had been mostly forgotten. Almost all of them were smiling, any disapproval of the union overshadowed by the spectacle. He even saw smaller groupings of green and blue tunics as some travellers from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes watched as well.

Soldiers brought in for extra crowd control lined the entire route, watching the crowd. Those who seemed unhappy, as well as any Earth Kingdom visitors, were watched very carefully. Overhead he could see airships keeping careful watch on the skies, firebenders on harnesses clearly visible on the struts suspended underneath. There would be no reproduction of Chaian.

_Every person in the capital must have turned out. And thousands more must have travelled._

At every intersection, Zuko heard a swell of cheering for himself, and then another for Azula as each palanquin passed by. The show of support for her, after so much trouble, made him very happy. Approaching Coronation Plaza, the noise only increased. It had been richly decorated with royal banners.

As his eyes passed over it, they caught a familiar sight in the distance. The prison. He wondered if his father knew what was happening today. And to whom. But he put the thoughts out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about his father today.

Today was about himself and his sister. Himself and his bride.


	39. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula tie the knot in front of their nation.

As Zuko’s palanquin entered Coronation Plaza, he could see that it was absolutely packed with attendees. And that unlike the streets along the procession’s path, all of them were nobles.

He could also see, from his raised position, groups of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom diplomats, including their respective ambassadors. At the far end, and at the top of the steps, were the Fire Sages, wearing pure white robes as per custom. Above them, hanging from the angled roof, was an enormous Fire Nation flag wreathed in flame, surrounded by smaller banners bearing the royal standard.

Soldiers in ceremonial armour lined the rooftops and the central pathway he and Azula would walk along, itself covered by a red and black carpet. He was sure that their purpose was twofold, acting both as guard for the ceremony and as a reminder to those in attendance, the most influential and important people in the Fire Nation, that they were being watched. Azula was taking every measure to strengthen their position.

_She certainly made sure to make a statement. It’s almost the kind of ceremony Father would have insisted on._

The noise ceased almost entirely as his palanquin was placed on the ground, and to Zuko, the sound of his footsteps as he descended the step and out onto the paving stones was extremely loud. Zheng and the honour guard that had carried him from the palace snapped to attention, the sound of the pommel of Zheng’s glaive striking the stone echoing through the plaza. Slowly, he walked down the central pathway, and as he did so, he raised his hand and bent small gusts of fire at a series of braziers along one side of it. The lit braziers cast half of the plaza in a soft orange glow.

Reaching the steps leading up to the platform, he saw the area reserved for the most important guests, and saw both Grand Admiral Cheng and Minister Lee amongst their number. He also saw both Aang and Katara, standing slightly apart and wearing their finest clothes. Aang’s bald head and tattoo clearly identified him to all present, even if they had not known his face.

He was happy to see his friends again and very pleased they had accepted the invitation, and couldn’t entirely suppress a smile as he passed them. Katara smiled back, and Aang broke the solemn respect shown to him by grinning widely and flashing a gesture of approval.

Standing at the base of the steps, he turned around and faced the plaza and crowd. In rough unison, everyone bowed to him, and then turned to watch as Azula’s palanquin was placed down. Zuko held his breath as the silks were drawn back and she slowly descended from her litter. He saw her figure, the white and red gown standing out starkly against the colours around her. And he saw the reaction.

It was like a wave. Those closest to her raised their heads at first, and then whipped them around to stare at him, before turning back. He heard a low murmur as each person spoke to their neighbour. This spread throughout the crowd until it reached him, and from those closest he could see wide eyes as well as brief looks of shock or horror before they composed themselves. Aang and Katara kept their faces as neutral as possible.

Having grown accustomed to reading Azula’s body language, he could see that she was unmoved. She began to walk the same path he had, and as she stepped onto the carpet, he saw her free her hands from her gown’s billowing sleeves. Continuing her walk, as she passed each of the unlit braziers on the plaza across from his she flicked her fingers, sending a small blue flame towards them to ignite the fuel within. Though it was daytime, a very slight blue glow filled part of the space. It was an effect that was uniquely her. The glow mixed with that of his own braziers, adding yet another visual statement of their union to all those present.

_Everything is calculated to show how strong she is. She always has a message for others._

About halfway along the pathway, she suddenly stopped, and Zuko saw her head turn slightly to the side, towards a space under one of the covered galleries, and he felt a lump in his throat as he realized that she was looking towards the grate that Katara had chained her to. After a second, she looked down slightly and placed one hand on her pregnancy, before resuming her walk, head held high.

In her last few steps, he could see that Azula was struggling to hold back tears, and with her back now facing the crowd, she smiled widely at him, making her look even more beautiful. As she passed Aang and Katara and took the last few steps towards him, he saw a small flash of bare skin, hidden from view of everyone behind and above her, from between the folds of the gown.

_I can’t believe she actually decided to do that._

As she reached him, he formally took her hands in his.

“All these people here for us, Zuzu,” she murmured, low enough so that others could not hear. “Do you think we scandalized them enough?” She squeezed his hands tightly.

“I think you certainly did. The flames are a nice touch.”

She managed a weak smile, still fighting back her tears. “I thought so.” She looked up the steps. “I can’t believe I’m actually standing here.”

“Well, you are,” he said emphatically, casting a glance downwards at her protruding stomach and placing his other hand upon it for a moment, knowing that the entire crowd would see it. “We all are.” He placed his foot upon the first step and Azula followed beside him, still holding his hand as they ascended. They took the steps slowly, Zuko compromising the expected regal bearing to make sure that she didn’t stumble or fall. As they reached the top, Zuko could see the Fire Sages, wearing white themselves and, behind them, an enormous brass dragon that towered above the spot where they would stand for the ceremony

In front of the brass dragon stood High Sage Ichi, a smile on his wrinkled face. He gave a knowing look at Zuko, and Zuko knew that the old man would be demanding more from them in the near future in exchange for the help, and the legitimacy, that he had afforded him. He was more than willing to pay the cost for what he was gaining today.

“Good day, sire. Princess.” He bowed to each of them in turn, not for a moment seeming perturbed by Azula’s state, and avoiding staring at her pregnancy. “I’m happy to see you both here today. This will be a most divine union.” He gave a knowing smile to Azula. Her ploy had worked very well. “Shall we get started? Please take your places.”

As they stepped to each side of Ichi, facing each other perpendicular to the crowd, the High Sage began the ceremony. Zuko wasn’t sure exactly how long he spoke for, though he knew the sun had moved noticeably in the sky above, and he didn’t hear a word the man said. He heard only a buzzing in his ears as he looked into Azula’s eyes, a placid smile on his own face. He felt like he was floating.

When Ichi finished and the buzzing suddenly stopped, Zuko saw another sage approach the three of them with a small pillow. The two rings presented upon it were simple golden bands, unadorned. He saw Azula give them a quizzical look, clearly not expecting to see them. Marriage rings were not a particularly common tradition within the Fire Nation as they were elsewhere, but he had wanted something that they could both wear in remembrance of the ceremony, and of their bond besides.

“I had a new headpiece made,” he said, indicating the golden ornament he wore. “And I had the original one melted down and cast into these.”

Azula opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and over the next ten seconds he saw her finally lose control over her emotions. The original headpiece he had melted down was the one she had almost been crowned with on the day they had fought, so long ago. It had been what she had once believed to be everything she wanted, and now it was something they could share. Her makeup ran down her face as tears finally flowed freely.

She quickly raised a hand to wipe them away, smearing her makeup even worse. “Zuzu,” she murmured, her voice breaking as he lifted one ring and placed it on her finger. Her hand was trembling. She returned the gesture, placing another one on his finger. With her nerves it took her three tries, and by the time she was done, she had given up on even wiping her tears.

More buzzing came from Ichi as he spoke to the crowd and then, at long last, motioned to Zuko that it was time. He suddenly felt nervous, and could see that Azula felt the same. But he was resolute. Finally, in front of the assembled nobility of his nation, he stepped forward, took his sister’s head in his hands, and kissed her deeply.

She pressed back, and though he knew they held the kiss for far, far too long given the expectations of the crowd, he didn’t care. Though people had known about their relationship for quite some time, being able to display it so publicly was both exciting and relieving.

“Very dramatic, your Majesty,” Ichi said with the same knowing smile. “The same to you, Princess. You make a most attractive royal couple, I must admit. A vibrant young pairing for our vibrant nation.” He looked down at Azula’s pregnancy. “And a promise for the future besides, apparently.” His smile grew wider. “Very good work at keeping your condition confidential, Princess. I didn’t hear a thing. And believe me, I was listening just as hard as everyone else was.”

Ichi took a step back, and as he did so, other sages moved two large unlit braziers into place beneath openings on the brass dragon. Zuko couldn’t help but shake his head, slightly enough so as to not be seen by those in the plaza. Azula had insisted upon one last demonstration. One that would resonate with those present.

“Shall we?” Azula asked him, managing a teary smile. She raised her hand high.

“Of course. Let’s see how impressive your idea is.” Zuko raised his own hand.

In unison, they each bent a small flame, one orange and the other blue, towards their respective braziers, lighting the bundles of kindling within. The fires immediately spread into the holes of the brass dragon and spread up through it, reaching the head, where hidden servants behind the dragon pumped bellows. The fires, mixed together, were forced out of the open mouth in a magnificent display. Zuko heard a low rumble propagate through the crowd at the sight.

Azula looked up at the display. “Father had something like this once, you know. It gave me the idea.”

“But you had the idea to use it for us.” He held out his hand, and she took it. Together they began to descend the steps, carefully to ensure that Azula didn’t trip, as those in the plaza bowed to them. Some bowed deeply, some less so, and Zuko saw that Azula was watching them closely. Though her face remained one of joy, he knew she was building a mental list of those who were offering the more perfunctory respect.

_She just can’t turn it off._

They continued to walk back towards the other side of the plaza, where the two palanquins they had arrived in had been replaced with one larger one for them both. Zuko pulled the curtain aside and offered his arm as support for Azula, helping her up the steps and inside to the cushioned seat. He held her as the palanquin was lifted and returned back to the palace. Her eyes were still wet, and she refused any help to fix her makeup. For this one day she was accepting of others seeing her emotion.

By the time they returned to the palace, it had changed entirely, with the entire enormous audience hall configured for the reception, itself a suitably lavish affair. The two of them sat above everyone else, orange and blue braziers lighting the wall behind them. Everyone of note came to offer personal congratulations, including Minister Lee and numerous other detractors. Even though Zuko knew they opposed the marriage, they couldn’t be seen to snub the Fire Lord publicly.

While some were merely cordial others, such as those from Aang and Katara, were much warmer. Many genuinely congratulated Azula on her pregnancy, describing their relief at the decisive end of the questions around succession that had existed for years, however unusually they had been answered. When the reception had finally finished, Zuko took Azula’s hand and led her towards the royal apartments, escorted by Zheng and the honour guard. The anticipation he felt at finally entering their bedroom as husband and wife built with every step.

As they entered their chambers once again, Zuko bent down and picked Azula up, gathering her flowing robes in his arms. She was much heavier than the last time he had done so, but he fought hard not to show any difficulty. “I told you I’d still be able to do this when you were... larger.”

Azula laughed. “I believe the term I used was ‘bloated.’”

“Maybe. I couldn’t say either way.”

“Liar.” She pushed her head up and kissed him deeply as he carried her to the bed and gently laid her upon it, taking care not to put any pressure on her abdomen. He took in the vision before him, Azula still in her wedding robes. Her new golden ring seemed to shine like a beacon.

Through the holes in her makeup, Zuko could see his sister redden under his gaze. Her breathing quickened as he unhooked and tossed his leather chestpiece aside and shucked off his outer robe. He reached up to take off his headpiece.

“No. Leave it on,” Azula said suddenly. He looked at her, and she reddened even further. “I, uh, like how it looks on you.”

_She should be bashful more often._

“Of course, Princess.”

“I like it when you call me that.”

He nodded. “I know. And I’d like to unwrap my Princess.” Leaning forward and climbing onto the bed, he pulled on the main belt underneath her pregnancy, and as it came loose, pulled the gown apart, revealing her bare skin underneath. Her body had changed so much from the first time he had seen her naked, expanding and rounding out in many areas in response to her pregnancy, but he only found her even more attractive. She spread her legs slightly.

_She’s radiant._

“I still can’t believe you didn’t have anything on underneath that,” he began to say. “If there had been any wind...”

Azula interrupted him.“Or if the Avatar had tried to play a prank.”

He knew that the thought had absolutely crossed Aang’s mind, and knew from her eyes that Azula had known the same. He continued to be amazed by her daring.

“Or that. But I’m glad he didn’t. I’d hate for anyone else to have seen you in half a wedding gown before me. I couldn’t see anything else the entire time. You looked radiant in it. You still do.”

She laughed. “You want me to keep it on, do you?”

He nodded. “I think you’ll need to wear it for me again sometime.”

Her eyes flashed. “Will I?”

“Oh yes.” He out one knee on the side of the bed. “Now, Princess, can the Fire Lord get into bed beside his wife?”

He saw a shudder run through her she let out a low gasp. “My husband certainly can, brother.”

The same shudder ran through Zuko as he climbed onto the bed, filled with joy at finally being able to call Azula his wife. He made a promise that, no matter what, he would never let anything threaten what they had achieved together.

_Never._


	40. Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko surprises Azula with a special honeymoon.

To Azula, it was as if she were still in a dream.

Less than a year prior she had been locked away in the ‘hospital,’ utterly alone and, despite having tempered her own worst impulses, still harbouring bitter resentment towards her brother. Now she had a home, a purpose, a partner, and a family. The fear and anxiety she had hidden and controlled the entire time people had tried to stop her and Zuko being together had melted away, and she now had a reason to smile. Every day.

She had found that all of her emotions seemed focused into the ring Zuko had given her. The thought that he had put into it, the connection it had to who she used to be and the contrast it provided to who she was now, meant more to her than any gemstone could. She didn’t think she would ever take it off.

Occupied with planning the wedding and concealing her pregnancy from the palace at large, she had not put any thought to a honeymoon. But Zuko clearly had. The morning after the ceremony, he had woken her early, before sunrise. He had told her to dress in an oversized servants robe and covering, as he himself had done, and whisked her away to a covered carriage with only Zheng and Omi in tow. The carriage took them to a waiting war balloon, which Zheng expertly manipulated to leave the capital, heading east over the archipelago’s inner sea.

All of them had refused to tell her where they were going. She knew that Omi would tell her if she insisted, but chose to spare the girl the situation of being trapped between herself and Zuko. Zheng was completely immune to any interrogation on her part, and all Zuko would say was that it was a surprise. It was midday before, standing at the prow of the balloon, she realized where they were, and it took her a moment to recognize it.

Ember Island. Their old family beach house.

The last time she had seen it, it had been broken down and depressing, but now it positively shone like a jewel against the clear blue water. The entire structure had been completely rebuilt, and the vivid red tile roof and golden trim glittered in the sunlight. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Zuzu, you did this?” she asked.

_I can’t believe it. It looks just like I remember._

“I did.” He grabbed her hand. “Before everything, before us, this was the last place I remember us actually being happy as a family.” His hand moved to her pregnancy as he smiled widely at her. “Now that we have our own family, I wanted to reclaim that for us. Even if it was hard to hide the expense from your reports.”

_“We were happy here, weren’t we, darling?” Azula heard the voice say._

_I was too young to know what you thought about me then. That changed quickly._

Azula suppressed the thrill that passed through her as Zuko touched her protruding stomach. It happened every time he spoke about them as a family, every time his clear pleasure at starting a family with her came through. He had, at first, been anxious, but that anxiety had given way to excitement during her long seclusion. She knew he would be a much better father than their own.

She reached an arm around Zuko’s head, drawing him in for a kiss. “You said that, about us being happy, when we were here with Mai and Ty Lee. When we walked down to the beach.” She drew back. “This is where you and the Avatar hid from me after the Air Temple, wasn’t it?”

“It was. I taught Aang most of his firebending here.”

“Hm.” She looked at the house, rapidly growing larger as they approached. “I didn’t even think about it, you know. I looked everywhere for you, but I must have blocked the entire place from my mind after we came back.” She looked over at Zheng, who was working the balloon’s generator. “I never mentioned searching Ember Island, did I?”

“No, Princess, you didn’t.”

“It was so obvious too,” she said, her voice distant. “Exposed, on the sea, nowhere to escape to, I could have captured you all.” She turned to look at Zuko, “I’m glad I didn’t.” He kissed her in response, drawing her into his arms as Zheng brought the balloon in for landing on a small stone pad beside the main house.

“This is new,” Azula said as they touched down.

“I had it added. I was hoping we could make use of it if we started coming here more. If you liked it, I mean.”

“I do. Thank you, Zuzu. It’s very thoughtful.”

Together, they stepped off and walked along the pathway to the house’s main doors. Zheng unlocked them and quickly stepped through, moving to search the house. Following her, Azula entered the large gallery room, marvelling at the complete renovation. At the far end was a large portrait of Zuko and herself in royal robes.

“I had that made as well,” Zuko said, pre-empting her question. “I’ll have a new one made once the children come along.”

“It’s beautiful,” Azula replied with utter sincerity, before a thought suddenly crossed her mind. A thought crossed her mind. “Where do people think we are, Zuzu?” she asked.

He laughed. “In our chambers. We left an officer there who said not to disturb us for two days. I suspect that everyone will think we’re just in bed.”

_They’re not going to be entirely wrong._

She looked at him. “I was about to ask where the bedroom was.” She gripped his arm, and saw the change come over him as he realized what she wanted, and smiled.

“Right this way, Princess,” he said, bowing and sweeping his arms to one side.

“I like it when you call me that, Zuzu.”

“I know, you told me that last night. Why do you think I’m doing it?” They walked down the hall and entered the main bedroom.

“This is Mother and Father’s room,” Azula observed.

“Was. It’s ours now.” He kissed her, pulling on the belt of the robe she wore.

“I will say,” she said between kisses as they worked their way to the large poster bed in the room’s centre, “the servants do have one advantage. Their robes are so much easier to take off.”

He joined her in a laugh as they fell onto the bed together.

After they finished, and after a short sleep in each other’s arms, the two of them spent the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company. Zheng kept herself as discreet as possible while Omi prepared them simple meals for lunch and dinner.

In the evening, they put on robes that wouldn’t be out of place on a wealthy merchant and, with copious amounts of makeup used to hide Zuko’s scar, they took a small carriage out of the house’s stables to the island’s main settlement. Both Zheng and Omi accompanied them. Azula didn’t realize where they were until they stepped out and she saw the theatre. The crow milling around outside it was very large.

“Zuzu! I haven’t seen the Players since I was a girl.” Even she was surprised by the intensity of her response. “What show are they putting on?”

“I don’t know. Omi!”

“Yes, Majes...” She caught herself as Zuko shot her a look. “Yes?”

“Can you find out what’s playing? And get us tickets for a box?” The maid nodded and effortlessly pushed her way into the crowd as Azula continued marvelling at the theatre. “Oh, Zuzu. Thank you for bringing me here.” She kissed him on the cheek.

He squeezed her arm.

_“I used to love taking you here.”_

_You used to love taking Zuzu here._

Several minutes later, Omi appeared, and Azula could tell from her face that something was wrong. “Uh, they’re doing a play about the end of the war. They have someone playing you.”

Zuko’s face fell. “I’m sorry. We can go somewhere else.”

“No.” Azula shook her head. “We’ll have to go back to the capital soon, and who knows when we’ll have time once they’re born.” She cradled her stomach. “Did you get the tickets?”

Omi nodded.

“Then let’s go.” Although Zuko still looked unsure, he took her hand and allowed her to lead him in. Assuming their seats in one of the upper boxes, Azula settled in to watch the show beside her brother, and as the music began and the fires were dimmed, she felt like a small girl again. With far fewer worries. The play as put on began just after the fall of Ba Sing Se, her ‘greatest’ achievement, and the nationalism on display wouldn't have been out of place during her father’s reign.

“She doesn’t look anything like me, Zuzu,” she whispered, leaning over to Zuko.

He smiled. “He doesn’t look anything like me, either. They never do. At least my scar is on the right side this time.” Azula gave him a puzzled glance in return but returned her focus to the show.

As events drew closer and closer to the days of Sozin’s Comet, however, she could feel the atmosphere change, and most of it was focused on her. Even with the Players’ reputation for dramatism and overacting, the gravity of the events started to weigh down any mirth that might have existed.

She could feel Zuko stiffen beside her. “We can leave if you like,” he said.

She shook her head. “No. I want to see what people thought. Think.” She paused for a moment. “Is it...accurate? To how you remember it?”

Zuko’s silence was her reply. Azula watched in complete thrall as her actress became less controlled, less composed, and more dishevelled, lashing out at everyone around her, until the final battle in the Coronation Plaza. Until she was screaming in defiance, wrapped in chains.

Under the guidelines strictly imposed by her father, such a depiction of her would have been punished severely. However, one of the first changes she had made as Chancellor had been to throw out the last vestiges of the propaganda strictures that the theatre companies had once operated under, in a successful attempt to improve Zuko’s image. It struck her that without her own actions, the Players would never have dared to write such a show.

Zuko took her hand and squeezed it tightly. She continued to watch.

_“It hurt so much for me to see you like that.”_

_You didn’t do anything about it. You only spoke to me in a mirror, and you couldn’t make me listen. But Zuzu did something. He stopped me._

The next part of the story she had not seen firsthand, but Zuko’s coronation and the cheerful response of the crowd to it proved to her once again that it was better that he had taken the throne. He had the temperament for it. But it wasn’t all positive, as the problems surrounding the post-war depression drew a much more melancholy response, and it spared no criticism of Zuko for those problems.

It was then that she appeared again, returning as a humbler figure, making changes to improve people's lives and correct the economic problems. She noticed yet another shift in the crowd, seeing people nodding along and seeming happier. People whose lives she had directly improved. Zuko appeared again, and though they of course had to fabricate the particulars of their reconciliation, they portrayed her as someone struggling to repent, a sentiment she had not been sure had come across publicly.

The attack in Chaian marked a turning point, casting her in a more heroic light, and the assault at sea continued that, though of course the Dai Li weren’t mentioned. Each time, she and Zuko grew closer, until they finally shared a kiss. Watching the crowd closely, Azula could see more than a few people storm out, looking disgusted. But the vast majority did not, caught up in the romance the same way she had been.

By the time Zuko proposed, there was a small cheer, and when the finale came with the preparations for the wedding, with all the grandeur implied, people were grinning at their neighbours. As the curtain dropped, the troupe leader promised that they would update the ending to incorporate the wedding itself, once they had more details.

Zuko turned to her. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Neither was I. It would never have been allowed under Father. They’d all be in prison.”

They stood and left, Zheng and Omi staying close in the dense crowd. All around them, people were talking about the story. About her. And while there were some detractors, most were supportive, either speaking to how much her policies had helped them or how much she and Zuko looked to care for each other.

Back in the carriage, Azula felt suddenly tired, leaning her head on Zuko’s shoulder and positioning herself to take strain off of her back. “I’m glad we went to see that,” she said in a low murmur.

“Are you? I thought it might hurt for you to see.” He wrapped an arm around her.

She shook her head, still pressed against his shoulder. “No. It would have been, once. But it’s the truth. That’s how people saw me, and how I was. But you also saw how they changed me. And almost everybody liked what they saw. That’s enough.”

Returning to the house, Zuko carried her to the bedroom, stripped her robe off as well as his own, and slid into bed beside her. His arms wrapped protectively around her and their children, she fell asleep feeling his heartbeat, feeling loved and secure.

The next morning, Azula woke first, disturbed by movement from the twins and feeling hungry. Slowly, she disentangled herself from Zuko and stood, looking down at his nude sleeping form. She felt a thrill run through her at seeing that he was fully erect from pressing against her the entire night.

_He always looks so perfect_. _In every respect._

Walking out and towards the kitchens, still naked except for her wedding ring, she ran into Omi. Standing over a table of fruits, preparing their breakfast, she was very surprised.

“Princess!” the maid exclaimed, turning her eyes downward. “Would you like to be dressed?”

_Why?_

“No, I’m fine. It’s not like you and Zheng haven't seen us before. Just finish breakfast here and set it out on the balcony. I’d like to sit in front of the sea.”

Omi looked to respond for a moment, but just nodded. “Of course, Princess.”

Azula took a mango and returned to the bedroom, where Zuko was still sleeping. She finished it while watching his chest rise and fall, when a thought came across her mind, causing her to smile.

_Why not? I wonder how he’ll like this_.

Azula climbed onto the bed, struggling to position herself and the weight of her pregnancy hanging below her, and bent down over Zuko’s midsection. He was still erect, and he looked much larger than she was used to up close. Slowly, the way she had seen in the scrolls Omi had obtained for her what seemed like a lifetime ago, she took him into her mouth, using her tongue to lubricate his skin and applying suction as she slowly moved her head up and down.

Excitement ran through Azula as she heard Zuko moan and felt him pulse inside her mouth. She continued her motions, moving faster, and drawing out more moans as his breath quickened and skin flushed. A moment later, she felt him stir further, and his eyes opened.

“Wha...Azula?” He was still groggy. “What are you...ah!” Zuko shuddered as Azula felt wetness in her mouth, and she kept suction until he finished, swallowing everything produced. As she raised her head she could see her brother staring at her with wide eyes.

“Mai never did that, did she?” she asked with a wicked smile.

“N...No. She didn’t.”

Azula laughed and crawled forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. “Don’t worry. It will happen again. Now get up. Omi’s made breakfast for us.”

After taking another moment, he slid over to the bedside, reaching for a robe. Azula placed her hand on his arm. “Leave it. It’s just us here. They’ve seen us plenty of times.”

He suddenly seemed to realize that she was naked. After a few seconds, looking her over, he laughed himself. “You really like this, don’t you?” He stood and extended his hand.

“Maybe.” She took it, and together they went out to the balcony, which sat on a promenade overlooking the pristine beach below. Omi and Zheng appeared a moment later to serve and guard, not skipping a beat at seeing their respective charges naked, and brother and sister shared breakfast while talking about what they would do when they returned to the capital.

They spent the rest of the day either on the balcony or in bed, avoiding any thought of anything apart from each other, and it was a memory Azula knew she would cherish. A short time where they didn’t have to worry about affairs of state, or ministers trying to break them up, or the Dai Li, or anything else. She never did get dressed, and neither did Zuko, the only things either of them wore being their respective rings.

That evening, Azula curled up beside her brother on a luxurious lounge in front of a roaring blue fire. “We have to go back in the morning, don’t we?”

“We do.” He kissed her head. “Even this long was stretching it. The Fire Lord and his Chancellor apparently have things they need to do.”

Azula let out an exaggerated sigh. “I know. I’d like to go down to the sea first though. It's been years since I’ve been. Not since we were here with Mai and Ty Lee.” She ran her hand along his chest.

“We can do that.”

Together they stood and walked outside, still naked, and descended the staircase to the beach. Walking along the shoreline, hand in hand with each other, Azula once again enjoyed the feeling of just being alone. Zheng and Omi were following behind of course, but were far enough away to not even be heard. Under the moonlight, she could also see every feature of her brother’s toned body.

_Magnificent._

They continued to walk. Azula luxuriated in feeling the wet sand under her toes, until she saw a collection of rocks, arranged in a rough circle, off to their side. “Zuzu, do you realize where we are?”

He nodded and slowed. “The same place we were at back then. The firepit is still there.” He motioned to the smaller stone circle inside the others. As he did so, Azula suddenly heard footsteps behind her as Omi darted forward wordlessly and quickly stacked a small pile of wood inside the pit before retreating.

“You planned this,” she accused without anger.

“I did. The last time I was here it was very important for me. I wanted it to be important for you, for us, as well. Would you do the honours?”

Azula raised a finger and sent a small ember of flame towards the kindling, igniting the fire and casting the beach in blue light. “I’m not sitting on the rocks this time, Zuzu. They’re far too sharp.” She sat down on the sand between the fire and sea, and Zuko sat down closely beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

They sat there in near silence for nearly an hour, just enjoying each other’s company, until Zuko spoke. “I know I’ve said it too many times, Azula, but I love you. I wish I had known that the last time we sat here.”

Azula felt her heart tighten for a moment. “It’s a good thing you didn’t. You remember what I said then?”

“You said that mother thought you were a monster, and then you tried to make a joke of it. But it wasn’t a joke.”

_“It wasn’t. I’m sorry.”_

_Quiet! This isn’t for you!_

“No, it wasn’t. She wasn’t wrong. If you had loved me then, you wouldn’t be the good man I know you are. I wouldn’t have deserved it.” She saw Zuko open his mouth. “Ssh. You know I’m right. We’ve said as much to each other before. It’s fine. It’s right.”

She looked into the fire. “You know, I always thought that my fire was proof that I was better than others. That’s what Father said, anyway. And he was right in that respect, I was better than everyone else at firebending. But I was worse than everything else at being a person. Not even a good person. I don’t think I’ll ever be a good one, and I know I’ve said that before.”

She turned to look at her brother, moving her hands to rest on her abdomen. “But if it wasn’t for you, I’d never even have been able to be anything other than what I was. Father would have eventually forced me to marry some feckless nobleman who wouldn’t have posed any threat, and any children I had would have turned out like the old me. Ours won’t.”

She turned her head and kissed him. ““Thank you, Zuzu. I love you.”

_I love you._

Her brother’s response was to kiss her back, strongly, and lightly pull her down towards the sand. She let him, and as he continued kissing her, one of his hands moved to her body, brushing her breast before moving down between her legs, probing around and inside her.

He pulled back. “You’re incredibly wet.”

“I’m always wet when I’m around you. You have that effect on me. Why do you think I don’t wear anything under my robes anymore?” Azula felt something hot against her leg and looked down. “And you seem excited as well. I think we need to do something about that.”

She lightly pulled him down onto the sand as well, and swung her hips over him, stumbling slightly from her increased weight and changed balance. Automatically, he reached out to support her, lifting her up as she raised herself above him. “Thank you,” she murmured as she positioned herself above his member. Slowly, with Zuko still supporting her, she lowered herself onto him, descending until she sat on top of him and taking him entirely inside her, leaning forward to rest her stomach on his chest and take pressure off her back. Behind him, Azula could see that the tide was coming in, nearly reaching them.

They moaned in pleasure together, her at the feeling of fullness that her brother always gave her, and he at the sensation of being inside her. He locked eyes with her. “You’re quite heavy now, you know. I don’t know if I can take it.” His powerful arms reached around her to help her begin to move up and down on top of him, slowly.

Azula put on a face of mock anger. “I don’t have to be up here, you know. It would be much easier on my back if I wasn’t.” She swayed her chest side to side. “But then you wouldn’t get this view. So be a good boy and stop complaining.”

“Yes, Princess,” he said with a smile. A shudder ran through her as she threw her head back. In the distance she could see Zheng and Omi. Zheng was keeping them in their peripheral vision while respecting their privacy but, perhaps understanding her mistress’ desires, Omi was looking directly at her. Azula gave her a smile and a slight nod, subtle enough for Zuko not to notice.

_I’ll have to make sure she’s around more when Zuzu and I are together. It’s nice being alone, but it’s also quite nice to have an audience sometimes._

Her attention was brought back to her location by a sudden pain in her abdomen as Zuko bottomed out inside her again. She let out a cry.

Zuko’s face immediately changed from pleasure to concern, and she felt his hands tighten around her in support. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Aha, no. I’m fine. It’s the twins.” She gave Zuko a wicked smile and leaned in close. “I think they know that daddy is close by.”

The sound that came out of her brother was almost primal, and Azula let out a short laugh at the ferocity with which he restarted his movement. Taking one of his hands away from her waist, he reached up and cupped her breast. Still very sensitive, she moaned at the touch.

“They’ve gotten so much bigger,” Zuko observed. Another wicked thought ran through her mind.

“I know. Do you like them?” She could tell from his eyes that he did. Very much so. “They’ll be full of milk soon. I’m sure the twins will be greedy, but I’ll make sure to save some. Would you like me to feed you then?”

She thought he couldn’t have been any more aggressive after her last line. She had been wrong, clearly touching upon some desire. Even though he was now only using one hand to support her, his grip was iron. The speed of his movements increased.

_He’s so strong. I need to make sure he uses that strength more._

She saw the effect her words had had on him. He moved his hands to both support her better and also rub her stomach at the same time, and his focus had shifted to her pregnancy. “Have you, ah, thought about names?” She struggled to ask the question between his thrusts, her voice breaking each time Zuko brought her down on top of him.

He managed a single strangled laugh in between exclamations of pleasure. “I’ve had some ideas. We’ll talk about it but, uh, it’s a little hard for me to think right now.” She could tell that he was struggling to form the words.

Her knees digging into the wet sand, Azula could feel the refreshing, salty spray from the incoming tide hit her. With her brother deep inside her, his strong hands gripping her tightly, and with the entire scene backlit by the azure glow of the firepit, she couldn’t properly describe the feeling, even to herself. She decided to not even try. She just took every sensation, the information from every sense she had, and burned it into her mind, never to forget it.

She leaned down to kiss Zuko. “That’s alright. We’ll talk on the balloon. Let’s just focus on us, here and now. Make love to me, Zuzu. For the whole night.”

He did. For the whole night.


	41. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula face down their father one more time.

_This should be interesting._

Sitting on an enormous cushion inside the royal palanquin, Azula looked to her left, where Zuko brooded quietly, deep in thought. She understood. After returning from Ember Island, Azula had known there was only one more person who she wanted to speak to about her new life.

Their father.

She turned to look at her brother. “Zuzu, please. This isn’t going to be that bad. Father isn’t the specter he used to be. I saw that the last time I spoke to him. I thought I’d be paralyzed when I saw him. But I wasn’t.”

Zuko had been extremely unhappy when she had raised the topic, and from his dark expression she could tell his mood had not changed. He didn’t turn to face her as he replied. “I just don’t see the point in speaking to him again. All he does is insult me. And he wasn’t much better to you when you went to see him.”

_No, he wasn’t._

“No, he wasn’t,” she agreed. “But that’s why I want to go. He always said you were a disappointment, and...” she forced back dark thoughts, “you know what he did to me. Now he gets to see the results of all his efforts.”

She reached over and took his hand.“He tried to push us apart, and we found each other. He tried to make me think I was better, and tried to make you that you were worse, and we’ve proven that false.” She looked down at her stomach. “And he gets to know that he will _never_ be able to poison our children.”

That drew a response. “He’s never going to see them,” Zuko said harshly.

_On that, Zuzu, we entirely agree._

“No, he’s not.” She felt Zuko squeeze her hand back, before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “Thank you, at least, for agreeing to come with me,” she added.

“Even if I don’t want to speak to him again, I’m not about to send you there alone.” Protectiveness entered his voice.

Azula responded with a short laugh. “What, you don’t think I can protect myself from one nonbender?”

“It’s more than just you now.”

Touched, Azula moved to snuggle up beside her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder. “It is. Thank you all the same.”

Zuko was quiet for a few minutes. “He has to know by now. He must have heard the noise from the wedding, seen the flames. Or from one of the guards he seems to make ‘friends’ with.”

“I don’t think so.” Azula shook her head. “The prison is under extremely strict rules to keep him isolated from news. I made sure of it after my last visit.”

“Did you?” Zuko sounded surprised, but not unhappy. He put an arm around her as a slight smile crept onto his face. “I’m sure he hates that. Good job.” They remained there until the palanquin stopped moving a short time later.

From outside, Zheng spoke. “We’re here, sire.”

“Did anyone notice us?” Zuko asked, concerned.

Zuko had sent a messenger ahead, informing the prison of their arrival and their need to speak to its most valuable prisoner. As she stuck her head out of the palanquin, Azula could see that their escort had moved to form a perimeter. Standing outside the prison’s main entrance were several armoured prison guards stood to greet them, with one wearing commander’s insignia.

Zuko exited first, stepping down to the ground and extending a hand to help her out. She took it gratefully, leaning backwards to better balance herself. She also gave silent thanks to her newfound ability, after the wedding, to wear much less restrictive or carefully tailored clothing. It made carrying around the weight of the twins much easier.

Along with Zheng and a few of her officers they walked towards the welcoming party. The one in the commander’s uniform spoke as they approached.

“Greetings, majesty. Princess, I am honoured that you would visit us even in your condition. Please let me know if I can make anything easier for you.” He bowed deeply to each of them in turn, speaking in the most formal tones possible, and she could not detect a hint of the restrained politeness people who disapproved of her and Zuko often adopted. “I’m Warden Yang. Welcome.”

Zuko looked puzzled. “What happened to Warden Ming?”

Yang straightened. “I’m not sure, majesty. She was reassigned some time ago.”

_Ah, right. I had her sent to Crescent Island. I wonder how Father liked that? This one seems much more agreeable to us._

Yang continued speaking. “Regardless, your father has been informed of your arrival, and I removed all guards from the floor for your privacy.” His eyes slid to Azula for a moment. “I trust if there are any problems you will be well-equipped to deal with them.”

Azula took Zuko’s arm. “Thank you, warden. Your service does you credit.” Yang bowed again as Zuko led the way, and they ascended the staircase in silence together, Zuko carefully supporting her as she slowed after several floors. As they reached the top and saw the door to Ozai’s cell at the end of the hall, both Yang and Zheng’s guards wordlessly took position near the stairs, while Zheng herself followed them.

Azula was surprised by a sudden bout of anxiety as she walked towards the door. She knew it wasn’t justified, especially after her last meeting with her father, but as much as she told herself she was different now, the man still had some hold over her. He had shaped her for too long for her to ever truly be free of him.

Zuko had clearly noticed the change in her. “Are you okay?”

_I am with you here._

She took a deep breath. “I don’t know how he does it. Even locked up.”

Zuko nodded and drew her into a hug. “I know. It’s the same for me.” He pulled back and smiled. “But I’m willing to bet that this time we’ll have the upper hand. Whatever he thinks we’re here for, he’ll be wrong. It’ll unbalance him at the very least.”

Azula liked that, and let out a short laugh. “I’m sure it will.”

Zuko stepped forward and opened the door. Standing behind him, Azula smelled her father’s incense again, transporting her back years, to the times in the palace’s practice square under his withering gaze. She wondered why she didn’t remember smelling it the last time she had been here.

“Father,” she heard Zuko say as he crossed into the cell. Azula followed him a moment later, preempting any response.

The cell looked much as it had the last time, clean and well-organized. This time, however, her father had had time to prepare himself, and the effect was noticeable. He was standing in perfectly laundered robes, hair properly combed, and working to exude every iota of charisma he possessed. She hoped Zuko would look as regal has their father did when he reached the same age.

_It’s all he can do. But it has an effect._

As she entered, Ozai’s eyes jumped between the two of them quickly. “Oh?” she heard him say in his typical half-mocking tone. “Both of my children, here to visit...” His voice trailed off as she stepped fully into the light and he was able to see her, and her very obvious pregnancy, clearly.

For the first time in Azula’s life, she saw her father utterly speechless, stunned beyond words. His practiced posture collapsed in front of her.

“Azula?” he almost whispered. “You...you’re...”

Azula leaned back slightly, cradling her stomach through her gown. “Yes, Father. I’m pregnant. Twins. I thought you deserved to at least know, if nothing else.” Seeing him so surprised, she thought her lie might work.

Ozai’s eyes jumped around her body, looking for evidence, and fell upon her hand, where he saw her ring. His voice was still one she had never heard before. “The noise from the plaza. The entire city was out, and I knew it had to be important. That was you?”

_He doesn’t know. The rules were followed. Good. I’ll have to reward the warden._

“It was,” she replied. “Quite a grand event. Kuei’s court sent ambassadors, and so did the Water Tribes. People came from all over.” She smiled. “And, as far as I could tell, nobody mentioned you at all.”

If he had heard her barb, he had decided to uncharacteristically ignore it. But Azula could see her father’s composure starting to return. He was nothing if not adaptable. The look in his eyes changed, and she knew the wheels were turning, running through a mental inventory of possible matches, and what they might mean. As the seconds dragged on, however, it was clear he was coming up with nothing. She waited for the question, never looking away. “Who?” he finally rasped.

Zuko took a step forward and held his hand up. The other ring shone upon it. “Me.” Azula moved to stand beside her brother, draping an arm around him.

In the first second, she was sure that her father had thought her admission to be a joke. But his talents of manipulation also meant he was very good at reading people, and Azula saw the exact moment that he realized Zuko wasn’t lying. And what that meant.

She gave her father a soft nod, and spoke before he could. “Yes, Father. They’re his.” She felt Zuko tense beside her. Ozai was quiet for a long while, his features frozen, deep in thought. Azula recognized the look. Finally, he did something she had never expected.

He laughed. It started slow, but before long it boomed throughout the cell, reminding her of how he used to respond to news of Earth Kingdom defeats during the war.

It was Azula’s turn to be surprised. “What are you doing?” she demanded as she felt Zuko freeze beside her. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but it wasn’t this.

_What is going on?_

His laughter slowed, and then ceased. “I’m laughing, Azula,” he said. “That should be obvious.” He looked out the window. “I must say, I am very surprised that I didn’t hear about this, it must have been cataclysmic. You’ve done an excellent job of isolating me.”

He looked back at Azula. “I’m assuming that was you? Removing Warden Ming for that simpering sycophant? It seems wholly beyond him.” Her silence was his reply.

“I thought so.” He had almost completely returned to his original form. “Well, this is most unexpected.”

Zuko finally spoke. “You’re not...angry?” Azula noticed that he didn’t even sound angry, clearly at a loss for words.

Ozai shrugged in response. “What would I do about it from in here? I think she can do far, far better than _you_ , and I fear that my grandchildren will suffer your weakness. I assume that this entire affair was as difficult as I can imagine.”

“It was.” Azula heard the deep passion in her voice, and knew her father heard it as well.

He regarded her. “Regardless, I’m very disappointed in you, Azula. Him? Really?”

“He’s a better man than you ever were,” she spat. “He’ll be a real father.”

Ozai snorted in derision. “Real father? Oh yes, I did you such a disservice by pushing you to live up to your potential.” He waved his hand before she could retort. “We can argue later, Azula, if you want. But I need to speak to the Fire Lord, no matter how insufficient he might be.”

_I hate you._

He turned his attention to Zuko. “I will say, _boy_ , that I’m pleased you finally understood what it means to be the Fire Lord. I told you when you came to see me about the colonies, but I could see you didn’t understand it.”

“What are you talking about?” Zuko asked.

“Please. I’m sure you can remember. When you announced this, I can only imagine the reaction. I’m sure Azula here needed to do more than a little work in the shadows to keep you both where you are, didn’t you?”

Azula didn’t answer, drawing another short laugh. “I thought so. But even with her work, _you_ are the Fire Lord, meaning it all comes back to you. And at some point, you made the choice to live openly with her. You communicated that to this nation. Maybe not in so many words, but you did it nonetheless. Didn’t you?”

Zuko nodded slowly. “I made it clear they weren’t going to change my mind.”

Ozai shrugged again. “And there we are. The Fire Lord says it’s alright, says it’s acceptable, and so it is. Their will is all that matters, and it can be whatever they want it to be. It is the duty of citizens to follow, and as much as it pains me to admit it, it seems I am one now. If choosing to make Azula your Consort and..." He paused for a brief moment, his eyes falling again on Azula's pregnancy, " _working_ with her to create the next generation of this family is that will, then so be it.”

_What an incredibly convenient worldview._

Azula could tell, however, that her father was holding something back. “There’s more to it than that. You can’t hide it from me.” Her last words were interrupted by a painful kick from one of the twins, forcing a wince.

Ozai’s eyes lit up at the gesture. “Aha. Spirited, are they? Just like their mother and grandfather.” He spread his hands. “Very well. I must confess to seeing some value in the pairing. The only reason I married your mother after all,” Azula waited for the voice to speak, but nothing came before her father continued, “was to join Avatar Roku’s bloodline with ours. The promise of strong children, you understand.”

He looked between the two of them. “That promise was half-fulfilled, at the very least. Perhaps it will be concentrated in the next generation. The nation could do with knowing that their next Fire Lord will be stronger than the last.”

Zuko crossed his arms. “Maybe it will, maybe not. But you’ll never know. You’ll never see them.” He looked over at Azula. “Have you got what you needed? I’ve had about enough of Father for today.”

“Won’t I?” Ozai held a hand to his chest. “You don’t plan to bring them to see their grandfather in prison?” The looks that both Zuko and Azula gave their father made their answer very clear. Gripping her brother’s arm, Azula took a step backwards. She had accomplished what she had come to do and, like Zuko, had had enough for one day.

Ozai chuckled again. “We’ll see how long that lasts. Until the next time you come for real advice, I suspect.”

“If I come,” Azula replied harshly.

“Both of you keep saying that,” Ozai said, “and yet you keep coming to visit me. I wonder why that is?”

Zuko didn’t answer, turning and leaving. Azula made to do the same, but paused at the threshold. “It occurred to me,” she said, “that you never bothered to ask if we were happy together.”

Ozai looked at her with derision. “What does that matter?”

_It matters. Very much. I understand that now._

“That’s about what I thought. _Goodbye,_ Father.” Azula turned and left the small room.

“For now,” she heard her father say as the door closed behind her.

Waiting outside, Zuko took her arm to offer support. “So,” he said, “That’s that.” Together, they slowly began to walk towards the stairs.

“It is,” Azula agreed. “Thank you, again, for coming with me. I know that wasn’t easy for you, but I needed to do it. No matter what he said, I could tell it shook him. He knows that he’s even less relevant now. With real heirs on the way,” she looked down at her stomach, “nobody looks backward.”

“Good,” Zuko said. “Maybe people will take down their old pictures of him.”

“You’ll need to have one of your own made first.”

“I’ve been thinking about it.” He didn’t offer any more elaboration, and Azula didn’t press him. Leaning her head on Zuko’s shoulder, they took the first step downwards together, slowly.

_I can’t believe he just accepted it. There’s certainly irony in Father being the only person to support us without argument. But he’s still wrong. We’re going to be happy, and Zuzu will do a better job than he ever dreamed of._

_I know he will._


	42. Midnight Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula's newfound bliss is violently interrupted by a reminder of the troubles that still exist.

In the time following her and Zuko’s meeting with their father, Azula had been surprised by how easily she had adapted to officially being Zuko’s wife.

The change in status had, even though her title had not actually changed, affected the way she was treated. She was no longer ‘just’ the Fire Lord’s sister. No longer ‘just’ the Chancellor. She was still those things, of course, and she worked hard to make sure that the duties of state were well attended to. She had refused every overture to cut down on workload or delegate responsibility. She took her image of control extremely seriously, knowing that increased prosperity meant decreased opposition to her and Zuko’s union. This was helped by the continued inactivity of the Dai Li, for whatever reason they must have had.

There had been some items decidedly less pleasant, though. Now in her ninth month, the twins had grown extremely active, and constantly kicked and prodded her. Her pregnancy had grown extremely large, and her back hurt all hours of the day and night. It was difficult to properly walk without waddling, her breasts were swollen and sore most days, she had gained weight, and she routinely felt sick.

But, even so, the thought of being a mother overpowered all of that. Zuko was attentive and helped her with anything, at any time of the day or night, and his clear pride and now excitement at being a father shone through. They both dearly wanted to correct the mistakes of their own parents.

As her final weeks before expected delivery arrived, Azula found herself remaining in bed for longer and longer, using Omi as a messenger as she continued to work as much as she was able. She often worked until late in the evening when Zuko returned and held her until they both fell asleep.

It was the middle of one of those nights when Azula’s eyes opened. She typically awoke several times each night given her condition, but this time was different. Every danger sense she possessed, the result of both her own natural aptitude as well as years of training and experience during the war, was screaming at her. She wasn’t sure if it had been an unfamiliar sound, the lack of a familiar one, or some other phenomenon that had triggered them, but they had been triggered nonetheless.

Sleeping beside Zuko, she sat bolt upright, or as much as her pregnancy would allow. As she did, she felt a sharp pain and bent forward with a gasp as one of the twins kicked her hard, disturbed by the sudden motion.

_Quiet now! Something is wrong._

She shook Zuko’s shoulder, hard. “Zuzu, wake up. Something is wrong.”

“What?” Zuko asked groggily. “What’s happening?”

Holding a finger to her lips, she spent a moment just listening. “I’m not sure, but something is off. She moved to get off of the bed, the motion much more awkward than it would have been before she was pregnant.

“What are you talking about? Azula…”

_There’s no time._

She put an edge into her voice, her whisper harsh. “Have you ever known me to be wrong about something like this?” Without saying it, she knew that they were both thinking about Chaian.

“No,” he whispered back, his tiredness gone.

“Then get up and follow me.” Together and still nude, they both left their bed and as they did so, Zuko took her arm to help her with her balance, positioning himself in front of her almost as if on instinct. She knew that, in her condition, she was slow and vulnerable, and knowing that Zuko was intrinsically moving to protect her sent a feeling of contentment through her, despite the situation.

They moved away from the bed and towards the wall. As they reached it a deafening rumble followed by a sudden loud shout, which she recognized as belonging to Zheng, came from the direction of the entrance. The sounds of clashing metal followed, and a few seconds later the door to their chamber burst inwards, and a group of black-clad figures charged through, carrying crossbows.

_I knew it._

Together the intruders took aim and loosed them at the bed that Zuko and Azula had just been occupying, the arrows cutting clean through the luxurious sheets and embedding themselves in the frames with loud thuds. She could tell from their body language that they knew they had missed their targets. With incredible, and wordless, speed, they took steps in differing directions, attempting to search the room. She knew they would be spotted within seconds.

On instinct, Azula felt herself falling back into a firebending stance, though even with her feet spaced wider to accommodate her new figure she knew it was extremely clumsy. Beside her, she could feel as Zuko did the same, his skin sliding against hers. Without saying a word, they took synchronized breaths and pushed their hands forward, projecting intense streams of orange and blue fire at the intruders who had just tried to kill them.

As intense light filled the room, the two foremost intruders were completely engulfed by flame, dying before they were even able to scream. The others spun to face them and, drawing long knives, charged forward, acrobatically evading the fire streams.

_They’re good. Very good._

As the first swipes came down towards them Azula could feel how slow and unbalanced she was, and as her leg swept backwards she felt the stumble before it happened. Beside her, she watched as Zuko noticed and, with a face twisting in rage, leapt forward to push her out of the way, taking a deep cut on his arm as he struck the intruder’s hand, forcing him to drop his knife.

_He’s leaving himself open to protect me. To protect us._

Although she was on the ground, Azula knew she was far from defenceless, and as Zuko dodged another swipe she locked eyes with the figure who had tried to stab her. Though covered head to toe in black garments, she could tell from the attacker’s silhouette that the figure was a woman, though that mattered little to her. Raising two fingers, she directed a sharp arc of flame at the figure, swiping horizontally at neck level. A brief moment later, a black-clad head crashed to the floor, the nerveless body following soon thereafter.

_They missed their chance to get us defenceless. Now they get to see what firebenders can do._

She threw up a clumsily-bent screen of fire to discourage one attacker as Zuko sent blasts at another. And then she saw it. Looking over to the side, Azula could see that, during the melee, one of the intruders had manoeuvred to line up a shot with his crossbow. The point of the quarrel seemed to glint in the moonlight as she knew his aim was true. Time seemed to slow.

And then as the door behind him opened, it sped back up again. Emerging from the room, still in her nightdress, was Omi, her eyes wide not only with fear, but also with fury. Screeching loudly, she jumped on the back of the intruder, and as she swung her hand out, Azula saw that in Omi’s hand was held one of the long golden hairpins that the maid so often used to keep her topknot in place.

Still screeching, Omi brought the hairpin down, jamming it into the intruder’s eye as hard as she could, and even from the distance she was at, Azula could see her maid’s arm muscles bulging as much as they were able. As the man screamed and dropped to his knees, his crossbow clattering down beside him, Omi pulled the hairpin out and swung it into his other eye. His screams grew even louder.

From the main entrance another intruder entered, screaming in indescribable pain as he crossed the threshold impaled on Zheng’s glaive. Shaking it to the side, the man flew off the end and impacted the wall, sliding down and continuing to scream. Azula could see that Zheng was covered in blood, but that seemed to faze her little as she charged directly at the few intruders still trying to engage her two principals, fury written on her every feature.

Seeing the warrior charging towards them, one of the attackers desperately lunged forward towards Azula, arm outstretched and with their long dagger glinting in the moonlight. Azula saw the point of the knife getting closer until it suddenly stopped, clattering to the floor as the arm that held it was severed at the elbow by Zheng’s glaive. A follow-through from Zheng severed the attacker’s head in one swift motion.

The two remaining attackers, clearly not even considering retreat, found themselves faced by the Fire Lord, and Azula could see Zuko’s face composed in silent fury at the intruders who had tried to kill him, his sister-wife, and his children. Avoiding their attacks, and harnessing that fury, he sent two quick fireblasts towards them from his feet, hitting the closer one in the chest and throwing him bodily into the wall, his clothes and skin charred black.

The last attacker surprised them both by suddenly pulling the soil in the chamber’s planters out and into a defensive wall, dissipating Zuko’s fire strike.

_An earthbender._

Her brother, still furious, responded by quickly compressing a flame in his hand, a technique he had been practicing and growing quite proficient at with her help, and firing it forward. The thin earthen wall glowed red and then melted, the flame consuming both the earthbender and a large portion of the chamber behind him.

As the two of them caught their breath, Zheng rushed over to one of the few attackers who had been wounded, rather than killed, and rolled them over, only to jump back as they started violently convulsing. “Poison, sire!” she called.

“Where did they come from?” Azula demanded.

“Outside, Princess. The wall exploded inwards.” Azula strode over to the antechamber the attackers had come through, and saw that the wall leading to the outside had been shoved inwards by an enormous earthen pillar.

Walking over to the hole, she peered out. The pillar, which had clearly served as a ramp, extended from the blasted and barren ground within the palace walls, beside a small hole in the ground. She also saw furious movement of torches and armoured guards as well, a phalanx of them advancing rapidly towards the hole.

“What happened?” she heard Zuko ask from behind her as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“The earthbender you killed tunneled them under the palace, and then built them a ramp right up to us.”

“Was he...” she knew what he was asking, and cut him off.

“Yes,” she said with finality. “He was Dai Li. I saw how he built that wall. His motions.”

The antechamber became crowded as Zheng’s officers arrived, along with a large formation of guards. Rushing inside, they immediately stopped and averted their eyes as they bumped into each other. Azula realized that she and Zuko were still naked. Omi hurried into view a moment later carrying robes for them both, her hands and arms still covered in the blood of the man she had stabbed. Her eyes seemed unfocused and vacant.

_She’s in shock._

Ignoring the blood, Azula quickly pulled the one offered to her on, silently thankful to Omi once again for adapting them all to fit her expanding body. Zuko did the same, and as they covered themselves, the officers shared a look of relief and looked towards them for orders.

Zuko took control, as they both knew he had to in such a situation. “Lock down the entire palace,” he commanded. “Nobody enters or leaves until the entire place is searched for any other tunnels.” Looking outwards, he pointed down at the hole. “And find some earthbenders who will work with us. I want to know where that tunnel goes.”

As the soldiers and officers began to run around and the palace exploded into activity, Zuko came and stood beside her.

“It’s been quiet for months,” he said. “Nothing more than small gatherings in Ba Sing Se and near Yu Dao. I thought they had...”

_They relied on me being distracted. I was. We were._

“Given up?” Azula shook her head. “They were waiting. They waited months on end to lull us into a false sense of security. And we were so occupied with Lee, and the wedding, and making sure nobody found out about the twins, and the Avatar, and everything else that it worked. They came within a hair’s breadth of accomplishing their goal.”

She took several waddling steps over to Omi. “Omi? Omi!” She shook the maid’s shoulder, which seemed to break the state Omi was in. The voice that replied to her was dazed. “Y..yes, Princess?”

“You saved me,” Azula said simply. “Thank you. I’m incredibly lucky to have you.” She drew the maid into a tight hug as best as she was able given her figure, not caring as the blood of the man Omi had killed smeared onto her formerly pristine robe.

Omi weakly returned it. “Thank...you...Princess.”

“What do we do now?” Zuko asked. “We can fortify the palace. I can ask Aang to help us, he can do...”

Azula broke the hug. “No, Zuzu. This is it.” Azula let composed fury enter her voice, and she knew she sounded like she had during the war. Intimidating. “I’m done with this. They tried to kill you in Chaian. They tried to kill me at sea. And now they tried to kill our children and drag us into a war. I'm not going to sit here, covering our home in steel plates, while they plan something else. And I’m not going to run to the Avatar to solve our problems.”

She cradled her abdomen, feeling her children moving inside her. “This ends now.” Azula saw Zuko’s mouth open, and expected a protest. But he stopped, waiting for a moment before continuing, and she saw the spark in his eyes. He was just as angry as she was. “What are you going to do?”

“What _we_ are going to do, brother, is go directly to Ba Sing Se and meet with Kuei. Not even the Dai Li can stop a state visit. Not anymore, anyways. We’re going to make it very clear what needs to be done to avoid a war. We’re going to make sure the Dai Li can never threaten us again. And then...”

“And then what?”

She pounded a fist into her palm. “I’m going to find whoever is behind all of this, whoever just tried to kill our children, and I'm going to burn them to ash.”


	43. Forceful Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furious over the attack on their family, Zuko and Azula set out to Ba Sing Se to end the threat, once and for all.

Zuko glowered at the space in front of him as Ba Sing Se came into view over the horizon.

Wearing his full formal robes, together with headpiece and every bit of ornamentation possible, he stood at the prow of the Fire Nation’s largest airship. The airship’s crew, heavily augmented by a company of guards and firebenders handpicked by Zheng, swirled around him, avoiding contact as much as possible. He didn’t blame them. His expression, stance, and body language betrayed his anger.

Azula had been the one with the immediate, visceral response after the attack at the palace, but while her anger had burned hot from the start, his had steadily grown. She had been right. An attack on their family was very different from an attack on either one of them personally. It activated a primal anger. A primal desire for vengeance.

But the attack was more than that. Both of them knew that, beyond any personal threat, with the number of servants and functionaries in the palace there would be no way to hide what had happened. No way to hide a direct attack, by a trained earthbender, at the heart of the nation. The military, and just about everyone else, would demand a powerful response.

And so, he had marched directly to the Earth Kingdom’s embassy in the capital and told the ambassador, in no uncertain terms, that he and Azula would be flying to Ba Sing Se to meet with Kuei. When he had told the ambassador what had just happened at the palace, the man had turned white as a sheet. He was still standing near Zuko, on the airship’s bridge, clearly shaken. The ambassador had sent a gifted hawk ahead with the information Zuko had communicated, but given the breakneck speed that he and Azula had demanded of the airship, it could not have preceded them by more than a couple hours.

Wearing a hastily tailored military shirt and matching pants along with her topknot, Azula’s appearance reminded him of how it had been during the war, just with the abdomen highly modified. He would have preferred if she had remained behind, especially in her condition, but he had known better than to ask. It was just as personal, if not more so, to her. She wanted revenge, and she deserved it.

As that thought crossed his mind, Azula stepped forward and stood beside him. “We’re almost there,” she said. “I’m sure there is going to be quite the reception.”

She turned to look out of the window, where almost a dozen Earth Kingdom war balloons floated alongside them. They had been intercepted almost immediately after reaching the coast, the dense network of lookout towers the Kingdom had installed following his father’s airship assault proving their worth. They had advanced upon the airship aggressively, but upon seeing the Fire Lord’s personal standard flying upon it they had held their fire. But they watched closely, and through the spyglass the lookouts had reported that their rock stores had been prepared for immediate launch, if necessary.

“There are a lot of them, Azula. If the Dai Li have infiltrated them, we’d be all alone.”

She shook her head. “No. The regular military isn’t under their control. If it had been, they wouldn’t have needed to brainwash nearly the entire crew of the ship that Katara and I were attacked on. The brainwashing protocols are slow. They’ll have a few officers, but not enough to make an open move.”

He smiled, breaking his long-held frown for a moment. “You sound like such a natural.”

“I suppose I do. Remember, I chased you and the Avatar around on a ship just like this for quite some time. Before you lit it on fire.” She looked over at the balloons. “I quite liked commanding forces around, you know.”

“I’m shocked.” His smile grew slightly as she scowled in reply.

More balloons approached them as they neared Ba Sing Se’s walls, and the airship’s lookouts announced the appearance of command flags on the largest of them. The arriving balloons mixed with their escort, and immediately re-organized themselves into a much more structured formation. Zuko immediately recognized it as much less threatening, almost protective.

Azula recognized the same. “It would seem that somebody with authority was sent to bring us in.” She held out her hand impatiently, and a crewman handed her a spyglass with a bow. She focused on the command balloon. “That flag looks like General Li’s. The newest of the five. Good. He won’t despise me any more than is usual.” She saw his quizzical look. “I kept the Council of Five in the Dai Li’s prison during the occupation. They’re not fond of the memories.”

Crossing the outer wall, Zuko could see that the Royal Guards had already been deployed along the parapets alongside the regular army, rocks at the ready. The balloons tightened slightly, restricting their airspace, though not crowding them out or blocking their advance towards the palace. As he had been years earlier, Zuko continued to be amazed at the scale of the grand city.

The inner wall had even more earthbenders upon it than the outer wall had. Entering the city proper, he could see crowds below begin to form, staring up at the armada passing over them. He recognized the enormous bulk of the palace complex in front of him, and ordered the descent to begin.

Zheng, standing near the helmsman, shouted orders into the tubes down towards the boiler rooms. The warrior had not been happy about his decision, pointing to how outnumbered they would be if trouble began. The two of them had not entertained her protests, however, and after seeing that they would not back down, she had relented.

Azula grasped his hand. “Alright, Zuzu. Let’s be ready to disembark as soon as we land. I’m interested to see what excuse they’ll have to keep us from seeing Kuei.” They began to walk towards the retracted landing ramp. Zheng, her guards, and the ambassador followed.

“Whatever it is,” Zuko said, thinking on his sister’s words, “it’s not going to work.”

Her eyes flashed. “No, it’s not.” As the airship descended and crossed the palace’s curtain wall, he could see a clearing in the main plaza, clearly intended for the airship. He could also see almost two hundred earthbenders, the pick of Kuei’s royal guard, arranged around it in ranks.

“There are certainly enough of them,” he observed.

“Of course there are, Zuzu. The Fire Lord and their conqueror have returned. Be proud.” She grinned in her own unsettling fashion. “They know how dangerous we are when we’re angry. And I’ve never been angrier.”

The moment the ramp touched the plaza’s cobblestones Zuko strode out ahead of everyone else, though Azula was only a few steps behind. He could see from the reaction of the soldiers and officers that, despite what they had been told, they had not actually expected him to be on the airship.

As the Earth Kingdom ambassador, Zheng, and three of her best officers disembarked as well, Zuko saw that the Earth Kingdom’s command balloon had also landed. A party of officers from it approached through the break in the soldiers’ ranks. At their head Zuko could see a very tall older man, his armour much more ornate than those around him. And beside him, wearing the unmistakeable hat and robes, was a Dai Li agent. He could feel his anger rising.

_Calm, Zuko. You can’t attack him. Yet._

“That’s Li,” Azula said. She offered no comment on the Dai Li agent, but her gaze never left him. The agent stared back in return, his face blank. Zuko knew that if the agent attempted anything, he would have only a split second before she struck.

Reaching his and Azula’s small party, Li stopped at respectful distance and bowed deeply, much more deeply than Zuko would have expected. Were their positions reversed, Zuko would not have been so deferential.

“Greetings, Fire Lord Zuko. Allow me to welcome you to Ba Sing Se. I must confess to this being most unusual. There were many voices who were militantly opposed to your landing on the palace grounds.” He looked at Azula. “And even more so about her presence.” Azula said nothing.

“Thank you, General.” Zuko did not return the bow, or give him greeting in any way. “I assume the ambassador’s message was clear on what has occurred in my capital?”

Li nodded. “It was. Please accept my own personal shock, as well as that of the Kingdom, regarding that. If we discover any information about the identity of the instigators...”

Zuko cut him off. “You won’t have to. I have reason to believe that the attack was carried out by agents of the Earth Kingdom. And I want to speak to the King regarding that. Right now.”

_He wasn’t expecting that. Not at all._

The general’s expression froze, before quickly twisting into one of shock. “Fire Lord? I cannot...I mean, I am sure that is not the case. The Earth Kingdom would never do such a thing.” Zuko believed him. The general was a military man through and through. From the experiences Zuko had had with military officers, excepting Zhao of course, the thought of assassinating unborn children would have been far beyond the pale.

But that did not change his requirements in the slightest. He crossed his arms. “You might not believe it, General, but I do. Wholeheartedly. Go to the king and tell him that I need to enter the palace and speak with him. Directly.”

The general was still recovering. “I do not have the authority to grant...”

Zuko locked eyes with the general. “Let me be clear. If I am not granted an audience with Earth King Kuei right now, there will be war between our nations once again. My admirals have already set sail,” he lied, “and have orders to seize the coast unless I tell them otherwise within the day.”

Azula took a half step forward, stopping Li before he could speak further. “General, I don’t believe we’ve ever met, but I’m sure that we both know each other well by reputation. You might have just thought that my brother made a request. He did not. He has just given you an ultimatum. A meeting with the Earth King, or war.”

She smiled at him, and even Zuko, angry as he was, felt a chill. There was a cold finality to her words, and given where they were standing and who she was, he knew that threats from her were perceived as very credible indeed.

After a few more seconds, Li straightened, having processed his response. He offered another bow, this one much more formal than the previous. “I will speak to the chamberlain. Can my officers show you to the reception hall in the meantime?”

Azula answered before he himself could. “Thank you General, but we’ll wait here.” Zuko gave Azula a quizzical look, and she motioned for him to wait until the general and his escort, including the Dai Li agent, had retreated. The ambassador that they had brought all the way from the Fire Nation went with them. As for the agent, their expression had not changed in the slightest over the entire conversation, including during his accusation.

“Staying out here is better, Zuzu.” Her arm swept around the plaza. “They might have cleared the space except for these soldiers, but there are hundreds of people watching us from all those buildings. Thousands of people are already learning that the Fire Lord is standing outside the palace, wanting to speak to the Earth King. Everybody saw our airship fly in. They can’t ignore this, and Kuei needs to make an appearance. And as long as we’re here and not in some building out of sight, the Dai Li can’t think about maybe trying to do something to us.”

She shifted around on her feet. “Even if my legs and back are killing me.”

_She’s been standing for hours_.

Zuko took several steps and offered his arm as support. She took it, leaning on him as they waited for any movement from within. The soldiers at attention around them did not move in the slightest. “Kuei’s guards have gotten much better than I remember,” she observed. “The Kingdom really has made some great strides since the war. If only they had purged the Dai Li when they had the chance.”

A short while later the general re-emerged, alone. Walking up to them he bowed again. “Fire Lord, thank you for waiting. The Earth King would be most pleased to receive his fellow ruler in the throne room.” He looked at Azula and the others around Zuko. “Your bodyguard is permitted, of course, as long as they are disarmed. However, given her history with our nation, Princess Azula...”

“Is coming. That is not negotiable.” From the way General Li looked at him Zuko knew that the man had expected that response, but had been forced to ask regardless.

“Very well, your Majesty. Please follow me.” He turned and walked towards the steep staircase leading up to Kuei’s throne room. Zheng and her officers relinquished their glaives and swords to some of the Earth Kingdom soldiers present, though nobody mistook them for being truly disarmed. The officers were all experienced firebenders, and Zheng’s fists would have been dangerous weapons even if she didn’t conceal heavy iron bands in her gloves.

Together they proceeded towards the palace. The procession was very different than it had been the last time the Fire Nation had done so, but given the ultimatum, Zuko knew it was no less threatening for it.

All present well knew the capabilities of a Fire Nation roused to war.


	44. Again at the Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula press deeper into Ba Sing Se, and come face to face with their enemy.

Behind General Li, Zuko climbed the grand stone staircase towards Kuei’s throne room.

“Why did it have to be stairs?” he heard Azula mutter under her breath beside him. She held on tightly to his arm for support as they ascended. At the top, they passed by another formation of royal guards and entered the reception chamber that preceded the throne room. They were suddenly forced to stop in their tracks as Zheng jumped in front of them.

Arranged along each side of the chamber, in neat lines, were at least twenty Dai Li agents. They made no movements, staring at the arriving party with blank expressions from under their conical hats. From their sleeves, the dark colour of the rock gloves he remembered all too well peeked out. Zuko fought to keep himself composed, and from the sudden pain in his arm as Azula’s hand clamped down he knew she was fighting to do the same.

General Li seemed taken aback as well. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded of one of the agents, the one who had accompanied him earlier. The agent leaned forward and whispered something in response. Li nodded, but looked deeply unhappy as he beckoned them forward to the grand doors leading to the throne room. “The king has permitted their attendance,” he said through near-gritted teeth. My apologies.” There was clearly no love lost between the general and the Dai Li.

Passing through, Zuko walked into a room that he recognized well, and at the far end, upon his elevated throne, sat Kuei. Along the walls were more royal guards.

General Li, along with Zheng and her officers, stopped about halfway along the chamber, while Zuko and Azula continued forward to the foot of the stairs leading up to Kuei’s throne. Having not seen him in years, since the events in Yu Dao, Zuko was surprised by how much more imposing the king looked. His confidence in ruling had grown considerably.

“Greetings, King Kuei. Thank you for receiving me.” Zuko offered a slight bow, proper for that between social equals. It struck him that Kuei was one of the vanishingly few people who could be considered such an equal.

“Fire Lord.” Kuei’s tone was curt. “I confess that I cannot greet you as cordially. You have all but forced your way into my palace. Why?”

“I’ll be direct. A party of assassins just tried to kill me, my sister, and my children.” Kuei’s eyes went wide as Zuko continued. “They tried to do this in my capital, in my palace, in my bedroom. They were led by an earthbender. And that earthbender was an agent of the Dai Li.”

It took Kuei a moment to reply. When he did, his voice was almost a whisper. “An agent of the Dai Li? Tried to kill you?”

“They did. And this wasn’t the first time. They tried to kill my sister during the summit at sea, and were responsible for the riot in Chaian.”

Kuei’s mouth opened and closed several times, and he looked closely at Zuko, seemingly trying to gauge his truthfulness. Finally, he turned and called to the curtains around and behind him. “Get out here! I want to hear what you have to say.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” came a voice. Zuko knew it sounded familiar, but couldn’t place it. Beside him, he could feel Azula stiffen and freeze in place as a figure walked out. It was then that he recognized the man from when Azula had seized control of the city. Long Feng.

“Majesty,” Long Feng began in a low voice. Zuko immediately hated the man’s tone. “What could I say? It’s a ridiculous assertion. The Dai Li exist only to serve the Earth Kingdom.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Azula ball her fists. Her face had not changed expression, but he could tell that she was both seething, barely restraining herself, and surprised that the man was still alive. And then he realized.

_It’s him. He’s the one behind everything._

Taking a moment to compose himself as well, Zuko crossed his arms and laughed derisively. “Only to serve yourselves, you mean. King Kuei, surely you cannot forget how they acted when I...we were here last. I know there were reasons for keeping them, my sister has told me them all, but you must know that they cannot be trusted.”

“Majesty,” Long Feng began, speaking to Kuei.

Zuko stared daggers at him. “A Fire Lord is speaking to a King,” he thundered. “You are neither. Be silent!” Seeing that Kuei made no effort to defend him from the outburst, Long Feng held his tongue.

“King Kuei, I am speaking to you, one ruler to another. I know that you have married and have children of your own, and I want to ask you a question. If your children had been attacked in your bedroom here in the palace, would you respond with every measure possible?”

“I would,” Kuei said slowly.

“Then you understand my position.” He raised his arms to indicate the throne room. “Our countries were at war for a century. My sister and I, unfortunately, were involved in that, as were nearly everybody both in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Thankfully that has ended, and the peace that we now enjoy, apart from the event at Yu Dao, has been a relief for all of us. For everybody.”

He slammed a fist into his hand. “But this...creature...threatens all of that.” He nodded his head at Long Feng. “He has tried to reverse everything we’ve accomplished. Stirring up that Harmony movement to reclaim Yu Dao. Attempting to kill me and my family. And probably much more that I don’t know about. I don’t know why, and at this point I don’t really care. It needs to stop, and he and the Dai Li need to be put in prison.”

He took a deep breath. “If that doesn’t happen, and these criminals continue to be harboured even after I have told you this, I cannot guarantee that peace will continue between our nations.”

The mood in the throne room changed immediately, growing colder as his words were processed. General Li, in particular, seemed very agitated. As did Kuei. The king was quiet for a long moment before speaking.

“Fire Lord, I am sorry, but...” Kuei’s words were cut off as there was a sudden commotion at the doorway leading to the government complex attached to the palace.

A small group of officials in the robes of Earth Kingdom administrators and bureaucratic officers had entered, swiftly made their way towards Kuei’s dais. One of their number stepped forward, and as he did so, Zuko felt Azula suddenly shift beside him.

“Minister Han?” Zuko heard her ask, her voice communicating her surprise. “I didn’t know you were in Ba Sing Se.”

Han bowed to her. “I came as soon as I heard you had been spotted. It took me some time to recover from my ordeals at sea. Time I only had thanks to you and the waterbender.” He turned and bowed to Kuei, his expression tightening as they slid over Long Feng.

“Majesty, may I assume that the Fire Lord and the Princess are accusing the Dai Li of exceptional malfeasance?”

Kuei nodded slightly. “They are.”

Han bowed again. “Then allow me to state that I believe, unequivocally, everything they say to be true. I remember the inquiries after the war, when the future of the Dai Li was in doubt and when I heard about the mind influencing practices they practiced. I cannot remember how they did it, but I was subjected to them. I was powerless when they tried to kill everybody, including myself, at the seaborne diplomatic meeting, and I nearly drowned after the Princess here stopped them.”

He looked directly at Long Feng. “The Dai Li, and the one who controls it, are a cancer on our kingdom. They may have had purpose when they were established, but they have irrecoverably tarnished that. Not only during the war, but even ever since.”

Although Long Feng was silent, Zuko could see from the man’s expression that, unless they dealt with him here today, the Minister had only hours to live. He was sure that Han knew that as well.

_He’s a very brave man. Kuei’s lucky to have people like that._

Kuei regarded his minister. “You have always been loyal to the throne, Minister Han. Do you swear that everything you say is true?”

Han nodded decisively. “I do, your Majesty.” He reached into his robes and withdrew a thickly rolled scroll. “I have here with me a collection of denouncements both from myself and other ministers, each testifying to the corruption of the Dai Li.”

_No chance that anything like that could get to Kuei without our being here. He’s as smart as he is brave._

Kuei held out his hand, and a royal guard hurried to take the scroll from the minister and place it in his own. He was silent as he read, and as he unrolled it and read Zuko could see just how long it truly was. Clearly there was much more discontent against the Dai Li’s continued existence than even he had thought.

It was working to his and Azula’s benefit. Kuei looked increasingly unhappy as the minutes passed, and Zuko realized that even if the king had been inclined to overlook the Dai Li’s activities domestically, his own threat of renewed hostilities had forced the issue. Nobody wanted another war, and if the Dai Li was responsible for almost starting one, then they had crossed whatever line their might have been. A balancing of value had to be made.

Long Feng’s mask of calmness finally cracked as he read Kuei’s body language and knew that the king was evaluating that balance. “The Dai Li have given great service to the Earth Kingdom ever since Avatar Kyoshi...”

Azula’s laugh, utterly mirthless and cutting in its cruelty, echoed through the chamber as she interrupted him. “The last ‘great service’ I remember you rendering was marshalling the Dai Li to imprison the Council of Five and isolate Kuei from the royal guards.”

“To support your coup over my Kingdom!” Kuei exclaimed, looking suddenly agitated as his face rose from the scroll.

Azula nodded. “Exactly so. He’s a traitor. He was very useful to me, and I could not have captured this city without his assistance, which was magnificently effective.” She shrugged. “I did what I did for the Fire Nation. For my father, as misguided as it was at the time. But a traitor is a traitor always. You can use them, I certainly did, and they can be exceptionally useful. But you can never trust them with any authority ever again. Because then they’ll go and do something like this.”

She spread her hands. “The question you need to ask yourself, Kuei, is do you trust Long Feng, a known traitor, and his protests more than you trust the minister who remained true to the Earth Kingdom even in its darkest days during the war? During the days when I was sitting on that throne?”

Kuei was quiet for a long moment before looking up and past Zuko, towards General Li. “General, arrest Long Feng, and intern the Dai Li until we discover the truth.” He indicated the scroll. “I don’t want them harmed, only held while these accusations are examined.” He turned to look at Long Feng.

“With pleasure, your Majesty.” There was relish in the general’s voice.

Long Feng tried to protest. “Majesty, you can’t...”

Kuei stopped him. “I can. I should have never let myself be convinced that you still had a purpose. The Dai Li are just too tainted to exist. First the war and now this. No. We’ll find out the truth and if you did have anything to do with it, I promise you will pay for it.” He looked at Zuko, Azula, and Han. “And if you didn’t, then restitution will be made for the accusations hurled here today.”

Long Feng took a step back, frustration written on his face. Zuko could see that he knew any investigation would not end with his acquittal, and that he had to take action. Long Feng slowly straightened, a slight smile spreading across his features. “Well then,” he began, “it sure is a good thing that I had the basements broken open down to the foundations.” He swung his arms upward in the peculiar way of the Dai Li.

_No!_

Zuko felt the floor shift underneath his feet and both he and Azula jumped sideways, reflexes borne out of many fights with earthbenders. The expensive wood floor split and Long Feng disappeared from his view as a solid wall of rock and earth shot upwards, smashing into the ceiling and splitting the room in half. Zheng and one of her officers darted forward, on reflexes of their own, to protect him. The other two officers, General Li, Kuei, and Long Feng himself had been separated from them by the wall.

So had Azula.

Zuko pounded his fist on the wall in rage, and prepared to try and burn through it when Zheng grabbed his shoulder. From the side of the throne room figures in long robes and conical hats streamed in. Dai Li agents.

Stone gauntlets flew from their hands, pinning the royal guards to the floor as others turned to face the small group of firebenders. He would have to deal with them before trying to reunite with Azula. He felt a strange calm come over him, a contrast to his rage.

_I’m coming, Azula!_

Dropping into an aggressive firebending stance, he prepared for their first strike.


	45. Earth and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula furiously fights her enemy, in order to protect both family and nation.

As the earthen wall had shot up, and even before Azula had processed what had truly happened, she had jumped reflexively to the side. Barely avoiding the sudden construction, and unbalanced by her pregnancy, she felt herself stumble and fall to the ground, throwing her arms out in front of her reflexively.

_He knew this could happen._

Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw General Li fall heavily to the ground behind her, surprise written on his face. On the royal dais several Dai Li agents appeared, sliding down the pillars. They grabbed Kuei while Long Feng watched, snatching the scroll of names and denunciations away from him. At a nod from their leader, they quickly pulled the king’s protesting form out of the chamber. More agents appeared from elsewhere, immobilizing the royal guards with their stone gauntlets.

_Now they show themselves. Finally. I forgot how good they were at suddenly appearing._

She could see that of the two firebenders who had ended up on her side of the wall, one had not been as quick as her and, with a strangled cry, had been lifted into the air and crushed against the ceiling. The other had managed to stay on his feet, and had rushed over to her. Taking no care as to her condition and operating in a combat situation, he roughly pulled Azula to her feet in one swift motion. She quickly nodded her thanks.

Raising her head, she locked eyes with Long Feng from across the chamber. She had underestimated the man, perhaps fatally. Years ago, she had thought him weak, and had pushed every thought of him so far out of her mind that she had not even considered his potential rehabilitation. He had done very well keeping himself in the shadows for so long. Under other circumstances, it would have won her respect.

Long Feng stared back at her. “Quite different to our last meeting Princess, isn’t it?” he called out, his voice booming and his face a mask of hate. “Kill her, and her bastards! Now! Before the Fire Lord can respond! The general too!”

_He’s split Zuzu and I apart. He thinks we’re too powerful together. He’s right._

Azula found herself forced to abandon her thoughts as Dai Li agents charged towards her. She recognized some of the faces, and those that she did seemed more determined. Angrier. She supposed that was fair. She had, after all, thrown them aside after they had betrayed their nation for her.

Zheng’s firebender, to his credit, took immediate action, bending a wide arc of flame that broke up their initial charge and lit the robes of several on fire as he stepped in front of her. General Li sprang to his feet as he heard the death sentence Long Feng had proclaimed against him, raising a hand to begin pulling earth away from the wall in defence and pulling a dagger from his belt.

The advancing agents responded immediately, sending a flurry of stone gauntlets at the three of them. Being an earthbender, and capable of breaking the wall, the largest grouping targeted General Li. Managing to turn several of them to dust as they flew at him, he was however overwhelmed and pummelled by many others. Azula wasn’t sure if he was still alive as he crashed to the ground.

The firebending officer was the second target and took a gauntlet, curled into a fist, directly to his head. Azula heard the sickening crunch that told her his skill had been fractured. He collapsed to the floor in the fashion she had come to understand of someone who was already dead.

Azula realized that the agents were at a disadvantage. Long Feng had isolated her and Zuko from each other with the wall, but the earth to construct it from had come from beneath the floor, and it had not been infinite.

Apart from the wall itself, the earthbending agents had no readily available source of their element, and were not individually skilled enough to draw it up from so far below without sight. From the shouting and sounds on the other side of the wall, she knew they did not want to weaken it. Excepting their gauntlets, they had only whatever blades they could produce.

Not for the first time, she gave thanks that she was a firebender, and was not so restricted. Throwing her hands up in front of the flying gauntlets, and taking a deep breath, she projected a wall of fire. The intense heat of her blue flames turned the stone of the gauntlets to slag as they passed through, buying her a brief reprieve.

Long Feng noticed. “Very skillful, Princess,” he called from the dais. “You’re even stronger than I remember!”

_Yes, I am. I have something important to me to fight for now._

“But it’s not enough!” He gestured forward. “Keep attacking! She can’t block them all!”

Azula knew that he was right, and the throne room flashed blue as she turned two more gauntlets to slag. Three more followed in quick succession. With no time to counterattack and unable to dodge in her condition, it was all she could do to prevent the gauntlets from hitting her, and the agents used that to approach. Growing closer and closer, they began to withdraw short blades from their robes.

Pressed against the wall, Azula could see no way to escape on foot and so, looking towards the chamber’s tall ceiling, she spread her arms. Bending jets of fire outwards, catching and engulfing one of the closest agents as she did so, she rose into the air, propelling herself with the force of the flames. Her increased weight and figure made it extremely hard to control her flight, and it was only by sheer force of will that she kept herself aloft.

“An excellent trick,” Long Feng called out again. “But it won’t help you!”

Seeing more stone gauntlets fly towards her, she knew that to be a true statement. Still, though, being aloft was better than being on the ground, and with every burst of movement she spared quick moments to bend flames at the Dai Li below, catching several of their number. Despite seeing their confederates immolated in azure fire or with limbs severed from concentrated fire arcs, the Dai Li continued to attempt to strike her with gauntlets. And with each exchange, the gauntlets drew closer.

_I can’t just fly around, they’ll get me eventually. I need to break them, fast._

As she had that thought, Azula saw Long Feng suddenly move in an earthbending stance. Distracted by evading the gauntlets, she was unable to completely avoid the earthen spike that shot out from the wall in the middle of the room, directly towards her. Aimed directly at her stomach, she was forced to twist her body and bend her torso to protect it, and as the compacted dirt smashed into her head, she saw stars. Her body felt momentarily numb.

Feeling herself falling to the ground, she fought with every self-preservation instinct she had to move her arms in front of her and blast fire to slow her fall even as she twisted to land on her back. When she impacted the ground, she came within a hair of passing out from the pain. She was surprised she was still awake. Still able to think.

_I can’t go under. He’ll kill me. He’ll kill them._

The thought unlocked reserves of strength. Watching the approaching Dai Li agents in her peripheral vision, she struggled to draw in a deep breath as covertly as possible and convince them that she was incapacitated. One of them bent over her form and peered at her. She recognized him. Another of the agents she had banished from the palace years ago. His eyes went wide as he realized she was still conscious, and he opened his mouth to warn his fellows.

He didn’t get the chance. Summoning her unlocked strength and what energy she had left, Azula repeated her action from Chaian, breathing blue fire outwards and engulfing the agent’s face. She saw his flesh begin to blacken as he fell away and she pushed herself to her feet. The other agents, taken aback by her sudden action, were unable to take defensive measures as she swept fire around her in a great vortex, engulfing them. The heat and intensity of the flames, driven by anger, surprised even her. The agents screamed, until they didn’t.

As the flames parted, she suddenly realized that there were no more Dai Li agents left. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose as she and Long Feng stared at each other across the chamber. Her head was clear now, the adrenaline of the fight pushing pain to the side, and from the other side of the wall she could hear the muffled sounds of fighting.

_Zuzu is still fighting for us. He’ll move the world if he has to. I would do the same._

Long Feng’s face darkened into a deep scowl, and he turned to face her head on. “Well then,” he said. I suppose I’ll have to handle this myself.”

Azula could feel her own face twist into a grin she remembered well. She had given it to the Avatar so many times in the past. “You can try!” she called, using the same voice that had so often accompanied the grin. She had fought more dangerous opponents, more dangerous earthbenders.

Long Feng attacked first, drawing the gauntlets of his fallen agents up and sending them towards her. More prepared than before, she struck them down with sharp arcs of controlled fire.

“You can’t think you’re going to get away with this,” Azula shouted, turning an earthen spike shooting out of the wall to burned slag and bending an arc of flame towards Long Feng. “Not this time!”

“Can’t I?” Long Feng deftly evaded the arc. “The insane usurper, who seduced her own brother and twisted him to her ways, and corrupted the entire Fire Nation besides, finally lost control of herself and killed the king. I think that is just believable enough. Or, at least it will be everyone who could say otherwise has been burned to death.”

_He’s right. It will be. Just believable enough to just enough people to just keep control. Just. But that’s all that’s needed._

“I’ll have to thank Minister Han, assuming he’s not already dead. He’s given me a list of who needs to go. Starting with him, of course.” He punctuated his threat with yet another earthen spike. But as Azula sliced it in half, she noticed it was smaller than before.

_It’s not fire. The earth has to come from somewhere. He’s weakening the wall. It’s an opportunity._

She turned and sent a ball of flame towards the wall, melting some of the earth and stone. From the look on Long Feng’s face, he realized the same. But he was limited by his element, and Azula exulted at the strength that her internal energy provided.

Knowing he couldn’t risk fighting both her and Zuko at the same time, Long Feng stopped pulling earth out of the wall and drew more gauntlets up to throw at her. Slowly, the pattern of the fight turned in her favour as she deftly knocked them out of the air. With no other option for offense, Long Feng was pushed back as Azula stalked towards him, closer and closer with each exchange. His expression slowly changed from anger to unease.

_He knows he’s losing. And he’s a coward besides. Never a good combination._

The sounds of battle on the other side of the wall started to subside. The distinctive sound of fire did not. Azula knew that Zuko was winning, and would join her soon.

So did Long Feng. Breaking eye contact with her and looking towards a hallway leading towards Kuei’s own apartments, he suddenly drew a large amount of earth out of the wall and sent several spikes towards her at once. Forced to respond, she cut them apart, giving Long Feng the time he needed to take flight down the hallway. A quickly aimed burst of flame missed as he took a corner.

Taking a moment to steady herself against a splintered support pillar, Azula realized her vision was blurry and wiped her eyes. Her hand came away covered in blood and, reaching up, she felt the open wound on her head, wincing in pain. As her adrenaline subsided, all the pains that had been inflicted upon the different areas rushed upon her. Her arms and legs were battered, and it was hard to move her back, badly bruised from the fall. But she only cared about one the most precious part of her was undamaged, proven when she felt more than one sharp kick from within her.

_I know. You don’t know what’s happening. I’ll tell you both about it one day. After this is over._

She turned towards the hallway Long Feng had retreated down and stepped forward. Pushing all the pain aside, and putting her arms behind her, she projected flame, propelling herself forward along the ground. She felt her anger rise, focusing her power and determination.

_I can’t let him get away._

Behind her Azula heard a thunderous sound as an enormous hole was blown in the earthen wall, but she ignored it. She heard Zuko’s voice calling out frantically for her, but she ignored it also. She was focused on her goal, the single-minded determination reminding her of how she used to be. This time, she’d make sure that Long Feng was more than just shamed.

_“Get him, dear!”_ the voice whispered into her ear as she picked up speed. _“Kill him! Burn him to a crisp!”_

_I will._


	46. Final Conflagration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko pursues Azula as she hunts their shared enemy down.

Zuko stood at the hole he had blasted in the earthen wall and watched Azula propel herself down the hallway opposite him in pursuit of Long Feng. His heart soared at seeing that she was still alive.

The entire time he and Zheng had been defending themselves from the Dai Li, all he had been able to think of had been what was happening on the wall’s other side. What had been happening to his sister and children. The terror of losing them, and the knowledge that he absolutely had to reach them, had almost put him into a trance.

He had attacked aggressively and almost without care for his own safety in an attempt to finish the fight as quickly as possible. Zheng had implicitly understood why, and had exposed herself and taken wounds that would have otherwise been his own.

The Dai Li had not been able to stand against him. He knew they were formidable fighters against ordinary soldiers and when able to properly prepare for battle. But they had not been able to prepare, surprised by his sudden arrival in the capital and forced to react accordingly, and he was no ordinary soldier. Not by a wide margin.

Years ago, Aang had helped him understand the true source of the power of firebending, and he had relied on that understanding in the time since. But today he had been powered purely by the white-hot rage he had nurtured on the airship journey. It reminded him of how he had felt so many years ago, endlessly searching around the South Pole.

When he finally subdued the Dai Li and broken through the wall, itself surprisingly brittle, he had been greeted by an apocalyptic scene. The entire other half of the chamber was on fire, blue flames licking up the walls and support pillars, casting the room in their glow. Scorched bodies were scattered across the floor. And Azula was moving rapidly away from him, following a man she wanted desperately to kill.

“Azula!” he called out, desperately trying to get her attention. If she had heard him, she made no motion to acknowledge it, continuing her relentless pursuit.

“Sire!” he heard from behind him. Zheng stood tall, her hands battered and bloody. “The fire is spreading. We need to get you and the Princess to safety.” She stepped through the hole, surveying the carnage. “Where is she?” Zheng’s voice had taken on a hesitant tone.

“That way.” Zuko pointed down the hallway, which Azula had wreathed in flame from her fire-assisted movement. “Let’s go.” He hurried forward, Zheng only a step behind. As he ran, he pushed the flames aside to create space for them both and noticed just how much fire was present. A lot more than was actually needed. She was furious.

_I’m coming._

Passing through the initial battery of flames and past a checkpoint that seemed to have been broken through using the dirt in a nearby planter, Zuko and Zheng entered the antechambers of Kuei’s apartments. Unlike his own royal quarters, with their clean ordered hallways, these apartments appeared as if a maze, with richly-decorated passageways heading off in all directions.

The scars of battle were evident in the room, with more decorative planters clearly having been weaponized. Just like in the hallway, blue flames were spreading up the walls and along the floors and ceiling, and he knew that if he had not been capable of moving them aside, he would have had no hope of progressing forward.

_I don’t have much time._

Zheng had read his thoughts. “This entire palace is burning,” she said. “The earthbenders won’t be able to stop it from spreading, not in time.”

“I know. But this place is huge. Where-”

Zuko was interrupted by a sound he remembered well. From the passages leading to the left he heard an intense blowing noise, as if air was being forced through a hole that was far, far too small. The sound of Azula concentrating fire at someone she truly hated.

“You’re not getting away, Long Feng!” he heard his sister’s voice spit distantly, venom in every word.

Wordlessly, Zuko bounded forward, pushing more flames aside and passing through several different rooms. A library, the books and scrolls now feeding the flames. An arboretum, the plants twisted and torn as the earth was drawn from their planters. A dining room, the incredibly expensive table inlaid with Earth Kingdom royal iconography feeding an enormous conflagration. He passed through them all as he followed the path of destruction.

The sounds of battle got louder and louder, though they were decidedly lopsided in favour of sounds he associated with firebending. He knew Azula was winning her fight.

_Not a lot of earth in Kuei’s apartments. But there’s plenty of anger inside her. Inside us._

By the time Zuko reached the source of the noise, even he was having trouble controlling the flames, and he was feeling the intense heat. Zheng stoically pressed on beside him, though he knew that her ordeal as a nonbender must have been far, far worse.

Pushing past the last blockage, a doorway wreathed in flame and collapsed carpentry, Zuko found himself in a large, high-ceilinged bedroom. With no other exits, the room was a dead end. Azula had cornered her prey.

On the other side of the room, he saw both his sister and his enemy facing off. Far removed from the figure he had been only a short while earlier, everything about Long Feng, from his posture to his expression, showed abject terror. Zuko wasn’t surprised. Men like him were, at their core, true cowards.

His sister, however, was not. She was pressing Long Feng back into a corner, and he clearly knew it. Holding a mass of earth in front of himself, gathered no doubt along the pathway of his retreat, he frantically blocked each blast of fire that Azula sent towards him.

Zuko could see that, in stark contrast to her usual precise strikes, Azula was simply sending great gouts of flame directly towards Long Feng, with an eye towards overwhelming him. Unable to make any movement outside of his shield for fear of being engulfed by the flames, he was driven even further back. But his time was running out as his earthen shield turned cherry-red, the extreme heat beginning to melt the earth he had bent together.

Realizing this, Zuko saw Long Feng wait for the split second between fire blasts to concentrate the superheated earth into two balls and send them directly at Azula. His last opportunity to strike back. Zuko shouted and jumped forward, extending his arm to send concentrated flames towards the rocks in the hopes of pushing them out of Azula’s path, but even as he did so he could see that she was more than prepared.

Zuko watched as the molten rocks disintegrated in midair, Azula demonstrating her masterful firebending as she took control over the flames trapped within them and broke them apart. Taken completely by surprise by her action, Long Feng didn’t even have time to move before his hands and arms, still outstretched from his earthbending, were splattered by molten earth.

Screaming in agony as his flesh first fused with his elaborate robes before boiling and melting off his arms, Long Feng collapsed to the ground. Despite the deafening roar of the enormous fire that had no doubt begun to spread to the entire palace complex and was engulfing the chamber, a sudden calmness came over the room.

Standing transfixed, Zuko watched as Azula took a deep breath and began to stalk towards Long Feng, blood pouring from an enormous gash on her forehead. She was using one hand to steady herself on the wall and cradling her belly with the other, pausing every so often to clear the flames from her path. Her eyes were pure murder, exactly like they had been during their Agni Kai under the comet, and he knew exactly what was coming. The same thing that happened to anyone who got in his sister’s way.

“Why?” Her question was simple, but it was one that both siblings wanted an answer to.

Zuko watched as Long Feng stared up at Azula, clearly in agony. “After...the war. We only barely survived it. We were almost disbanded two years ago, most of our functions handed to the military. But in a war the military needs to focus outside Ba Sing Se.” Even though he was clearly having trouble speaking through the pain, the sliver of hope in his voice could be heard. “We could be like we were. I could be like I was.”

_That’s it?_

Zuko wasn’t sure what he expected to hear. After so long, and so many strikes aimed at his nation and his family, he had built up the Dai Li’s offensive to be the opening act of some larger plan. Only it was nothing of the sort. It was such a simple reason. A petty reason.

_For a petty man._

If Long Feng had thought that his honesty could buy him mercy, he was sorely mistaken. One look at Azula’s face was all Zuko needed to see that. It was frozen into a mask of utter contempt as she began to speak in a cold, measured voice that he knew concealed both malice and seething rage. “I told you once, Long Feng, that you were never even a player. You should have listened.”

“Please, Princess,” he gasped. “I can help you! I know so many secrets…”

Azula continued as if nothing at all had been said. “You could have gone into the night quietly. But you just had to come after me.” She was hissing, now. “After my family.”

Straightening as much as she could, she winced as she raised her hands and extended her fingers, a combination of pain from her wound and the weight of their children weighing on her. “You couldn’t help but play with fire.” The azure fire that began to appear, swirling in her palms, was far more intense than the flames that were rapidly consuming the chamber, emphasizing the mask of utter rage that she wore. Long Feng looked terrified beyond measure.

“And you know what they say about fire.”

Wide blasts of blue flame shot outwards from her hands, engulfing Long Feng and filling the corner that he had been cowering within. Azula focused, unblinking, as his screams became something beyond agony. Something inhuman. The light was absolutely blinding, and Zuko shielded his eyes.

Azula did not. The flames intensified as she focused, getting even hotter and brighter. At the end, her traditional blue flames turned white as the rest of Long Feng’s skin melted. His screams ceased. Her projected flames did not.

_I’ve never felt heat like that! How is she able to do it, especially now?_

“Azula!” Zuko shouted as he felt the temperature in the room spike, “He’s dead! Stop before you kill us both!”

If she heard him, she gave no indication. She took two steps forward, focusing her white fire on Long Feng’s corpse, burning him down to the bone, and beyond. Fire spread to the ceiling as bone burned away to ash, ash burned away to dust, and dust burned away to nothing. Finally, as the temperature started to become unbearable, she stopped.

Azula lowered her hands as she stopped bending, breathing heavily. Suddenly she swayed in place and dropped to one knee, curling one arm around her stomach. Her chest heaved, and she shivered in an expression of pain as he ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

Using his sleeve, he wiped away the blood on her face. “Azula! Are you alright?”

“I’m...yes. Just a little lightheaded, Zuzu. But I’m much better now.” She continued looking at the spot where Long Feng had once existed. “Now that he’s gone.”

“Sire!” Zheng’s voice cut through the conversation, drawing his attention. She was hunched over near them, using one arm to shield her face from the heat of the room. “The palace is starting to collapse!”

Looking past her, Zuko could see that the doorway was no longer passable. “We can’t go out the way we came.” He looked over at the far wall at the same time Zheng and Azula did as well. He stood and faced it. “Carry her,” he ordered as he raised his hands.

Focusing his strength, Zuko concentrated a blast of fire at the wall, holding it steady as he burned away the cloth coverings, the wooden panels, and the stone structure underneath. As Zheng carefully picked up Azula in her massive arms, a portal to the outside formed in the rapidly-disintegrating wall, and they quickly passed through.

Emerging onto an intricate courtyard, they were faced with the sight of dozens of palace attendants, functionaries, and soldiers desperately trying to quench the flames, which they could see by now had rapidly spread over the largely wooden palace. All were lit in intense blue light bright enough to reflect off of the cobblestones, overpowering the normal daylight and giving the entire plaza an eerie glow.

Azula’s voice called out from behind him as Zheng carefully put her back down. “They’re going to blame me for this, aren’t they?”

_Undoubtedly. There’s only one person who can make that colour of flame._

“I don’t know,” Zuko lied. “I’m sure Kuei will understand, once we find him.” The conditional nature of the statement was not lost on him. He didn’t draw attention to it.

“I hope so. At least then we only have one major problem.”

Zuko turned back to look at her, confused. His confusion turned to concern when he saw that her face was twisted in a concerted attempt to control pain, her hands digging into her abdomen.

Azula opened her eyes and looked at him. “Because,” she began slowly, “That fight started something.” She dug her hands even deeper into her sides. “I think the twins are coming.”


	47. Princess and Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko seek aid as the next generation of Fire Nation royalty arrive.

The entire time Azula had been chasing Long Feng through Kuei’s royal apartments, the pain in her abdomen, which she had first felt after falling to the ground, had been growing. She knew what it meant.

But that pain, along with every other feeling, had been blotted out by her overpowering rage.

With Long Feng annihilated, that rage had largely subsided. But the pain, and the process that it foreshadowed, had not. And what rage was left was directed at herself, and the stupidity of the position her chase had left her in. Being trapped in an inferno would have been an ironic end for a firebender of her skill.

_I chased him too far. I didn’t even pay attention to what was happening around me. But Zuzu followed._

As soon as Zheng had put her down, and even as she had felt another contraction and the pain accompanying it, she saw the scale of the disaster unfolding in the palace. Only a scant few years ago she knew that she would have relished burning the Earth Kingdom’s royal palace to the ground, but no longer. Now she knew that it could serve as a severe setback it could be to any rapprochement.

Around them, guards and palace attendants frantically ran, trying to quench the flames. Non-benders passed buckets of water and sand along to throw on the conflagration, while benders used both the sand in the buckets and the dirt on the ground to form sheets of earth in an attempt to smother as much of the fire as they could. She could see they were having little effect.

_If Katara or other waterbenders were here they might be able to do something. But the fire has spread too far, too fast. It’s a lost cause._

The enormous amount of wood in the palace had burned easily, fortified by the luxurious, and highly flammable, varnishes and lacquers that covered so many of the settings. And under the heat of the blue fire Azula watched the brick and stonemasonry start to crack and falter as they expanded.

They needed to leave. But she could see that Zuko was all but frozen in place, eyes wide at her statement that their children were coming, fire or no fire. Zheng’s eyes flitted between the two of them, looking for a command to follow.

Azula opened her mouth to give one when she heard a familiar voice call out towards them. “Majesty! Princess!” Rushing towards them, with several Earth Kingdom functionaries in tow, was Minister Han. As he rapidly closed the distance he called to them over the surprisingly loud noise of the fire. “You’re here! Nobody saw you leave the audience hall, and we feared the worst!”

She knew well what he meant. If they had died in Ba Sing Se, there was no doubt that the response from the Fire Nation would have been swift and merciless, and that was without raising the sensitive matter of succession.

Zuko gestured towards her. “Princess Azula needs help. She’s-”

Han took one look at Azula and almost did a double take. “My wife and I have six children, majesty. I can see very well what the Princess’ condition is.” He paused for a moment, thinking quickly as his mouth opened and closed several times in quick succession. “Come to my house. It’s close by the palace quarter but across the canal. That should prevent the fire from spreading to it.”

Once again, Azula appreciated Han’s decisiveness. She needed a safe, comfortable place. Nodding, she took one step forward. A moment later, she fell to her knees as a contraction caused her legs to feel weak. Zheng moved quickly to grab her arm, and instinctively wrapped an arm around her, trying to pick her up again.

“Please, Princess,” Han began, looking at Zheng, “we can move a lot faster if you don’t need to walk.” Azula began to reflexively protest, but knew he was right. Feeling her relax, Zheng scooped her up as she had before, though in a much more careful hold that eliminated any pressure on her abdomen. Together, they quickly began to move towards the edge of the palace complex, through the throngs of conscripted firefighters who were so focused they seemed not even to notice the Fire Lord passing amongst them.

As they moved, Han in the lead, Zuko ran alongside her and Zheng, and she could see fear written on his features. Fear for her. “Is it safe?” he asked, seemingly unaware of how absurd it must have sounded, standing as they were in the middle of the burning palace complex. “The Dai Li...”

Han’s face hardened. “The Dai Li are in no position to threaten anyone ever again. General Li recovered from the attack in the throne room almost immediately and mobilized the royal guard to seek them out. He always did have a hard head. Though I imagine they might be a little delayed in trying to fight the fire and save centuries of history. Though we don’t know where Long Feng is.”

“He’s gone,” Azula said flatly. “There’s nothing left of him.”

_I don’t think I’ve ever made fire that hot before._

Han’s eyes widened momentarily before he nodded. “I see. Well that should make it easier. Without him they have no real leadership. Or at least none that can establish itself in time.”

“They’re being arrested?” Zuko asked, changing the subject. Azula could hear the hope in her brother’s voice, even as she knew that he must have known what the answer would be. He had spent too much time around her, and she had seen how her practicality had increasingly rubbed off on him, though she knew he would always keep his core of decency.

“No.” Han was emphatic. “General Li was one of the strongest detractors of allowing the Dai Li to exist after the war, and now this?” He waved his hand around the inferno “The Princess might have started the fires but they were the cause of them. On top of everything else that they’re responsible for. Orders have been given to execute them on the spot. Very soon there won’t _be_ a Dai Li to threaten anyone.”

As Han spoke, the party passed by a body wearing the immediately distinctive robes of the Dai Li, sporting a crossbow bolt through the eye and evidence of more than one sword wound. “The general’s a smart man,” Azula said, her voice strained. “Deny them the chance to regroup. Cut the cancer out, once and for all.”

Zuko frowned and asked another important question. “What about the king?”

“King Kuei is fine,” Han replied. “Without any instructions from Long Feng the agents who were holding him didn’t know where to take him. They ran into a company of royal guards and were cut to pieces. General Li had him brought to the guard’s main barracks until the situation has calmed down.”

Zuko looked as relieved as Azula felt herself. “Good. Very good. We need to-ah!” Another contraction broke her train of thought.

_Now you both are so insistent? Why couldn’t you have waited one more day?_

Her brother moved even closer, grasping her hand and squeezing it. She laughed to herself as she saw how completely out of his depth he seemed. Unlike her, he clearly hadn’t been researching the particulars of delivery. “I’m fine, Zuzu. It’s going to take hours anyway.” She squeezed back as they continued to move.

Once upon reaching the edge of the palace complex, and several times more while moving to the adjoining noble quarter, their party encountered hastily formed checkpoints manned by highly agitated guards. Already wild-eyed and occupied by staring at the blue-hued bonfire that their king’s palace had become, their eyes widened even further at seeing the Fire Lord and his infamous sister in the company of a high official. Han’s position as a known mortal enemy of the Dai Li allowed them to pass unmolested.

“We should send a messenger to the king, let him know we’re alright,” Azula heard Zuko say, trying to distract himself from her condition.

She shook her head. “There’s no need. I can guarantee each of those checkpoints sent a runner as soon as we passed. Besides, I’m sure Minister Han did the same.” She raised her voice. “Right?”

“Of course, Princess,” Han replied with a smile. “The knowledge that you two are alive and out of danger will go a very long way to calming the situation. A fire in Ba Sing Se is much less dangerous than a fire between our countries.” He turned towards a large manor house, the front gate opening in front of him by a guard in private livery.

Han and his small party rushed inside, followed by Azula, Zuko, and Zheng. The gate closed quickly behind them. “Welcome to my home,” Han began, craning his neck to look up at Zheng. “Please bring the Princess inside. My people will stay out here to make sure nobody else enters the grounds.”

The house was exactly what Azula had expected from the minister. Not overly large, and completely devoid of useless ornamentation, it radiated simple, understated quality. She had seen houses like it in the Fire Nation, always belonging to officials she knew she could trust. Han hurried forward and opened the door.

Ducking her head to avoid hitting it on the frame as Zheng carried her inside, the party was met by a woman walking towards them in a similarly high quality gown. Seeing Zuko, and like any other noble recognizing both him and his ornate clothing instantly, she stopped in her tracks.

“This is my wife, Jie,” Han said. “Jie, this is-“

“I know very well who this is,” Jie replied, looking at Zuko. “Welcome to my home, Fire Lord. I’m glad to see you escaped whatever is happening in the palace. The news from whoever runs through the streets has been very confusing.”

Her eyes drifted past Zuko to Azula, quickly taking in her condition. “Princess Azula?” Her voice trailed off as she looked at Azula’s abdomen and peered into her eyes. Azula could see instant realization reflected in her body language. “You’re…”

Han spoke again. “That’s why we’re here, Jie. It could be dangerous in the city, and the Princess needs somewhere to, you know.” Azula watched as Han suddenly reddened, momentarily embarrassed.

“Yes, I know. You’ve put me through it often enough.” Jie clapped her hands. “I suppose I’ve been conscripted. Bring her this way, quickly now.” Azula felt no small appreciation at Jie’s immediate decisiveness as another jolt of pain coursed through her.

_A woman after my own heart. Han is a lucky man._

Jie led them up a flight of stairs to what was clearly the master bedroom, and Zheng, noticing the slowly-increasing pain that Azula was in, very carefully laid her down on the bed. Jie moved over to a closet and withdrew a large pile of bedding. “You two should leave us. This is going to take a long time.”

Zuko shook his head as he moved beside the bed, sitting down on a small chair Zheng pulled over for him. “I’m not leaving her side. Not now.”

“Are you sure, your Majesty?” Jie hesitated.“It’s going to be very…messy.”

“I’m sure.” Azula felt her heart swell as Zuko reached over to hold her hand. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” He leaned over to kiss her before looking over at Zheng. “Make sure that nobody intrudes. There could still be Dai Li running around out there.”

_Thank you, Zuzu._

Zheng nodded gravely. “Nobody will disturb either of you. I swear it. I’ll work with Han’s people to keep everything secure.” With a formal salute, she departed.

Jie smiled slightly. “You’re very lucky, Princess, to have a…” her voice trailed off in a fashion both Azula and Zuko had found increasingly familiar as she stumbled over what to say next.

“A husband.”

Jie caught herself with as much grace as possible. “A husband, yes, who cares so much about you. I wish mine had pledged to sit there for hours on end.” She turned to Zuko.“Prepare yourself. That hand of yours is going to hurt a lot before we’re done here. And…”

Azula could sense the woman’s hesitation. “What?”

“I’ve helped several women give birth in the past. One of them was an earthbender, and she almost dropped the house into a sinkhole during delivery. I can imagine a firebender, and you in particular, could do much worse.”

Azula knew it was a reasonable fear. Originally she would have thought herself able to control such outbursts, but after finding herself utterly unable to do so when in congress with Zuko she knew the same would be true during labour. She opened her mouth to tell the woman so, but Zuko spoke first.

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” he said. “I can intercept any bending.” He smiled at her quizzical look. “We’ve been practicing together enough that I can recognize your movements,” he explained. “I might even win on a rematch.”

Despite everything, Azula found herself laughing. “Not a chance, brother.” She knew that, despite the exterior look she was conveying, Zuko could tell that she was more than a little scared, and his efforts to distract her from that touched her deeply. And true to his word, he didn’t leave her side for a moment during the long, painful, messy, and difficult ordeal that followed.

He helped as much as he could with the process, following Jie’s instructions on how to position her on the bed. He also helped her strip out of her militarized tunic and into, after Jie realized she had not been wearing anything underneath, a much lighter gown.

Clearly a woman very experienced with birth, Han’s wife did her best to distract her, engaging with her on trivial topics as much as possible. Surprisingly, and despite the forced conversation, Azula found the woman a fascinating conversationalist, with a shared interest in global history.

When the contractions escalated, and the twins began to move, Zuko watched her carefully and acted to suppress more than one outburst of firebending, quickly bending around and quenching her flames and restricting damage to some scorched sheets and bedframe. He held her hand through the worst of it, even though she knew that she must have been crushing it.

Their daughter came first, followed scant minutes later by their son, and when she first heard their cries, Azula knew her life had changed forever. Jie quickly wrapped them in clothing, handing Azula the girl and Zuko the boy before quickly departing. She knew well that new parents just wanted to be with their children.

It was only then that Azula looked at the window, and noticed that it was early morning. She had gone all the way through the evening and night. She could feel that she was exhausted, but despite that, the moment Jie placed the swaddled girl in her arms all her fatigue floated away.

“She’s perfect,” she whispered to herself.

She heard the voice in her ear. _“You’re so strong, Azula.”_

_I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Zuzu._

_“You wouldn’t have been able to do it without each other. You two have always been connected, even in your darkest years. I know I can’t take back what I did to you, but I’m sorry and I’m happy for you, Azula. I’m happy that you’re happy. I’m happy that I know you won’t make the same mistakes that I did. Can that be enough?”_

Azula thought for a long minute, looking down into her daughter’s eyes and smiling widely. She didn’t want to hold onto the small amount of hate and anger that remained. Not anymore. Not with a new life to look forward to. “It can,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

Zuko turned his head towards her, tearing his gaze away from their son. “What?”

“Nothing. I was just saying thank you, Zuzu, for everything.”

He leant over and kissed her on the forehead. “You look so happy.”

Azula shook her head. “I look like a mess.”

“You do,” he agreed with a small laugh, still carefully cradling their son. “I don’t think anyone ever has, or ever will, see you with your hair like that. But you’re radiant. Your eyes, your skin, your smile, even up until now I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s incredible.” He looked down. “They’re incredible.” Seeing him with their son, Azula felt yet another thrill deep inside her.

_They’re going to have both parents. Forever._

Zuko moved to sit on the bed beside her, bringing their son up beside his mother.

“They look so alike,” he said.

“You can’t tell that, Zuzu. They’re not even a day old.”

“I can. Well, I think I can anyway.” He was quiet for a long moment as they both just looked at the babies. Finally, he spoke. “Remember when we were on Ember Island? I asked you if you had thought about names.”

She raised her eyes. “I remember I had trouble answering. You were very worked up. And you were very deep inside me.” She laughed again as he reddened in embarrassment. “Did you think about it yourself?”

Zuko nodded. “I did. Did you?”

Azula looked down at their daughter again and nodded. She ran a finger along her daughter’s face, marvelling at how soft her skin was. “I did. Tell me your ideas then, Zuzu.”

She raised her head and kissed him deeply. “We’ll see who wins the duel this time.”


	48. Blue Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula reflect on their long journey with a lasting visual reminder.

Standing in the royal gallery hall outside his throne room, Zuko looked up at the wall opposite him.

He had, like so many times previously, passed by the enormous portraits of past Fire Lords. And, just as he had so many times before, thought about what each one meant. About what his family had once been known for.

Sozin, whose portrait proclaimed the military strength of the Fire Nation, his comet blazing overhead and with his legions of firebenders at his feet.

Azulon, whose portrait proclaimed the Fire Nation’s superiority, the turtle he stood on proclaiming the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes crushed under the military’s heel.

Ozai, whose portrait proclaimed the industrial revolution the nation and undergone, the smokestacks and blazing flames powering the machine that came so close to crushing any resistance.

Ever since he had been crowned, his own alcove had remained blank. Until today. He had had no idea how to properly represent himself, what he believed in, or how he intended to govern.

A month had passed since his and Azula’s journey to Ba Sing Se, and over that time he had realized what he wanted to show. The artists had started the evening before and worked through the night, constructing the portrait to his conceptual ideas and design choices. His own robes and appearance were, as expected by everyone involved, strikingly similar to his father’s. Scar excluded, of course. The accoutrements were not.

He had, in addition to the traditional sunburst behind his head, chosen icons of peace and understanding. His father’s industrial and militant accents had been replaced with waters, clouds, and mountains representing the engagement the Fire Nation how had with the other nations of the world. But the most striking aspect, one that no-one could miss, was the long blue dragon that coiled around his upper body, its head resting on his right shoulder.

It was important, he thought, that it be that prominent, and he had told the artists exactly that. When he had first ventured out to collect Azula, he could not have imagined how things would turn out, or how she, once one of the Fire Nation’s best-known symbols of villainy, would change so entirely.

Indeed, after the dust had figuratively settled in Ba Sing Se and the fires had been extinguished, Kuei had come to visit the two of them at Minister Han’s home. Azula had asked Han to rest there for several days following her labour before returning home, and the minister had graciously agreed. When the messengers had arrived in advance of Kuei’s large procession, Zuko had been a little apprehensive, but the king’s easy demeanour had put him immediately at ease.

During Azula’s recovery, what remained of the Dai Li following Long Feng’s sudden and hurried insurrection had been violently and definitively purged from the city by a vengeful royal guard. Without their support, the Harmony movement had swiftly collapsed, the protests had stopped, and the tensions that had been building between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation had relaxed entirely. Overnight, everything that had been troubling Zuko, Azula, and their nation had all but disappeared.

Thanking both him and Azula for defeating the Dai Li at the palace, Kuei had requested to send an expanded embassy with them when they returned to the capital, in order to deepen ties and enlarge the one already present. He had asked Han to serve as the new ambassador given his ties to the both of them, a role that had been quickly accepted.

The king had still been a little sore at being ‘homeless’ given the near total destruction of the core palace, but Azula had offered to send a contingent of Fire Nation engineers and skilled builders to assist in the reconstruction. Working, of course, under Earth Kingdom control and direction. Even in that moment, her political mind remained sharp, seeing the benefits of a very visual display of co-operation in the heart of the world’s greatest city.

After Kuei’s departure, now-Ambassador Han commented that it was a good omen that the heirs to the Fire Nation had been born in the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko had been more than a little surprised when Azula had enthusiastically agreed. A permanent positive connection, she had said, between the two largest and most important countries in the world. A good start for the future Fire Lord. He had not been able to disagree.

Especially not with the gifts, two richly decorated stonework rings, that Kuei had given to their children before his departure. Inlaid with precious gems and incredibly detailed minute carvings of the Earth Kingdom’s and Kuei’s personal seals, the detail had been achieved through masterful earthbending impossible for any machinery to reproduce. Azula had promised to give them to the children to wear as soon as they were old enough as a symbol of friendship between the nations.

Returning to the present moment, Zuko looked again at the coiled dragon on the portrait, watching closely as one artist carefully worked on the dragon’s eyes. “Quality work, wouldn’t you say?” he said, turning his head slightly.

“Very much so, sire,” replied Zheng, her voice firm. He was still amazed by her endurance. She had mostly recovered from the various wounds sustained both in the throne room and during their pursuit of Azula through the burning palace. “It is most impressive.”

“Yes, I think so as well. What do you like the most?”

Zheng answered immediately, without any hesitation. “The elements of unity, sire. It speaks well for the future. For a long era of peace, which you will be well known for after your father’s...excesses.”

_Even a warrior like her wants to see peace. It’s a good sentiment. I hope that becomes more common._

His thoughts were interrupted by familiar footsteps from down the hallway, and he turned his head to see Azula walking towards him in her ornate chancellor’s robes, Omi beside her. They were speaking amongst themselves animatedly, a marked change from how they had behaved previously. Ever since Omi's brave actions during the Dai Li’s assassination attempt, Azula had become much friendlier towards the maid on a personal level, and Zuko thought that if he asked his sister, she would tell him that Omi had become a real friend. Albeit one who still did exactly as she was told. He doubted her slightly warped concept of friendship would ever truly change.

_I’m happy she’s found a real one, at least. I wonder if she ever thought it could happen? I didn’t._

As she approached, it struck Zuko that it was still somewhat strange, even a month later, seeing her returned to her slimmer form, minus her still engorged breasts. She had been working hard after the difficult delivery, to return to her former level of fitness, and he had no doubt that she would be successful. Still, he had found her intensely desirable as an expectant mother and missed seeing and sleeping beside her in that condition.

_We can always try for more._

He suppressed a smile at that thought as she walked up beside him and tilted her head up to give him a kiss. “Good morning, Zuzu. You were up very early.” As she spoke, Omi gave a slight bow and stepped to the side to stand beside Zheng and give the two of them some space.

“So were you.” He returned the kiss. “How are Izumi and Kyu?”

Azula grimaced “Full. The nurses are watching them now.” She gingerly touched her chest. “It hurts after every time they’ve finished.”

“You should let the nurses feed them you know,” he admonished. “That’s what they’re there for. You shouldn’t do that to yourself if you don’t have to.”

She shook her head emphatically. “No. That’s what mother did for us, and I won’t do the same. I’m going to be there every day for them. Every day. Even if it means I’m in agony the entire time.”

Her face suddenly twisted into a wicked smile as she leaned close to his ear, close enough so that Omi and Zheng could not overhear. “If you want to blame someone for my pain, blame your son,” she whispered. “He’s very greedy, you know. And very thoughtless. He didn’t leave any for his father to drink later tonight.”

Zuko could feel himself redden as she drew back and laughed, not unkindly, at his sudden discomfort. Ever since the birth she had enjoyed teasing him more and more. She still didn't wear anything under her robes.

_She does love to scandalize._

Her eyes caught the in-progress portrait as her laugh finished, and she paused for a moment. Her eyes slid between the portraits of their father and earlier Fire Lords as she realized that he was actually having his own one made.

“You finally decided to have it painted.” She sounded surprised. “It’s been blank for so long I thought it was going to be like that forever.”

He nodded. “I did as well. I didn’t have any accomplishments or philosophy to detail it with. But after everything we went through, I thought it was time to have it done.”

“I see.” Azula was quiet for a minute while she examined it, watching the painters continue their detailed work. He watched as her attention focused on the blue dragon. The attention and care being paid to it, in addition to the intricate detail work that was far beyond that of the other embellishments, marked its importance.

“What is the dragon supposed to mean?” she asked.

“When I was in the Earth Kingdom, during the war, I had a dream of myself as the Fire Lord. I was sitting on the throne and needed advice on what to do, and there were two dragons who were giving it to me. One of them, the red one, encouraged restraint and careful thought. The other one, blue, was...”

Azula placed a hand on his arm. “Doing the exact opposite.” She looked up at the portrait, a wistful look coming over her features. “It was me, wasn’t it?”

“It was. It had your voice, at the very least.”

“And my colour it seems.” She peered closer at the portrait.” It looks a little like I imagined great-grandfather's dragon did. I read his testament as well.” Raising her other hand, she bent a small blue flame in her palm, looking at it closely. “It seems to colour everything I ever did. Blue is not an auspicious colour for us, is it?”

“It wasn’t, not back then. That dragon only told me lies, and every time I had a nightmare where fire was involved, it was always blue. ‘Azula always lies’ was what I used to tell myself.” He watched her flinch at his phrase, clearly hurt. “But it’s different now. It’s a good colour.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “I’ve had a blue dragon on my shoulder for some time. As a chancellor, as a friend, as a sister, and as a wife. And, I should say, think it’s worked out fairly well. For the Fire Nation, for us, and for them.”

“Oh, Zuzu.” He watched as Azula blinked several times, looking at the half-finished portrait. She raised a hand to her face to wipe away a tear. “That means a lot to me, you know.”

He drew her into a hug. “I know. It’s been a long path for us. But we’re here now, and that picture will remind everyone, years after we’re gone, of the end of that path.”

She returned the hug, strategically moving her arms to reduce pressure on her chest, before angling her head up for another kiss. He could feel the love and trust radiating from her body, and hoped she could feel the same.

_I’m so happy I found the real her. No matter how long it took._

Breaking the kiss and wiping her eyes again to clear her tears away, Azula swung her arm towards the passage to the throne room. “Shall we attend to the country now, brother?” she asked imperiously.“I hear there was apparently some trouble with the Water Tribes between their canoes and our fishing trawlers. The minister is absolutely livid, from what Omi’s told me.”

“What a crisis!” He exaggeratedly placed a hand on his chest before moving it to stroke his chin. “Maybe we should just order the navy to sink the canoes.”

Azula laughed, throwing her head back. “What a great solution, Zuzu! Father would be proud.” Finishing, she beamed a smile at him. “No, I rather think it will take more effort than that. At least, it will if we don’t want Katara and the Avatar flying in all indignant.” She looked towards the passage again and reached towards him with her hand.

Zuko nodded and, taking Azula’s hand in his, led her forward until they passed through the curtains and entered the throne room, towards his waiting council.

Together.


End file.
